Harry's Enemies List
by BeepKeeper
Summary: At the end of Harry's third year, he becomes Lord Black when Sirius is kissed by dementor at Hogwarts. Dobby helps Harry escape Dumbledore's control and Gringotts helps. The new Lord Black grows up that summer and the Fourth Year is very different. Slash but Harry's 14 - nothing is going to happen. He confounds Snape, Fudge and the portrait of Lady Black. HEA ending.
1. Chapter 1

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

Slash. While the character of Harry Potter is gay in this story, there will not be any intimate scenes – he's fourteen and that's too young to be involved in an adult relationship. He doesn't seem to think much of the adults around him in any case.

Set at the end of Harry's third year at Hogwarts, the story veers from the novels with interference by Dumbledore to keep anyone from using a time turner to rescue Sirius Black. The dementor brought by Minister Fudge kisses Sirius and his body dies without a soul. Dumbledore believes that there's no one who can free Harry but he did not consider the determination of the goblins to protect the Black family wealth in Gringotts. In this chapter, Harry learns he is the heir of Sirius Black and becomes 'Lord Black' when he flees from Dumbledore's control to the goblins. Revelations make the teenager determined to chart his own course in life. Dumbledore makes the mistake of tangling with Augusta Longbottom and her house elf relieves the headmaster of a prized possession.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parsel tongue conversation}

Chapter 1 Becoming Lord Black

Time Turner runs Amok

It was the end of their third year at Hogwarts and the Gryffindor Golden Trio was once again in the infirmary. To rescue Buckbeak and Sirius Black from execution, Hermione and Harry planned to use the time turner to go back two hours in time. From his bed where he rested while a skelegrow potion repaired his broken leg, suddenly Ron summoned the time turner from Hermione's hands.

"Ron, give that back!" insisted Hermione as she ran across the room to the bed.

"This thing is dangerous. Dumbledore told me it would kill you!" the red-head argued. "He said I shouldn't let you…"

"When did Dumbledore..." Harry asked as Hermione and Ron fought over the time turner. An orange bubble surrounded his two friends and they disappeared. Then the bubble exploded, throwing beds, potion bottles and Harry Potter against the wall.

A familiar voice called Harry from his slumber…

"Mr. Potter, can you hear me?" asked Poppy Pomfrey's voice. "Harry, wake up."

Slowly opening his eyes and reaching for his glasses, Harry saw relief in Pomfrey's eyes when he focused on her face.

"You have been asleep for almost an entire day," she explained. "The Unspeakables have taken over my infirmary since that time turner exploded and we have been confined to this room."

A wizard in a red robe with a hood that covered his face stood nearby casting spells on the walls, furniture, Madame Pomfrey and Harry.

"How do you feel Mr. Potter?" asked the Unspeakable.

From the doorway, they could hear another wizard yelling at Professor Dumbledore about the time turner. Apparently, Professor Dumbledore was attempting to deflect the blame for the time turner explosion.

"But it was all Minerva's fault. She is the one who gave it to the girl..."

"And you are the headmaster! Did you not know there was a faulty time turner in Hogwarts? Are you aware of what goes on in your school?"

Dumbledore ignored the Unspeakable and turned to Harry. "Ah, Mr. Potter, you are awake at last! How do you feel my boy?"

"I feel fine sir. Can you tell me what happened to Hermione and Ron?" asked Harry as he rose from the bed. While Dumbledore would not answer him, the mediwitch pointed to a nearby crib where Harry found two sleeping babies – a red-headed boy and a bushy-haired little girl. "How did this happen? Will it wear off?"

Pomfrey left the room while Harry stared at Headmaster Dumbledore and Unspeakables.

"Your friends are perfectly fine, Mr. Potter," replied Dumbledore. "They will just have to grow up again."

"But how did this happen, headmaster?" Harry demanded to know but rather than answer, Dumbledore swept from the room with the head Unspeakable still berating and promising consequences for the headmaster's inaction with a time turner in the school. The Unspeakable that had been there when Harry awoke moved to stand beside Harry at the crib.

"You should know Mr. Potter that the headmaster always edits the facts when he speaks. He twists events to suit his purposes always."

Harry nodded in agreement but then turned back to stare at the infants who had been his best friends only yesterday. The Unspeakable continued, "The headmaster knows that time turners cannot de-age anyone. The only way to be de-aged is by potion. We tested the time turner – it was nothing but a port key. Your friends were transported somewhere here in the castle, given a potion and then transported back here."

"But why?" asked Harry.

Poppy Pomfrey appeared from her office, placed baby Hermione in the teenager's arms with a bottle and instructed him to feed her.

"I shall feed Mr. Weasley. His mother should be here shortly to take him to the Burrow. Then Professor McGonagall and I shall take Miss Granger to the home of her parents."

"What day is it?" Harry asked.

"Today is Friday," the mediwitch replied.

"Hermione told me her parents only work a half day on Fridays. You best catch them before they go to their dental practice or at their office before it closes at noon. They could be going away for a weekend."

"How long do muggles have to practice dentistry before they get it right?" asked Pomfrey. "I would have thought they were trained by now."

"For muggles, sometimes the word 'practice' means a medical business. Physicians, opticians and dentists all have a 'practice'."

"I never heard that in my muggle studies classes here at Hogwarts," the healer replied. "Ten points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

"Will you promise me something Madam Pomfrey?"

"I shall if I can. What promise do you need?"

"Don't leave Hermione in a basket on the door stoop. Place her into the arms of her Mother or Father," Harry insisted.

"I would never leave..."

"But Professor McGonagall allowed the headmaster to leave me on a doorstep in November. She might think it is okay with muggles to find babies on their doorsteps."

"They left you on a doorstep..." the mediwitch struggled with the news she had been told. "...in the middle of the night?"

When Harry nodded his head, Pomfrey frowned as she replied, "I promise Mr. Potter. I personally shall return Miss Granger to her parents and place her into their arms."

The doors to the infirmary flew open and Molly Weasley rushed inside followed by her husband, Ginny and the twins. Fred and George were laughing about baby Ron but Ginny looked sceptical that this wiggling infant was a blessing. Madam Pomfrey handed baby Ron to his mother and Molly coo'ed to her infant son, took a towel and placed it over her shoulder before she placed baby Ron there and patted his back until he spit up. The projectile mess flew and smacked Ginny in the face.

Arthur quickly cleaned his daughter's face with a spell and said, "That's Ron for certain. He always had the ability to hit someone with his spit-up after feeding."

"Here Ginny, you hold the baby," Molly told her daughter. "You need to practice."

Ginny did not look particularly pleased to be holding baby Ron as she watched Fred and George move closer with a maniacal look in their eyes. A quick word and stern look from their father and the twins nodded – there would be no tricks or jinxes cast at or near the infant.

Turning her attention to the black-haired teenager, Molly sadly said, "Harry, I am so sorry about your godfather."

"My godfather? What about Sirius?" asked Harry quickly as Madam Pomfrey and Arthur Weasley both frowned but Molly explained before they could stop her.

"The minister and his undersecretary ordered a dementor to kiss Sirius Black last night. His body died just a little while ago," Molly said as she stepped closer to enfold the boy in a hug that threatened to mash baby Hermione.

Harry did not move – yesterday he discovered he had a godfather who wanted him. They would have a home somewhere away from the Dursleys and all the crazy wizards. Now, Minister of Magic Fudge and his toad-like Undersecretary Umbridge had taken that away by ordering the dementor's kiss for Sirius and remove his soul.

"You will come and spend part of the summer with us at the Burrow," Molly told him. "We'll always be your family."

Harry did not reply as Madam Pomfrey returned Hermione to the crib and then turned on Molly Weasley.

"You don't tell a child about his godfather's death in such a brutal manner! Leave!"

Arthur attempted to intervene. "Poppy, there's no cause..."

"If every Weasley isn't gone in one minute, I shall begin throwing medical hexes and mine sting for three days!"

From past experience with the mediwitch's hexes, George and Fred told their father they should all leave. The twins guided Ginny with baby Ron out the door while Arthur pulled Molly along while she protested that Harry needed her.

"You've done enough for today, Molly dear," he consoled her. "Let's get Ron home and into his crib."

Escape from Dursleys and Dumbledore

Harry sat quietly, staring at the wall and ignoring the meal a house elf brought him.

"Mr. Potter you must eat if you want to be released from the infirmary before the end of school," Pomfrey said.

"Why?" Harry asked sullenly.

"You will need your strength."

Harry gave Pomfrey a very sad look but began eating the food. He noticed a pair of potion bottles on the tray and looked at the mediwitch for an explanation.

"I understand your relatives do not feed you well. I shall take steps to prepare you for summer and an elf will deliver food from Hogwarts to you every day."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. No one has done this much for me in my entire life," Harry replied.

Shortly thereafter, Professor McGonagall came into the infirmary. "Mr. Potter, I am pleased to see you eating. Professor Dumbledore and I worry you do take care of yourself."

"It is hard for the boy to take care of himself, Minerva," Poppy offered sarcastically.

"I know Poppy!" The deputy headmistress frowned before she continued, "And we must return the infant to her parents. I do not care for muggles in the middle of the day when I bring bad news."

Harry sat silently, eating and listening. Neither of the witches thought to offer Harry the chance to say goodbye to Hermione; they were both gone through the floo with the baby heading for the Leaky Cauldron. Once in London, they would apparate to the Granger home in search of the infant's parents.

It was less than a minute after the witches left that Dobby appeared before Harry and bowed.

"Mr. Unspeakables says that Mr. Harry Potter needs Dobby. Dobby is pleased to see Mr. Harry Potter eates his breakfast."

"Thank you," Harry told the elf.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir, can Dobby asks a question?" the house elf asked carefully.

Harry set the last potion bottle on the tray and nodded, "Certainly Dobby. What do you want to know?"

"Does you want to takes cares of yourself? No more bads Dursleys? No more stupid greasy git? No more lies from Mr. Whiskers?"

Harry's face was sad and wistful when he replied, "I wish there was a way Dobby."

"There is Mr. Harry Potter, but I musts has your permission to brings someone into Hogwarts to tells you about it."

"My permission?"

Dobby nodded and explained, "Mr. Whiskers blocks all mails and visitors from Gringotts. He does not want Mr. Harry Potter to ever talks to the goblins. They have many, many things to tell you and now..."

"And now?" Harry asked when Dobby hesitated to continue.

"Now with Mr. Harry Potter's dog-father kissed, there are more goblins who want to talk to him."

Harry didn't hesitate to agree. "Dobby, bring one of the goblins here – one who knows about Sirius – but do it quietly. I don't want anyone to interrupt us."

"Mr. Whiskers is gone to London for the Whizzes-agot. No ones will bothers you."

Harry nodded but Dobby had already popped away. Rising from the infirmary bed, Harry made his way to the bathroom and then dressed. He returned to make the bed when he heard a pop behind him.

Turning, he found Dobby with an older goblin who was dressed in a suit of clothes that were fashionable among muggles a century ago. But Harry bowed to the goblin and introduced himself.

"I am Harry Potter, sir," Harry said.

"Heir Potter-Black, may your blade drink deeply of the blood of your enemies and your gold ever increase. I am Ragnock, chief of Gringotts Bank and I thank you for agreeing to see me while recovering from your latest ordeal."

Harry thought for a moment. "Chief Ragnock, I wish you success in battle with the heads of your enemies adorning the walls of your office as you count their gold. How may this wizard be of assistance today?"

Ragnock smiled; a fierce sight with a mouth full of sharp teeth. "Heir Potter-Black, when Minister Fudge ordered a dementor to kiss Lord Sirius Black, it became imperative that I speak to you. The goblins who manage the Potter estate have tried for years to reach you but Dumbledore has blocked every effort. The Black estate is still intact and Gringotts does not intend to allow Dumbledore to loot it as he has your father's estate."

"Professor Dumbledore has looted...wait... I have an estate?" Harry asked incredulously. "I thought I only had a trust account for school. No one ever told me..."

Ragnock nodded his head as he saw the teenager begin to wonder how many lies he had been told. The green eyes flashed with fire for a moment before Harry Potter turned to the goblin and asked, "Ragnock, advise me what to do."

The goblin nodded. "First, we ask the house elf to remove all the tracking charms on yourself, your possessions and your wand. They will all be placed on other students or their belongings to keep Dumbledore from being able to track you any longer..."

"Dobby, do as Ragnock suggests."

Two days later, Harry Potter pulled his trunk behind him as he walked with the other students from Hogwarts to the train station to ride the express back to London. The leaving feast the night before had seen Ravenclaw receive the House Cup for once and Harry ignored by everyone except for Ginny Weasley who he did his best to ignore. Today in the train, Neville Longbottom joined Harry in a compartment and the two boys spent the trip talking quietly about the past year.

"So Sirius Black was your godfather. I didn't think the godfather oath would allow him to harm you."

"I don't know anything about that Neville."

Neville frowned. "Harry someone needs to tell you all about laws and magical traditions for the Ancient and Noble families. My grandmother and great uncles give me lessons and books about my obligations and rights as Heir Longbottom all summer. Your magical guardian certainly has let you down!"

Harry smirked and shook his head. "Neville, I don't even know who is my magical guardian."

"Gran might be able to help."

Harry considered this offer for a moment and nodded his head. "Neville, I know a way that you can help me today."

"Sure. What can I do?"

"I am going to use my invisibility cloak to slip passed everyone and go to Gringotts. The goblins have information I need about Sirius Black and my parents. But I can't shrink and carry my trunk with me."

"Handling your trunk is easy," Neville replied. "Tipsy, can you come here please?"

A house elf popped into the compartment and she smiled at Neville. "Hello Mr. Nevilles, sir. We's looking forward to you being home this summer. Youse greenhouses are bursting with plants that needs your attention."

Harry saw his friend's face light up. "That is good news Tipsy." Pointing at Harry, he said, "This is a friend of mine. I need you to take my trunk and my friend's trunk to Longbottom Manor and put them into my room."

"Certainly Mr. Neville," the house elf said as she popped out, taking both trunks away.

"Grandmother agreed that dragging a trunk through the train station was cumbersome," Neville explained. "I call Tipsy to get my trunk sometime during the trip home."

Harry smiled. "That's brilliant Neville!"

Harry Reaches Gringotts

In London, the Hogwarts Express came to a stop at Platform 9¾ and the students spilled off the train, seeking parents or guardians for the trip home. Mad Eye Moody waited in the shadows, watching for Harry Potter and his nasty, muggle relatives. According to Dumbledore, the boy had been too quiet the last few days of the term and the headmaster wanted to make certain nothing happened to his plans for Harry's summer.

There were no signs of the muggles from Surrey or the boy as the crowd began to thin out. His magical eye could not find Potter, his trunk or his wand in the rapidly diminishing crowd. He stepped forward and climbed into the train to search for clues as the last magical family used the floo to exit the platform.

"Dumbledore's going to be unhappy if the boy's done a runner," the retired Auror muttered.

Slipping off the invisibility cloak, Harry Potter stepped into Gringotts for only the second time in his life. A pair of goblin guards immediately approached to lead him around the queues of witches and wizards and through a door that shut behind them.

"Heir Potter-Black, we were expecting you. Please come this way," one of the guards said as the two goblins sped along a beautiful hallway deep into the underground of Gringotts. Finally they stopped at a large doorway and opened it for Harry.

Stepping inside, Harry Potter found a large table, a dozen goblins and Dobby waiting for him.

"Welcome Mr. Harry Potters, sir," the house elf said as he escorted Harry to the goblins. Ragnock was first to greet Harry with a deep bow that the boy returned. Each goblin introduced the next in line, goblins that managed the different financial and real estate holdings of the Black family and the Potter family.

"Thank you for inviting me today Ragnock," Harry said after the last introduction was made. "May your gold increase and your enemies fall before you."

"Heir Potter-Black, it is my sincere hope that your enemies fall to dust as your gold begins to grow once more."

"Can the goblins help me?" Harry asked. "I need a place to hide and I need knowledge."

"Gringotts is here to help you," Ragnock replied. "Let us begin. Last winter, Sirius Black came to see us. Gringotts knew he had never been tried and convicted of a crime so there was no problem with helping him. He assumed his title as Lord Black that day and made a new will. You were his sole heir even before that day, Mr. Potter-Black. The changes he made were to curse anyone who interferes with his will and with you."

"How does that help me?" Harry asked.

"Lord Sirius Black included a declaration of emancipation for his heir in his will," the goblin chief explained as he motioned one guard forward with a box. Ragnock opened the box and Harry saw a large ring inside with large stone of onyx surrounded by a ring of small diamonds.

"Take up your mantle as Lord Black today, Mr. Potter-Black. You will become emancipated, free of all traces, magical guardians and hateful relatives."

With that incentive, Harry did not hesitate to reach into the box and take the ring. He placed it on the middle finger of his right hand and it immediately resized itself to fit perfectly. Within his head he felt new information, spells, and incantations cataloguing with his existing knowledge; within the magical core at the centre of his being, he felt blocks on his magic melt away as the Black family magic settled upon him.

He became aware of his surroundings again after many minutes; he had been moved to a chair and a potion bottle waited on a table beside his arm.

"It is a pepper-up," Ragnock explained, motioning toward the potion. "Your body and brain are working furiously to process a great deal of information and new magic, Lord Black."

Harry nodded and drank the pepper-up quickly, the steam pouring out of his ears as his body removed the toxins of hard work without enough rest.

"He must be found!" Dumbledore insisted to the members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered in his office at Hogwarts. "Moody, take Tonks to Surrey. Find out what the Dursleys know about Harry's plans. Remus, contact Harry's friends."

"What friends Headmaster?" Remus asked. "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are both infants again. They were really the only friends that Harry had at Hogwarts."

"What about Neville Longbottom?" Minerva asked. "They shared a dorm room in Gryffindor for the last three years."

"Augusta Longbottom will not allow Remus within one hundred yards of Neville now that she knows he is a werewolf," Severus Snape announced.

"And who is at fault for that?" asked Remus.

"Enough!" Dumbledore commanded. "Severus is correct. Dowager Longbottom is very careful of her grandson's life." He seemed to consider several moments before he said, "I shall visit Longbottom Manor myself."

"Remus, check with the werewolf packs to see if there are any rumours about the Dark Lord's minions taking Harry," the headmaster ordered. "Severus, visit the Malfoys and see what they have heard."

Dumbledore vs. Augusta Longbottom

As the others filed out of his office, Dumbledore strode to the floo and threw floo powder into the flames. "Longbottom Manor," he called but rather than stepping into the fireplace he stuck his head into the flames and spoke with a house elf that quickly went to get her mistress.

At Longbottom Manor, Tipsy popped first into Mr. Neville's room where she hid Harry Potter's trunk under a spell and then popped to the side of Augusta Longbottom, her mistress.

"Missy Augusta, there be a Mr. Whiskers at the floo wishing to speak to you and Mr. Neville."

"Mr. Whiskers?" asked the elderly witch as she sat down her book and considered her elf's announcement.

"Whiskers that runs Mr. Neville's school," the elf explained.

"Ah, you mean 'an old goat with whiskers'," her mistress exclaimed. "We're not home a day yet; I wonder why he is calling?"

She considered her options for a moment and then said, "Allow him entrance Tipsy but confine him to the floo room. Once I arrive, I may direct you to fetch a tea service but do not become distressed if I do not. He may not be welcome in this house. And make certain he does not cast any tracking charms or other spells while he waits."

"Yes Missy Augusta," Tipsy replied before she popped out. Augusta rose from her chair, set her novel aside and walked confidently toward the floo room. She decided to not disturb Neville unless it was necessary. The boy was in his greenhouses already and enjoying his first afternoon home.

Dumbledore was not pleased to wait within the confines of the floo room, but he needed Augusta's good opinion to maintain control of the Wizegamot and retain his position at Hogwarts. He conjured a throne-like chair but the construct continually fell apart before he could sit. When the door to the room opened only two minutes later, the headmaster was angry and threatening the house elf cowering in a corner when the creature continued to disperse his transfigurations.

"A visitor does not perform magic within the home of his hostess without permission Albus Dumbledore," stated Augusta as though she addressed a small child. "And no one threatens my house elves because they follow my orders!"

She stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind before demanding, "What do you mean coming into my home and conjuring furniture?"

"My apologies Lady Longbottom, but my old back has requirements for a chair that supports my bones."

She sneered. "Nothing else sits comfortably since you put your backside on the throne in the Wizegamot chambers all those years ago. I understand you have thrones at Hogwarts and in your office now. Is there also one in the staff room?"

Attempting to laugh off Lady Longbottom's question, Dumbledore smiled congenially and waved at one of the plain chairs. "If you would be so good to accommodate me then Lady Longbottom."

The plain chair transformed into a throne-like chair without the movement of her wand and Dumbledore was impressed with the witch's wandless magic.

"Tipsy, you may return to your duties. We will not be taking tea," Augusta said as she sat with great dignity in one of the regular chairs in the floo room.

They sat in silence for a long moment; to not be offered tea meant Lady Longbottom considered Dumbledore to be an unwelcome guest in her home.

Finally Dumbledore spoke. "Thank you for giving me a moment of your time, Augusta."

"Lady Longbottom," she said to correct him. "And who is calling on me today, Headmaster Dumbledore or Grand Warlock Dumbledore?"

"I am here as Headmaster," Dumbledore replied. "I need to speak to your grandson about Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Augusta asked with surprize evident in her voice.

"The boy is missing and I wanted to see if Neville has any information that might help me locate him. It would be best if I could speak to your grandson," Dumbledore said.

"You will not attempt to enter my grandson's mind," Augusta stated as she stared directly at Dumbledore's eyes, daring him to attempt to enter her mind.

"No, of course not, Lady Longbottom."

"Tipsy," called Augusta. The elf immediately popped into the room. "Please find my grandson and bring him to the floo room."

"Yes Missy Augusta," the elf replied as she popped away and almost immediately returned with the teenager. Neville was dressed in old clothing with a gardener's apron on with tools and dirt. The teenager removed his gloves before he moved to stand beside his grandmother.

"You sent for me Grandmother?"

"Yes dear. Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to ask you about Harry Potter."

Neville looked surprised and scratched his head, a signal to his grandmother that he did not want to have this conversation. Neville put his best absent-minded face in place and filled his mind with thoughts of plants and flowers before turning to the headmaster.

"I don't understand Headmaster," he said. "You have not spoken to me once in the three years I have attended Hogwarts. Why have you come today to ask about Harry?"

Neville paused only a moment before he asked, "Has something else happened to him? First, he lost Ron and Hermione, and then lost his godfather on the same day that the time turner exploded throwing him about."

Dumbledore frowned as Augusta Longbottom rose from her chair. "A time turner? What was a time turner doing at Hogwarts? Neville how do you know this?"

"Uncle Horace told me. He was there for an entire day investigating the explosion in the infirmary."

"Who is your uncle, Mr. Longbottom?" asked Dumbledore.

"He is the Unspeakable who was yelling at you about allowing a faulty time turner to be used at Hogwarts for an entire school year."

"A 'faulty' time turner?" roared Augusta Longbottom. "Dumbledore, you know what time turners are capable of! And one was at Hogwarts for an entire year! All the children must be examined at St. Mungo's for stress and aging."

"Two students were de-aged back to infants, Gran. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger both disappeared and then reappeared as infants."

"Time turners can't de-age anyone," Augusta told her grandson. "Only potions can change a person's age."

Realizing that too much information had been shared with the Longbottoms, Dumbledore attempted to draw his wand from his sleeve but Tipsy reappeared and the throne where he was seated suddenly wrapped magical chains around the headmaster's arms.

Neville moved to place himself between his grandmother and Dumbledore as Tipsy took the wand away from the headmaster.

"You dare to draw your wand on my family in my own home?" Augusta swore. "Merlin's bullocks Dumbledore, have you lost your mind?"

"Return my wand and I shall leave," Dumbledore replied.

"You will leave for certain and I shall consider returning the wand at a later time," the dowager replied. "Tipsy, send our visitor back to Hogwarts through the floo."

"No, I insist you return my wand now!"

The elf levitated the chair, tossed some powder into the floo, and then threw the chair with the headmaster through the flames. On the other side of the flames, Dumbledore and his throne flew through his office as Minerva McGonagall leapt out of the way. She had just returned from London and the only entrance by floo was through the headmaster's office.

The powerful witch cast a spell to arrest the flight of the throne to keep the headmaster from crashing into the wall opposite the floo and the instant the throne sat with four legs on the floor again, it disintegrated into dust, dropping Dumbledore the last two feet to the floor from his seated position.

"Albus, what are you doing?"

Standing slowly and brushing off his robes, Dumbledore replied, "Just a misunderstanding with Augusta Longbottom. She took offense at a comment I made."

Minerva said nothing about the Dowager Longbottom; she dreaded her own meetings with the woman concerning her grandson. "Albus, I have just returned from the ministry – the Grangers have petitioned the ministry to have their daughter examined at St. Mungo's Hospital to see if a cure for the de-aging can be found."

"I am certain as her magical guardian, you will see that it is not in the child's best interest to have such an examination occur," Dumbledore replied with a wandless compulsion charm. "Her mind was returned to the state of an infant as well and nothing could recover the experiences and memories if she was 'aged' to be..."

"Almost fifteen years old," the assistant headmistress said.

"Yes, it would be most dangerous," Dumbledore agreed. "I completely agree with you."

Late in the same evening, Alistair Moody came through the floo to the headmaster's office to make his report with many members of the Order of the Phoenix present.

"There's no sign of Potter anywhere, Albus. The muggles say they received a letter from the boy by muggle post stating that he would not be bothering them ever again. They were right pleased to be rid of him if you ask me."

"They are his family, Alistair," Dumbledore replied. "I am certain they will welcome him back once we find him."

"There's no sign of him in Diagon Alley. Tom's not seen him in the Leaky Cauldron and Remus didn't caught the boy's scent anywhere," Tonks said. "It is as if he has vanished."

"Molly, you've had no news? No letters to the twins or Ginny?"

"None. The twins won't talk about Harry, and Ginny is busy learning how to be a good housewife," Molly smiled but then stopped before she said too much.

"What of the Unspeakables?" Severus asked. "They were very concerned that day at Hogwarts. Could they have taken him under their wing and hidden him away?"

"That is a possibility," Dumbledore agreed. "And the Unspeakables are difficult to deal with on any subject."

"Who in the department of mysteries can we depend on for information?" asked Arthur Weasley. "Do any Unspeakables belong to the Order?"

"No," Albus admitted regretfully. The Unspeakables seldom gave Dumbledore the time of day and never any information.

Lord Black's Estate

Harry sat across from Ragnock and the team of goblins who managed the Black holdings.

"Sirius Black swore upon his magic that he did not betray Lord and Lady Potter in 1981. He kept his magic after the oath so we are certain your godfather was innocent of the crimes he was arrested and incarcerated for without trail."

"How could they forget to give him a trial?" Harry asked.

"We have been assured by Mr. Barty Crouch, Sr., and by Grand Warlock Dumbledore that there was no need for a trial; Black was guilty without doubt in their opinion. They sent him to Azkaban ten years ago and last year he escaped."

Harry nodded and then asked, "How did I become Sirius Black's heir?"

"When you were only a few days old, Sirius Black performed a blood adoption of you. This was with the permission of your father of course and explains your black hair."

"But won't Draco Malfoy and his father protest this inheritance? Draco's mother was born Narcissa Black."

Ragnock frowned and nodded slowly before saying, "Lucius Malfoy is anxious to get his hands on the Black vaults."

"Why does he need...I thought the Malfoy's were wealthy?"

The goblin sat forward. "Several years ago, Mr. Malfoy experienced a streak of bad luck when the Aurors raided Malfoy Manor on a Monday morning looking for any dark cursed objects. They are quite expensive objects and in demand whenever a dark lord rises anywhere in the world. The DMLE traced several illegal objects to Mr. Malfoy and thus the raid that found a great deal of dark residue, they did not find any objects."

Harry listened quietly as Ragnock continued, "After the raid, when Mr. Malfoy was unable to complete several orders for dark objects for wizards in South America, he had to return a great many galleons that he had already spent. Without sufficient funds, he was forced to take out several loans."

Now Harry grinned. "Malfoy is in debt?"

"Up to his eyeballs." Ragnock waited just a moment before he added, "He believes that his son will become the next Lord Black. If he can secure the Black vaults, Malfoy can pay off his loans."

"How much money do I have as Lord Black?"

Ragnock pushed over a ledger that listed a total that Harry had to read three times to comprehend.

"How much money do I have as Heir Potter?" he asked excitedly. "Am I this rich twice over?"

Highblade, the chief Potter goblin growled. "You would be but for your magical guardian's spending and malfeasance."

"Who is my magical guardian?"

"Aldus Dumbledore acts as your magical guardian though he has never officially been appointed to that position. He sealed the last will and testament of Lord and Lady Potter, hid you away in Surrey, and then began spending your galleons."

Harry took a minute to relax, the Black family magic helping him to calm the Potter and Evans temper. "How bad is it?"

"The primary Potter vault is bare," the goblin explained. "The family artefacts vault is sealed and can't be opened until you turn 17 and become Lord Potter. Your trust vault has had some withdrawals – mostly by Molly Weasley– but they are limited to no more than a thousand Galleons a year."

Watching the goblins for moment, Harry's new Black family knowledge of facial expressions and body language–even among goblins–made him ask, "There's more, isn't there?"

"Indeed, Heir Potter. This summer the Ministry of Magic will foreclose on all Potter homes, businesses, properties and farms for failure to pay taxes for the last ten years. With interest, the total tax bill is one million galleons due by July 31."

"My birthday!" Harry hissed. "Fudge and Dumbledore must be working together on this."

Highblade pushed over a folder that Harry opened and reviewed. "Gringotts was hired by the ministry to catalogue the contents of your family manor, other homes, farms and buildings.

Glancing through the catalogue, Harry quickly found items of interest.

"There are magical portraits of my parents in the manor! Can I retrieve them? I have only a few pictures of my parents! But these portraits I could talk to."

"I am sorry Heir Potter, but the ministry has locked down all assets to include in the auction."

"Use money from the Black vaults to pay the taxes!" Harry ordered but he saw the goblins frown.

"We can't mix the funds from the two estates. Lord Black can't pay Heir Potter's debts," Ragnock explained. "You are in effect two persons within a single body."

Now Harry rose from his chair, grabbed it and threw it against the wall. "Damn wizards and their damn laws!"

Harry James Potter-Black ran from the meeting room to the exercise room where he proceeded to duel with animated dummies for more than one hour to work off his anger. He ate a small supper and went to bed, safe behind the wards of Gringotts Bank.

The next morning, he sought out Chief Ragnock to apologise for his temper tantrum the night before and then he sent Dobby to ask Highblade for a meeting.

"Heir Potter, forgive me for being late," the goblin said when he arrived three minutes past the appointed time.

"May your gold flow Highblade. Think nothing of the three minutes for your advice is worth much gold to me and I need your advice this morning."

"How may I be of service?"

"I understand I cannot use funds from the Black vaults to secure the Potter tax debt but do I have any money from all the Harry Potter books and toys I have seen sold in Diagon Alley?"

"Again, that is money your 'magical guardian' has used to pay for his robes and vacations for the last ten years."

"Can I borrow the money from Gringotts?"

"Not to pay taxes," Highblade reported with sadness in his voice.

Harry and Highblade spent an hour that morning discussing money. The young lord was mollified to learn that he could purchase items from the estate sale using Black family money but the items would all become property of the Black family.

"You will have to have two sons at least Mr. Potter," the goblin said. "But there may be problems if Heir Potter feels resentment for Heir Black for having riches while he is forced to labour to feed his family."

"Money complicates life doesn't it, Highblade? Nothing is simple when there's money involved. I am not fourteen years old but already I have to worry about what my children will do for money."

Granger Rescue

On a Saturday morning in Crawley at the Granger home, the parents were busy feeding their infant daughter when the door bell rang. Helen Granger left her husband with Hermione in her new highchair to answer the door. She returned in a few minutes with a thick overnight packet that she opened at the table.

"Richard, come look at this packet. It appears to be from Gringotts Bank."

The Grangers read of an invitation to bring Hermione to Gringotts that morning for a complete physical examination. The invitation came from Ragnock, Chief of the Goblin Tribe Gringotts and from Lord Black.

"What is a port key?" Helen asked her husband as they examined a small box inside the package.

"The letter says it is instant transportation into Gringotts from our home and an instant return once our business is concluded. When we are ready and holding Hermione, we open the box and say 'Truth'."

"Then let's dress and go visit the goblins. Perhaps they will tell us the truth about our little girl."

In short order, the Grangers were ready with Helen holding Hermione close, and Richard lugging the diaper bag. He opened the box to find a red stone that he grasped in his hands while holding Helen and said, "Truth".

"They are here, Mr. Harry Potter-Black sir," said Dobby. "The Grangees arrived just a minute ago."

"Thank you Dobby," Harry told his elf as he excused himself from a meeting with the Potter estate goblins.

In this secluded section of Gringotts, Harry was not concerned about meeting any witches or wizards. His guard escorted him to a meeting room where he found Hermione's parents and the infant who had been his best friend for three years until a few days ago.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am Harry Potter," he said as he stepped into the room. "Thank you for coming this morning. I hope the goblins and their healers can answer your questions this morning."

"What was done to our daughter?" demanded Richard. "No one at that damn ministry will talk to us and Professor McGonagall refused to allow a healer at St. Mungo's to examine her."

Harry frowned and then shook his head, "She must be Hermione's magical guardian. The Ministry for Magic will not pay you any attention if a wizard or witch tells them not to because you are muggles."

"Is Hermione going to be okay?" asked Helen. "Will she grow up again?"

"No one will tell us if she's stuck like this or not."

A female goblin entered the room dressed in a robe with the medical symbol on the upper shoulder.

"I am Glendall, a healer of the Gringotts clan. May I examine your child?" she asked.

"Yes," Helen replied instantly and Harry could hear the gratefulness in the mother's voice. Harry waited patiently with the Grangers while Hermione was examined with spells by the goblin healer.

"The girl child has been de-aged to ten months of age. Her birthday is in September?"

"Yes," Helen replied. "She will be fifteen."

The goblin shook her head, "She will be one year. The potion truly returned her to infancy. She will grow normally and suffer no ill effects from the potion. Her magic will remain unaffected as well."

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you raised a wonderful person the first time," Harry assured them. "I am certain you can do so again."

Richard and Helen looked at each other and nodded.

"We love our daughter – there's no doubt, but how can we allow her to go through all the prejudice and bigotry of magical Britain again?" Richard asked.

"I have a proposal for you," Harry said. "The goblins are master craftsmen with documentation. I want to protect Hermione as well and know she can grow up as bright as before."

"What do you propose?" asked Helen.

"Allow the goblins sell your business for you and tell everyone that you have relocated to the United States to be dentists there."

"The US is attractive for witches like Hermione we understand," Richard said. "Most muggleborns leave Britain and move there or Australia before they reach thirty years of age."

"Yesterday, I became Lord Black following the death of my godfather. I am very rich and have holdings in Australia. I want to offer you new identities and a new career. There is a winery and vineyard in my portfolio there that I will sign over to you. Hermione can grow up with parents who are home every day."

"I do like wine," Richard told his wife.

"We accept," Helen said. "We have no family here in Britain and we can leave quickly."

"Lord Black, it is time to move from Gringotts and return to Magical Britain," Ragnock told him. "We must establish your presence in Magical Britain."

"Where will I go? The Potter manor house is to be auctioned off at the end of July," asked Harry. "I will not return to the Durk-wads in Surrey!"

"No one can make you go to Surrey or remain there if you were to discover yourself there," Ragnock assured the boy. "Gringotts will send the goblin guards to rescue you even if it starts a war with the wizards."

"Now, you have many properties as Lord Black; one is here in London but it has not been lived in for six years. Our records indicate it is a large, well-built house."

Nodding the young Lord Black agreed to venture out the following day to explore No.12 Grimmauld Place.


	2. Chapter 2

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

Slash. While the character of Harry Potter is gay in this story, there will not be any intimate scenes – he's fourteen and that's too young to be involved in an adult relationship. He doesn't seem to think much of the adults around him in any case.

In this chapter, as the new Lord Black, Harry investigates the Black family home in London and with the help of goblins and elves begins to clean it. He meets Bill Weasley, makes a Grandmother of Lady Black's portrait, discovers that he is a soul container, and learns how to save his Potter inheritance from the tax collectors.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parsel tongue conversation}

Chapter 2 Grimmauld Place

Meeting Kreature and Lady Black

Young Lord Black and six goblins appeared in a small park on an old London street with a quiet pop. The young man stood taller and appeared stronger than ever before. Potions and healing spells had begun to correct years of abuse and neglect.

"This is Grimmauld Place, the street where the Blacks have their London home; No.12 is the house," Ragnock explained. He and his guards all wore 'notice me not' charms and goblin disillusionment charms – while not making the goblins invisible these charms did make the goblins appear as static on video and as shadows slipping by muggle eyes.

Located between numbers 10 and 14, Harry found the stoop for No.12. He stepped forward and placed his hand on the latch.

"It bit me!" Harry exclaimed, drawing back his hand for a moment before gritting his teeth, reaching for the latch again, and opening the door. Harry and the goblins stepped inside a foul smelling, dark and dank entry hall. Dust bunnies ran about the floor, dark mist floated about the ceilings and from the first floor landing, a woman's voice shrieked curses on them for invading the Black home.

"Nasty goblins and mudblood wizard..." slurred the voice of an ancient and decrepit house elf, slowly creeping toward them from the back of the house.

"I am Lord Black," Harry announced, holding up the hand with the Black family ring, the family magic influencing Harry's reactions to the house and elf. "Name yourself elf!"

The house elf stopped and stared for a moment before bowing his head. "I is Kreature, last elf of the House of Black. Dark magics invaded the house and I fails to keep it contained. My mistress loses her mind and screams from her portrait night and day for her lost sons."

"What dark magic?" asked Ragnock.

Kreature sneered at the goblin but Harry directed him answer the goblin's questions.

"Years ago, just after master and mistress dies, Kreature knows the floo explodes one morning with twenty-eight tens and four cursed objects that tumbles into floo room. Kreature seals the room but the dark magics seeps through the walls. The dust bunnies spread... Kreature fights but too many bunnies!" Tears flowed from the elf's eyes as he told the tale.

"We need curse-breakers Lord Black," Ragnock said. "And cleaners for dark magic. Your house elf is exceptionally strong if he has survived this long in a cursed house."

"Who is shrieking?" Harry asked.

"My mistress is Lady Black. She dies six years ago, same days Lord Orion Black dies. No Sirius or Regulus to be new Lord Black. We all goes mad with Black Family madness!" Kreature insisted.

"Take me to her," Harry ordered. Kreature paused for a moment but then bobbed his head before leading the teenager and the goblins up the stairs to a wide landing where a life size portrait of the late Lady Black hung on the wall. Kreature had kept the dust bunnies away from this spot in the house but the wild look in the woman's eyes was frightening.

"Invaders! Kreature, who have you allowed into my home?"

"Mistress..."

"I am Lord Black!" Harry insisted. "My blood-adopted father Sirius was given the kiss by the ministry's dementor and I have been named by the family magic as Lord Black."

"If you are Lord Black, show me the Black family ring!" she insisted to which Harry raised his hand to show the ring.

"Sirius is dead!" the woman cried and broke down into sobs and waved them away. Ragnock cast a silencing spell on the landing when they returned to the entry hall.

"Griphook, return to Gringotts and bring a team of curse-breakers here within five minutes." One goblin vanished and the others ventured deeper into the house, following Kreature to the floo room. The house elf cast a spell on the door and it slowly opened into the room as more of the black mists rolled out of the room and threatened to engulf the teenager and the goblins. Harry's wand cast luminous, finite incantum, and dispersal spells repeatedly driving the mist into the corners of the room where it swirled and died under assault by goblin spells.

The arrival of several wizards and goblins from the bank added power to the attack on the cursed mists and made quick work of the last of the manifested dark magic.

"Chief Ragnock," said one of the curse-breakers stepping closer to the chief. "What is this place?"

"This is the London home of the House of Black and apparently, someone deposited a large number of dark and cursed objects in the floo room a few years ago. The house has been sealed all this time until today when Lord Black began looking at his properties."

The wizard's face betrayed his surprise and he turned to the teenager. "But you are Harry Potter...how can you be Lord Black?"

"Curse-breaker Weasley!" Ragnock interrupted, stepping in front of the tall red-head. "Is it your intention to ask personal questions of a client of Gringotts Bank? Is that part of your job?"

Embarrassed by his question, Bill Weasley shook his head. "I offer my apologies Lord Black and Chief Ragnock. The situation with the dark magic made me forget myself..."

"I am not insulted, Mr. Weasley," Harry replied. "Every morning I wonder who 'Lord Black' is for at least five minutes before I remember that I am the 'lord' everyone is talking to."

"Weasley, all knowledge of this day is covered by the confidentiality clause of your employment contract," Ragnock reminded the young curse breaker. "Your parents are aligned with Albus Dumbledore and now, I must ask if you can keep this information to yourself or do I need to have your memory modified? Dumbledore is considered an enemy of House Black and you must not divulge any information concerning Lord Black, his whereabouts, his possessions..."

The man replied, "I understand Chief Ragnock. I am not a member of Dumbledore's 'Order of the Phoenix' and I value my position at Gringotts too much to risk it for the headmaster's games."

"Very good." Ragnock appreciated the curse-breaking skills of the young Weasley but he was wary of anyone with connections to Dumbledore even indirectly.

"How is Ron?" asked Harry. "I was shocked when he was turned into a baby."

"He is growing fast though I don't think Ginny cares much for changing nappies. My mother enjoys having a baby again but Ron cries at night and the twins swear he does it to get even with them for pranks and jinxes from the past."

When they examined the floo room, they found a pile of cursed objects that bled dark magic over each other.

"How many different objects are there?" Bill asked.

"The elf said twenty-eight tens and four," Harry replied. "Do you know what he meant?"

Ragnock answered, "That's two hundred and eighty-four as wizards and goblins count."

With Harry and the goblins standing back, Bill and the other curse-breakers began to cleanse the floo room as they threw sticky port keys onto the cursed objects to transport them to an empty vault in Gringotts. Ragnock observed their actions for a few minutes before beckoning Lord Black to join him in the entry hall again.

"Weasley is the best curse-breaker but I worry about his family's connection to Dumbledore. He can mention that he has seen 'Harry Potter'."

"The headmaster is going to realize I am alive eventually," Harry replied. "Perhaps the Weasley family will protect me."

Ragnock frowned, "Molly Weasley has been taking money from your trust vault for many years."

"Because Dumbledore told her to," Harry assured the goblin chief. "I am sure she'll stop when she hears that I am emancipated."

Finding a Grandson

Before the day ended, No.12 Grimmauld Place was safe but it took another two days of work by Kreature and Dobby to make it liveable. All of the dark objects that had been removed the first day were examined and determined to be ruined after being piled together in a room without the appropriate wards for six years. The curse-breakers at Gringotts destroyed the contaminated magic and the lingering spells as they broke down the objects into saleable parts. Wizards and witches would pay decent prices for the jewels, golden mesh, dragon bones and unicorn teeth carefully recovered and certified 'safe' by Gringotts.

Kreature and Dobby searched through the house with the curse-breakers to remove all the other dark objects – even one that left Kreature crying and muttering about 'Master Regulus'. The two elves cleaned the house of dust bunnies, dirt and grime. The Black vaults provided galleons to replace the wallpaper and rugs after the house elves cleaned the windows and polished the furniture. Many chairs had to be reupholstered, and all of the curtains and draperies were replaced because they were infested with doxies. Finally, the bedding was replaced, dishes cleaned and the pantry stocked.

When he established his residence in the house, Harry opened the floo again but only connected it to a secure floo within Gringotts. The wards were powerful and would prevent anyone from entering by the doors or windows. With Kreature and Dobby busy in the library cleaning the books and updating the library catalogue, he cautiously approached the portrait of Lady Black once again on the landing.

"Lady Black, may I speak with you?"

The woman in the portrait was seated quietly but she motioned with one hand toward a chair for Harry to sit.

"Lord Black, I worry that you are very young to bear the responsibilities of vaults, properties and family," she said.

"And I have not had any training on how to be a Lord for the House of Black and House of Potter."

The portrait frowned and asked, "House Potter? I do not understand..."

"I am Harry Potter. I only met Sirius once in my life but I understand that he blood adopted me when I was a baby."

"And you have Black family blood from your Grandmother Potter – she was born Dorea Black."

"Yes ma'am."

"So you will be my grandson," she said.

"Grandson? You would name me as your grandson?" asked Harry.

"Yes," Lady Black said. "You are to call me 'Grandmother'. Now, have Kreature bring tea and we shall begin your lessons."

Decontaminating Cursed Objects

While Harry and his elves made Grimmauld Place liveable, Bill Weasley led a team of curse-breakers at Gringotts in the destruction of the contaminated dark magic that was the pile of cursed objects from Grimmauld Place. They set up whirling dervishes – a type of perpetual motion charm that sucked up nearby magic and transformed it into power for the wards of the building. The wards at Gringotts would be powered by the magic recovered from the cursed objects for several months.

Bill was checking the progress of the decontamination when his spell hit a 'stone wall' with a locket that produced a darker than normal aura. He stepped back and cast the spell a second time with the same result. Then he called over another curse-breaker to cast the spell with the same result.

"I don't recognize this spell, Weasley," the other wizard said as he scratched his head. "Have you seen it before?"

With a frown on his face, Bill said, "Unfortunately I have seen it many times in Egypt – the locket is a soul container."

"Here in England? I thought wizards knew those bloody things don't work!"

"I thought so as well," Bill replied. He levitated the locket from the pile of other objects and placed it within a stasis bag. Instantly the room felt lighter and the contaminated magic much weaker. "This soul container magnifies the other dark magic. No wonder there was so much mist at Grimmauld Place."

Bill Weasley knew the soul container – or horcrux as the Egyptians named them – would require a ritual to destroy with at least four curse-breakers using a special chamber within Gringotts. He included the information within his daily report and filed the report early so that the goblins could speak with him before the end of the day if they wished.

When he returned to the vault where the cursed objects were being dismantled, he caught the aura of a second horcrux emanating from a different vault.

' _The two soul containers are calling to each other – they are two pieces of the same soul!'_ He turned around and hurried to Chief Ragnock's office with the news that Gringotts was housing a horcrux for a client.

Bringing Bad News to Harry

The floo at Grimmauld Place flared brightly as four goblins and a curse-breaker came through. Kreature appeared instantly to lead the visitors to the landing where Lady Black received visitors with the new Lord Black.

As Bill came up the stairs, he saw Harry sitting on the floor beside the low table between the chairs positioned on the landing where he was peering at a map of Magical London. Looking up when he heard their footsteps, Harry rose to greet the curse-breaker and the goblins.

He recognized immediately that something was wrong – Ragnock was not his usual confident self and Bill Weasley, who had been excited with the challenges of the other day, was now subdued.

"What has happened?" Lady Black asked from her picture frame. "Did someone die?"

"Unfortunately no," Bill Weasley replied after he bowed to the portrait.

"No? What do you mean?" asked Harry, standing with his arms stiff and looking only 13 years of age, instead of the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House and the Heir of a second Ancient and Noble House.

"Lord Potter-Black, Lady Black," Ragnock said quietly, "our team of curse-breakers has made a disturbing discovery among the cursed relics taken from Grimmauld Place. Young Weasley here has determined that there has been a soul container here for many years."

"A horcrux? In my house?" Lady Black cried as she sat back in her chair and looked about wildly. "No wonder Orion and I both went mad and our sons died!"

She stood up and cursed, "Damn you Voldemort! I hope your 'flight from death' leads you into the talons of the darkest demons of hell!"

"Grandmother, what is a horcrux? Ragnock, what does this mean?" asked Harry.

Bill bowed once more and asked, "Lady Black, may I cast spells to determine if any additional residue remains?"

"Yes, yes. My grandson must be safe at all costs!"

The curse-breaker began casting his spells on the landing and then moved up the stairs and down to the entry hall. Ragnock pulled out a photo of the locket and of a golden cup. Kreature was summoned and asked about the locket whereupon he began to cry and speak of 'Master Regulus', 'Missy Bella' and the 'Dark Lord'.

After many long minutes and many questions, Ragnock and Harry determined that years ago a Death Eater named Rookwood brought a stasis bag to Grimmauld Place when there was a gathering of people who supported the Dark Lord. With only Regulus, Bellatrix, and Rookwood in a corner of the library, the Death Eater had given Bellatrix LeStrange a golden cup and Regulus Black the locket to keep and protect for the Dark Lord. Of course invisible Kreature was there to protect Master Regulus.

"Missy Bellatrix says she would hides the cup within her vault at Gringotts and Master Regulus hides the locket in cabinet in his bedroom," the house elf admitted.

"The damn dark lord didn't consider the need for protection wards or stasis charms to protect the wizards and witches around these soul containers!" Lady Black cried. "Regulus must have been insane as well when he disappeared."

She fell back into her chair. "Orion was insane when he confined my soul to this picture frame the same day he died. I am not just a memory of Lady Black; I am her soul and I was just as insane at the time."

"Can we release you Grandmother?"

Shaking her head, Lady Black explained, "My life ended when I entered the picture frame but my soul remains here as long as the frame remains whole. If the frame is broken, I will pass over."

Lord Black bowed to his grandmother and said, "House Black and House Potter have need of you, Lady Black. You must educate this grandson first!"

Tom Riddle's Soul Containers

Returning to the landing and casting more spells, Bill Weasley appeared more concerned than when he first arrived and motioned Ragnock to the stairs where they conversed in quiet tones for several minutes. The chief of the goblins began cursing in the goblin language with such force and choice of words that the other goblins in attendance grew concerned.

Finally Ragnock took a deep breath and stepped back on the landing to address Lady Black and her grandson.

"I find that I must tell you a terrible tale; the vile creature Voldemort was once a powerful wizard named Tom Riddle. Dumbledore would not want you to know this Lord Black, but Riddle was an orphan like yourself and the boy attended Hogwarts in the 1930's and early 40's during the first wizard war and the muggle World War. While at Hogwarts, the wizard discovered the ritual for soul containers and decided to make one. Gringotts has this knowledge because Voldemort explained his fear of death and the method he chose to avoid it to one of his followers – Abraxas Malfoy, father of Lucius Malfoy."

"Apparently, the Dark Lord regretted sharing the information, even with his most trusted follower and acted. When Abraxas became ill and received the diagnosis of fatal wizard syphilis, he realized that the dark lord had cursed him with the disease. Malfoy and his wife were bound with a betrothal agreement that guaranteed fidelity for both partners so it wasn't possible for him to have caught the disease naturally."

The goblin chief sneered as he continued, "Malfoy came to Gringotts before his death and told me about Tom Riddle – the half-blood son of a squib woman from the Gaunt line and the son of the local muggle squire in a small town named Little Haggleton."

"The Dark Lord was a half-blood?" Lady Black began to laugh. "His demanded only pure-blood members for the ranks of Death Eaters..."

Ragnock continued, "Abraxas confided that his son had been charged to protect one of the soul containers and he told us there were four others; that would make five in total."

"We have found two within Gringotts today – the locket from your home and the cup from LeStrange's vault. Now, Curse-breaker Weasley tells me that another horcrux remains inside Grimmauld Place."

"Where?" Lady Black demanded to know.

"Within the scar on Harry Potter-Black's head."

History at Hogwarts

While the goblins consulted with each other, Bill came to stand next to Harry who was hugging himself tightly.

"Will it hurt when I die?" he asked quietly.

"You will not die for many, many years, Lord Black," Bill replied quickly and with as much assurance as he could force into his words.

"But this horcrux, how do you destroy the piece of a soul inside my head without destroying..." he hesitated for a moment, "...killing me?"

Bill pulled Harry around to look him in the eye. "Curse-breakers have had to deal with soul containers for four thousand years. There are rituals, charms and spells for moving them, dispersing them or trapping them. I just have to find the right one and the scrap of soul in your scar will be moved inside of a locket or cup like the others."

"For certain?"

Bill nodded, "For certain. Soul containers can be almost any object."

"Such as a book!" Harry exclaimed. "The diary was a soul container!"

"What diary?" Bill asked. "Did I miss another one?"

"What book are you referring to?" asked Ragnock who was dealing with the multiple shocks of the day.

"In my second year at Hogwarts, there was a soul container at Hogwarts."

"From the beginning please, Lord Black."

"Two summers ago in Diagon Alley, I saw Lucius Malfoy place a small black book into Ginny Weasley's cauldron. She brought the book to Hogwarts where it manifested as 'Tom Riddle' and the mystery began. Tom made Miss Weasley kill all the roosters at Hagrid's hut and then forced her to release a basilisk into the school several times. The basilisk petrified four students but didn't kill anyone. The last week of school, 'Tom' made Miss Weasley enter the Chamber of Secrets but Ron and I followed them with that poor excuse for a DADA professor Lockhart into the chamber to rescue her."

The goblins, the curse-breaker and the painting of Lady Black were silent as Harry continued his tale. "Professor Lockhart tried to wipe mine and Ron's memories so he could escape and claim he had fought the basilisk in another of his stupid books. But he is an inept wizard and the spell backfired on him, wiping out his own memories. Ron and I were separated when the roof caved in and I went on to the Chamber of Secrets where I found this teenage boy with Miss Weasley's wand."

Harry shook his head with a smile, "The idiot told me everything – he was Tom Marvolo Riddle and he intended to become 'Lord Voldemort'. That year he came out of the diary through Miss Weasley, and he intended to take her life to restore his own form."

"My sister..." Bill whispered.

"When Tom realized I was not going to run away, he summoned the basilisk to kill me. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, appeared and brought the sorting hat. I drew the sword of Gryffindor from the hat while Fawkes blinded the monster. Then it chased me until I could reach a place I could fight back and stabbed it in the brain through the roof of its mouth."

Pausing in his story for a moment, Harry noted that one of the goblins had fainted and the other three were now seated on the floor. Bill sank to his knees and Lady Black covered her mouth with both hands to keep from screaming again.

"A basilisk fang stabbed my arm," Harry said rubbing the scar underneath his robes, not realizing the affect his story had on the others. "I knew I only had a few minutes to live so I took the fang back to Miss Weasley and stabbed the diary inside and then outside. A black ink ran out of the book, Tom Riddle burned up, but Fawkes cried into the wound on my arm and his tears saved my life."

Harry finished his story by explaining, "I got Miss Weasley back to her brother Ron, we woke up Professor Lockhart, and Fawkes carried us back to entry hall of Hogwarts. Then we..."

"Did you tell Headmaster Dumbledore this series of events?" asked Ragnock.

Harry nodded. "Yes, we told Dumbledore and Miss Weasley's parents who were in the headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore swore us to secrecy and sent me to infirmary. I was not pleased that the headmaster covered up the news but I did not want to create trouble for Miss Weasley. Ron is my friend and his parents had been nice to me."

"So you have fought and defeated the Dark Lord on two separate occasions?" one goblin asked carefully. "Once when you were a baby and the second time when he was trying to steal the life of Miss Weasley."

Harry frowned, "No, I have fought and defeated him three times."

"Three times," said Ragnock. "When was the third time?"

"During my first year at Hogwarts, I defeated the Dark Lord at the end of the year when he tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone that Dumbledore had hidden in the Mirror of Erised. The Dark Lord had possessed our DADA professor, Quirinus Quirrell, for the entire year."

Harry stopped his stories when he realized that all of the adults and goblins were again silent. He called Dobby and Kreature to bring tea and fire whiskey for the goblins and curse-breaker, and he noticed his grandmother step back into the room of her portrait to a desk where she poured a small amount of fire whiskey into a tumbler and drank it in a single gulp.

"Was there some series of tasks for you to complete to find the stone?" asked Ragnock.

"Yes, a set of tasks that now appear to be very easy," Harry admitted. "But they were difficult enough for three firsties."

"Did anyone else help you when you fought the Dark Lord?"

"No, Ron was knocked down after the chess match and only one of us could pass through the fire after taking the potion so Hermione stayed behind. I found Professor Quirrell before the mirror and he revealed that he had the spirit of the Dark Lord living on the back of his head. The face was terribly ugly and demanded that I find the stone and give it to him. We fought and when I put my hands on his face to push him away, he burned up."

Bill Weasley just stared at the boy-who-lived in awe that a child had survived these adventures. Ragnock continued asking questions as he sipped a tumbler of fire whiskey.

"Did you recover the stone?"

"Yes sir. But when I awoke in the infirmary three days later, it was gone. Dumbledore told me it had been destroyed but that Nicholas Flamel and his wife were reconciled to the loss of their elixir of life."

One of the other goblins made a comment in the goblin language that made Ragnock snort.

"Albus Dumbledore would not destroy the stone that he thinks could extend his life. But I have no doubt Dumbledore has learned by now that the Philosopher's Stone doesn't work. It doesn't make gold or produce the elixir of life – it is just a painted rock. The Flamels are true elves who were exiled to our world for some crime they committed. They used glamour spells to appear human and they created the legend of the stone to keep adventurers from using them to reach the realm of elves. I image they were finally called home and decided to prank Dumbledore."

Ragnock turned to his goblin advisors and they spoke quickly and quietly about everything Lord Black had just told them. Bill sat down the empty tumbler of fire whiskey and asked Dobby for some strong tea.

"Lord Black, I shall speak to my parents and demand that they properly thank you for saving my sister's life. There is the matter of life debts from all of the people who were in Hogwarts that year – the basilisk could have killed most of the students and professors if it had been lead to the Great Hall at supper time."

Harry seemed to be considering Bill Weasley's words and he glanced at his grandmother who tilted her head to one side.

Recognizing the hint, Harry replied, "Thank you Mr. Weasley. I would be glad to discuss the matter privately at some point in the future."

"We will honour the debt, Lord Black."

"Yes, well..." Ragnock interrupted. "There is another matter now. Lord Black has defeated the Dark Lord in magical combat three separate times. Each time the Dark Lord has been extinguished. We shall need to perform a test at Gringotts with Lord Black's blood but I think we will find that Harry Potter-Black is now the true Heir of Slytherin."

"Bugger!" swore Harry.

Suddenly, Highblade, the goblin who managed the Potter estate, began an argument with Clawface, the goblin who managed the Black estate. They drew knives and faced off before Ragnock grabbed them both and threw them over the railing. He cursed them in goblin for a minute and waited until they had climbed back up the staircase before speaking in English again.

"What was that demonstration in front of clients about?"

Highblade answered saying, "Clawface thought he could steal assets from House Potter to enrich House Black."

"What assets?" Harry demanded to know. "House Potter has been looted by Dumbledore and the tax liens will take the properties at the end of July."

"Explain Highblade," Ragnock ordered as the Potter manager managed to make a small bow to the goblin chief.

"Heir Potter can restore the vaults of House Potter with the carcass of the basilisk. Gringotts can harvest and auction the potion ingredients – and you know there has not been a basilisk harvested in two decades."

Then he added some goblin language that made Ragnock laugh long and hard, joined by the other goblins as they spoke more in goblin.

"Forgive us Lord Potter-Black, Lady Black and Mr. Weasley. Some goblin humour does not translate well into English but we were just imagining the look on Albus Dumbledore's face when he realizes that he will not get his hands on the Potter estate; at the moment he thinks the prize is secure, it will be pulled from his hands. And when he learns what generated the funds to save the estate – the basilisk from underneath Hogwarts, he will spit blood!"

Seeing the look on Harry's face, Ragnock explained, "I think the wizard equivalent would be to say he'll 'pitch a fit'."

Slytherin Vault

The following Monday morning, Harry travelled to Gringotts via the floo connection to meet with Ragnock, Clawface, Highblade, and Griphook, the goblin who would manage the Slytherin vaults. The blood test for the Slytherin heir took only ten minutes and the documents were stamped, sealed and filed with the ministry before the offices opened for business.

"We have learned that filing papers early on Monday morning means they do not get noticed. The wizards working in the records department know that magic will update wills, deeds, and access to estates automatically once the ministry's official stamp is affixed to a Gringotts stamped document," Ragnock explained.

"And no one will notice that I have the Slytherin vaults and seats?"

"Not until you tell them or show up at the Wizegamot and take your seats, or appoint a proxy and he takes the seats."

Harry suddenly glowed brightly for almost ten seconds.

"Congratulations, Lord Slytherin, the Ministry of Magic just recognized your valid claim to the line of Salazar Slytherin," Ragnock explained. "Would you care to visit the Slytherin vault?"

"Yes, please!" Harry replied. "All of you come with me!"

Griphook lead the way to one of the miner's carts for the ride into the vaults section of Gringotts. Harry and Ragnock sat with Griphook – he would be the manager of the Slytherin vault, while Highblade and Clawface came in a second cart. The ride to the depths of Gringotts took almost ten minutes and Harry wondered if his stomach would have handled much more without returning his breakfast when they stopped before an ancient vault door.

"Did Tom Riddle ever come to Gringotts and enter this vault?"

"There is no record of him ever being here," Griphook explained. "But he might have sent a representative."

"Not with this type of vault door," Ragnock said. "The heir or new lord must be present to open this vault when the title changes. Tom Riddle claimed the title but never came to the vault."

"So I get bit again, eh?" Harry asked thinking of the first time he touched the door handle at Grimmauld Place. He reached out and placed his palm on the face plate beside the door when Griphook pointed to it. He felt magic again swirl through him, merge with the Black family magic, and the Potter family magic, and then separate once more.

"It likes me," he announced as the vault slide open. Torches flared into life as Kreature and Dobby appeared beside Harry. The goblins exchanged glances, impressed with the magic of the two house elves without realizing the elves had been beside Harry the entirety of his visit to Gringotts.

Griphook led the way into the vault, as Kreature and Dobby began clearing away the dust of several centuries. The magic supporting the vault had been solid and there was no mildew or water damage even a mile underneath London.

"The family must have removed all books and artefacts at some point," Ragnock said as all they found were a few piles of golden galleons. "Griphook, what is your first estimate of the assets?"

Harry's Slytherin family magic understood that Ragnock was testing the goblin.

"My estimate is that there are approximately 1,214,875 galleons in the Slytherin vault, Chief Ragnock but there are no artefacts, books or other objects of worth."

"Lord Slytherin, it is a small inheritance, I know..."

"Can I use this to pay the Potter tax lien?"

Ragnock shook his head, "I fear not my lord. Again, you are another person within a single body."

"And now I have to have three sons, correct?"

The goblins laughed at Harry's predicament and he only snorted as they told each other lewd jokes in the goblin language.

Kreature returned with a small, ancient wooden case that he opened for Lord Black and Harry found another family ring that he picked up and placed on a free finger. There was another flood of knowledge of family spells and boost to his magic from the Slytherin family ring that required almost five minutes. Dobby appeared with a pepper-up potion for the teenager.

"Griphook, I want this fortune to grow!" Harry told his third portfolio manager. "Coordinate with Highblade and Clawface so there is not too much of the Slytherin fortune invested in the same things as Potter and Black."

"A wise decision, Lord Slytherin," the diminutive goblin replied as the group made their way back to the carts to return to the surface.

Collecting Another Soul Container

Upon their return to the first floors of Gringotts Bank, Harry asked Ragnock's advice.

"Lady Black informs me that I can reclaim the dowry of Bellatrix Black because I dissolved her marriage and cast her from the Black family."

"You cast her from the family?" Ragnock asked. "Who instructed you with the proper wording?"

"Lady Black. This morning I saw on the tapestry that she had died. Before any ministry official arrives, I want her vault cleared and catalogued back within the Black vaults."

Ragnock nodded and asked, "Do you feel you need more wealth, Lord Black? With the basilisk, I believe we will save the Potter estate."

"I don't care for the wealth but I'll deny it to the Dark Lord if he returns," Harry explained. "I am interested in the soul container – the cup in the photo that Curse-breaker Weasley brought to Grimmauld Place."

"Why do you want the soul container – if I may ask?"

"I wish to collect them all," Harry replied. "For what I am not certain but I do not trust any wizard with them."

"Lord Black, Gringotts suggests that you secure the soul containers in the Slytherin vault. Only your elves can enter without you present."

Estimate of Basilisk Worth

When he was alone with Highblade, the Potter estate manager, Harry asked, "How much money could we make from the sixty foot long basilisk? What price can I get for the skins scattered all over the floor?"

"There hasn't been a basilisk harvested in twenty years, Heir Potter. There was a dragon attack on the deserts around Timbuktu in North Africa at that time and that is the natural habitat for basilisks."

"In the Sahara Desert?" Harry asked. "I don't remember that in my book about magical creatures."

"There are large caverns underground with streams and forests. The sand of the Sahara is magical and filters the sunlight."

Harry decided he would like to see this hidden magical world some day in the future.

"The dragon attack ravaged the basilisk numbers and since then, the wizards in North Africa refuse to harvest any of the surviving creatures. Their numbers are recovering slowly but it will be another thirty years before there are any harvests..."

Highblade gathered parchment and a quill that would record their conversation. When ready he said, "Now, Heir Potter, I must ask you a series of questions."

Harry nodded but then added aloud, "Please ask your questions."

"Did you kill the creature yourself?"

"Yes, with the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"Can you produce memories of the beast? Where is the beast? How long ago did you kill it?"

"Yes, I have memories. It was slain in the Chamber of Secrets under Hogwarts. I killed it just over a year ago," Harry answered. "Will it have rotted away?"

"Basilisks don't rot; their venom and blood are so toxic, the creatures that consume dead flesh all die before they can begin to multiply."

The goblin muttered but the quill caught every word, "Sixty feet long with shortages for twenty years... if we control the release into the market... add something from the 'boy-who-lived' to each package..."

Highblade muttered for a few more minutes as the quill filled three full pages with notes and estimates, goblins, witches and wizards to contact in other countries. Finally, he turned to Harry and smiled.

"Heir Potter, once we secure the carcass of the basilisk, I am certain Ragnock will advance you the million galleons needed to pay the taxes for a like-share of the auction proceeds."

"After Gringotts harvests the carcass, we will conduct a series of auctions and sell the potion ingredients with documented authorization from the 'boy-who-lived'. My first estimate is that you will make at least ten million galleons. When we sell the various skins that you report cover the floor of the chamber, you will make another million galleons."

"How do we secure the carcass?" asked Harry. "How do I keep Dumbledore from claiming a portion of the creature? Or taking all of it?"

"Chief Ragnock will push his allies in the Wizegamot to pass a law that confirms the right to harvest magical beasts by the wizard that kills the beast. There is a wizard seeking rights to hunt wild hippogriffs on the estates of other wizards. The creatures are transitory and not domesticated so it would be in the public interest to reduce their numbers."

"How would this help me?"

"Once Dumbledore, Fudge and Umbridge affix their signatures to a law, it is filed by magic and cannot be undone without the unanimous decision of the Wizegamot – something that has never happened. When we announce the harvest of the basilisk, they will have to sit back and watch as you grow rich once again."

Harry Potter-Black smiled, thanked Highblade and hurried to the floo to return to Grimmauld Place to tell his grandmother and his elves all the news.


	3. Chapter 3

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

Slash. While the character of Harry Potter is gay in this story, there will not be any intimate scenes – he's fourteen and that's too young to be involved in an adult relationship. He doesn't seem to think much of the adults around him in any case.

In this chapter, Harry is kidnapped by the Order of the Phoenix and returned to Privet Drive. He creates a list of his enemies and decides how to deal with them. Remus and Tonks invade Privet Drive. Harry returns to Grimmauld Place and at Gringotts the goblins and curse-breakers deal with the horcrux in Harry's famous scar.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parsel tongue conversation}

Chapter 3 Kidnapped

Invitation to Lunch

Harry Potter-Black left a meeting with Chief Ragnock where they reviewed the status of his petition to the ministry for relief from Dumbledore's guardianship. Ragnock held little hope that the petition would succeed because the Grand Warlock could block any piece of legislation from coming before the Wizegamot and this meant that Dumbledore could protect himself.

Another effort by the goblins appeared to be making progress – Dumbledore and Minister Fudge had agreed to present the bill for 'hunter's right' that would protect Harry's claim to the basilisk. Dumbledore would not know of this claim until Gringotts had possession of the carcass and announced the pending sale of the great beast for potion ingredients. Harry remained anxious for the bill to pass so Gringotts could claim the carcass and he could receive the million-Galleon advance before 31 July. On his birthday, the Ministry of Magic's tax lien would come into effect and Harry would lose Potter Manor as well as the Potter business investments, farms, and vacation properties for a pittance of their true value.

Additionally, the contents of the ancestral home of the Potters would be lost with all the portraits, the library, and personal artefacts of generations of the family. With the magical lien slapped on the estate by the ministry, house elves could not remove any treasures, books, or artefacts from the house or other properties.

"Lord Black," called a familiar voice that Harry quickly identified as Bill Weasley, the curse-breaker who was making his way through the dark items removed from Grimmauld Place.

"Hello Curse-breaker Weasley," greeted the teen, glad to see a friendly human face. "How is your week?"

"There is an entire team neutralizing all the cursed items from your house. We've got a lot of dark magic being released in the subterranean chambers and being collected by the Gringotts wards."

"And is Gringotts selling the bits that you recover?" asked Harry.

Bill grinned and nodded. "The enchanters are lined up to purchase the parts as quickly as we certify them as clean. There will be a nice addition to your vault this month."

"Thank you," Harry replied honestly.

"When I saw you here in the hall, I thought I should invite you to lunch at the Burrow. I know my parents would like to see you and you can see Ron. He is growing like a weed again."

Now Harry smiled; Arthur and Molly Weasley had made him feel welcome each time he had visited their modest home in years before and while Ron as a baby would be unfamiliar, George, Fred and Ginny would offer familiar faces from Hogwarts.

"I would like that Weasley," Harry agreed.

"Come then; I am headed to the Burrow now and you can join me."

Harry paused for only a second; he was supposed to return to Grimmauld Place after the meeting with Ragnock for lessons with Lady Black's portrait but he thought he deserved a break and agreed to accompany Bill.

Stepping through the floo from formal, business-like Gringotts into the Burrow was stepping into a different world; the Weasley family was loud and homey with a full house. Hearing Bill in the living room, Fred and George piled into the room and when they saw Harry, they shouted and ran to hug him. Arthur and Ginny followed the twins and Molly came with baby Ron in her arms.

"Oh Harry, welcome! Here, hold Ron for a moment while I finish lunch," Mrs. Weasley told the children. "Arthur, take everyone into the kitchen..."

Baby Ron's bright eyes and smile disarmed Harry completely. The teen was overwhelmed by the toddler in his arms as he was led away to the kitchen. Behind them, Molly threw powder into the floo and stuck her head into the flames to speak to someone.

Returning to the kitchen, Molly made Ginny sit beside Harry at the table while mother and daughter took turns dealing with Ron while the family ate a hearty lunch. As the meal concluded, they heard the floo in the living room; Bill rose from his seat and glanced at his father and mother. When he saw they were not concerned, he slid his wand back into the wrist holder just as the door opened and Alistair Moody cast stunners at Bill and Harry.

"Oi!" exclaimed the twins pulling their wands but Dora Tonks cast on Fred and George taking their wands.

"The headmaster is very pleased Molly," Alistair informed the matriarch of the Weasley family as Ginny tried to release Harry from the spell. Tonks petrified the girl casually and then reinforced the spell on the furious Bill Weasley.

"We've been watching Gringotts for almost a month and never caught sight of this bad boy," Tonks said. "The headmaster wants Harry returned to his relatives in the Muggle world for the summer and that's where he is headed."

"Make certain no harm comes to Harry," Arthur instructed the two. "He is like a son in our family."

Turning to the petrified boy Molly Weasley said, "The headmaster knows best now Harry. If you're good, perhaps you can stay with us the last two weeks of August."

Moody and Tonks floated Harry out the front door, walked beyond the wards of the Burrow and then apparated away to the muggles in Surrey. Once they were gone, Molly released the spells on her children who surprisingly were silent and only stared at their mother. Ron began to cry and this distracted Molly, allowing Bill to rise from the table and run to the living room. There he threw floo powder into the fireplace, shouted 'Gringotts', and leapt into the flames.

Ragnock Hears of Kidnapping

Within Gringotts, human employees are valued and well-paid for their services, but the goblins demand a level of loyalty and honesty that challenged many wizards and witches. When he fell from the floo after lunch, Bill Weasley knew he had to reach the appropriate goblin immediately as he rolled through his fall to come up running. He barrelled through the halls to reach a cavernous hall where the main goblin meal was served at this time of day. Entering the room and repeatedly bowing and asking for pardon from goblins he stepped around, Bill made his way to a long stone table where Ragnock ate with his wife and two children.

Dropping to one knee and bowing his head, Bill said, "Ragnock, may your gold flow and your knife drink the blood of your enemies. I beg you to hear me and not strike me down in your anger."

Ragnock was shocked by the words of the curse-breaker. Weasley had great prospects ahead of him with the bank – last year they had opened the tomb of an ancient Celtic druid in Ireland only because the young human man had properly translated a string of rune curses. The man's bonuses were piling up in his account and the goblin chief imagined the mother and father knew little of his accomplishments.

Glancing at his mate who had settled their youngsters beside her, and at his guards who now surrounded Weasley, Ragnock said, "I must hear you before I decide if you should be struck down curse-breaker. Shall we speak here or in dungeons?"

"Here, sir. There is no time to waste," Bill replied. Taking a deep breath, the curse-breaker continued, "Lord Black has been kidnapped."

Silence fell over the entire dining hall as the goblins nearest to the table heard the words and others fell silent, straining to hear what would cause the chief's table to suddenly become so silent during the course of a meal.

"Who would dare lay hands on my client? How do you know this? Where did this happen?" roared Ragnock. "I shall demand a body guard on the boy from this day forth! Where are his bloody house elves?"

At No.4 Privet Drive

Harry slowly regained consciousness. He remembered eating lunch with Fred and George at their mother's kitchen table when suddenly he was petrified and bound. He heard yelling, more spells and then Mr. Weasley telling him that the 'headmaster knew best'.

"Dumbledore!" Harry cursed.

"Were your eyes affected boy? I am 'Mad-Eye Moody' – Alistair Moody," replied a voice that drew Harry's eyes to a battle scared Auror with one peg leg and a roving mechanical eye. The grinning man bowed to his captive.

"The headmaster wanted you back with your relatives for the summer," the Auror announced, pointing to where Petunia and Dudley were petrified in chairs of the lounge of No.4 Privet Drive. "Tonks and I will wait until your uncle comes home to give him the good news that you're back for the summer."

"Let me go," Harry ordered but the wizard and young witch just laughed. "My uncle will not be home for many hours. Muggles have a scheduled work day so it will be almost seven before Vernon Dursley returns."

"Should we drop off Harry at the uncle's place of work?" Dora asked.

"Don't be stupid girl," Moody said. "We have to maintain the statute of secrecy."

"Harry, did you know we're cousins?" Dora asked. "My mother's father and Sirius's father were brothers. Your Grandmother Potter was their aunt."

"Lovely..." Harry considered the witch's words for a moment before he asked, "You and your mother are part of the Black family?"

"Of a sort." Tonks smirked, "Mother always wanted me to be more of a pure-blood princess but I didn't take to the lessons or restrictions."

"Family is important in the magical world," Moody said. He seemed to consider his surroundings for a long moment before he made a decision and said, "Let's go Tonks. We can come back anytime and put the uncle in his place."

The girl nodded her agreement, "I will take guard duty so the boy can't do a runner again. There'll be one of us outside the house somewhere all summer Harry so you can't leave. It won't be long until September."

"Give him back his wand Tonks," Moody ordered. When the girl dropped Potter's wand and stepped on it before walking out the front door, the Auror frowned but said nothing. Harry looked down at his broken wand, the phoenix feather exposed in the broken shaft.

"You won't need a wand this summer – the ministry would only expel you for underage magic, and there'll be plenty more in Diagon Alley in August," Moody said before he dispelled the bonds on Harry, Petunia and Dudley and then disappeared himself. No one moved for a moment to make certain the wild-looking man was gone.

"Bugger!" was Petunia's only comment as Harry pulled another wand from his robes and petrified Dudley once again – the whale had risen from the chair and begun the thunderous charge across the room to pummel his cousin. This time, he fell on his face into the carpet before Harry cast a spell that levitated the boy back to the sofa.

"You can't do magic! They'll expel you," Petunia declared.

Harry sniffed once and then explained, "I have been emancipated in Magical Britain, aunt. I can cast all the spells I want with my dear family since you already know about magic."

"Bugger!"

Ragnock appeared in the living room of No.4 Privet Drive at 2:00 PM with ten, armed goblin guards. Petunia Dursley screamed but not as loudly as her son who broke the restraining charm that tied him to the chair. He rushed through the guards, knocking two of them over, before thundering up the stairs and locking himself in the upstairs bathroom.

"Brave that one, running off and abandoning the female," noted Highblade from his spot on the floor. "But the tactic of surprise and overwhelming weight just might work in battle – at least once."

"Lord Potter-Black, what have I told you about schedules, guards and sitting with your back to the door?" thundered Ragnock as Petunia fainted. A levitation spell from one of the goblins placed her on the sofa and a sleeping charm let her slip into a much-needed, dreamless nap.

"I have no excuse Chief Ragnock," Harry admitted with his head bowed.

Stepping close, the goblin lowered his voice and said, "Do you wish to kill me with worry? Our understanding was that you would always take a house elf or goblin guard with you and that you would always – ALWAYS – make certain that Lady Black and I knew of any changes in your plans."

Taking a deep breath, Harry said, "I am totally at fault, sir."

"Well, your punishment will be that you must survive here for at least two days until the new moon. Then a team of goblins will use a spell that makes all people of magic forget a muggle place or persons. No.4 Privet Drive will vanish from the minds of all wizards and witches, as will the Dursleys."

"Will I remember them?"

Ragnock nodded, "You will be the 'hidden keeper' and remember them. If you forgot them you might allow another to treat you in the same manner."

"How do I deal with the guards that Dumbledore has placed here?"

"Once we place the spell, the guards will not know why they are here and will not remember how to return."

Harry nodded, "But my aunt's family will remember me, won't they?"

"What are your wishes Lord Potter? Shall we decapitate them?" asked Highblade.

Harry considered that punishment for a moment but then shook his head. "That would make me as bad as them. I must think and speak with Lady Black before I punish the Dursleys. But I must get them away from the house for a time."

He thought for a minute longer before saying, "They should spend three weeks in the south of France. Can you arrange their trip this afternoon?"

"Certainly, Lord Black," Ragnock replied. "All three Dursleys?"

"Make it four; Aunt Marge will join them."

Vernon Dursley was only moderately discontented during the afternoon drive home. New management at Gunning's was scheduled to address the staff on Monday and while his department was in the black, he still worried about the 'financial irregularities' buried in last year's audit. As he pulled into the garage at his home, the silence of the house was unusual. Dudley always had some computer game blasting upstairs and Petunia liked her afternoon shows on the telly.

When he opened the door, and looked inside before stepping over the threshold, he saw his wife and son seated quietly with his hated nephew, Vernon's face turned blood red before he threw his briefcase to the floor. He would punish the freak for daring to show his face at their door again. Then the obese man stepped inside the house and everything changed.

"Uncle Vernon, come in and sit down," Harry ordered and Vernon found himself suddenly charmed by the boy. He took a seat beside his wife and noticed his son reading a book titled 'Treasure Island'. It was the first time he could remember seeing Dudley reading any book.

"Why are you here? We received your letter stating that you would not be back. When I am able, I am going to smash your face against the bathroom walls until they are covered with your blood and teeth!" Vernon managed to tell his nephew as he fought the charm that kept him pleasant and non-violent.

"The headmaster has interfered with my plans, Uncle Vernon. I am an emancipated wizard, which means I can use magic freely without penalty so long as I do not violate the statute of secrecy. As you know about magic, I can cast charms and guarantee that my family is happier to see me."

"But must we have magical freaks popping into and out of our home all summer?" Vernon asked politely. "It is not our choice to have such unnatural visitors in our normal world. As soon as some other freaks appear, they will remove this spell and then I will show you how I really feel about you."

"I understand Uncle Vernon," Harry answered. "But for now, we shall speak calmly and without anger."

"It doesn't feel natural where you are concerned," Vernon complained. "How long does this last?"

Waving away his uncle's question, Harry said, "I have a plan to resolve this stand-off. You and your family will go on vacation to the south of France for three weeks. Go tomorrow, take Marge with you, and don't come back until 30 July. My people will handle the excuses with Gunning's, and they made reservations at a series of grand hotels along the Mediterranean. They paid for everything and even provided spending money."

"You have 'people'?" asked Petunia. "The Queen has 'people' who handle her affairs..."

"How is that possible, Harry?" asked Petunia.

"I am rich in the magical world." Harry sighed dramatically, "Just think what could have been your reward had you treated me with some kindness in my childhood."

"We were fools," Vernon said truthfully and his wife frowned remembering that her sister wore expensive jewellery the few times they had met after her marriage.

"When do we leave?" asked Vernon.

Harry nodded toward papers and bank envelopes on the table that Dobby had brought from Gringotts earlier in the afternoon. "Call Marge during dinner so she can pack and arrange care for her precious dogs. Leave tomorrow as soon as you wake and dress. Pick up Aunt Marge on your way to the chunnel. It just opened this May and you can drive to France without getting on a ferry."

"Excellent," Vernon replied. "Now, Pet, what's for supper?"

"I have made arrangements for supper Uncle Vernon." Standing and opening the door to the dining room, Harry ushered his relatives to their gourmet meal prepared by his elves.

List of Enemies

Closing the door, Harry sealed and silenced the dining room before calling his elves, "Dobby. Kreature."

"Master Harry," replied Dobby as he hopped back and forth on his feet in his excitement.

"Lord Black," replied Kreature as he bowed.

"How is Lady Black?" Harry asked immediately.

"Lady Black be furious with nasty blood traitors and gives Kreature two-tens curses to places on their houses and foods."

"Allow me to review her selections before you act," Harry decided. "I only want the father and mother targeted. The children are not involved and they are among the few friends that I have left."

"As you wishes, Lord Black but Lady Black and Chief Ragnock boths urge retaliations against Whiskers and his minions for laying hands on youse."

"In time, Kreature. Dobby, is the meal as we discussed?"

"Oh yes, Master Harry Potter-Black sir. The Dumb-Dursleys will eats and then asleeps all night long. They will be ready for their adventure in the morning. I packed all the things they would take in their muggle suitcases and can load in the muggle auto in a snap."

"Kreature, how long until Ragnock can place the goblin charm on this house?"

"Kreature says two days Lord Black. Goblinses perform the charm at midnight on night of new moon to hide nasty muggle house from all magical eyes. No wizard or witch ever sees this house or remember the nasty muggle relatives of Lord Black again."

"Two days?" Harry asked. "Return to Lady Black and beg her to forgive her ignorant grandson. Assure her that I shall return in two days when the goblins complete the work."

Kreature bowed and vanished before Harry turned to his second house elf. "I can survive two days here. Dobby, did you set up my bedroom?"

"There be supper waiting with your books Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black. And Pinkie guard outside thinks that everything is no magics inside."

During the first day of his incarceration, with the Dursleys departed for France and Dumbledore's guard sleeping off a hang-over in the neighbour's bed of begonias, Harry sat at the dining room table with a pad of paper listing ideas for escaping Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. When he realized that he could not run away, he decided to catalogue his enemies. He quickly listed several names below the two major threats to his life and he wrote comments about each person. There were men and women who had abused him here and at Hogwarts; there were several who had caused harm to other people.

When he was finished, Harry reviewed his list of enemies carefully, wondering what to do to stop these people.

 **Albus Dumbledore – liar, thief, and enemy. Cannot trust.**

 **Voldemort Dark Lord – killer and enemy. Include Death Eaters? Insane. Cannot be reasoned with.**

 **Arthur and Molly Weasley – misguided. Fred, George, Ron are friends. Percy in ministry. Never met Charlie. Ginny is fan girl. Bill is friend and valuable curse-breaker.**

 **Remus Lupin – disappointment. Was friend of my father and godfather but not a friend to me. Ignore – will he go away? Follows Dumbledore too much.**

 **Nymphadora Tonks – enemy or just dupe of Dumbledore?**

 **Alistair Moody – enemy or Dumbledore dupe?**

 **Severus Snape – definite enemy.**

 **Cornelius Fudge and his toad Delores Umbridge – enemies. Killed Sirius.**

 **Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, and Marge Dursley – enemies and tormentors.**

Then Harry remembered the portrait spell that Lord Orion Black had used to capture his grandmother within her picture and felt inspired to investigate the spell for his own purposes. Lady Black was reconciled to her prison and her magic was strong enough to speak and interact with others, but she was trapped within her picture frame and could never escape.

"Kreature, bring me the book on Prison Spells from the Black Family Library," Harry called. Within a few seconds, the Black House elf popped into the smallest bedroom at No.4 Privet Drive with a heavy book that he carefully placed on the table in front of his young lord.

The grin on the elf's face would have scared most people but Harry merely nodded; he understood the evil grin was Kreature's 'happy face'.

"Show me the portrait spell the Lord Orion used to capture Lady Black's soul."

Kreature opened the book to the appropriate page and explained the steps required to create the spell. "It takes many, many days, Lord Black. Firsts, Kreature makes picture frame using magical wood and the heart strings of dragons. Very dangerous! Then Kreature mustes rest for a week to cast the magics upon the frame and canvas to last long, long, long time. Lady Blacks will lives in her frame until your grandchildren's grandchildren be's born."

"Then we prepares spell inside a room where wizard or witch will go. Master Orion closed the door and sacrificed his life to power the spell. Lady Black drank her tea and she was painted."

"Must I die to use the spell?" Harry asked horrified.

"No's, no's, Lord Black. Master Orion was crazies. If he had used golds or magicals artefacts or house elf life as sacrifice, spell would catch the same."

Relieved to know that he didn't have to die, Harry said, "We will not sacrifice any house elves!"

"It greatest honour for house elf to give up life to serve master."

"You are valuable to me alive," Harry replied and seeing Kreature's face scrunch up in thought he added, "And Dobby is equally valuable alive!"

Kreature pouted for a moment before asking, "Who does Lord Black want to paint into a frame? The nasty muggles?"

Looking over his list once again, Harry crossed out the names of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin, Alistair Moody, and Dora Tonks; they would not die if they left him alone. Nine other names remained as Lord Black called Dobby to join them at No.4 Privet Drive.

"Dobby read this spell," Harry ordered and watched the gregarious little elf grow silent and serious.

When the elf glanced at Kreature who nodded; Dobby turned to his wizard master-friend and said, "This is powerfuls magicals Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black. Dobby takes many days to builds frame..."

"What if we had a team of elves?" Harry asked. "Lady Black has asked that I purchase at least one more before school starts so that you both are available to me whenever I need you at Hogwarts."

"Dobby knows a good elfses that needs a new family."

"Who?" demanded Kreature before Harry could ask so he simply grinned at his elves but didn't interrupt. "Bring this elfses before Lord Black."

Dobby popped away and returned almost ten seconds later with a female elf who was pale and weak.

"Elfses was given clothes by family for certain," Kreature said with scorn. "What did elfses do to be disgrace?"

"Winky didn't do it but master says she did. He gives me clothes... Master Barty Crouch, Sr. says Winky lets Master Barty Crouch, Jr. escape but Winky not home when that happens. Winky at crazy wizard fly games with tent for Master Barty Crouch, Sr."

Kreature stepped closer to the elf and laid his hand on her head.

"She will be good elfses in Grimmauld Place and she has much magic to cast the long, long spell on the painting frames."

"What else did you see in her mind Kreature?" asked Harry, the Black family magic helping him again.

"Mr. Barty Crouch, Jr. not deads and buried at Azkaban but Mrs. Barty Crouch, Sr. is deads and buried at Azkaban. Mr. Barty Crouch, Sr. burieds wife at Azkaban and took son home to hide for years and years. This elfses cared for Mr. Barty Crouch, Jr. these years."

"Who is Barty Crouch?" Harry asked totally confused by Kreature and Winky's attempts to explain her old family's problems.

"Barty Crouch, Sr. sends Lord Sirius Black to Azkaban for being Death Eater who betrays Lord and Lady Potter to Dark Lord. Senior rescues his son who deserves kiss of Demon Dementor. Junior is mean Death Eater who believes the Dark Lord's farts are perfume."

Harry's eyebrows rose almost to his hair line to hear those words come from Kreature's mouth. Dobby giggled and explained, "That is insult as mean as elfses gets about stupid wizard."

"Winky, would you like to bond with me and serve the houses of Potter and Black?"

The little elf leaped from the ground and hugged Harry. "Dobby says that Mr. Lord Harry Potters-Blacks is bestest master in world. Winky will bonds and serves!"

Kreature coughed. "Lord Black punishes old Kreature with another wild house elfses that don't know manners!"

"We have a lot of work to do Kreature," Harry informed the oldest elf. "Lord Black wants his elves to create five portrait prisons before Yule."

Now Kreature's eyes grew wide – the half-blood boy would make a worthy Lord Black to serve! Nine enemies captured in the five prison frames within six months! The house elf was giddy with excitement for a moment but then he settled and set to work, instructing the other two elves on the work they must accomplish.

Unwelcome Intruders

During the afternoon of the second day, with only hours left before No.4 Privet Drive would vanish from memory and sight of all witches and wizards in Great Britain, there was a knock on the door. Forewarned by Dobby that 'Wolfie' and 'Pinkie' were approaching the house, Harry sent Dobby to Grimmauld Place before he walked downstairs and waited by the door. He let them ring twice more before opening the door just enough to see the face of Remus Lupin.

"Hello, Harry."

"What can I do for you, Professor Lupin?"

"We came to ask about your relatives," the werewolf replied. "Where are they?"

Harry smirked. "They went to the south of France for the rest of July to avoid me and the other freaks that keep appearing in their home uninvited."

"Now Harry, that's not likely," called Tonks from behind the werewolf. A honey bee stung her neck and Dora cursed, slapping at the insect.

"We just want to look around," Remus said.

Harry considered the request for a moment before answering, "You may come in but the kidnapper stays outside."

"What?" Tonks squawked. "I am not a kidnapper!"

"Take it or leave it," Harry decided and when Remus frowned, Harry slammed the door closed and locked it. Then he hurried across the room to the prepared safe location where invisible goblin guards stood waiting to defend the teenager. He heard Remus casting the spell to open the lock and when that didn't work, the werewolf used his foot to bust in the door, shattering the panel with the lock.

"You are not welcome in this house," Harry said from the other side of the room, furniture in place around him to slow any advance to grab him once again. "There is no reason for you to break into this peaceful home. What is your authority?"

"I am an Auror," Tonks replied. "I heard a call for help."

"There was no call for help and you have forced your way inside!" Harry argued with cold contempt in his voice.

"Harry, why are you over there?" Remus asked as Tonks went up the stairs to search the bedrooms though she tripped on the stairs and banged her knees.

"When Tonks and Moody kidnapped me from the Burrow I learned not to turn my back on anyone."

"You weren't kidnapped," Remus insisted. "The headmaster is your magical guardian and he wanted you somewhere safe. Now where are your relatives? No one reported seeing them leave."

"I told you they are in the south of France!" Harry insisted.

After rummaging through closets and drawers in the bedrooms above stairs, Tonks returned and told Remus, "It looks legit. Their summer clothes are gone and everything else in place."

She made her way to the kitchen where Harry heard pots and pans being pulled out of cabinets to hit the floor. Apparently, Tonks made a thorough search that would leave a mess to clean.

"The Dursleys left yesterday morning. When I went outside after they left, I found the 'guard' asleep in a flower bed–he smelled of fire whiskey."

"How did you know where the guard was?" asked Remus.

"The wizard was asleep and he snored; very loudly I might add. Besides, an invisibility cloak doesn't cover the boots and legs of a drunken wizard stretched out on the ground. He rolled around and crushed an entire bed of begonias at No.6."

Remus frowned and shook his head. "Harry, you're here for your own safety."

At that moment, the sound of the fragile contents of the china cabinet shattering as the dishes and glassware hit the floor gave lie to the werewolf's words. Harry arched an eyebrow at the man who claimed to be a friend of his father and godfather. Tonks strolled back into the living room, an apple in her hand.

"The boy appears to be telling the truth. I don't find any sign of underage magic or any magic for that matter. The relatives packed only part of their wardrobe. Their suitcases and vehicle are gone," she reported.

"Okay then, Harry. Stay out of trouble," Remus said as the pair left the house. The werewolf and off-duty Auror argued briefly for a moment before he returned to repair the door. When he glanced inside the house, Harry had not moved from the far corner and the look of disgust he gave Remus Lupin concerned the wizard for a moment but he knew the headmaster was correct to force Harry back to the house. The boy had to learn to listen to his guardian.

Dora tripped twice on the sidewalk and when she stepped in the grass, she slipped and fell on her face.

"My magic is acting up," she explained to Remus who brushed the grass off her face before they joined hands to apparate away from Surrey.

"Dobby."

The house elf appeared beside his master and the smile on his face vanished as the house elf's magic let him know the condition of the house.

"I can fixes everythings Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black, sir!"

"No. Go to Gringotts and ask Ragnock if he has a team who can record this attack by an off-duty Auror and her werewolf boyfriend."

"Yes, Master Harry. Lady Black will be very displeased sir."

In just a few minutes, Dobby returned with two goblins. The first goblin followed the house elf from room to room to document the destruction of dishes, furniture, and clothing. The second goblin, a warrior and magic welder of some reputation, came to Harry's side and sat down.

"Are you here to document the attack?"

"No Lord Black. Chief Ragnock sent me to protect you. Until you return to Grimmauld Place, there will be at least one goblin warrior visible at your side at all times in addition to the invisible ones."

"How many invisible ones are there?"

"That you may not know, Lord Black. The chief is raging again and we all hope that 'Whiskers' makes an appearance at Gringotts this week. The desk clerks have all received permission to perform tripping hexes and to set his robes ablaze."

"What? Not his beard?"

"Chief Ragnock has demanded the beard of Whiskers to adorn the wall behind his desk for all wizards to see in the future."

"Dumbledore's beard?"

"Hopefully still attached to his head," the warrior explained. "It will make a great trophy."

The first goblin and Dobby returned to the living room where Harry remained seated on the floor with his guard.

"Lord Black, I need to retrieve a copy of your memory of this attack as evidence. If you will concentrate very clearly on the beginning of the memory and continue until you summoned your elf, please." The goblin placed a gem against Harry's temple and withdrew a copy of the memory. Inside the gem, the memory spun around as a bright blue light.

While Dobby cleaned the rooms, and repaired everything that Tonks had broken in her rampage, the goblins arrived to cast the spell to hide No.4 Privet Drive forever and to banish all knowledge of Vernon, Petunia, Marge, and Dudley Dursley from magical minds. The disillusioned goblins stunned the wizard who came to guard and confine Harry–it was Arthur Weasley. Questioned under truth serum by the goblins, the man proved to be lost to the machinations of Dumbledore, so Harry had him returned to the Burrow just before three in the morning.

In the early hours of the same morning, the goblins prepared to deal with Alistair Moody who was to assume guard duty from Arthur but the retired Auror never showed up. It would be a month before Harry realized that Moody had been overpowered by a follower of Voldemort and imprisoned within a large trunk that same night.

The next afternoon when Mundingus Fletcher prepared to apparate for guard duty, he realized that he could not remember where he was supposed to go and he could not remember who he was supposed to watch over. Hung-over, the thief decided to return to his bed. It was another day before Albus Dumbledore discovered that Harry Potter was free again.

Meeting for Curse-Breaker

When the day's work in the new Black vault was complete, Bill Weasley spent extra minutes to assure that the whirling dervishes were tuned properly to run all night and that no tools were left out to fall off the tables. He checked the pages of a report and tapped it with his wand to file it with the goblins.

Making his way through the busy corridors, he noticed four goblin guards standing at the floo connection for employees to use going home. He noticed them grasp their weapons tighter when they saw him in line and he sighed but waited patiently for the queue to move forward.

"Curse-breaker Weasley, your presence is required in a meeting," one goblin said and Bill stepped out of the line to allow the witch behind him to use the floo.

"Follow me," the same goblin said leading the tall curse-breaker back into the halls of Gringotts with the other three guards formed up around him. Wizards and witches noticed the red-head being led away and gossip flared through the queues and crowds. The walk was a long one and Bill recognized that he was in a corridor he had never been invited into before. The floor, walls and doors were of the highest quality.

'That makes it much less likely to be an execution,' he rationalized. 'The goblins would not want to bloody their floors and walls.'

Finally, the goblin guards stopped at the largest door and the leader knocked once. Someone inside opened the door and Bill glimpsed a table and banners before he heard, "Enter."

His guards remained outside and Bill stepped inside to find himself in the private office of Ragnock, chief of the goblin tribe Gringotts with several advisors seated around the table. Following proper protocols, Bill stepped in front of Ragnock and bowed from the waist.

"Chief Ragnock may your knife drink deeply of the blood of your enemies and their wealth fill your vaults."

"Curse-breaker Weasley, may your enemies tremble in fear at the sound of your name and your gold shine for your descendants a thousand years from now."

Ragnock nodded slightly when Bill glanced at the empty chair where the new Lord Black should be seated.

"May I inquire if Lord Black has been freed?"

The chief goblin sneered, "Will your mother be glad and pass along the news to the headmaster?"

"I shall not tell my family."

Chief Ragnock nodded. "No, we want you to share that bit of the news with your parents, Curse-breaker Weasley."

Surprised, Bill remained silent.

"Heir Potter-Lord Black is free and safely hidden where Dumbledore and his minions cannot reach him. In the past weeks, Gringotts has aided Lord Black but it appears he has more enemies than previously known. As he is 'my' client, do I need to include the Weasley family among enemies to eliminate?"

Bill's mouth was set into a thin line. "No, Chief Ragnock. My parents are blinded by Dumbledore but my brothers and sister are innocent victims of their missteps."

Chief Ragnock continued, "The Weasley parents violated the sacred duties of the host with a guest at their hearth and caused harm to the Lord of two Ancient and Noble Houses."

Now, Bill bowed very low before Chief Ragnock for a second time. "If it is your wish to draw blood, let me take the sins of my father from my brothers. They are innocent of my father's actions that caused injury to Lord Black."

Bill wished to blame Dumbledore but he knew his parents had acted without compulsion or potion to deliver Harry Potter to the headmaster's kidnappers. And his invitation to lunch had facilitated the kidnapping.

"Lord Black is a generous boy – he understood that your mother had done the shopping for his school supplies for the last two years and was not alarmed that your mother withdrew a thousand galleons in August each of the past two years."

"Two thousand? Supplies only cost..."

"Yes, at most forty galleons."

Bill was silent and the chief goblin continued, "Against my counsel, Lord Black forgives the theft with the understanding that Molly Weasel will not attempt to take more this year."

Bill nodded. "I will speak to my parents regarding the matter."

The chief goblin remained grave as he said, "Gringotts is greatly concerned that your parents do not understand the true gravity of these matters. Some goblins counselled Lord Black to declare blood feud and wipe out your family. That would teach all who follow Dumbledore that while their 'great leader' avoids the consequence of his orders, his minions would pay the ultimate cost."

Bill gathered his strength to endure the next few moments – loss of his position at Gringotts, shame for his parents, and fear for the future for his siblings.

Ragnock sneered and prodded Bill Weasley again. "Lord Black is young and generous beyond good sense. If he declared blood feud in the Wizegamot, he could descend upon the Burrow, kill your entire family, and not even damned Albus Million Names Dumbledore could do anything about it."

Evidence of the Prewitt temper finally came to the forefront as Bill Weasley fumed, "Chief Ragnock, forgive me but I balance my mother's demands and my father's careless manner as an eldest son without authority. My year in Egypt is like a dream – no Burrow or family concerns, but I am the eldest son and it is my responsibility to protect my siblings from my mother's excesses and my father's neglect."

The goblin chief nodded. "Very good."

Suddenly, Bill realized he had passed some sort of test.

"We agree and admire your efforts. Your work is without equal and your skills are in great demand but we suggest that you separate yourself from your father's home. Gringotts offers you permanent lodging as a reward for your work. This apartment is a dwelling for a single wizard and if you were to gain custody of any of your siblings, other accommodations will be arranged."

Shocked into silence for a minute, Bill finally remembered to say, "Thank you sir."

"You must continue to intervene on behalf of your brothers and to protect Miss Weasley. We imagine that your parents will auction your sister to the highest bidder when they give up trying to match her with Lord Black."

Bill was hurt by that statement but realized it might be true.

"That will be all, Weasley," Ragnock ordered. "Pack tonight and bring your belongings with you to Gringotts tomorrow. A goblin will show you to your new apartment before the start of the work day."

"Thank you Chief Ragnock," Bill replied with a bow.

Weasley Discord

Dinner at the Burrow was quiet; being late earned Bill stern words from his mother.

"The least you could do is to be home in time to sit with the family for dinner," Molly fussed. "If you worked at the ministry you would be out the door at the same time every day and home on time for dinner without doubt."

When Bill did not argue, Molly caught Arthur's eye and smiled thinking that their eldest son was coming around to their way of thinking. Very quickly her imagination had Bill taking a position at the Ministry, being married within a year and the grandchildren starting in the second year. Typical for a family with teenagers, Fred and George ate quickly and asked to be excused to return to their room. Ginny ate quietly and neatly but Bill noticed she flinched away from baby Ron when he waved his arms.

"Did Ron have a good day?" Bill asked.

"He is fine," Molly replied, placing more green peas on the tray on the baby chair for her infant son to pick up and shove into his mouth. "Ginny and I gave him his bath before dinner so he's ready for bed whenever he gets sleepy."

Noticing Ginny roll her eyes, Bill asked, "How do you like caring for a baby, Ginny?"

"I hate it." The young teenager frowned and threw down her fork. "He spits up and messes his nappies every five minutes."

"Ginny! You can't hate caring for babies. You will be a mother someday and..." Molly argued, her face showing her disappointment with her daughter.

Pointing at Ron, Ginny said, "That is not my baby. That is my pig of a brother who tormented me more than Fred and George, drug me in front of Harry-bloody-Potter every time I turned around at Hogwarts, and told me I had to marry Harry so Ron would have his gold."

Bill stared at his parents, neither of whom would meet his eyes.

"I don't see a baby when I have to care for Ron. I remember the bottomless pit at the Gryffindor table that everyone else laughed at for eating everything within reach."

"Stop that Ginny! You will help take care of Ron!" Molly insisted. "I need my rest in the afternoon."

"No! If you need your rest, get the headmaster to pay for a baby sitter. He is the one who had Ron turned back into a baby! Not me! Let him change a nappy for once!"

"Ginny Weasley, you will not speak..."

"She's right you know," Bill insisted, but Molly said nothing as she rose and began levitating dishes from the table toward the sink. Ron laughed and grabbed a passing bowl to pour green peas over his head.

Arthur reached for his newspaper and said nothing while his wife cleaned the kitchen. To help, Bill took Ron upstairs for a second bath and then put the infant to bed. He returned downstairs to find his mother and father in a heated, but whispered, conversation. Ginny had already gone up to her room and there was only the occasional boom from the twin's room as they experimented with their jokes and jinxes.

Molly waited until her son was seated with a book before she asked, "Bill, have you seen Harry at Gringotts again?"

Bill sighed, closed the book, and stood up. "Pater, will you hear my words?"

Arthur looked up from his newspaper with a strange look; he hadn't heard that phrase in many years – not since he left his father's house.

"Why are you calling your father that name, Bill?" Molly asked. "You must..."

"Mother, I am the eldest son speaking with the head of the house," Bill replied.

"Why are you using such formal language?" Arthur asked. "Your mother and I have never stood by the old ways."

"Some of the old ways are good and the formal language serves a purpose, Pater. I bring serious news to your attention tonight."

"What serious news?"

"I was summoned to meet with Chief Ragnock this afternoon when it was time to leave."

"Were you sacked?" Molly asked hopefully. "Your father knows of three positions open at the ministry for a young pure-blood such as yourself."

"Molly, please restrain your enthusiasm for a moment," Arthur said. "I need to hear what the man has to say."

"But Bill is just a boy, Arthur..."

"Mother!" Bill interrupted. "Chief Ragnock informed me that because you and Father violated your role as hosts, Gringotts recommended that Lord Black declare blood feud with our house and wipe us out."

"Blood feud?" screeched Molly who turned to her husband but found that Arthur had fainted. While Bill went to his father's side, Molly berated her eldest son's announcement, "Harry Potter is not going to call for a blood feud. We are his only family left! He just needs to spend some time with us and Ginny..."

Bill struggled to revive his father while his mother ignored his words, "Mother, you must give up the dream of Ginny marrying Harry Potter. Lord Black now knows you have stolen money from his vault and he will never cross your threshold again because of the kidnapping you brought about."

"There was no kidnapping or theft!" Molly insisted. "Albus Dumbledore is Harry's guardian and he told me to take money to provide for Harry when he visits here. And we helped the headmaster take steps to correct the boy's behaviour."

"You took a thousand Galleons each August, Mother. Did Harry's school supplies cost that much or did you pay for new robes for the whole of Gryffindor?" Bill asked with a sneer on his face.

Arthur struggled back to his feet as Bill noticed the twins and Ginny seated on the stairs listening to the arguments.

"Molly, please be quiet," Arthur asked. "I must hear Bill clearly."

"Why?" Molly argued. "He will just spout out the laws and policies of Gringotts Bank!"

Now she turned to her eldest son, "I should never have allowed you to take that job with the goblins. No, you should have taken a job at the ministry and married Alicia Turner like I planned."

"You 'allowed me'? Alicia Turner…who is Alicia Turner?" asked Bill, wondering what woman his mother had wanted to match him with.

"She's the youngest daughter of your father's friend, Harold Turner, who has a very nice pub here in town. I would have grandchildren by now and Charlie would not have run off to Rumania if you had set the proper example."

"Molly Prewitt Weasley, be silent!" demanded Arthur Weasley, desperate to hear all of Bill's news.

The children watched their mother try to reply but no sound came out of her mouth as the family magic made her comply. She turned redder than a hot fire and would eventually explode but for now she had to remain silent.

"Now Bill, tell me everything about the blood feud and Harry Potter."

"In my meeting with Chief Ragnock this afternoon, he informed me that the goblins counselled Lord Black to declare blood feud with our family. You betrayed your obligations as host and handed a guest over to kidnappers. You caused harm to the lord of two Ancient and Noble houses and the goblins advised their most important client to kill us all as a lesson for Dumbledore's other followers on what to expect if they dared to touch him again."

"And will Harry declare blood feud?" asked Arthur Weasley nervously.

"No, he counts Fred, George, Ron and Ginny as friends and does not want to cause them any pain."

"We are saved," Arthur sighed.

Ginny cried as Fred and George held her; Arthur saw the truth in his eldest son's eyes and turned to his wife who only raged in her silence, still not hearing what her son had said.

Bill stepped away from his parents to speak to his siblings. "I know that Harry still counts you as friends. He cannot invite you to visit and he will not write but he will be your friend at Hogwarts."

Behind them they heard a loud smack and turned to see their mother had struck their father's face. Arthur looked at his wife as though she had betrayed him and lifted the silence spell.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Arthur Weasley!" she commanded. "I will speak my mind and you will hear it!"

Arthur turned and left the house, walking out the front door as Molly followed, still yelling at him. Bill went up the stairs to pack and the twins followed to ask their brother's advice.

Ginny remained on the steps and cried silently until she heard Ron's cries from his crib. Hearing the distress in the baby's cries, she climbed the stairs to take baby Ron into her arms and coax him back to sleep in the rocking chair beside his crib. She fell asleep in the rocking chair and only woke when Bill took Ron to put him back into his crib. Then Bill lifted Ginny and carried her to her room and put her under her covers.

"Do you remember when you were a little girl and I tucked you into bed?"

"I am a little girl still sometimes," she insisted.

Bill grinned, "Yes, you are but I am very proud of you for taking care of baby Ron."

"He can't help who he was and I will make certain he is a better boy this time."

"That's my Ginny," Bill said before he kissed her forehead.

"Are you leaving the Burrow?"

"I have to if I want to keep my job."

She nodded and said, "Come visit. We need you."

"I will Ginny."

Remove the Horcrux

"Grandmother, I am leaving for Gringotts," Harry said as we walked across the landing on the first floor. "Curse-breaker Weasley believes the ritual will require a short time to complete but an hour for recovery."

"Harry."

The teenager heard a difference in the woman's voice so he stopped walking across the landing and went to his spot in front of the portrait of his Grandmother.

"I want you to promise me that you will go nowhere without Kreature and Dobby. And if Chief Ragnock sends fifty goblin guards with you, smile and thank him."

"Yes, I will," Harry promised. "No unscheduled visits to anyone. No one lays hands on me and any attacker gets sent to the Goblin dungeons."

"I understand the ritual may be painful. Do not hesitate to ask for pain potions afterwards even if you must sleep at Gringotts tonight. Kreature and Dobby will keep me informed of your plans but if you..." The lady in the portrait sighed, "Please be careful."

"Yes, Grandmother, I will be safe."

From the floo in the main hall at Gringotts, Harry Potter-Black fell out onto the floor.

"Why do I step through without problems and then other days, I land on my b... backside every time I use the floo?" he asked the air and was surprised when a familiar voice replied.

"It is a skill that requires many years of practice, Harry," said Albus Dumbledore with a friendly demeanour. "Now, where have you been? I can't seem to find your relatives... or remember..."

The man shook his head and continued, "Nonetheless, you are not safe out here in the world. I must insist that you come with me..."

As the wizard with his long beard stepped forward to take Harry's arm, a goblin blade slid between them.

"Shall I take your head Whiskers?" asked Clawface in a whisper. "Chief Ragnock offers a rich reward for the goblin who brings him your head. We can affix your pointy hat to the top of your head with a sticking charm and your eyes can twinkle at the next ten generations of goblins and wizards who come to meet with the chief of the Gringotts tribe of goblins."

The headmaster stepped back from Harry and Clawface, his face indignant at the goblin's threat. "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Grand Warlock of the Wizegamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and holder of the Order of Merlin First Class! You will not touch me if Gringotts cares to continue to exist after today!"

"Indeed, Grand Warlock? Can you bring down our wards and shatter our defences?" asked Ragnock from behind them. Dumbledore looked around and found that everyone in the lobby was watching them – goblins, house elves and wizards. All the wizards and witches pressed their children behind them and moved behind the goblin guards. The doors of the bank were closed and Dumbledore felt the weight of the wards blocking his magic.

"You might be able to apparate through our wards but if you attempted to take one of our clients with you, you would be splinched and the pieces directed to the den of the hungriest dragon guarding the vaults. There would be nothing for St. Mungo's to reattach."

A grinning Ragnock added, "I believe your minion–one Mundingus Fletcher–attempted that just the other day with a client's money bag. He had little power and the wards threw him intact to the dragons. Of course, they made short work of him."

"You slaughtered a wizard? I shall have the Aurors come and arrest you, Ragnock!"

Sniffing distainfully, the goblin chief said, "I welcome the opportunity to test my guards against the Aurors. Hogwarts standards have fallen so low under your leadership, Gringotts would have enough fresh meat to feed the dragons for three days without losing a single goblin warrior."

Dumbledore stared at Ragnock; they had never worked together and again today the goblin was denying him Harry Potter.

"I shall not create a war between wizards and the creatures who serve them," Dumbledore stated aloud for all to hear. "When September comes around, I shall have Mr. Potter back at Hogwarts. Then we shall have a chat."

Harry struggled not to wipe the smirk from Dumbledore's face with his fists and he suddenly knew how to shake up the old wizard. Leaning closer and lowering his voice, Harry asked, "Headmaster, did you know that Tom Riddle made 'soul containers'?"

Ragnock's face showed his surprise that the boy asked the question but it was nothing compared to the look of shock and horror that crossed the face of the headmaster.

"They don't work... not for long in any case. Did you know?" Harry asked again as he stalked Dumbledore who stepped back as though afraid of Harry Potter. Ragnock knew not to allow this confrontation to continue and he damned the Fates for bringing the boy into contact with the headmaster in front of the floo at one of the busiest times of the day. The French ministry had to send over the thirty-four visitors from China at the same time as Harry's scheduled arrival time and the teenager had been shuttled to the main floo.

"It is time for the headmaster to leave," Ragnock said coldly. "Mr. Potter, you have an appointment with the curse-breakers."

"No!" Dumbledore suddenly said as he realized what the goblins intended to do. "You must not remove..."

The headmaster halted and swallowed before he said, "For our futures and the greater good, you must not do this. Harry Potter is the only..."

Realizing that the headmaster had long known that there was a horcrux in his scar, Harry shouted, "You knew? You knew, didn't you!"

Despite prodding from the goblin chief, Dumbledore refused to leave while continuing to mutter platitudes about duty and the greater good again.

"Oh, shut it! Just shut it, headmaster!" Harry yelled as his magic flared about him. "You stole from me for ten years! You sent me to live with muggles who abused me! Now, you have no authority to tell me where to piss!"

Dumbledore did flee at that moment – the doors of Gringotts stood open once more and Harry Potter glowed with anger and power.

The Ritual Chamber

Ragnock and his guards escorted the boy-who-lived deep into Gringotts to a reserved ritual chamber. They walked slowly so that Harry had time to calm down following his encounter with Albus Dumbledore in the lobby and the yelling about soul containers.

"Did the wards really send that man to the dragons?" the boy asked at some point, proving he was still a teenager despite the titles and trappings of being a 'lord'.

"No. I imagine Fletcher will someday end up in a dragon's belly but the wards have not spliced a thief in a long time. I just wanted to worry Dumbledore," Ragnock explained.

"Why was the headmaster here? Did anyone tell him about this appointment?"

"No," Ragnock replied. "The priority floo was filled by Chinese wizards coming over from France. The wards shuffled you to the next available floo which as bad luck would have it was directly in front of the headmaster as he left. He has been attempting to browbeat Clawface into giving him information on the Black estate. He hopes that Sirius Black left him a legacy."

"Dumbledore loots the Potter estate and then hopes for another?" asked Harry incredulously.

"He is a determined wizard," Ragnock said and nodded. "But he will not get one knut from the Black vault and we shall recovery every galleon of Potter money we can."

When he realized that they had stopped, Harry shivered and looked back at the goblin chief, who motioned for his guards to open the door and allowed Harry to step inside the room alone.

"I shall see you after the ritual is complete, Lord Black," Ragnock said and he patted Harry's arm in reassurance before his guards closed the door.

"Lord Black," a goblin in grey robes called to him from the centre of the room where a cot was centred inside a series of runes. "Please remain on the path between the runes and come lie on the cot."

Quickly crossing the room and taking care to not step on any of the runes, Harry was shortly lying on the cot staring at a series of runes inscribed into the ceiling. He looked around the room and saw several goblins and curse-breakers taking positions at the edge of the runes drawn on the floor. At the end of the path he had used to reach the cot, Bill Weasley was preparing a plinth upon which he sat a piece of amber the size of a small apple.

When he stepped away from the plinth and the piece of amber, he walked the path to kneel beside Harry to speak to him.

"Good morning Lord Black," Bill said and with a grin, he added, "I understand there was some excitement in the lobby with Mr. Whiskers. Trouble follows you about, doesn't it?"

"It has always seemed so," the teen replied with resignation in his tone.

"Now, let me tell you about the ritual we'll perform today." He motioned around the room, "This chamber is used exclusively for curse-breaking and rituals. The runes in the ceiling originated in Magical Egypt and Babylon before being refined in Magical Rome. This chamber was constructed when Britannia as a province of the Roman Empire so you can see we have had successful many rituals and today will be no different."

"Now, the team of curse-breakers and goblin healers will cast magic upon you and the horcrux in your scar. The runes on the floor will protect you and us, and they will power our magic as we pull the soul piece from your scar. Then we force the soul into the prison of amber where it will remain forever."

"What if the piece of the Dark Lord is too powerful?"

"It isn't," Bill assured Harry. "It is a mere sliver of the whole of the Dark Lord's soul. He made five soul containers, each taking one half of the soul in his body. You were made last so he has very little left."

Harry nodded and Bill continued, "It will hurt when we pull him from your scar. Scream all you want but scream at Voldemort. Do your best to scare the dragon crap out of the Dark Lord!"

"Alright," Harry said. When Bill made to rise, Harry reached out to take his sleeve and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Lord Black. Now lay back and stay on the cot. Do not move off the cot until we tell you to."

"Weasley, it is time," called one of the goblin healers.

Winking at Harry, Bill hurried back along the pathway and took his place behind the amber. His job was to call the soul piece once it was free of Harry's scar and force it into the prison.

The healers began chanting first, to create a series of protective spells on the young lord. The magic in the room settled heavily upon the runes and a bright light rose from the floor much like vines to hide and secure Harry Potter-Black. The curse-breakers were silent, impressed with the power the boy added to the healer's call to magic. When it was their turn to begin, with the healers maintaining a soft cadence in the background, each of the curse-breakers could feel the piece of the dark lord's soul struggle against their commands.

For five minutes, they called and pulled at the magic before Harry began to scream. With each scream, the soul piece was loosened from Harry's scar until finally it was ejected as a black smudge floating over the boy's body. The soul piece rotated, searching for a host but the runes on the floor and ceiling confined it to the space above the boy lying on the cot. Finally, it saw a path through the runes and a new host standing at the end of the pathway. Gliding along the well-defined path, the soul piece growled with hunger – it had fed continuously from the boy for almost twelve years and now it would feed again.

Crossing above the plinth, the sweet amber called to the wandering soul offering to feed and protect it. Pausing and then flowing down into the amber, the tiny piece of Tom Riddle's soul felt safe within the amber.

The ritual chamber grew silent as the light faded from the runes and now more goblins entered the chamber to care for the exhausted healers and curse-breakers. Harry rose from the cot and helped to care for each goblin and curse-breaker. Bill Weasley was kneeling on the floor and after drinking some water and then a shot of brandy he slumped to the floor with the other curse breakers to sleep for a few hours.

"Lord Black? What are you about?" asked Ragnock as he walked into the chamber. "Are you well?"

Harry stopped and looked around. His face reflected his surprise, "Chief Ragnock, I have seldom felt better in my entire life! I feel lighter and I no longer need my glasses."

"And what are you doing?"

Harry pursed his lips and lowered his eyebrows trying to look disapproving at the goblin chief's question. "I am helping the goblins and curse-breakers who helped me. It is the least I can do."

From the door, Dobby and Kreature both ran into the room and at Harry's command began conjuring beds underneath each goblin and curse-breaker. As soon as the beds were completed, Harry sent Kreature with word to Lady Black of the confrontation with Dumbledore and the successful ritual. Waiting until Bill Weasley was conscious and pronounced healthy though tired; Harry approached the plinth where Ragnock waited.

"I am anxious to hear their report tomorrow," Ragnock told his client as they watched the faintly glowing amber. "They did not expect this small piece to be so powerful. I can only imagine what the Dark Lord was like when he was whole..."

"Perhaps it is our good fortune that Tom Riddle did create the soul containers then," Harry said. "I defeated only these little pieces..."

"The diary was his first one – that was half of his soul," Ragnock reminded Harry. "You said he told you that in the chamber."

"So, if he had fully manifested..."

"He would have been terribly powerful for three or four years and then fallen apart."

Harry shuddered. "But how much damage could he have done to magical Britain in three or four years. Wizards do not understand that the muggles can see the entire world now. They have their cameras on every corner of London. Eventually they are going to see wizards performing magic and begin to study us. If they haven't already..."

"Shall I order the destruction of the soul containers, Lord Black?"

Harry shook his head, "I shall keep them for now in the Slytherin vault deep under Gringotts."

"But why keep them?" demanded Ragnock.

Harry sighed and said, "I must have them as bait. I must have all of the soul containers to trap the Dark Lord."

Unhappy, Ragnock didn't say anything more except to order his guards to escort Lord Black to his vault and then to escort him home.


	4. Chapter 4

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

Slash. While the character of Harry Potter is gay in this story, there will not be any intimate scenes – he's fourteen and that's too young to be involved in an adult relationship. He doesn't seem to think much of the adults around him in any case.

In this chapter, the will of Lord Sirius Black is read and pandemonium rules at Gringotts. Harry deals with several Black family issues and a few people face the consequences of the kidnapping. Bill Weasley discovers how to trace the soul containers and maps the location of the remaining pieces of Lord Voldemort.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parsel tongue conversation}

Chapter 4 Reading the Will at Gringotts

Sisters Meet

Gringotts Bank was busy this morning in July. A large number of wizards and witches queued to access their vaults, make payments or conduct other business with the goblins. For two different groups of magical folk waiting, it was the 'other business' that drew them to the bank in Diagon Alley this day.

Narcissa Malfoy sat stiffly with perfect posture and ignored her older sister, Andromeda Tonks, who sat along the opposite wall with the same proper pure-blood decorum and equal stiffness in her posture. The two sisters had not spoken in almost twenty years; with luck, it would not be necessary to speak today though they were attending the same meeting with the goblins. Beside Narcissa, her husband kept his face neutral; Lucius greeted the appropriate passing wizards and witches and ignored the muggleborn and blood traitors who entered and left the bank as they waited.

"I knew the goblins would require us to wait for a considerable amount of time," her husband commented. "But this is overly long – it has been almost twenty minutes since we arrived."

"Reading the will of the late Lord Black cannot begin until all living adult persons named are in attendance," Narcissa reminded her husband. "As long as my cousin Sirius was alive, Uncle Orion's will could not be read or executed."

"I tried to have the man brought from Azkaban to hear it…"

Her mouth twitched ever so slightly before she said, "Fudge knew my cousin would claim sanctuary in the bank and be free. No, Cornelius Fudge has proven time and again that he is not a friend to the House of Black."

"And not bringing Draco?" he asked.

Narcissa turned to look her husband in the eye before saying, "He is fourteen. I do not wish him to know of the emancipation that becoming Lord Black gives him. Do you want to deal with a teenager that you can no longer tell 'no'? If all goes as we think, I shall be named 'Regent Black' until Draco reaches his majority, you will be guardian and Draco will wear the heir ring when he returns to Hogwarts this fall. No other student will be heir to two houses."

Lucius murmured, "It is my good fortune to be married to an intelligent witch."

"Mother, why are we still waiting?" asked the young woman with pink hair. Andromeda looked at her daughter and sighed.

"Dora, we are in public. Please remember…"

"I don't care to remember the graces required of a pure-blood princess, Mother!"

"Andy, Dora – we agreed there would be no arguments today. This is the reading of the will for your head of house. That is important in the magical world according to everything my law partners tell me."

"We're not part of the Black family," Dora protested to her father. "They disowned Mother when she married you."

"No," Ted corrected his daughter. "Your grandfather denied your mother when we married but Lord Orion Black never disowned his niece or anyone from the family. Only his word matters."

"Orion Black died years ago. Why did they wait so long to read his will?" asked Dora.

Andromeda sighed, "Because they had to wait until my cousin Sirius Black died. Everyone living must be in attendance for the reading of the will to be magically binding."

Now the young Auror frowned, "The minister really went beyond the limit taking a Dementor inside Hogwarts to kiss Sirius. Madam Bones blew out the wall of her office when she was yelling at him about it. Her niece attends Hogwarts in my old house. Everyone in the ministry heard her accuse him of breaking the law."

Ted Tonks began to explain to his daughter, "Cornelius Fudge will wait until the dust settles before…"

"I never thought Sirius was guilty," Andromeda interrupted.

"Mother, he was in Azkaban for ten years. The ministry doesn't lock up innocent men."

Both parents now looked at their daughter with concern. Her naivety was something that must end if she was to survive and flourish in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The doors opened again for a large contingent of people, foremost Albus Dumbledore, followed by Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Remus Lupin. Dumbledore smiled congenially at everyone, and greeted each of them with a twinkle in his eye.

Andromeda frowned when her daughter rose to greet the headmaster – proper pure blood convention would have him approaching members of the family with a show of respect on this solemn occasion rather than receiving greetings and accolades. Her daughter's attentions soon moved to the werewolf and the parents exchanged glances – this association they were not aware of and they were not pleased. But they knew their daughter was extremely hard-headed and any negatives they offered would reinforce Dora's attraction to the man.

Narcissa watched the arrival of Dumbledore's followers dispassionately until she saw her niece approach the raggedy-dressed man and take his hand.

Goblins arrived who invited each group deep into the halls of Gringotts. Albus noted they were led past the regular meeting halls, deeper into the caverns than he had ever been before, and he noted that Malfoy seemed to be concerned as well though both daughters of the House of Black were not alarmed.

When the goblins directed the two groups into the same room, Malfoy pointed at the blood traitors and headmaster, before he asked, "Why are these people summoned to hear Lord Black's will?"

"They are all named in Lord Black's will, Mr. Malfoy," the goblin replied. "They must be present for the will to be read."

Stepping inside the room, Malfoy paused – the gold inlay and marble walls were matched by the golden goblets on the table, the chairs of expensive woods and the finest carpets on the floor. Behind the table, an overlarge mirror hung on the wall. Already seated in the room they found Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, Undersecretary Delores Umbridge, and Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE.

After greeting her boss, Dora Tonks asked, "What is this room? I have never seen a room this fine in all my visits to Gringotts."

Several people looked to Dumbledore for an explanation but the old man remained silent – in his many visits over more than one hundred years, he had never seen this room either.

"This room is reserved for family business of our most senior and wealthiest families," the goblin explained. "To be invited to attend a meeting in this room means an Ancient and Noble house has business that concerns you."

"My family…" Malfoy began to say but fell silent after a glance at his wife.

"Only the Lord of an Ancient and Noble family could invite the Malfoy family to use these chambers. With less than two centuries in Britain, the Malfoy family does not yet qualify for 'ancient' nor do they qualify as 'noble' without a substantial deposit to your vaults."

Malfoy smirked; his son would contribute to the Malfoy wealth from the Black vaults, relieve his debts, and elevate the Malfoy family to use these chambers before the month was done. The goblins directed everyone to chairs with the family members sitting in front and the 'friends' seated behind them.

The door opened once more and the slender form of Harry Potter entered the room surrounded by four goblin warriors. The famous scar was prominent on his forehead and the headmaster sighed with relief thinking the horcrux was still in place. When Dumbledore made to rise and approach the boy, the goblin guards pointed their weapons in his direction. Holding his hands up so no one would think him threatening to pull out his wand, Dumbledore retreated to his seat. He had not recovered the Elder wand from Augusta Longbottom still and no one realized he was using his own first wand again. The gathered wizards and witches settled once more as Harry slipped into a seat at the end of the row of family members.

Now a trio of goblins entered the room from another door and they each took seats behind the table. The last goblin appeared to be very clumsy climbing into the chair but once he was seated, the goblin in the middle began speaking.

"I am Chief Ragnock of the goblin clan Gringotts. It is my duty today to conduct the reading of the will of the late Lord Sirius Black who died in June at the hands of the Ministry of Magic."

The room descended into chaos as shouts, denials and denunciations filled the air.

The Will of Lord Black

When order was restored, Dumbledore attempted to take control of the reading of the will but Ragnock refused and shouted, "Headmaster, return to your seat. This is Gringotts and we will not tolerate your interference."

Broadcasting his disappointment with a sad, grandfatherly expression, and with sympathetic murmurs of support from Molly, Arthur, Dora and Remus; the headmaster returned to the chair and sat with great fanfare after spreading his brightly coloured robes.

Amelia Bones asked, "Chief Ragnock, would you explain the facts please? We expected to hear the will of Lord Orion Black who died five–no six–years ago. But you say this is for Lord Sirius Black."

"Indeed Madam Bones," Ragnock replied. "Per the magic that permeates this room, all matters regarding the will of the late lord or lady referred to can only be the truth. For example, I can state that Lord Sirius Black was wrongfully imprisoned in November 1981." The room remained quiet. "But if I state that Lord Sirius Black was rightfully imprisoned..."

The goblin never finished his statement before the magic in the room pressed down upon each individual witch and wizard, holding them in their seat.

"It is just a parlour trick!" Fudge declared though the magic around him pressed ever harder, pushing him to the floor from the chair.

Now the goblin motioned to Fudge and Umbridge as he said, "For years the goblins have attempted to bring the matter to the attention of the minister for magic and his closest advisor."

Then he gestured toward Dumbledore. "We have requested time with the Grand Warlock of the Wizegamot every six months for ten years and he has never given us a moment of his time."

"Why did you not bring the matter to my attention?" asked Amelia.

Ragnock sneered. "The treaties with the Wizegamot do not allow us to contact anyone except for the minister or grand warlock concerning matters of estates and law enforcement, Madam Director."

Her eyes narrowing at Fudge and Dumbledore, Bones asked, "Are there many other matters such as this?"

Ragnock nodded once, "We have one hundred and forty-two matters of false imprisonment, erroneous conviction or unlawful seizure of assets that could be resolved simply with the attention of the minister or grand warlock."

Cornelius Fudge rose from the floor as the magic relented. Chief Ragnock allowed the audience to digest his last comment for a moment before he continued.

"Sirius Black was falsely imprisoned. He never committed the crimes he was accused of – when Lord Orion Black died; his will went into effect immediately. Sirius Black became Lord Black while he was imprisoned in Azkaban. He could not have inherited the title, magic and knowledge of the Black family if he had been guilty of the crimes he stood accused."

"But how was the will for Orion Black read and executed?" asked Lucius Malfoy. "Sirius Black was unable to attend."

The goblin smiled with his many teeth gleaming. "Lord Orion Black was an intelligent man. There was no person 'named' in his will. He made his 'eldest son' his heir and bequeathed everything – all lands, titles, monies, vaults, and businesses to his son."

Andromeda leaned into her husband for support and Lucius noticed his wife's grip on his hand had tightened painfully. They were in uncharted waters now with Sirius Black as the late Lord Black. Ragnock watched the wizards and witches twitch for a moment as his announcements settled upon their minds.

"This past winter, Lord Sirius came to Gringotts and updated his will with me personally. The manner of his death has a profound impact upon our meeting today."

"You dealt with a criminal!" screeched Umbridge and everyone in the room winced. "The Aurors will..."

The minister cast a petrifaction spell on his undersecretary before she could ignite a war with the goblins, however Cornelius Fudge was a weak wizard and Delores was furious with the goblins as she fought to break the spell. From the other side of Umbridge, Narcissa cast a spell that made the toad slump in her chair and sleep for a few moments before she woke and glanced about her with confusion on her face; but thereafter she remained silent.

"Lord Black never received a trial; this means that he was never convicted of a crime. He escaped false imprisonment and was welcomed at Gringotts with open arms."

Smiling with his pointed teeth shining in the light of the torches at Cornelius Fudge, Ragnock said gleefully, "Gringotts has prepared all the papers needed to bring a suit of wrongful death against the ministry and against the minister himself personally."

Looking at Dumbledore and Malfoy for support but finding nothing there, Minister Fudge rose from his chair, "I am the minister for magic. The execution of Sirius Black was legal! He was…"

"Not guilty of any crime and he was certainly never given a trial," interrupted Ragnock.

"The ministry had a legal death warrant on Black!" insisted Umbridge from beside the minister. "Anyone could have executed the man without fear of reprisal from the ministry."

"But we are not the ministry," Ragnock reminded the toad-shaped woman. "Gringotts follows magic's decrees in all matters of rights, succession and titles per the treaties we hold with the ministry."

"But…" sputtered the man.

"The best you can hope Minister Fudge, is that the new Lord Black is an understanding, forgiving man."

Fudge looked toward Malfoy who nodded his head just slightly. The instant look of relief on the portly minister's face as comical. Umbridge offered comfort with a pat his arm while Cornelius sat back once more to calm his nerves.

"Then, I shall abide by the decisions of the new Lord Black," Cornelius swore and paled a bit when his wand glowed brightly for a moment.

"May we have the reading of my cousin's will?" asked Narcissa.

"As you wish, Mrs. Malfoy," replied the goblin who reached on the desk in front of him and twisted a crystal in a stand. The large mirror behind the desk came to life with Sirius Black seated in a chair. The man was clean but emaciated, dressed in fine robes that hung off his skeleton-thin figure, but with fire in his eyes.

"This is the last will and testament of me – Lord Sirius Black! I wish to curse the whole of the magical world with the Black family madness for locking me away in the hell of Azkaban for ten years. However, I withhold that punishment because there are one or two innocent souls in the world. But I do say here and now, for any wizard, witch, creature or politician who contests my will, that person or creature shall have the full weight of Black madness fall upon their mind and soul for a full ten years. So mote it be!"

Now Sirius laughed, "Try and get around that Dumbledore!"

Shaking his head sadly, Dumbledore said, "The poor boy. The Black Madness had a grip on him when he made the will."

Touching the crystal to pause the reading, Ragnock asked, "Do you wish to contest the will, Grand Warlock Dumbledore?"

"No, no!" insisted the elderly wizard. "I have no wish for the Black madness fall upon me."

Glancing about the room and confirming that no one else wanted to contest the will, Ragnock touched the crystal once again. The image of the late Sirius Black once again spoke, "It is my intention and command that the new Lord Black be emancipated in the magical world. He will appoint a witch or wizard to vote his seats in the Wizegamot until he desires to take up the seats himself."

"Lord Black will have goblins appointed by Chief Ragnock to act as his advisors and tutors in all matters of his estates and investments."

Dumbledore and Malfoy frowned. They would have no control over the new Lord Black if this will stood but neither man dared to tempt the curse upon the will.

The image of Sirius continued by holding up a sheet of paper, "I made a list of suggested gifts for the new Lord Black but it is to be his decision which ones to grant – if any."

He paused for a moment and sat forward, "In August 1981, a seer told me that I would never father a child. I went to St. Mungo's and it was confirmed that a dark curse had ended any chance I had to father a child. At that time, James Potter allowed me to blood-adopt his newborn son Harry. Thus, Harry Potter is the new Lord Black."

Silence fell across the room for a moment before Remus Lupin and Dora Tonks moved to lay hands on Harry Potter and remove him from Gringotts. Albus stood to declare himself guardian of the new Lord Black, and Molly Weasley was heard to yell, "But Harry's just a boy! How can he be a lord?"

The illusion of four goblin guards vanished as everyone turned to watch Lupin and Tonks reaching for the boy; the raven-haired, skinny boy had said nothing up to this point but now he sneered at the pair, and with a flick of his hand, threw them across the room and into a marble wall.

"Stupid Wolf and his Pinkie!" snarled Harry as his form disappeared to be replaced by Kreature, the elderly Black family house elf. The elf snarled at the gathering, "Stupid witches! Stupid wizards!"

He ran to the unconscious wizard and witch, snatched their wands as his prizes and then vanished from the room. No one could move to aid the unconscious pair while Ragnock continued the reading of the will with another touch of the crystal.

In the mirror once more, Sirius leaned back in his chair. "I know that no one in this room has Harry's best interest at heart– except perhaps for the goblins and they only care for Harry's wealth. But I emancipate the new Lord Black to make him master of his fortune and future. Any interference by the Wizegamot, the Minister, the Headmaster, the Grand Warlock, (yes Dumbledore, I know that means you twice!) will cause the Black Madness to fall upon them for ten years."

"Leave Lord Black alone!" Sirius said as he vanished from the mirror.

In the corner, Remus and Dora began moving and slowly rose to stand, leaning against each other. Ragnock waited a moment before standing and saying, "Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks return to your seats."

"Now the new Lord Black will attend you, hear your petitions and make known his wishes regarding the late Lord Black's list of possible bequests."

In the third chair beside Ragnock, the illusion of the clumsy goblin vanished and Harry Potter appeared, looking well and finely dressed in the robes of a lord, with the crests of the Black and Potter families on the shoulder, the Black lordship and Potter heir rings on his fingers, and fire in his eyes. The famous scar had almost vanished and Dumbledore was heard to sigh mournfully.

Instantly Narcissa and Andromeda rose to their feet and curtseyed. Harry rose and bowed to his cousins. With some reluctance and prompting from Narcissa and Andromeda, first Lucius Malfoy, and then Ted Tonks rose to bow to the Lord Black and he bowed his head to them in return. Nothing Andromeda could say could get her daughter to rise and bow.

Everyone waited but Dumbledore and the other visitors would not rise and bow in greeting to the new Lord Black.

Losing patience, Ragnock asked, "Grand Warlock, is it your intention to insult Lord Black by not acknowledging him?"

"Harry is my student," Dumbledore replied. "He respects me too much to expect me to bow to him. And I might add, as his magical guardian and regent for the Potter estate, the Black estate will fall under my control as well."

"Are you challenging the will of the late Lord Sirius Black then, Headmaster?" asked Ragnock.

"No. But Harry will graciously appoint me as his guardian and regent…"

"No," was the simple answer from Lord Black. Harry would not look at Dumbledore as he continued, "In the last month, I learned that you looted the Potter vault and totally mismanaged the estate while acting as guardian Headmaster Dumbledore. The Goblin Court will call upon you for restitution of your mismanagement and you will never get your hands on the Black estate."

"Now Harry, the management of the Potter estate is completely up to my discretion as your magical guardian until you are seventeen."

"But you are **not** my legally appointed magical guardian, headmaster," Harry replied with an icy tone. "The wills of Lord and Lady Potter were sealed – never read and never executed. You made yourself guardian without anyone's review."

Chief Ragnock interjected, "As a matter of Wizard Law, Grand Warlock Dumbledore, there is a statute that you helped to pass in the 1940s during the first wizard war that states that no single wizard or witch may act as guardian for an orphan without yearly audits and reviews by a board of Gringotts and Ministry accountants. No such audits occurred for the Potter estate since 1983."

"Well, I had to keep Harry safe from Death Eaters," Dumbledore explained.

Harry shook his head. "He will never admit that he was wrong. Do not waste your breath Chief Ragnock. Save it to fuel your arguments before the goblin court."

"In any case Dumbledore, your fingers in the Potter estate are chopped off," Ragnock stated. "The auditors have completed their review of the first five years and already papers have been filed in the Wizegamot to charge you with theft."

Dumbledore maintained a calm facade – as Chief Warlock, he controlled all matters that came to the floor for consideration. The goblin suit would never see the light of day.

The Bequests of Sirius Black

"As Ragnock indicated, I shall deal with visitors and then family," Harry said as he turned to the Weasley couple first. "Arthur and Molly Weasley, before last month I would have had counted you as 'family'. But when you allowed Alistair Moody and Nymphadora Tonks to kidnap me from your home on the orders of Albus Dumbledore, all good feelings toward you ended."

"Sirius intended you to receive a substantial sum of galleons for offering me comfort. Because you betrayed me, I shall give you thirty silver shekels, the traditional payment for Judas."

Hearing that wealth had slipped from her fingers once again, Molly Weasley's face turned as red as her hair as she built toward an explosion but Arthur clamped his hand around her arm and pushed her down into the seat as he rose to speak.

"I'll not hear you Arthur Weasley," said the teenager, waving away the man. "And remember, your family owes me at least life debts for saving Miss Weasley and dispatching the basilisk last year at Hogwarts. These life debts you repaid by helping to cast me back into the prison of my muggle relatives."

"But Ron is your best friend," Molly cried out.

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a second before he scowled and turned back to the red headed couple. "Do you understand that the only way to de-age a wizard is by potion? Time turners cannot de-age a person. The Grangers allowed Hermione to be tested and the tests proved that their daughter was given a potion to return her to the age of ten months. If you get Ron tested, you'll find he was given a potion that took him back to ten months of age. And we can look to Dumbledore as the mastermind behind removing my two best friends…"

"Nonsense," Dumbledore said. "I never touched them or gave them any potion."

"Will you swear on your magic that you didn't order someone else to do so?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore didn't answer and the teenager added, "I imagine Snape was the brewer of the potion and he administered it when they were transported out of the infirmary. The time turner was not real…"

"But why would Dumbledore do this?" asked Amelia Bones.

"The headmaster wanted me to lose everyone and everything that mattered to me – Sirius, Ron and Hermione. It was icing on the cake when Sirius was kissed. When Molly called on the floo and told him I was at the Burrow, he sent two of his lackeys to drag me back under his control."

"Lackey?" protested Dora. "No one calls me a lackey!"

"Now, as for Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge..." Harry called.

"Speak with respect to your betters, boy!" interrupted Umbridge, finally breaking through the spell Mrs. Malfoy had cast upon the toad-shaped woman.

Harry's face contorted in mirth for a moment. "Thank you Madam Umbridge. I had not decided if I'd name you in the personal lawsuit against Minister Fudge for the death of Lord Sirius Black, but now I shall."

The goblins hurried forward to force papers into the hands of the man and woman. Ragnock spoke up at this point to say, "This case will be heard in the Goblin Court here at Gringotts. You don't have to attend the session but if you don't, your absence will be taken as an admission of guilt and all assets in your vaults will be seized. If you flee to another country, the case will pass automatically to goblins or hit wizards in that nation."

"Apparently no one escapes the Goblin Courts," Lucius Malfoy commented to his wife.

Now, Harry turned to the werewolf – his former defence professor and friend of his father and godfather – and hardened his heart.

"Remus Lupin, you were friend to both James Potter and Sirius Black – men who stood by you and cared for you. Both men bequeathed you wealth in their wills but since the Potter document is sealed and Sirius gave me control of his bequests, I grant you nothing. Just two weeks ago you forced your way into the home where I was confined when you were told to not enter. You sided with my kidnappers and jailer. Then again just now, you tried to lay hands on me. Do you have a port key to carry me to another prison for Dumbledore?"

Remus blushed and Harry sneered, "You are no friend to Lord Black or to Heir Potter and I wish you gone from my sight forever. I deny you the protection of the Black family and the Potter family. Do not darken my door or speak to me again."

Ragnock stood up once more and said, "Thus concludes the public portion of the reading of the will of Lord Sirius Black. Madam Bones, if you will remain for a moment longer. Everyone else but family will now leave the room for Lord Black to speak to his cousins and their families."

The Black Family

Dumbledore attempted to convince Nymphadora to name him as her advisor so he could remain but Ted and Andromeda demanded that the headmaster leave. Amelia Bones agreed to remain when asked by the goblin chieftain, and when only she and Ragnock of the goblins remained with the Black family, the doors closed and the seats once again occupied, the new Lord Black – the teenager – addressed his family.

"I have never known the love of a family," he began. "I do not expect such now, but the Black family has been a force in Britain for almost a thousand years. If we do not act together, that family will end with us."

Andromeda spoke first as the eldest sister, "Lord Black, it is many years since I have been welcomed within the family. It will be a challenge to follow your lead."

Harry glanced at Dora and shook his head, "Cousin, your daughter has earned my enmity with her actions against my person. Her devotion to 'Whiskers' as the house elves call him is misguided in my opinion…"

"Who cares what you think, boy?" Dora yelled as she reached for her wand forgetting she had lost it earlier to the house elf. Harry flicked a finger and Dora was back in her seat, bound and gagged.

"She has laid hands on me twice against my wishes and thought she would again today. My mistake has been to not punish such action."

"Wait," Ted Tonks said as he moved between Harry and his daughter. "No one is going to punish my daughter for doing her job."

"What was her job, Mr. Tonks? Did the DMLE order my kidnapping?" asked Harry.

He pointed at the director and asked, "Does Amelia Bones condone Dora and Remus Lupin forcing their way into the home of my relatives when they were explicitly told not to enter?"

"You are a child; they had to make certain you were safe," Ted Tonks argued as he released his daughter from the magical bindings while the face of Director Bones grew concerned.

Harry frowned. "Dora and Lupin did not represent the proper authorities at the home of my relatives, Mr. Tonks. Alistair Moody and Dora Tonks kidnapped me and confined me where I could have been injured or killed. Dora destroyed my wand and left me without any magical protection against violent muggles."

"You are a lawyer; tell me what legal precedence gives a vigilante group the right to kidnap an emancipated minor? What authority did they operate under to enter a peaceful home and search through it for members of the family who are on holiday?"

"Can you tell us what you think Director Bones?" asked Ted.

"An Auror may enter a residence if she thinks that someone within the home is in danger," she replied carefully.

Harry nodded at Ragnock who announced, "Lord Black's memory of the visit by Auror Tonks and Remus Lupin to the home of his relatives will show on the mirror. Note that before the visit and the search, the home was in pristine condition." For the next ten minutes everyone watched and listened as Dora Tonks destroyed items in the Dursley home.

"At the time of the attack, Lupin and Tonks assumed that 'Harry Potter' had no access to magic. The only item repaired was the front door that had been kicked in."

Ted Tonks face was thunderous as he looked at his daughter. "This is what you have learned at the Auror academy; to destroy someone's home for spite?"

Dora was embarrassed enough to remain silent as Ragnock added, "The damages amounted to over a thousand galleons if not repaired by magic."

Andromeda Tonks turned to Lord Black but Harry shook his head and said, "Cousin, I have limited patience and less time to deal with your husband and your daughter. Please go home and speak with them. If it is your family's wish to leave the Black family, I shall allow the separation but I must know your decision by noon tomorrow. If you remain within the Black family, your family will not attack me or follow the orders of another that are contrary to the interests of the Black family as I declare them."

Andromeda nodded and collected her daughter as she and her husband left the room.

"Lord Black, as Director of the DLME, I apologise for the role an Auror played in your kidnapping and the destruction within your family's home. Auror Tonks will be required to retake her entire last year of training for this transgression."

"But no punishment for the kidnapping?"

"The Wizegamot will not hear a charge of kidnapping against the Grand Wizard," she responded shortly as though it was painful to repeat. "He controls all cases that come before the court."

"Your attendance today was appreciated Director Bones," Harry replied and the woman left the chamber to return to the ministry.

Narcissa Malfoy's brain raced with possibilities, considered options, measured problems, and weighed the costs of solutions while her niece attempted to curse Lord Black and her sister's muggleborn husband argued with the teenager. She could understand the husband's interference but if the daughter had been raised properly, she would never have raised a hand against Lord Black.

It was telling that the boy had allowed a member of the family to lay hands on him without consequence. According the family lore, the first Lord Orion Black killed his brother and brother-in-law when they simply plotted to thwart the Lord's arrangements for marriages of the next generation of Blacks. Perhaps the boy had not known the family connection when Dora Tonks kidnapped him but he certainly knew it during the home invasion.

' _And Draco is Lord Black's nemesis at Hogwarts.'_

She glanced at her husband who was pale and more nervous than any time since the disappearance of the Dark Lord.

"Cousin Narcissa, I would ask a boon of you," Harry began, drawing the woman out of her contemplations.

"Lord Black is gracious to name me cousin."

Harry inclined his head the proper distance to acknowledge her statement. "I expect your sister and her family to leave us tomorrow. Therefore I directed them to depart to not hear our family discussion."

"I agree."

Harry smiled to not face another argument with this conversation.

"What boon does my lord require?" she asked.

"That we remain family after today. Hear me out before attempting to draw your wand and curse me."

"All Blacks know to curse their lord is to bring down the madness upon them."

"I imagine you expected Draco to be named the heir today."

"We did," Narcissa replied without glancing at her husband.

"And he is not in attendance because…"

Lucius answered, "We believe our son is too young and inexperienced to be emancipated. We intended a guardianship for Draco until he was seventeen at least."

"Draco…" Harry nodded.

"We would offer to…" Lucius began to say before his wife's hand crushed his fingers.

Noting the communication between husband and wife, Harry said nothing of the flinch Malfoy made before the young lord said, "When the goblins came to me at Hogwarts in June, the day the soulless body of Sirius died, one of the factors that made me accept being Lord Black so readily was that I would be able to escape my muggle relatives as well as Dumbledore's manipulations."

Both Lucius and Narcissa blinked – the boy had been Lord Black for a month and they had received no clues or communications before yesterday.

"I surveyed the Black homes available and one home here in London appeared particularly attractive until I discovered the dark objects that had been forced through the floo and allowed to contaminate the house for several years."

"My advisors reasoned that you sent the objects through just before a raid by the DMLE at Malfoy Manor occurred. I understand why you had to remove them from your home but to never recover them…to leave them unsecured…"

"My aunt and uncle died just days before the raid," Narcissa explained. "We thought the Lord Orion's will would be read within a month and that Draco would be named the new lord. But the expected resolution never occurred and the house was locked up by the wards."

Sighing Harry said, "I understand. But you must also understand that the cursed objects affected each other and they have deteriorated to such a state that they had to be dismantled, dissolved and discarded."

"All?" asked Lucius quietly. "They were…"

"A substantial portion of your family's wealth?" Harry asked as Lucius closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable question. "You're not beggared are you cousin?"

"No, of course not...but we have several loans with the goblins…"

"That I have purchased," Harry said, spreading the papers on the table.

"What do you want, boy?" Malfoy began to rise before his wife jerked him down and silenced him with a spell.

"You are most gracious Lord Black to assist your family," she replied. "How may we repay you?"

Harry smiled as he handed the cancelled loan papers to Narcissa to hand to her husband – Family Black had saved Family Malfoy and thus was owed fealty and service.

"Consider this a gift from a grateful lord; Lucius has already helped me and my cause greatly. The dark lord's diary that you sent to Hogwarts last year was actually a soul container with a portion of his soul within."

Now Narcissa rose from her seat and turned to her bound husband; Lucius struggled to move as his wife's painful hexes rained down on him from her chair next to him. "My husband had possession of part of the dark lord's soul! In our home! And then that horcrux was in Hogwarts with our son?"

Finally breaking the silencing spell, Malfoy cried, "I did not know it as a horcrux! Just that it was a powerful artefact!"

"It possessed the Weasley girl, turned a giant basilisk loose in the castle several times and petrified several students. Fortunately no one but the basilisk and the soul piece of Tom Riddle died last year," Harry explained.

"How did they die?" asked Narcissa carefully when she could think clearly once again.

"I killed them both in Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets."

The Malfoys remained silent when Harry continued. "The sword of Gryffindor came to me to slay the basilisk and I used the tooth and venom of the beast to defeat Tom Riddle for a third time."

"You defeated the Dark Lord for a third time?" asked Mr. Malfoy with great care, watching his angry wife.

"Everyone believes they know the story of the first time I defeated the Dark Lord. I believe it was some magical charms cast by my mother that saved me that night but her victory passed to me as her heir. Then I defeated the Dark Lord at the end of my first year. He possessed Professor Quirrell and tried to steal an artefact that would have given him back a body. But I bested him in a magical contest and his spirit flew off."

Narcissa turned to her husband again. "You said he was dead! You said we were free of him! He has been at Hogwarts with our son twice!"

"This is the first I have heard of this! Dumbledore never reported any of the particulars and even the DMLE doesn't know these stories," Lucius hurriedly explained.

"The headmaster keeps all news to himself. If ministry officials knew these stories, they might question the headmaster too closely. They might even come to the same conclusions as the goblins," Harry explained. "After last year, I have defeated the Dark Lord three times and by right of conquest, Magic has named me as Lord Slytherin."

"Lord Black," Narcissa said softly. "Did the goblins mention that everyone in Hogwarts…"

"Owes me a life debt for killing the basilisk?" Harry asked. "Yes, we have discussed it with the goblin lawyers and accountants. I will claim the life debts as I need them during the course of my life."

"This gives you extraordinary power over your classmates," Lucius stated without any emotion. "How may we serve you Lord Black?"

Now Harry smiled broadly. "Mr. Malfoy, I appreciate your skill within the Wizegamot. I offer you use of the three Black votes in the Wizegamot and I shall invoke my right to the four Slytherin seats as well. When you wrestle the two Potter votes from Dumbledore as part of any settlement he reaches with the goblins for looting the Potter estate, you may vote those seats as well. All votes you cast must not have any negative effect upon my person, the Potter or Black estates and businesses but otherwise I wish you make each trip to the Wizegamot 'interesting' for Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore will…" Narcissa began to say.

"…experience uncontrollable magic when he learns that I have handed Mr. Malfoy seats that may change the balance of power in the Wizegamot," Harry offered to finish his cousin's thought.

Lucius nodded his head in agreement. Once he held all nine of Harry Potter-Black-Slytherin's votes, he would alter the balance of power within the Wizegamot and could replace Dumbledore with someone who was neutral in matters between the light and dark.

"Now, about Draco." Lucius and Narcissa tensed as Harry continued, "I do not ask that Draco acknowledge me as Lord Black before our peers this coming year. But I have learned a harsh lesson dealing with my cousin Nymphadora and one chance is all that Draco will receive. I do expect… I require that he cease confrontations and creating situations that leads us into conflict."

Harry sat forward as he said, "He can play Quidditch against me with impunity – an excellent game is welcomed. But the first time he or his cronies hex me or my friends in the halls, I shall command his obedience in front of the great hall."

"We shall explain the family obligations to Draco plainly Lord Black," Narcissa said.

"But you gave the half-blood Tonks girl more than one chance," complained Lucius.

"My education was lacking, but this summer I learned from experience which is a harsh teacher. Nymphadora Tonks does not understand what she gives up tomorrow when the Tonks family leaves the protection of the Black family. I expect her to lose much of the metamorphosis magic that came from the Black family."

"Who will gain this magic?" Narcissa asked hurriedly. "Bellatrix is the next daughter."

"Bellatrix died in Azkaban two weeks ago, cousin. Did no one in the ministry notify you?"

"No. No one told me," she said sadly, watching Lord Black.

He nodded. "I dissolved her marriage to LeStrange and then disinherited her. I reclaimed her dowry and among the treasures in her vault was a second horcrux. A third soul container was found at the Black home in London."

"Three! Three soul containers in my family!" Narcissa exclaimed. "No wonder the Blacks have all died away. Why we have never had another child. The damn thing cursed us."

"There were four soul containers in the family actually," Harry said pointing to his famous scar. "I was an accidental horcrux until recently. The goblins removed the soul piece from the scar and I hold it deep in a vault here at Gringotts."

Lucius sat back in his chair. "How many more are there?"

"There are two more soul containers. I anticipate having all of the pieces of Tom Riddle's soul before the end of the year."

"Who is Tom Riddle?" asked Narcissa.

Lord Black explained the identity of the new name, "The self named 'Lord Voldemort' was born Tom Riddle, son of a muggle and a squib. He attended Hogwarts with your parents during the 1940's."

"A mudblood..." hissed Narcissa. "How could..." She fell silent rather than offend the half-blood wizard sitting at the table with the king of the goblins.

Rising from his chair, Lucius began pacing back and forth.

"In my father's time, the Dark Lord was a great wizard and leader. He began reforms and gathered power in the Wizegamot to better the magical world but then he went insane. At the time of his demise at your hands – at your mother's hands – he was no longer human."

"So his return?" prompted Harry

"His return and the war it caused would lead to the muggles discovering our world. And they would destroy us all."

"Would his other followers agree with you or would they bring him back?"

Lucius blew out a deep breath and studied the teenager who had slipped into the role easily with the power of the Black family and the Potter heir rings.

"There are a few who would welcome his return – the ones who enjoy torturing others. But most…"

"Compile a list of the ones who need to be dealt with," Harry instructed his cousin's husband. "Send it to Chief Ragnock tomorrow."

Leaving the Black Family

In the comfortable home of Ted and Andromeda Tonks, an uncomfortable conversation occurred between the couple and their only child.

"Dora, if we do this, our magic will change. It is the Black family magic that makes us the witches we are today!" Andromeda insisted.

Nymphadora shook her head and argued, "It is not that great amount of our magic Mother. The headmaster assures me that Harry Potter can't hurt us."

"Albus Dumbledore does not have any family magic that I know of," Andromeda countered. "How would he know what you and I will lose?"

"Dora, you depend too much on Dumbledore," Ted told his daughter before turning to his wife. "But Andy, I don't see how you could lose that much."

"Dora's metamorphic ability is Black Family magic," Andromeda said. "I can change my hair easily but that is the extent of my control." The older woman's hair grew longer, turned red and then shortened and turned raven again.

"My marriage to your father strengthened the magic in you Nymphadora but if we leave the Black Family, you may lose the skill."

"No," Dora argued. "I am too strong a metamorphic for it to be taken."

"That damn boy!" Ted cursed. "If he thinks he can get away with hijacking…"

Andromeda stared at the two people she loved more than anything else in the world and began to cry. Ted and Dora both stared for they had never seen her cry before.

"Mother…"

"Andy…"

She shook her head. "You refuse to hear what I am telling you. This is magic – not some law or some platitude that old wizard told you Dora. If we oppose Lord Black or go against the family magic, we will be doomed to the Black Madness. It will take me and Dora both."

She turned to her husband and said, "I could poison you or shove you into a cage and keep you as a pet for ten years. Dora could become a Dark Lady, killing innocents left and right. If we leave the family, we leave the Black family magic. If we remain within the family, we do as Lord Black requires!"

"I shall not! If you do not leave the Black family, then I shall leave on my own!"

"Nymphadora! Do not speak to your mother..."

The young woman was gone out the door and the couple looked at each other trying to find common ground once again to continue their discussion.

Scarhead Rules

Upon their return to Malfoy Manor, Lucius and Narcissa were met by their son in the afternoon salon. A house elf brought tea and then vanished.

"And how was your time at Gringotts?" Draco asked. "Was it well spent?"

"It did not go as hoped," Lucius stated.

"Then I am not to be Lord Black?" he asked with the disappointment evident in his tone.

"No," his mother replied. "But the new Lord Black has resolved our problems and made few requests."

Draco had learned at his parent's knee and heard the meaning in the word 'problems' as their financial straits and some second matter.

"So, we do not have to join the Weasley family in the humble state of poverty. What are the 'few' requests that were made of the family Malfoy?"

Narcissa stood and both Lucius and Draco shivered as the woman's magic came out stronger than theirs for the moment. "My son, the Black Family represents great power, wealth and magic. I was married to your father to bring the Malfoy family under the protection of the Black family. I wanted you to be Lord Black if it could happen by natural circumstance – but magic has chosen another."

Draco smirked, "Accidents…"

Narcissa slapped her son's face and the boy fell back in his chair as his mother leaned over him menacingly, "Never complete that sentence. The Black family magic does not forgive anyone who causes harm to the head of the family. Your aunt Bellatrix was driven mad by the family magic because she… because she plotted with the Dark Lord to kill our grandfather, Lord Arcturus Black."

Holding Draco's eye with her own, Narcissa poured her magic as a mother into the command, "You will never plot with anyone or allow anyone to harm Lord Black!"

Draco glanced at his father who remained silent before returning his attention to his mother. "Is this power real?"

"Yes," she looked at her husband. "Remember what you said about the Dark Lord becoming insane?"

Lucius nodded. "Do you believe it was the Black Family madness?"

"It must have been."

Draco pouted. "So we must bow to Lord Black now instead of the Dark Lord. Who is this man that has you both so scared?"

Narcissa sat once more and lifted her tea cup to her lips before answering her son. "Harry Potter is Lord Black."

"Scarhead!" screamed Draco. "No!"

A nearby vase exploded in shards and all the windows along the west wall exploded outwards, setting the peacocks to screaming as loud as Draco for several long minutes. Lucius cast a silencing spell on his son until the boy finished with his tantrum.

Draco rose and turned to flee the room but stopped and stared at a wall for a long moment before returning to the chair across from his parents. Elves repaired the windows and the peacocks were silenced while he composed himself.

"Forgive me for losing my temper," the blond teenager asked his parents. "Potter and I are not friends."

"Yes, our entire day has been one shock after another," Lucius agreed. "Now, Lord Black has made a request of you Draco."

"Of me? What does Potter want?" Again his parents frowned and Draco bowed his head once again.

"This unseemly behaviour must cease!" Narcissa ordered. "When you next meet Lord Black, you must be the pureblood heir that we have raised you to be. 'He' will follow your example if you present yourself properly."

"The young lord has been greatly abused by the so-called leader of the light and he counts Dumbledore and his followers among his enemies now. The young lord does not have the knowledge to navigate pureblood society. Fudge and Umbridge in the ministry are set against him and all the members of Dumbledore's vigilante squad will be against the boy," Lucius explained.

"And he has given your father great power in the Wizegamot. Tomorrow the Malfoy seat votes the Black and Slytherin seats. It is possible that your father will also vote the Potter seats," Narcissa said with great pride.

"Slytherin?" Draco asked incredulously. "When did Potter become Slytherin's heir?"

Lucius nodded. "Potter defeated the Dark Lord in magical combat three times; once as a babe with the aid of his mother's charms, the second time at the end of your first year when the Dark Lord possessed your DADA professor, and the third time was at the end of your second year when he defeated a piece of the Dark Lord's soul and killed a basilisk."

"The Dark Lord has been at Hogwarts while I was there!" Draco exclaimed and then sat back, ignoring the tea and his parents.

Finally he asked, "So Potter defeated the Dark Lord three times?"

Lucius explained, "Magic awarded Mr. Potter with the Slytherin vaults as a result of his defeats of the Dark…"

Reaching for his tea cup, Draco proved to be his mother's child with his next statement, "Lord Black is a great wizard for certain to defeat the Dark Lord three times. We shall prosper with him as head of our house."

"Father's actions in the Wizegamot will build the alliance between Black and Malfoy. By our fifth year, I shall be able to acknowledge him as my head of house, and by graduation we shall be friends."

Narcissa smiled as her son's true Slytherin side appeared.

Lord Black Regrets...

The next day, Lord Black received a letter via post owl from Nymphadora Tonks. The letter was abusive but Harry replied that he would remove her from the family before the setting of the sun that day. A polite letter was received from Andromeda Tonks with the same request and Harry's reply expressed his regrets but accepted her decision.

A third letter arrived by owl post from Lucius Malfoy with the list of persons who still bore the dark mark and would wish the return of the dark lord. Ragnock showed it to Harry when the young lord came to Gringotts to perform the renunciation ritual.

After reading the list, Harry handed it to Ragnock and said, "Carrow, Yaxley, Rookwood, and seven others. I notice that he does not include Crabbe and his other cronies."

"Those families would have followed the Malfoys to the Dark Lord. They are relatively harmless," explained Ragnock. "Shall I begin preparations for the removal of these death eaters, Lord Black?"

Harry considered before he said, "If you would be so kind as to make inquiries and gather information quietly on these people. Mr. Malfoy might have included business rivals he wished to eliminate."

"And I do not wish to become a dark lord ordering murders before breakfast. If we can dispose of all the soul containers before he regains form, the Dark Lord will pass over. Without Tom Riddle, the Death Eaters and their prejudices can be dealt with by marginalizing them."

"You are proving to be very wise, Lord Black."

Harry entered the ritual chamber and spoke aloud, "Wise but alone."

Before sunset, Nymphadora Tonks lost much of her ability to change her shape. She could still alter her hair length and colour but her form returned to her base figure and she could only change portions with any success. With practice she would be able to assume some forms again but never with her previous ease or strength. Thus, she stormed into her parent's home, where she found that her mother appeared a few years older with streaks of gray in her hair. This only increased her fury with the boy lord.

"Where is he? I'll duel Lord Black and make him return my power! He is not my head of house any longer and I'll be Lady Black after I kick his butt around Diagon Ally!"

But Andromeda could no longer tell her daughter where the Black home was located in London. "The house is hidden by charms and we are not part of the Black family any longer. I do not remember..."

Ted Tonks grew concerned with his daughter's state of mind and attempted to summon Dumbledore to counsel her. The great wizard lost interest immediately upon hearing the Dora was no longer a metamorphic witch but he sent the werewolf to comfort her in his place.

"Remus, you must remember the place where his muggle relatives live!" Dora said angrily. "I'll pull him out of his bed, drag him to Hogwarts and the headmaster will make him return my magic."

"I don't remember the muggle home or even their names," the werewolf replied. "Harry placed some charm on the house to make everyone forget it and his relatives."

The floo flared and Ted Tonks stuck his head inside for a moment to identify the caller. He pulled back after a moment and opened the floo for a visitor.

Amelia Bones stepped into the Tonks living room and after greeting Ted, Andromeda and Remus, she asked Dora for a private conversation.

"I am not on duty Madam Director. Say what you will in front of my family."

The director paused for only a moment before nodding her head once. "Nymphadora Tonks, I understand from the goblins that you were just at Gringotts threatening Lord Black and promising to duel when next you see him."

The other adults in the room all sighed as Dora's temper rose. "My personal time is not your concern Director Bones!"

"While that is true Auror Tonks, your utterances against another in a public place can be taken as a threat."

"Duels – honour duels – are legal for all persons 'of age'. And the boy is emancipated by Sirius Black's will."

"I agree," Madam Bones replied. "But I also remind you that Harry Potter has defeated the Dark Lord in magical combat three times. The goblins tell me he has defeated every wizard who has ever challenged him and last year he killed a monster basilisk at Hogwarts. This year he drove off dementors with a corporal patronus at the age of thirteen."

Everyone in the house was silent for a moment before the director asked, "And I must ask where you learned that it was acceptable for an off-duty auror to pillage a muggle home?"

When no one answered, Bones shook her head, "It is obvious you have spent too much time with Alistair Moody in Dumbledore's private militia. Moody has done you no favours and if you wish to remain an Auror, I insist you separate yourself from Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. The intimidation tactics you used against a child are totally unacceptable for someone on my staff..."

"He's an emancipated lord!" argued Dora.

Amelia Bones reached her boiling point at that moment. "That makes your actions incredibly stupid! You assaulted the Lord of two Ancient and Noble houses–the only reason you are still alive is that Lord Black is a generous soul!"

Dora hesitated for a moment before Amelia concluded, "I came to advise you to not challenge Lord Black to an honour duel. If you force him to deal with you on a duelling field, I do not believe he would kill you but he would leave you crippled and unable to threaten him again."

"A basilisk?" asked Andromeda. "The boy killed a basilisk?"

"It will be in the Daily Prophet before the students return to Hogwarts. The creature is the largest specimen ever harvested. The goblins report that it was almost sixty feet from snout to tail."

Remus took Dora's hand and said, "Harry's the strongest wizard I have ever known. If you are free of him, take that as a chance to start anew."

Dora looked at her father, mother and the director. "Very well, I shall not challenge Lord Black to a duel."

She smirked, "I imagine Alistair Moody will make short work of him at Hogwarts this year. He's been hired to be the DADA instructor and he'll use Potter to paint the halls."

Soul Containers

The work at Gringotts varied enough to never allow a curse-breaker to become bored. Most days, their work was dangerous and few curse-breakers lived to be 'old wizards'. Bill Weasley caught the attention of the Gringotts managers while working with tomb digs in Egypt three years before and then again with the successful opening of a druid's burial chamber in Ireland last summer.

His discovery of the soul containers of the Dark Lord was not general knowledge in Magical Britain but was well-known among the decision makers in Gringotts. The young Lord Black apparently trusted Weasley despite his parent's involvement in his kidnapping and thus Chief Ragnock kept Weasley as the human face of the bank with Harry Potter-Black for the remainder of the summer.

With four soul containers already found, Gringotts and Lord Black were determined to locate any remaining containers. In the vault under Gringotts where the curse-breakers worked, Bill and his associates made a close study of the 'diary' that had been destroyed by Harry Potter-Black at the end of his second year at Hogwarts. The piece of Tom Riddle's soul in that container had been killed by the basilisk venom and only an echo – a trace – remained.

Using the diary, Bill created a spell that located other bits of the same soul and with permission from Ragnock and Lord Black; he carried the diary to the Gringotts branch in Liverpool. In a small ritual room there, he cast the spell on the diary and waited while the results were written on a sheet of parchment with a map of the British Isles.

The echo of the soul in the diary resonated with an object in Hogwarts and with the three known soul containers in Gringotts, even though they were buried a mile underneath London. There were two more objects that resonated with the diary, both in a little town in the north of England; one appeared to be another soul container but the last one, the seventh appeared to be the last piece of the original Dark Lord – he had returned to a corporeal form.

Bill collected all of his information and used the floo in Liverpool to return to London. There he took his findings to Ragnock who dispatched several teams of scouts to the north of England to determine exactly where in this town the soul container and the Dark Lord were.

List of Soul Containers

1\. Harry Potter's scar (now trapped in amber and hidden in Gringotts vault)

2\. Tom Riddle's Diary (destroyed but still has echo of soul)

3\. Hufflepuff Cup (hidden in Gringotts vault)

4\. Slytherin's Locket (hidden in Gringotts vault)

5\. Ravenclaw's Diadem (hidden in Hogwarts)

6\. Gaunt Family Ring (hidden in Little Haggleton)

7\. Dark Lord Homunculus (hiding in Little Haggleton.)


	5. Chapter 5

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

SLASH. While the character of Harry Potter is gay in this story, there will not be any intimate scenes – he's fourteen and that's too young to be involved in an adult relationship. He doesn't seem to think much of the adults around him in any case.

In this chapter, the carcass of the basilisk is recovered and Harry discovers the hidden study of Salazar Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets. He also overhears a disturbing conversation between two of his enemies. His muggle relatives are dealt with and he celebrates his birthday. He regains the deeds to Potter Manor and meets the magical portrait of James Potter.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parsel tongue conversation}

Chapter 5 Basilisk Recovery

Legal Protection

The Gringotts owl flew into the attic of No.12 Grimmauld Place and perched beside Hedwig. The male was a frequent visitor to the Black house and he courted the snowy owl each time he arrived with letters, reports, or packages. In just a minute, they were bobbing heads and hooting until Harry entered the attic.

"I wish you'd come downstairs Hedwig. Then when your boyfriend visits with a letter, I don't have to climb five flights of stairs."

The snowy owl hooted once but turned back to her suitor while Harry took the letter from the large brown owl.

"Hoot?" Hedwig inquired of Harry.

"Yes, yes. He can visit as long as you wish," Harry said while waving a hand. "I might as well ask Ragnock to sell me the owl."

Returning to the landing on the first floor and stopping on beside the portrait of Lady Black, Harry opened the letter with his back to his grandmother so she could read the letter at the same time.

 **Gringotts Bank**

 **Highblade, Potter Account Manager**

 **Heir Potter** ,

 **Mr. Malfoy reports success with the bill to establish the right of the hunter to harvest wild magical creatures. The wizard Horace Slope won his case to cull the wild Hippogriffs on private lands in the West Country. The decision was signed and approved by the Grand Warlock Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, Undersecretary Umbridge and Secretary for Magical Creatures Crouch.**

 **No one will be able to challenge your claim to the basilisk now. When Hogwarts is clear of Whiskers for a few days, proceed with placing the anchor for the port key in the Chamber of Secrets and inform me of your success. A team of goblins will travel there and after we make the desired photos, we can begin the harvest.**

 **Your gold will flow and your enemies will fall Heir Potter!**

"Now we just wait until Dumbledore is absent from Hogwarts before we venture into the Chamber of Secrets," Harry explained to the portrait. "I do not trust him when he said he didn't know where the chamber was or what happened there last year. I will not chance his interference with the harvest."

The next day, Dobby popped into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place just as Harry was getting up from tea. Winky had prepared a marvellous repast this afternoon with shortcake, strawberries, and whipped cream.

"Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black, sirs, Mr. Whiskers has left Hoggiewarts for several days. The only wizard being in the castle is the Greasy Git and he brews potions in his lab. The house elves are all busy cleaning the roofs and outside walls this week so youse can enter the castle without problem."

Harry ran to the first-floor landing to speak with the portrait of Lady Black.

"Grandmother," he called.

"Yes, what has happened?" Lady Black asked patiently of her excited grandson.

"Mr. Whiskers has left Hogwarts. I am going to place the goblin anchor for the port key and let the goblins harvest of the basilisk."

Lady Black smiled; her grandson's determination to save his Potter inheritance was worthy of any Lord Black. "Be cautious and keep your cloak on until you have landed in the chamber. Kreature and Dobby will go with you."

"Yes, Grandmother," Harry agreed. There was no use arguing with Lady Black following the kidnapping and assault earlier in the summer. Ragnock kept invisible goblin guards around Harry – he didn't know how many there were and the elves refused to tell him though he knew Winky fed them every day.

Dobby brought Harry the Potter invisibility cloak and the teenager threw it over his head, disappearing from all sight. After her grandson activated a port key to take him to the gates of Hogwarts, followed by his guards and elves, Lady Black called Winky.

"I expect Lord Harry will be at Hogwarts for at least two days."

"Yes, Lady Blacks. Shalls I prepare food baskets for Mr. Lord Harry Potters-Blacks meals and his goblins?"

"And take his bed to him," the portrait instructed the dependable house elf. "I insist that he be well-rested!"

"Yes ma'am," the elf said as she popped away to her duties.

Harvest the Basilisk

Harry found himself outside the gates of Hogwarts on the road that led to Hogsmeade. He approached the great iron gates that opened enough for him and his guards to slip into the grounds. Everyone was invisible and quickly made their way to the door into Hogwarts – it too opened enough for Harry and his guards to slip into the castle. They saw no one, the ghosts were absent and not even the portraits were inhabited today. There were a few torches aflame to light the hallways but the staircases were locked into place so the trip from the door to the girl's restroom did not take long.

Inside the restroom, Harry shut the outside door but did not lock it. He turned to the sink and in parseltongue hissed, {Open with my presssence here.}

The sink collapsed and the chute appeared once again, but Harry then added, {Goblin sssize ssstairss appear!}

The staircase made the descent to the chamber much more pleasant for Harry and his invisible guards. The shorter goblin stairs were more comfortable for his guards and Harry was able to descend just as quickly – he took three stairs with each step. As they descended, the opening behind them closed and Harry quickly cast 'luminous' to provide enough light for him to see.

Dobby and Kreature both appeared and they cast more spells that created a series of lights along the stairs leading to the chamber. When they reached the floor, Harry removed his cloak while Dobby and Kreature set about clearing debris to create a larger pathway into the chamber. They reshaped the fallen stones into an archway to reinforce the ceiling and a paved path leading deeper into the chamber.

Harry hurried forward to where the basilisk carcass lay, perfectly preserved for the last year. He drew out the anchor for the Gringotts port keys and placed it on a short pillar of stone.

"Dobby, go to Highblade at Gringotts and tell him the anchor is in place."

"Yes Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black sir." Dobby popped away and Harry turned to Kreature.

The old Black family elf was staring about him with an ugly frown on his face. "This be the place you defeated the young dark lord?"

"Yes Kreature. Last year, he tried to kill many of my friends and destroy Hogwarts with the basilisk."

"Pathetic mudblood wizard claims to be dark lord..."

"We will defeat this dark lord, Kreature. The enemies of the House of Black will flee," Harry insisted and the house elf nodded once before he got to work clearing the dust off the carcass and adding more lights to the chamber. Harry stared at the giant snake-like creature that he had killed – he reached up and rubbed the scar on his arm.

There were several pops as Dobby and the team of goblins appeared.

"Ragnock, sir!" Harry called upon recognizing the chief of the goblins among his guards and the crew set to measure the basilisk and make the photos needed for the press releases and the materials that Gringotts planned to provide with each potion ingredient sold.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets, the bolt hole of Salazar Slytherin and the lair of the giant basilisk," Harry said with a wide grin on his face as he made a formal bow to the goblin chieftain.

Ragnock, his guards and the remainder of the goblin crew were frozen for a long moment staring at the carcass. Viewing Harry's memories had been one thing – to be in the same place as the creature's carcass was another. Ragnock stepped closer and noted that he could not see over the top of the back of the dead basilisk.

"Heir Potter, we have made a grave mistake," the goblin chief said.

"How so?" Harry asked nervously; many plans depended on the harvest and auction of this creature's carcass for there to be any 'mistakes'.

"Our estimates are undervalued. The creature's length is a record for certain but the girth of the basilisk is at least twenty percent more than we estimated. We shall have to increase our estimated profits for your vaults by that much at least. And we can extend the auctions for at least another six months as we control the flow of potion ingredients around the world."

"Another twenty percent?" Harry asked. "That's a million galleons!"

Nodding happily, Ragnock smiled his toothy grin. "There will be great profits for House Potter and for Gringotts, Heir Potter. We shall bathe in gold coins while our enemies are pelted with sharp stones!"

"In a new vault that Dumbledore cannot access!" Harry insisted. "I'll not have him gut another Potter fortune."

The crew finished with the measurements and began the search for skins shed over a thousand years. The goblins had researched many books and all of the information on the basilisks stated that they shed their skin every fifty years and the team located eighteen skins.

"I suppose that means it has been nine centuries since anyone has been here..." Ragnock explained to Harry. "That fits with what we do know from the period after the founding of Hogwarts – the founders were here for almost a century and then left or died."

For the planned photographs, Dobby brought formal robes bearing the Potter family crest for Harry to wear. Harry was pleased when the sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand when he was positioned before the head of the carcass for the photographs to begin. He raised the sword in his hand and remembered the battle in this chamber. The photographer, a young goblin who enjoyed muggle technology, stared as the young lord's robes flickered in the glowing magic that appeared about the teenager. His cameras clicked away taking muggle and wizard photos.

Harry insisted on a photo with Chief Ragnock before the carcass as well as another with Kreature and Dobby.

"Why does Master require photo of Kreature with the dead snake?"

"I want to remember how you helped me today, Kreature. You and Dobby help me every day and I know you are the best house elves in all of Magical Britain." Harry grinned and added, "Along with Winky that is. She is the best cook."

"Of course, I is," Winky said as she popped into the chamber with a basket of food for Harry and the goblins. "Kreature and Dobby, be making table and chairs for Mr. Lord Harry Potters-Blacks and his goblins quick. I's brought..."

Harry turned to his smallest house elf when she stopped talking to find her petrified at the sight of basilisk. When she could move again, she began to cry and wrapped her arms around one of Harry's legs.

"Lady Black will be so angry when she sees this creature's picture. Mr. Harry Potter-Black sir, Winky be's..."

"Winky, it is okay. The basilisk is dead. It can't harm anyone and the sale of the carcass will fill the Potter family vaults again."

"Winky be getting Lord Black's robes wet," Kreature fussed though his voice was thick with emotion too.

More goblins popped into the room; these goblins were armed with long, sharp knives and as Harry watched they unpacked huge glass jars and funnels from expanded pockets within their robes. One team set up a large, visible shield around the basilisk while another team began to dress in dragon-hide boots, gloves, masks, and goggles – no part of the goblin was exposed.

The teams of goblins stepped through the shield and began the slow, careful process of harvesting the dangerous carcass.

Bill Weasley Sees the Basilisk

On the third day of harvest, before the goblins began working on the head of the beast, the photographers decided they wanted a photo of the basilisk's head with common objects beside it to help wizards and witches realize how large the creature had been. They sent for Bill Weasley to shrink and bring one of the marble desks that goblins used in the main hall at Gringotts when they were dealing with wizards and witches. The curse-breaker appeared with a goblin guard using a port key and he froze staring at the skeleton of the beast and the intact head.

"It has an impact on you does it not?" asked Highblade from Bill's side. "Chief Ragnock and I were frozen for a full minute until Heir Potter brought us to our senses."

"It... How did a boy..."

"Did you bring the desk?" The curse breaker did not respond until Highblade asked again, "Weasley, did you bring the desk as instructed?"

"Yes, Highblade," Bill replied, reaching into his pocket and retrieving the shrunken desk. He placed it beside the basilisk head, staring intently at the creature as Highblade and the other goblin snickered at the wizard's fascination.

Bill blushed and explained, "My sister was here. She was the intended sacrifice of the dark lord. Harry Potter slew this monster and defeated the dark lord to save my sister."

Highblade stepped closer. "Then your family owes the young man a great debt Curse-breaker Weasley. Do you think your parents acted honourably toward the young wizard who saved your sister and all of the children at Hogwarts?"

"This creature is huge... words do not describe..."

"Perhaps with the announcement and publication of the photos, your parents will realize what the young lord accomplished."

Bill shook his head and then restored the desk to the normal size. Highblade climbed into the goblin chair behind the desk, and Bill was instructed to stand beside the desk as the photographer began snapping pictures. The look of amazement never left the wizard's face during his entire time in the Chamber of Secrets and he returned to Gringotts via port key.

Goblin Strife

The final goblin left the Chamber of Secrets with the last viable part of the basilisk for the auction. The skeleton would be reassembled within the business hall at Gringotts for a year so that all wizards and witches in Britain could see the size of the beast that Harry Potter killed to save the life of his friend's sister.

It was strange to see happy goblins but Harry laughed upon learning that goblins danced when they were happy, often humming tunes to keep them in time with their work. The harvest team and the cataloguing teams of goblins had worked and danced around the basilisk as it was reduced to potion ingredients in hundreds of large glass containers with sealed glass lids.

There had been one fight between the harvest team and the catalogue team over the discovery of 'arms' on the basilisk – the discovery earned one team a bonus and each team believed they had made the discovery. Knives flashed and goblin blood was split until Chief Ragnock and his guards arrived via port key and waded into the fray.

"There are two of the bloody arms!" Ragnock sneered. "You each could have claimed the bonus for one arm! But you turned your knives on each other in front of 'my' client. I can take your heads and the heads of your children for this!"

"However, I am feeling generous today," the goblin chief said as he wiped blood from this knife. "I shall allow each team to keep two thirds of the bonus for the discovery of the arms. The other third of the bonus... will go to me!"

The goblins frowned but had to respect the chief's fighting skills. The fight had been on the second day and now, just two days later, everything was bottled and gone to Gringotts for the auction. With the departure of the goblins, Kreature and Dobby had cleaned the Chamber of Secrets and they were as careful as the goblins with all traces of the basilisk.

Slytherin's Private Study

Harry had noticed a pattern along one wall of the chamber when it was cleaned and there was one spot where there were words in parseltongue. With the goblins absent, Harry called Dobby and Kreature to join him.

"I am going to recite some parseltongue words that are written on the wall. I want you both to be prepared if anything happens – another basilisk, contaminated dark objects, crazy headmasters..."

Dobby nodded with understanding and Kreature took the time to cast his magic around the room.

{The hidden room ssshall be ssseen,} Harry read from the words and suddenly the wall contained a simple, wooden door.

Dobby reached out and pulled the latch to open the door and Kreature sent a series of glowing balls inside to act as lights. Dobby ventured in first to explore.

"It is being a studies room, Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black," the elf called. "There be a table, chair, and books."

Harry and Kreature attempted to enter but found they were blocked by a strong ward. Dobby came out without any problem and Kreature ventured inside but again, Harry and Dobby found they could not enter. Kreature attempted to leave with one of the books but the ward threw him back as long as he had the book in his hands.

"This is an effective ward," Harry told Dobby.

"Kreature says Lord Black stays outside," the elf said as he set to removing the dust and organizing the books and papers.

"Dobby says the room safe for Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black to enter. He needs to reads the books and papers."

"Kreature can reads..." the Black family elf began to say but then stopped. "Kreature cannots read this scribbles and scrawls."

"Bring one over to the door," Harry instructed the elf and when Kreature held up some papers, he explained, "That's written in parseltongue."

Glancing at the papers Kreature held up, Harry said, "These are potion recipes for strengthening a wizard's magic, a recipe for fertility and another for virility... What's virility?"

"Virility be important to wizards with happy wives, Mr. Harry Potter-Black," Dobby commented. "I mades Mr. Malfoy virility potions."

"Dobby be hush! Young Lord Black doesn't needs know such things!" Kreature fussed but Harry just grinned.

"There be seven-tens and four books and three-tens and two papers, Lord Black," Kreature reported shortly.

"Come out Kreature, I want a look at the books," Harry said. Reluctantly, Kreature came out of the room and allowed Harry to enter. Dobby had braced the door with blocks of wood to prevent it from closing and he stood with one hand casually against the door but Kreature noticed the magic the elf used to ensure the door would not close while Harry was inside.

Quickly glancing at titles, Harry paused as he read an interesting title in parseltongue, {Journal of Salazar Slytherin}.

"I must have a copy of this book!" he said after reading the first few pages. "This is Salazar Slytherin's journal and he writes that each founder had a hidden study in the castle. Rowena Ravenclaw's study was easily accessed from a false bookcase in the regular library opposite the main doorway."

"I have to go to the library in the castle," Harry told his elves. "You both go to Grimmauld Place..."

Kreature said, "No!"

Dobby shook his head and said, "Bad Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black, sir! Lady Black will not allow youse to have an adventure without Kreature and Dobby withs you."

Kreature pouted but said, "Kreature says that Dobby is right – for once. Lady Black cries when Lord Black kidnapped. She cry and cry. Makes Kreature and Dobby promise to stay with Lord Black on his next wild scheme."

"I didn't know that elves could disobey their master!"

"We won't disobey you Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black," Dobby said. "We will take you to Lady Black and tie you to a chair until she be saying you can do the wild idea without Dobby and Kreature with you. We will obey you sir."

"Grandmother cried?" Harry asked.

"Lady Black loves Lord Black," Kreature said plainly.

Harry smiled and stood up. He cast the 'duplo' charm on the book and a copy appeared. Leaving the original, Harry walked to the door and stepped outside, the copy in his hands.

"So I can copy the books and take them. He stepped back inside to cast the charm again and again, until he had copied each book and all of the papers."

"I's can pack and move them, Lord Black," Kreature offered. Harry left the study again and allowed the elf to enter, conjure a trunk and pack the books. All of the papers went into a large case that was placed on top of the books before the trunk was closed.

Kreature levitated the trunk out and Harry motioned Dobby to close the door. Once closed, the door vanished once again, leaving the smooth surface of the Chamber of Secrets once more.

"Dobby, take the trunk to my room at Grimmauld Place."

The elf popped out with the trunk and popped back less than a second later.

"How did you do that so quickly?" Harry asked.

"Dobby's magic is very strong here in chambers with Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black. I cans do most anything you need jiffy quick with this much magic."

"Dobby, is there anyone in the castle today?"

"The greasy git is in his potions lab brewing potions for Hoggiewarts infirmary. He gets paid extras by Old Goat with Whiskers to make potions that Poppyseed Pomfrey feeds to Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black and his friends."

"Can you take me to the library from here?"

Dobby just nods while Harry turns to Kreature and says, "Will you go and watch Snape. If he should come to the library, come warn me but do nothing to him, any other person or any elf, ghost or painting in the castle."

"Kreature never has any fun with Lord Black," the elf complained but he popped out. Dobby waited until Harry had disappeared under the cloak before popping them both to the library.

Searching for Ravenclaw's Study

The library was much more cheerful with the bright summer sunshine streaming in from the few windows and with the absence of the dour librarian. Harry moved directly across the floor from the main doors but stopped when the only thing along the opposite wall was a pair of narrow windows.

Removing his invisibility cloak but tucking it under his belt, Harry joined Dobby in searching the wall and windows for a hidden door.

"I don't see any magic here Dobby," Harry admitted. "It is solid stone and then the windows."

Dobby scratched his head and asked, "Be's there another door into this libraries?"

Harry looked around and glanced at the restricted section. "That's the only portion of the library I have never been in. Dobby, can you check in there?"

The elf popped out and was gone for almost five seconds before returning.

"There be a sealed door there Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black. It was sealed up by Mr. Whiskers when he moved into office of headmaster and he made students use the other door."

"What is opposite the old door?"

Dobby pointed back to a wall of old books about the uses of charms for housekeeping, cooking, and cleaning clothing. Harry hurried over and with Dobby moved the books out of the way to search the book cases for hidden handles or magical charms.

"It will be here somewhere!" Harry exclaimed as he felt a latch. "We found it Dobby!"

Harry pulled the latch and the bookcase slowly swung open on hinges that had not moved in centuries. Behind the bookcase, they found a dusty, deserted room without any furniture, books, or papers. A pair of high windows that were dark with dirt provided a little light – Dobby moved to clean them and provide greater light as Harry advanced into the room. There were no hidden trunks of books though there were faded murals on the wall that appeared to be of the founders and the building of Hogwarts.

Dobby had the windows cleaned and Harry returned to the library with the little elf, closing the bookcase behind them. What dust had fallen into the library was whisked away by Dobby while Harry dealt with his disappointment.

"We shall have a nice discovery this fall sometime then," Harry said.

"Books mays be in other hidden rooms. Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black wills read the snake tongue books to finds other rooms," Dobby said confidently.

At just that moment, Kreature popped into the library and announced, "Whiskers has returned. He called Greasy Git and they is coming to the library! Mr. Whiskers has locked down the wards and he is angry, Lord Black."

Disappointment for Dumbledore and Snape

"Put all the books away, Dobby," Harry ordered as the elf quickly levitated all the books on charms back onto the shelves.

"Kreature, you and Dobby will not become involved with any confrontation I have with the headmaster and Snape. They will not kill me. If they take me captive, one of you run out of the castle and return to Lady Black. The other stay with me; they may try to cast charms or force me to take potions. Help me if they do."

"They almost here!" Dobby called as he vanished. Kreature scowled, cast several spells on Lord Black and then vanished while Harry threw his invisibility cloak over his head and moved to stand in a dark corner, his cloak covering him from head to toe.

The door flew open and the two men rushed into the library as Snape asked, "Headmaster, what has you so upset?"

"The goblins paid the tax bill for the Potter estate today," Dumbledore explained. "They arrived with a million galleons this morning when the tax collection office opened and made the clerks count it all twice. Cornelius cannot stop it because the clerks started counting before he knew about the payment. This means there will not be an auction."

"Where did Potter get a million galleons? Did he empty the Black vaults?"

Dumbledore summoned a tome on the magical tax code and he flipped through the pages. "I do not think it would be galleons from the Black estate. Harry is now essentially two persons in one body – he is Heir Potter and he is also Lord Black. The law will not allow him to mix the two estates, and... here it is..."

He read the tax code for a moment and then said, "He cannot use borrowed or stolen money to pay taxes."

"Then we have to find out where he got the money and prove the payment is not valid."

Dumbledore shook his head, "The goblins would never allow him to make a payment that isn't good – they get penalized by the Ministry if they allow such. The goblins must have sold something or found the money in another Potter vault."

"Did they get into the Potter artefacts vault?"

"I haven't been able to enter that vault in ten years," Dumbledore said. "Harry can't for at least three more years."

"So close..." Snape muttered. "I am so close to destroying everything that is James Potter's legacy – his name, his estate, his son... Dumbledore, there must be a way to stop this."

"It is already accomplished," Dumbledore retorted. "The remainder of the Potter wealth is out of our reach for now."

"What does that mean?" asked Snape. "The boy knows too much, he is 'Lord Black' and after the Weasley family resigned from your militia, Ginny will not be a suitable candidate to use to control the brat."

Dumbledore frowned, "The defection by the Weasley family is only temporary. I am certain Molly will bring Arthur back. The threat of blood feud will not drive my people away."

Snape did not argue further. "What now?"

Dumbledore sighed and looked around the room for a moment, "So much knowledge and only a single lifetime to learn. If only I could figure out how to use the Philosopher's Stone. The magic is hidden so well that I cannot reach it. Flamel never shared how the stone worked."

Snape sneered at Dumbledore without attempting to conceal his disdain. "I have told you multiple times – it is a simple stone. There is no magic in Flamel's stone and he pranked you, or else the boy hid the real stone from you."

"Harry is too honest to do that," Dumbledore argued. "Flamel and his wife died and there was no trace of the elixir of life in their home. I searched the chamber on the third floor most carefully and I have had many children look into the mirror since that day. None of them have seen the stone."

Severus Snape ceased the argument about the stone – he had realized just days after Dumbledore had shared the stone with him that first summer that it was not magic, that a switch had occurred or else it had never been magical. But the headmaster would not believe he had been duped or swindled.

"We must make preparations to regain control of the Potter estate and the Black estate," Dumbledore said, standing before the table with the tax code book still open.

"Regain control how, headmaster?"

"Blood theft is the best way. Harry will be fourteen next week and boys that age leak the seed for the next generation. I am certain there will be opportunities to collect some and mix it with potions to impregnate two muggleborn witches as brood mares. Once we have a Potter heir and a Black heir, we eliminate Harry and produce the children. As their official guardian, I can claim both estates."

"Not two witches here at Hogwarts," Snape insisted. "I would not want to watch Potter cater to their whims once he knows..."

"No, Severus. I will select two muggleborns who are already out of school but in need of galleons. Muggleborns attempting to become medi-witches often drop out of the program because the costs are kept high so that only pure-bloods can complete the classes. There will be candidates available without any problem..."

"Then how do we kill Potter?"

Dumbledore looked disappointed at his pet Death Eater. "Severus, the words you chose define you. 'Eliminate' sounds much more elegant than 'kill' and the Black family magic will not fall upon me if I am not so blunt as to say 'kill'. Do try to improve your language so that you do not go insane for the next decade."

Snorting, Snape asked again, "Then how do you propose we eliminate Potter? The goblins will be watching very closely and I do not wish to end up in a goblin cell underneath Gringotts or on the menu for their dragons."

"I shall allow the Dark Lord to eliminate Harry Potter," Dumbledore explained. "Or allow the tasks of the Tri-Wizard Tournament to remove him. And it all begins here at Halloween."

"Yes, enter him into the tournament!" Snape said with conviction. "He is only a fourth year without proper training. Tell him there's a binding contract he cannot escape and make certain the tasks leave him dead or incapacitated."

"Excellent thinking, Severus," Dumbledore agreed. "Now, I am certain the Dark Lord will place an agent at Hogwarts this year."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Snape said, "We have had the Dark Lord here twice, why not a mad, rampaging Death Eater..."

"I am certain the man will be able to control himself..."

"You know who it is, don't you?"

The headmaster smirked, "Yes, yes, I know. But it is all for the greater good Severus. The DADA instructor has been replaced with Voldemort's agent already."

Snape said nothing as Albus waved a hand and sent the book back to its proper place in the book case.

"You hired your friend Alistair Moody to teach DADA this year, didn't you?" Severus asked. "The agent must be using polyjuice to portray Moody with any confidence."

"I am certain he will use polyjuice."

"Moody must be alive for the polyjuice to work."

"The imposter will have to keep Alistair captive, alive and close by. Somewhere that will keep him quiet, placid and available for more hair."

"Headmaster, Moody is an important member of your order..."

"Severus, you know I am only working for the greater good and sometimes sacrifices must be made. Alistair would understand I am certain though I doubt he will survive."

"Now, I must return to the ministry and placate Cornelius – I can't let him do anything stupid like trying to arrest Harry. We must be distant and cool toward the new Lord Black. It is possible that people will turn against this future 'dark lord' as the year progresses if he is caught in the tournament and uses dark magic."

The two men left the library and Harry waited five minutes before he moved out of the corner. Kreature appeared and Dobby came back through the library doors.

"Old Goat with Whiskers has left Hoggiewarts and Greasy Git has returned to his potions lab in the dungeons. I makes three cauldrons overflow..."

"The wards has returned to normal, Lord Black," Kreature reported before he complained. "Why does Dobby gets to make cauldrons overflow but Kreature must behave?"

"Let's go home," Harry told his two elves. "The Ravenclaw library will be here when I return in September."

Blood Theft 28 July

After a long shower and then clean clothes, Harry approached the landing where the portrait of his grandmother oversaw all activities at Grimmauld Place. When he stepped close to the portrait, he bowed formally.

"I am pleased to return and find you well, Grandmother."

"Thank you, Lord Black," the portrait replied formally. "I understand from Kreature that the goblins have completed the harvest and departed."

"Yes, and I have found the private study of Salazar Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets."

"How did you find it?"

Harry explained using parseltongue to open Slytherin's study in the chamber and finding the reference to Rowena's in the journal of the Slytherin founder. Then he explained the adventure in the library and finding Rowena's study.

"Then we were in trouble..."

"What do you mean?"

"Kreature came and warned us that Dumbledore and Snape were headed for the library. We closed the door to Rowena's study, and I hid under my cloak."

"Continue..."

Harry grinned at his grandmother's imperious tone. "The headmaster and potions professor were angry because the goblins had paid the entire backlog of taxes for the Potter estate that morning. The goblins showed up with a million galleons in gold and made the wizards in the tax office count it twice! The counting must have taken all day!"

"Dumbledore said that Fudge wanted to stop the payment but couldn't."

"Then the two bastards talked about what had happened and what they would do next. Snape wants to destroy the Potter name, estate and me. And Ragnock was right about Flamel's stone – Dumbledore has it and is convinced that if he only knew the correct phrase he could access the magic inside the stone to make the elixir of life and live forever."

"Tell Lady Black about blood thefts," Kreature insisted.

"What's blood theft?" Harry asked.

Lady Black exclaimed, "Kreature explain immediately!"

"Mr. Whiskers wants Greasy Git to harvest Lord Black's seed for make potions to make baby heirs; one Black and one Potter. They plans to put Lord Black into triples wizards games and let creatures kills him. Thens they announce baby heirs next year and loots vaults again."

Harry was embarrassed about Kreature saying 'seed' and wouldn't look at his grandmother. Lady Black had been married for thirty years and raised two sons, but she still didn't understand the fascination men had with their 'equipment'. However, she did know this was an important conversation for her grandson.

"Harry," she said gently. "We will find someone to speak to you about – things – before you return to school. Right now I must explain the danger to you in this plan."

"Yes Grandmother," he replied.

"If Dumbledore had your two sons under his control, he would have guardianship of the vaults again unless you had a will filed with Gringotts."

"Didn't help me when my parents died," Harry pointed out. "The ministry let the old goat seal the will and take control. Put me with the muggles to be treated worse than any house elf..."

Lady Black paused; her grandson was correct of course. She continued, "Blood theft is a terrible crime against an Ancient and Noble House, and if proven, the perpetrators go to Azkaban for life. With Dumbledore's connections, the young women would be the ones to go to Azkaban and he would slip free again."

"I am too young to be a father. I want kids but not now!"

"I am glad to hear you say both such things. You will turn 14 years old in three days and it will be several years before you are ready to be a father."

"I hate them..." Harry said with the passion and conviction of any normal angry teenager.

"Who?"

"Dumbledore, Snape, Fudge... they won't ever leave me alone until they are dead or I am," Harry sputtered. "Now they're planning to make babies to do it to all over again!"

"Lord Black," she called when Harry continued to sulk.

"Yes," Harry answered shortly.

"I understand you are angry. I am angry also," Lady Black explained. "I think your elves are angry..."

Harry glanced at Kreature and Dobby – both elves were sitting still with frowns on their faces, something that Harry had never seen before.

"Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black-Slytherin's children will not be Whisker's pawns," Dobby said.

Kreature nodded, "Dobby and Kreature bring babies here, hide under fidelius and Lady Black bring up babies as proper lords, Lord Black. No Whiskers hurt your babies."

"Kreature, bring Lord Black some tea and biscuits," Lady Black ordered. "I wish to hear about the discoveries he made and begin planning."

When to Free Captive Moody?

After Harry had a cup of tea and some of Winky's biscuits, he turned to Lady Black and told her about an agent of the Dark Lord being at Hogwarts this fall.

"Dumbledore told Snape that the Dark Lord would have an agent at school in September. He expects the man is there to involve me with the Tri-Wizard Tournament," he said.

"Did Dumbledore know who the agent would be?"

Harry nodded. "It's Mad-eye Moody, one of Dumbledore's goons who kidnapped me from the Burrow."

"What else did they say?"

"That the agent would use polyjuice and have to keep Moody alive and nearby."

"Did Dumbledore plan to rescue his soldier?"

"No," Harry admitted. "He said that Moody would probably die but it was for the 'greater good'."

Lady Black said nothing for minute and eventually Harry looked up; Kreature was watching him carefully and Dobby was trembling with excitement but not saying anything.

"What have I missed?" he asked.

"Mr. Lord Harry Potter Black mustest think of strategically," Dobby said. "This is biggest opportunity to pull beard over Mr. Whisker's eyes."

Kreature looked sourly at Dobby but nodded his head, "Dobby speaks truth and Kreature must bang head on wall for not speaking it first."

"No," Harry insisted. "You will not punish yourself!"

"Kreature never gets to have fun with Lord Black," the old elf complained.

"Kreature, explain what Dobby meant," Harry ordered. "I am not certain I understand."

"Old Goat will throw his soldier away, not save him, let him die without need. If Lord Black saves the soldier, Mad-eyes will owe powerful life debt to Lord Black."

"You all missed another angle on this situation," Lady Black said making Harry and the two elves turn to the portrait. "Today you know who the agent is. If you reveal him and rescue the prisoner, the Dark Lord may just send another agent and you will not know who it is."

"So I can't rescue Moody? I have to let him die?" asked Harry. "He is not a friend to me but I don't wish him dead."

"Good. Think of how you can aid the prisoner, think of how you can use the agent against the Dark Lord," Lady Black encouraged her grandson.

"Maybe I can use the man." Harry looked at his house elves, "Kreature and Dobby can take Moody food and water."

"And information," Lady Black said. "We can send a pensive into his prison with your memory of Dumbledore explaining his knowing of the capture, imprisonment and eventual death of this solider for his militia."

"And Moody will not know it is my memory... He won't know he owes his life to me!"

Kreature grinned, "This is funs! May Kreature be the elf who 'helps' the Mad Eye?"

"Of course," Harry agreed. "When we get closer to September, I will send a letter with water and food to open the negotiations with Moody."

Creating Dursley Portrait 30 July

Vernon Dursley had enjoyed his free vacation in the south of France. The only hiccup had been when Dudley disappeared for two days to the nude beaches and created quite the distraction for Petunia and Marge. Then his son reappeared with sunburn in inappropriate places and the family descended into a brawl that resulted in their expulsion from the resort, followed by two miserable nights spent in hostels while waiting for space at a new hotel. 'Dudders' had been shackled to his mother and his aunt for the remainder of the vacation while Vernon quietly congratulated his son on his 'adventures among the naturalists'.

Now they were approaching Surrey again and Vernon's mind replayed the last conversation he remembered with the freak – the boy was rich, emancipated, and free to use all the magic he wanted. Vernon considered making the boy sign a will giving his uncle everything and then killing...

"No, that would never work. The freaks wouldn't allow a normal person to inherit."

It was midnight when they pulled into the drive at No.4 Privet Drive. In the glow of the street lights, Dudley exited the car to open the garage and once the car was parked, the family went inside.

"Leave the bags until morning, Pet. If the freak is here, he can fetch them while we eat breakfast," Vernon declared. "I will take you home tomorrow Marge."

Without looking around downstairs, the Dursley family plodded up the stairs and into their bedrooms for a sound night's sleep. Once their bedroom doors were closed, Dobby popped into the house and made the necessary preparations.

The following morning at 7:27, Vernon awoke to the aroma of bacon frying and he realized that this must be the most marvellous bacon in the whole of Britain. He rose from the bed noticing that Petunia was already up and gone. Grabbing his house coat without wondering how it got into the bedroom from the luggage in the car, Vernon stumbled down the stairs with Marge and Dudley close behind him. Walking past the living room without a glance they reached the small dining room where Petunia sat with an enormous, traditional English breakfast spread out on the table.

Through the open kitchen door, Vernon saw the messy black hair of the freak, already working on the pots and pans at the sink. He pulled the door shut to avoid looking at the freak while he enjoyed this breakfast.

' _Everything will work out,'_ Vernon decided. _'I will find a way to get some of the boy's money.'_

He stepped to the table, kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "This is lovely Pet. Thank you for a lovely breakfast!"

Petunia was chewing on toast with orange marmalade and did not have a chance to explain to Vernon she found the breakfast already on the table when she followed the intoxicating aroma of coffee down the stairs only minutes ago.

"Let me have the waffles!" Dudley said as he sat beside Aunt Marge who was already dishing up eggs and toast.

The door to the hallway began to close slowly but the Dursley family failed to notice as they ate the best breakfast in the whole of Britain.

Harry walked through the other kitchen door, down the hall and into the living room where a large, very ornate picture frame hung with an empty canvas on the wall. Dobby, Kreature and Winky joined him with three pops; naturally, Winky appeared with a tray loaded with an appropriate breakfast for her 'Lord Harry Potters-Blacks'. The house elf sat the tray on a small table and then prompted the teenager to eat as the figures of his relatives began to appear within the painting of the dining room. Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Marge each appeared with their full plates before them and as Harry and his elves watched, their movements slowed to be barely perceptible.

"How long will breakfast take them?" Harry asked Kreature.

The elf smiled, "The Dirty-Dursleys will have breakfast for at least one hundred years, Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black. They will eats the same bites of food over and over again but they has no magic so it lasts only that long."

When Harry had completed his breakfast, Winky and Dobby tackled the kitchen while Kreature cleared away the dishes from the now empty dining room. Harry had a final cup of tea and stared at the Dursleys in their framed portrait.

"Lord Black, how do you feel?" asked Kreature with surprising clarity. "The Dirty-Dursleys can no longer hurt you."

Harry nodded. "Kreature, I am not pleased that we had... that 'I' had to do this to them, but Vernon would have never stopped now that he knows I am rich. The witches and wizards who imprisoned me cannot remember this place or these people. The neighbours think the Dursleys moved to Australia. Vernon's employer knows they are rid of a terrible employee and after this morning, No.4 Privet Drive has no hold over me."

"This is too easy a punishment for all the pain and hurt they caused you, Lord Black. They will never 'know' they are trapped; just that they are enjoying breakfast."

"It is enough for me," Harry explained to the house elf. "And this is a 'proof of concept' and it shows that the spell captures the people quickly. All they have to do is eat or drink something from the room and they are captured within the painting for the rest of their lives or until their magic wears out."

Dobby appeared and reported that the car, luggage, clothing, and furniture in all the other rooms had vanished to power the spell. "The living room chairs and rugs will go as soon as we leave, Master Harry Potter-Black, sir. The only thing left will be the picture frame on the wall."

Winky appeared and reported that the house was clean.

Kreature snorted. "Now, we leaves the nasty muggle house."

Winky asked, "Whose is next on the list?"

Harry smiled. "I believe we shall settle accounts with Minister Fudge and Undersecretary Umbridge."

Dobby and Winky nodded and popped away to begin preparations at Potter Manor. Kreature waited and said, "Lady Black awaits your return Lord Black. She will expect you take tea before her portrait and tell her every detail."

"Yes, Kreature, please take me to my grandmother."

Lord Black's Birthday 31 July

Harry's birthday was bittersweet. He missed Hermione's usual book though Mr. and Mrs. Granger did send new snapshots of their little girl smiling and laughing with her parents at their new home. There was nothing from Ron of course but there were a couple prank kits from George and Fred with a wizard snapshot of Ron in a swing, jumping up and down, and laughing.

Neville and his grandmother visited for tea and Neville and Harry each gifted the other. Harry gave Neville a new potions knife that was supposed to work as a cutting tool in the garden as well while Neville gave Harry a pair of matching wand holsters.

"They look great Neville but why two?"

"Since you are an emancipated lord now, you should always carry two wands in case one is taken or destroyed. With them strapped into holsters, no wizard can summon them from you either."

"That's brilliant Neville! I wish I had this when I was kidnapped," Harry said.

"I heard Tonks broke your first wand," Neville explained.

"Yes, she did but Kreature took her wand at Gringotts when she tried to kidnap me again – and Professor Lupin lost his wand to Kreature at the same time," Harry replied as the house elf popped up and offered both wands he had taken that day to Lord Black.

"Browns is Wolfie's wands and striped is Pinkie's wands," the elf explained. Harry tried Lupin's wand first and it had a wild, uncontrollable feel to it. When he picked up Nymphadora's wand, it felt slick and wobbly.

"Neither wand is a match for me, Kreature. Keep them as trophies."

"Yes Lord Black. Youse look in Black vaults in family wands. There will be one works well."

"What is in your new wand Harry?" asked Neville.

Harry grinned. "It is English oak with Basilisk fang and Phoenix tears. Ragnock had a wand maker come to Gringotts and custom make it for me the first week I was free from school. He insisted that I have two wands."

"Neville," called Lady Longbottom. "It is time to leave."

"Yes, Gran," the boy replied who stood and bowed to Harry who bowed back, watching Dobby lead the Longbottoms back to the floo room.

Harry Talks with Bill about Growing Up

"Shall I return to my reading now Grandmother?" Harry asked.

"I would prefer you continue your reading later. There is one more guest to meet on your birthday." Lady Black looked toward the stairs and called, "Dobby!"

The happy house elf popped onto the landing and bowed to Lady Black and Harry.

"Has Curse-breaker Weasley arrived?" the lady's portrait asked.

"Yes, Lady Black, Mr. Curses-breaker Weasley is waiting in the libraries to speak with Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black."

Harry looked surprised at the announcement but followed Dobby to the library where he met Bill.

"Lord Black, I understand birthday greetings are in order," Bill said and bowed while Harry returned the bow.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Harry replied. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I did not either or I would have brought a gift. This is something that came up this morning." Bill looked serious for a moment before saying, "Lady Black sent word that she needed someone to speak to you about 'growing up'. Ragnock laughed himself silly at the lady's choice of words trying to get her request across and then he asked if I had had such a talk with any of my younger brothers. I told him I had and he did something remarkable."

"What?" Harry asked already embarrassed.

"The Chief Goblin of the tribe Gringotts asked me for a favour."

Harry's look of surprise matched the one Bill had experienced when the request was made.

"I said 'yes' and Ragnock asked if I would come to Grimmauld Place and speak to you. Lady Black wanted a man to talk with you about what you are going to experience in next few years as you grow up."

"When does all this 'stuff' stop being embarrassing?" Harry asked immediately.

Bill laughed. "Never when it is your female relatives talking to you about it. Anytime my mother wants her sons under her control, she asks a couple personal questions that turns their faces redder than their hair."

"Ron said a few things this spring but I didn't pay a lot of attention to him."

Bill shook his head. "I talked with him at Yule but the twins twisted everything around and had Ron very confused at the spring break. I told Fred and George I hope they each have a dozen daughters that were all boy crazy."

Thereafter, Harry and Bill had a conversation that provided plain answers to simple questions. Harry Potter-Black grew comfortable speaking with Bill Weasley as an adult 'in-the-know' the further they went with information until Harry asked about dating a wizard instead of a witch.

"Do you want to date wizards instead of witches, Harry?" Bill asked.

"Maybe," Harry replied tentatively. "No one at school talks about this stuff."

"They do, they just don't talk about it around you."

"How do you know that?"

"All the boys at Hogwarts talk about sex after third year. The girls talk about boys, sex, clothes and a million other things I am certain but I know the boys lie and tell each other wild outrageous tales about their conquests. My advice would be to not believe anything another wizard tells you about his sexual conquests, or any stories about any of the witches or other wizards at Hogwarts."

Bill gestured with his hands, spreading them as to offer a whole truth. "I asked Ron if he thought you and Hermione were a couple. He laughed and told me that he and Hermione worked very hard to keep other people from talking about dating, sex or marriage around you."

"Hermione was my best friend – and why would they do that?"

Bill grimaced and explained, "My mother had Ron brainwashed that you would marry Ginny as soon as she graduated Hogwarts. If you dated any other girls and fell in love that would ruin my mother's plans and Ron's chances to have a famous brother-in-law."

"Ron's a git!" Harry swore hotly. "If he weren't a baby I'd bloody his lip!"

"Ginny did regularly during Yule. She told him to leave her alone about you but Mother pressured them both apparently."

Harry shook his head as if to throw the idea out of his mind.

Bill continued, "I imagine that dating wizards is different than dating witches. But the keys are still the same – don't do anything you don't want to do, don't pressure anyone into doing something they don't want to do. And don't try to get the snitch on the first date."

"I understand that part," Harry said. "But how do you know if someone likes you for you or if they 'like' you just because you're famous."

"That would be hard," Bill said. "I haven't ever been famous."

"Yeah, but you're hot... uh... good-looking. Some of the seventh-year girls asked Ron if you were single and said they'd be all over you like 'white on rice' if they ever got the chance."

Bill was speechless for a moment then laughed uncomfortably. "That's got to be a muggle expression."

"What's the best thing to do?"

"What do you mean – should you date wizards or witches?"

"No, I don't care if anyone gets all wacked out because the 'boy-who-lived' wants to kiss a wizard," Harry said. "My grandmother has told me that for the rest of my life people will find some reason to hate me or love me, and I should be comfortable in my skin."

"Did Lady Black say 'comfortable in my skin'?"

"Well not those exact words but close enough," Harry said. "But what is the best way to go about this?"

"Be friends with lots of people – wizards and witches. See if anyone becomes special and do things with them like riding your broomsticks…" Harry snickered before Bill continued, "…going to Hogsmeade together for a butterbeer or candy." And Harry snickered again.

"Okay Potter-Black, enough with the snickering!" Bill teased. "Now remember, you are fourteen. There'll be no bonding ceremony for you before you are eighteen and there's no rush for you to be intimate with anyone. Wait until you are at least seventeen and have had time to grow up."

"Good," Harry replied, relieved that he would have time to find someone.

"But many witches and wizards will pursue you once they learn that you are head of two houses and rich in addition to being famous."

"Is there a way to stop that while I am still a kid?"

"Perhaps there is a way to do that," Bill said as he remembered his lessons in pure-blood society. "Ask Lady Black to explain betrothal agreements to you. Many magically powerful and rich families use betrothal agreements to protect their children."

"I know that Draco Malfoy is betrothed to Patsy Parkinson but they are the only couple at Hogwarts that everyone knows about."

"Malfoy has a position in society that his parents want to protect. The Parkinson family is rich and anxious to tie their broom to the Malfoy star as it rises. Lucius Malfoy married a Black and lifted the family up several steps in the social hierarchy."

"So how would a betrothal agreement help me?"

"You and Lady Black would select an appropriate wizard and approach him or his family about entering a betrothal agreement. Once you are betrothed, magic pulls the two of you together and keeps others away. You are protected, get to know your betrothed and develop a relationship."

"But what if the guy turns out to be like Severus Snape?"

Bill laughed. "Harry, your grandmother will not let you betroth yourself to a greasy git!"

"Yeah, but what if I decide the guy is not right for me?"

"As the higher ranked wizard, you could break the betrothal by paying the other wizard a 'bride price' or by having the head of your house–that's you–break the agreement."

"I don't want to do that..."

Bill shook his head, "Lord Potter-Black, your family magics will let you know quickly if someone is a good match or not. Magic will not allow you to form an attachment that is not good for your family and future."

As Harry escorted Bill toward the floo room, he thanked the curse-breaker for his help. "I don't have family that I trust all that much–Draco Malfoy is my cousin and I will have to deal with him at Hogwarts but I don't see asking him for advice about dating."

"I am glad to help Lord Potter-Black. And remember when everyone learns about the basilisk there will be wizards at your beck and call, as well as disappointed witches across all of Britain."

"It's worse than you know," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked. "Is there something else you need to know?"

"No... It's just that my title is Potter-Black-Slytherin."

Bill look of surprise was almost comical and Harry grinned, "That's how I looked when I found out at Gringotts. Remember the goblins asking about defeating the dark lord three times?"

"And they did the blood test?"

"Yes, I am Lord Slytherin now. Lucius Malfoy has my four seats for Slytherin, three seats for Black and two for Potter once I get them away from Dumbledore."

Bill's face grew solemn as he bowed and said with great gravity, "Your Magical Majesty, may this humble wizard walk a mere twenty paces behind you instead of fifty paces like all the other wizards and witches?"

Harry laughed and pompously commanded, "Of course not. How can I talk to you then? Walk beside me but walk sideways..."

The Deed to Potter Manor, 5 August

The owl from Gringotts settled into his usual place beside Hedwig. The snowy owl bobbed and coo'd with her boyfriend until Harry came up the stairs to take the message from the messenger owl's foot.

"You two fly to the park and hunt squirrels," Harry said smiling indulgently at his friend as the two owls flew from the house into the night sky of London.

Back downstairs on the landing with his Grandmother's portrait, Harry sat with his back to her once again to allow Lady Black to read the letter as he did.

 **Gringotts**

 **Lord Potter-Black**

 **With great happiness, I present you with the deeds to your properties once again. The Ministry for Magic has shredded all tax liens against your manor home, farms and business properties. As your agent, Gringotts has taken control of all matters regarding your properties – Headmaster Dumbledore may only access and spend any funds that are deposited to the main Potter vault. All new monies from rents, sale of crops, and business dividends will be deposited into the 'Basilisk Vault' that you opened last week. As the main Potter Vault is empty, the headmaster can no longer rob your estate.**

 **I advise you to formally take possession of Potter Manor immediately and close the wards to everyone but yourself and your selected elves. You should add wizards as needed but only for the required time of the visit. Until you live in the manor, it needs to remain closed to all visitors.**

 **Your gold will flow into your vaults now as your enemy diminishes. I am proud of you Harry Potter-Black!**

 **Ragnock, Chief of the Tribe of Gringotts Goblins**

"Compliments from a goblin? I have never heard of a goblin expressing compliments for a wizard!" Lady Black was amused by the letter from the goblin chief.

"May I have your permission to visit Potter Manor?" Harry asked as a formality.

"Certainly, as long as Kreature and Dobby visit first to make certain it is safe. Then they will escort you and one of them will remain with you at all times."

Harry rolled his eyes but did not argue. He called the house elves to the landing and explained that he wanted to visit the Potter family home. Dobby and Kreature both examined the deed to the manor house to find its location with their magic.

"Dobby is being the Potter elf. He must go first and then he brings Kreature to helps clear doxies. Then we's bring Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black to see his family's homes."

Kreature nodded and remained silent until Dobby popped out. Then he said, "Dobby elf will be proper elf soon. Kreature not tell Dobby but Kreature tell Lord Black."

"Thank you Kreature."

Dobby popped back to the landing after almost a minute and disappeared with Kreature. The two elves were gone for a full two minutes before they returned and popped away with Harry.

Potter Manor by Moonlight

They landed outside an iron gate that was bone white in the moon light. "Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black musts put his blood on the handle to take possessions of the Potter Manors."

Harry nicked his finger and spread blood on the handle. The gate clicked and opened onto a wide gravel path. Once they were inside, Dobby closed and locked the gate, then led Harry along the gravel path that wandered through woods and then fields of a large farm before reaching a large, brick Georgian mansion that stood imposing and silent in the night with only the moon for company.

"Dobby, I want the wards sealed. No one enters or leaves unless I have verbally told you it was permitted."

"Lord Black mights includes all portraits and paintings in the sealing," Kreature suggested. When Harry asked why, the elf explained, "Some Potters loves Old Goat. If they wakes up they might go to paintings at Hoggiewarts and tell him your plans."

"Dobby, are any portraits awake?

"No, Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black but they's will wake up when you goes into house with family magics of your rings."

"Do as Kreature suggests and make the wards so no portrait can leave the manor, in fact, don't let any portrait leave their picture frame."

Dobby concentrated and snapped his fingers. "Wards and portraits lockeds up Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black."

"Who works the farm here?" asked Harry as they came closer to the house.

"There being two elf families working the fields and caring for the house," Dobby said. "I's not be welcome when I come alone and when I brings Kreature back, we has to knock the Potter elves over. They thinks we from Ministry of Magicals and trying to take the treasures from the house."

"Kreature thinking these farm elves, not house elves."

"Tell me how that makes them different," Harry instructed the Black family elf.

"Theys be good with animals and plants but not with cleaning, cooking, guests or sheets."

"They can't cook or make the beds?" Harry laughed. "But we need them for the farm."

Dobby popped back. "We's be having freshie veggies and eggs and honey and apples and meats at Grimmauld from now on!"

"Where are these elves?" Harry asked as he stepped into the house.

Dobby snapped his fingers and a group of ten elves appeared before him. They were chattering and excitable but when Harry cleared his throat, the two families fell silent to bow or curtsey. When he bowed his head toward them, the elves began chattering again.

"I am Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin. I understand you work the farm around Potter Manor."

"Yeses Lords Potter," replied one older male elf.

Harry pointed to Dobby and Kreature. "These are my head elves, Dobby Potter and Kreature Black. If either of them gives you an order, you must act as though it comes from me."

The elf shivered under the stares of Dobby and Kreature but he nodded his acceptance.

"There will be new house elves soon. You and your family are not to bother with any chores inside the house."

"Thank you, Lord Potter, sirs. We's be best in the gardens and farms."

"My elf Winky will contact you about needs for the kitchen."

Dobby stepped forward and said, "That be all. Returns to your stables."

With a snap of Dobby's fingers, the farm elves vanished and Harry's attention returned to Potter Manor. As many globes of light now spread about the foyer making it bright, he paused for a minute – the formal space was grand with marble, some gold leaf and paintings of wizards battling dragons and forest scenes of fairies floating around witches dancing in the high summer rituals.

There was dust on the furniture but the house appeared to be solid. There were paths in the dust and Harry asked Dobby about them.

"That's be where the goblins walked when they catalogues all of Potter Manor for the auctions Old Goat and Fudge tries to get happen. No goblins dance in Potter Manor."

"Where is the catalogue? What room has my parent's portraits?"

Kreature snapped his fingers to bring a catalogue to Harry and he quickly located the portraits, 'Lord James Potter' and 'Wife of Lord James Potter'. The portraits were hung in the morning lounge and Dobby led Harry there quickly. He found both portraits asleep, his father seated in a grand chair and his mother seated in a simpler chair and turned away, her head leaning on one hand in sleep.

He could not take his eyes off the image of his mother; she was slender with dark red hair, barefooted and dressed simply. Harry smiled at how natural she looked.

"How do I wake her up, Kreature? Dobby?"

The two elves spoke quietly with each other but before they could explain, another voice said, "Who enters Potter Manor?"

Harry turned toward his father's portrait where the man stretched and asked, "Don't make me ask again. Who are you and what are you doing in my home?"

Harry Meets the Late Lord Potter

The Potter, Black and Slytherin family magics urged Harry to be respectful but to not share unnecessary information with this portrait of his father.

"I am your son, Harry."

"My son? How many years have passed since I was painted? Where is Sirius? Where is Remus? Where is Dumbledore? He can explain everything to me."

"I do not know when you were painted sir, but I have just turned fourteen years. Were you painted after I was born?"

"Before," replied the portrait. "I knew she was pregnant but you were not yet born."

"Will my mother wake up too?" Harry asked.

"Not if we're lucky," James replied. "She is not suitable company on her good days."

Harry was surprized to hear his father speak in such a manner about his wife.

"Where are the elves?" James asked. "I want some landscapes in this room so I may have exercise. Where is my wand? I want it placed on the top of this picture frame so I may use it."

"Use it?" Harry asked. "How can a portrait use a wand?"

"My wife is a powerful witch and I can take magic from her portrait to manifest my will through my wand. The elves will do as I say and serve me. Go buy an elf with the talent to paint wizarding pictures. I plan to spend the next hundred years hunting and playing."

Harry was vibrating with anger by this point and Dobby stepped up to the portrait of James Potter and snapped his fingers, putting the image to sleep. The elf pulled on his ears, worried that he had overstepped his bounds while Kreature popped out and returned with Winky and a tea service. Harry was directed to a chair and Dobby was placed in another while Winky set about making both drink some tea with a calming potion.

Kreature stood guard while Winky began cleaning. After Harry took a deep breath he looked around the room.

"Thank you, Dobby. If James Potter had said much more I would have blasted his picture to bits."

"I's see Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black be upset and needed to stops Big-Mouth Potters from talking. No good to blast father's picture on the first day you meet."

"Kreature, come looks at this," Winky called as she cleaned around the two portraits. The Black family elf jumped across the room and helped Winky to make a bond visible, a bond between the two portraits.

"What is that light between the two portraits, Kreature?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Big-Mouth Potter be taking all of Lord Potter's Wife's magic," Kreature explained. "That's why she sleeps, why she would never wake up."

"Can you break it?" asked Harry. "Can you stop him?"

Kreature shook his head, "Must be Dobby breaks Potter magics, not Kreature from Black magics."

"Dobby, can you break that bond for me please?" Harry asked.

"I cans Mr. Lord..." Dobby paused before saying, "It cause hurt to you if I does."

"Why will it hurt me?" asked Harry.

"It be divorce in Magical World. You be head of Potter family and you feel the divorce."

"Will it make me less powerful or no longer be Lord Potter?"

"No," Dobby admitted. "Youse will know things about them though."

"Do it," Harry ordered and Dobby took a deep breath and snapped his fingers twice.

Memories of Lord Potter and Lily Evans

Harry saw his parents arguing. His mother wanted to flee from Britain but James refused to allow Lily to leave with their infant son.

"He is my heir and must remain in the country."

"But the Dark Lord is targeting Harry and hunting for us. You know he will kill all of us!"

"As Lord Potter, I refuse to allow you to take my son out of the country. In fact, you cannot leave this house again."

Lily Evans Potter stood in the nursery watching her child sleep. She loved Harry more than her own life and wanted to take him to safety. Travelling in the muggle world, she could disappear with Harry and they could go to America where Death Eaters did not dare to operate–Magical America was very hard on the pure-blood fanatics.

Unfortunately, Potter family magics made her obey James–he was lord and head of the family. As a result, she could not escape her confinement to the cottage and they would be attacked at some point, but she would be ready. Turning to her trunks from school, Lily pulled out an old book that Professor Flitwick had copied for her titled 'Dark Charms of Protection'. She would protect Harry with her own life.

Lord James Potter chaffed at the delay in springing Dumbledore's trap for the Dark Lord. The boy's life to kill the Dark Lord was a small price to pay. His muggleborn would bear more sons soon and if she was caught up in the attack by Voldemort, another muggleborn wife would be selected from the seventh years at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore's use of the prophecy to lure Voldemort into attacks against his son was genius – the headmaster could do no wrong. It was too bad that Frank Longbottom loved his muggleborn and fled with her under the fidelius to Longbottom Manor. Dumbledore would make certain someone gave Voldemort the secret. Plans were to give Voldemort the secret to the Potter Cottage on 3 November, the next day that James had to work in the Ministry at the DMLE. There'd be no battle if it was just Lily opposing the Dark Lord.

Lily was in the nursery putting Harry to bed. Her charms were in place in the floor, on her body and on Harry's – nothing would harm him tonight or any other night.

She heard the front door explode into the house and James yelling that it wasn't supposed to be tonight – the Dark Lord was supposed to come on 3 November!

Cursing James Potter and Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans Potter took her place in front of her son's crib and waited.

Harry dropped out of the memories with tears streaming down his face. He refused the cup of tea that Winky tried to give him, ordered Kreature to sit and be silent, and pulled Dobby close enough to cry on the elf's small shoulder. Winky went into a cleaning frenzy, her powerful magic tackling the years of dust and the few dust bunnies that had formed under the beds in the forgotten bedrooms.

Kreature worried that Lord Black would return to his muggle world after learning about his father's willingness to sacrifice his son to Dumbledore's plans. The elf's lips curled as he thought of the ruthlessness that Old Goat with Whiskers used in sacrificing Lord Potter as well as the wife and child. The entire family gone at the hands of the Dark Lord made a much more heart-wrenching story.

The Black family elf watched the Potter family elf comfort their young lord. His mind filled with memories of young Master Regulus who cried sometimes and sought comfort from Kreature and the elf felt his heart warm at memories of making the tears disappear and bringing a smile back to the boy's face.

Silently, Kreature reached out and laid a hand on Lord Black's back to offer comfort. Dobby nodded once to his Black family counterpart in approval – both elves were changing to serve young Harry Potter-Black.

Portraits and Landscapes in the Nursery

When Harry stood up once more, he ordered Dobby to place his father's portrait in a closet for now. Once James Potter was removed, Harry stared at his mother's sleeping form and whispered, "I'm sorry. I wish I could give you back what they took from you."

After a moment of silence, Harry called, "Winky, come please."

"Yes, Lord Harry?" the female elf asked when she popped into the room.

"What is the sunniest, prettiest room in the manor?"

"That room being the nursery on the top floor, Lord Harry. It has the suns in morning and afternoon. The floors are soft carpets and the colours are bright. The..."

"Very good, Winky. Would you and Kreature go through the house and find the best landscape paintings, all the different seasons if you can them and bring the paintings to the nursery."

Kreature and Winky popped out of the room while Harry turned to Dobby and said, "Take my mother's portrait to the nursery. I will walk up there."

Dobby and the painting of Lily Evans popped out of the lounge as Harry left the room to climb the stairs. Several other portraits were awake now but they watched silently as the teenager climbed the stairs. At the landing on the first floor, Harry saw the portraits of his grandparents, Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter. His grandmother was a daughter of the Black family – she was Lady Black's aunt, sister or cousin. They were beginning to stir in their portraits as Harry walked passed. Dorea Potter's first words were, "My garden is gone! Someone has moved the painting of my garden! Bring back my garden!"

Charlus said, "I can't get out of this frame. Who has locked us into our frames! Who is there! I am Lord Potter! Do as I command!"

Ignoring the voices of his father's parents, Harry climbed to the second floor and then to the third floor. He grinned as he imagined his relatives using the floo to move around the four-story house rather than walking. On the top floor, he found the nursery easily – Dobby had opened the door to let Harry know where the portrait of his mother now waited. The room was as lovely as Winky described with windows on three sides with space for the landscapes that she and Kreature hung – gardens in spring and summer, a forest in high summer, farmland in fall with the harvest complete and leaves falling about. There was a winter scene with a snow-covered cottage with brightly lighted windows and smoke curling from a chimney.

The portrait of his mother hung on the longest wall, surrounded by gardens.

"Dobby, I want you to protect this room. No one comes in here except me, you, Kreature, and Winky. No other elf or visitor gets into this room. None of the other portraits are to enter these paintings."

He looked at Kreature and Winky. "Are there any portrait people in these landscapes? Is there anyone hiding in them?"

"No Lord Black. When portraits sleeps, they must return to originals frame and remain there until released to moves among the pictures in the house or other portraits of them."

"Do any of the portraits in this house have frames anywhere else?"

"Three picture frames be at Hogwarts."

"I want them all locked into their picture frames here," Harry ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Blacks," Dobby said weakly. Harry turned to Dobby and noticed the elf was tired. The young lord walked over to Dobby and hugged his Potter elf, immediately feeling the difference in the elf when his magic filled the little creature's core.

"When we return to Grimmauld Place, none of you are to mention, hint or in any way discuss these discoveries with Lady Black. I will discuss this with Grandmother when I decide. Am I clear in my orders? Lady Black is not to know any of this until I understand it better."

Dobby nodded, Winky said "Yes, Lord Harry," and Kreature frowned but eventually replied, "Yes, Lord Black."

Dobby popped back to Grimmauld Place with Harry while Kreature and Winky finished putting all the portraits in Potter Manor back to sleep. Until Harry wanted to speak to them, the portraits would remain asleep.

The other two elves appeared after only a few minutes to find Lord Harry Potter-Black entering the duelling practice chamber off the kitchen. They soon heard the sounds of charging dragons being slaughtered and dark lords exploding in pain and agony. The entire house rang with the sounds of battle for over an hour.


	6. Chapter 6

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

SLASH. While the character of Harry Potter is gay in this story, there will not be any intimate scenes – he's fourteen and that's too young to be involved in an adult relationship. He doesn't seem to think much of the adults around him in any case.

In this short chapter, Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge dash into their portrait prison.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parsel tongue conversation}

Invitation: 9 August

Cornelius Fudge had not always been a lazy man; he worked his way up from Under-Under-Secretary for Wand Registration to Minister of Magic in just forty years by persevering and out-living many of his contemporaries. In the first two years of his term as Minister, he had vigorously pursued an agenda of maintaining the status quo when dealing with muggles, muggleborns and pure-bloods. With the pure-bloods momentarily cowed by the disappearance of the Dark Lord and everyone else mollified by Dumbledore's platitudes in the Wizegamot, Fudge came to depend on his undersecretaries to solve his problems.

These secretaries began to choose the solution that was easy, fast, and cheap – that became the ministry's policy. The appearance of bribes in his accounts filled his life with luxuries and fine robes so much so that Cornelius discovered he liked being Minister under these conditions.

However, this summer Cornelius had been forced to deal with several uncomfortable problems. When he had a Dementor 'kiss' Sirius Black, it seemed the easy solution to the problem of the escaped criminal. Then the goblins upset the keazle cart at the reading of the will and made the bloody 'boy-who-lived' into the new, untouchable Lord Black. To make matters worse, the same goblins and Lord Black filed a lawsuit against Cornelius and Delores for Sirius Black's death – how was he supposed to know the man was innocent? Sirius Black looked guilty and everyone 'knew' the man was a Death Eater.

Now, the minister sat at his desk with his most trusted advisor, Delores Umbridge, as they plotted and schemed how to get around the Goblin Court and the lawsuit.

"I don't suppose there is any way to blame Lucius Malfoy, is there?" Delores asked.

Fudge shook his head. "Lucius would boil the blood in our veins if we hint that he is at fault. The Black Family madness scares him."

"What about..."

The two government flunkies paused as a golden envelope appeared on the desk in front of the minister.

"Who can get around the wards in the ministry?" Fudge asked as he carefully passed his wand over the envelope looking for traps and spells. Delores who was a weaker spell caster than Cornelius simply sat still, clutching her wand.

"There's a port key inside," Cornelius stated. "But it appears to be a benign one."

"What does 'benign' mean?"

He sniffed slightly. "You must say a word to activate it. The port key won't activate automatically."

"Then the letter is safe to open," she announced joyfully as if she had made the determination herself.

Fudge opened the letter and removed a piece of rope that was the port key. Then he read the letter under his breath while Delores leaned ever closer to get a glimpse at the contents.

 **Cornelius,**

 **I have received information that leads me to conclude there remains a way that we can still obtain the assets so unexpectedly snatched from our hands at the end of July. The enclosed port key will bring you and your faithful under-secretary to me at Hogwarts to discuss our disappointment with the tax auction of the Potter estate and a method to resolve our disappointments before Yule.**

 **D**

"Just 'D'? Who is 'D'?" Delores asked breathlessly for Fudge's side.

He looked at his under-secretary incredulously. "That would be Albus Dumbledore. He always signs his personal letters in this manner."

"Shall we venture then to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Why not?" the minister replied. "I did so want to get my hands on that wine cellar at the Potter manor."

"And I wanted those tapestries from the middle ages," the woman added.

"Summon my guards and we shall use the port key to visit the headmaster immediately."

Quickly, the four Aurors who formed the minister's personal guard were summoned. They read the letter and cast spells upon the piece of rope that was the port key.

John Dawlish held the rope for everyone to grab as the minister said the password, "Lemon drops."

Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge vanished while his four guards remained standing in the minister's office.

No Fudge Here Today

Albus Dumbledore fumbled through the books and papers of plans scattered across his desk; how was he to recover his control of the 'boy-who-lived' if every time he had a free minute, there was some business with the Wizegamot that he had to attend? Lucius Malfoy with the Black and Slytherin votes in his hands was making it difficult for Dumbledore to maintain his position as Grand Warlock. If Malfoy succeeded in wrestling the Potter seats from Dumbledore's control, there would a new Grand Warlock in just days.

A ruckus erupted outside his office door between a team of Aurors and his deputy headmistress, drawing him from his planning. He ordered the gargoyle to stand aside and the Aurors rushed up the staircase with Minerva following close behind.

"Where is the Minister?" demanded John Dawlish when he thundered into the office. The headmaster peered over his glasses at the wizard of mediocre power.

"Is Cornelius expected here?" he asked glancing at his fireplace. "I have not heard..."

"You sent him a letter with a port key to come to see you about the lost Potter tax auctions. It took the Minister and the Senior Under-secretary out of his office."

"Potter tax auctions?" Minerva asked and before Dumbledore could halt that conversation, Dawlish raised his wand toward the headmaster.

"Explain yourself Headmaster or I shall be forced to ask you to accompany me to headquarters!"

Dumbledore sniffed at the whelp with the wand; as if the minister's protection detail could threaten him. "I am at a loss to understand you at all Auror Dawlish. Would you start at the beginning and explain what brought you to my office?"

"Lower your wand," muttered another Auror. "You can't arrest Dumbledore... He is the Grand Wizard of the Wizegamot."

"Grand Warlock," Dumbledore corrected the man as Dawlish had the good grace to blush as he lowered the wand.

"Forgive me Headmaster. I am greatly concerned for the Minister's safety."

"Understood."

Dawlish explained his story – the Aurors on the protection detail were summoned to the Minister's office to read a letter that invited the man and his undersecretary to Hogwarts to discuss the loss of the Potter properties through the tax auction. He described the activation of the port key and the disappearance of the minister and his advisor, and then their rush to reach Hogwarts.

"And you say that all of you were holding the port key before Cornelius activated it but only he and Madam Umbridge were taken?"

"Yes Headmaster."

"Was there anything in the letter...perhaps you will give me a memory of the letter you read and allow me to view it in my pensive?"

"Certainly Headmaster."

Dumbledore approached the Auror and retrieved a copy of the memory of reading the letter. He placed it into the pensive bowl and beckoned Minerva close.

"I ask you to join me in viewing Dawlish's memory. See if you recognize the handwriting of any of our past or present students."

"Certainly Headmaster," the transfiguration professor replied as they both bent over to enter the pensive.

A few minutes later they left the pensive and Minerva shook her head, "It is not the handwriting of any of our current or past students that I remember. It was amazingly uniform, spotless and very neat."

"I agree. The only student with any power such as would be required to create such a port key is Mr. Potter and his writing is terrible. It certainly was not Harry writing that letter. And the magic to make a selective port key – that's unknown," Albus said.

He reached out to take a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk before he announced, "Gentlemen, someone has kidnapped the Minister for Magic. I think we must summon Madam Bones and tell her all."

Dawlish turned pale and wished he had gone to Madam Bones before coming to Hogwarts.

Harry Potter asks for Help

When the whirling of the port key halted, Cornelius and Delores Umbridge found themselves standing in the middle of an unfamiliar entry hall. The manor must be very grand they both realized; the marble floors and restrained use of gold leaf spoke of taste and old money. It was the teenager in simple Hogwarts robes that confused them both.

"Harry Potter?" asked Cornelius, shaking off the dizziness of the port key.

"Where are we?" demanded Delores, holding her wand at the ready as if to attack the boy with a spell. Harry merely wrinkled an eyebrow at her stance.

"Minister Fudge and Undersecretary Umbridge, you must forgive the subterfuge. I am in a quandary and wish that I had the minister's confidence. It would appear that I have discovered a plot by Albus Dumbledore to undermine your administration and take over the ministry."

"What do you mean? Explain!" Cornelius demanded.

Harry motioned toward the walls of the manor. "You are aware that Dumbledore blames the goblins for paying off the tax lien on my family properties. He met with you that same day and claimed the goblins stole a million galleons from some account to make the tax payments."

"I heard the story," the minister admitted.

Delores added, "It had to have been money in a Potter vault to make the payment. Not a loan or stolen money!"

Harry nodded his head. "That is what the goblins explained to me. I could not use my inheritance as Lord Black to rescue my inheritance as Heir Potter."

"So, what happened? And why are we here instead of at Hogwarts?"

"I could say that a house elf of mine intercepted Dumbledore's message to you if I had your confidence Minister Fudge. I would even tell you that the headmaster plans to imprison you both at Hogwarts to aid his plan to become king of Magical Britain."

"King?" asked Delores, immediately seeing herself as Queen of Magical Britain.

Harry continued acting as the lost teenager with his story, "I could tell you that Dumbledore discovered a hidden vault here in Potter Manor. He could not risk any goblin or wizard discovering the vault during an auction so he used the galleons he had stolen in years before to pay the tax lien. I imagine he intended to keep his discovery quiet until you were imprisoned and then he could use the money to become Minister of Magic, as well as Grand Warlock and Headmaster – mere steps away from crowning himself King Albus the First."

"What vault?" asked Cornelius. The man could believe every word the boy told him – he knew Dumbledore loved his power and Fudge feared that the headmaster coveted the minister's position; besides, what man didn't dream of being 'king'.

"If I were in your confidence sir, I would tell you that the real Potter vault is hidden here at Potter Manor. There may be as much as ten million galleons locked away there."

"Ten million galleons? Why would you tell us about this?" Delores asked, her eyes moving about the room, searching for hidden magic.

Harry Potter bowed slightly to the man and woman.

"As Lord Black, I have ample wealth. My advisors may be telling me that if I reward the minister and his senior under-secretary with a substantial portion of this wealth," Harry indicated the stairs and the described vault, "you will aid me in removing Dumbledore as guardian of the Potter estate. Then I can fully reclaim the manor and its contents from his control."

The two politicians shared a glance.

"Show us this vault," the toad-shaped woman commanded.

"Yes, Madam Umbridge is correct. Show us this vault, Mr. Potter," Fudge echoed.

Harry motioned toward a staircase leading down to a cellar. "This way, if you please."

In a more strident tone, the teen called, "Dobby!"

A timid house elf appeared, dressed in a ragged pillow case. "Yes, Mr. Harry Potter, sir?"

"The minister and under-secretary will be thirsty when we reach the Potter vault. Bring tea with biscuits and tarts to the vault. And for their comfort, make the minister and his under-secretary thrones of gold on which to sit," Harry instructed. "They will aid us in recovery of our portraits and library so they must be rewarded for their efforts."

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter, sir," the house elf replied before vanishing with another pop.

"Handy creatures," Fudge commented as they descended two flights of stairs under the manor.

"Creatures..." Delores shuddered. "All of these creatures need to be registered and regulated. Did you know some families use house elves as nannies for their children?"

Before a large vault door, the three persons stopped. Harry took his hand and touched the handle quickly.

"It appears that Dumbledore brought me here to open the door with my blood. He thought I would not remember what he found but the Potter family magic protected my mind that day from his obliviate spell."

"He cast an obliviate spell on you?" Delores chuckled. "That is another crime we can charge him with!"

Cornelius ignored his under-secretary as the vault door opened and Harry Potter stood to one side to reveal a huge room filled with more gold coins and gold bars than in all Gringotts.

Fudge paused for a moment, his eyes narrowing as he surveyed the mounds of coins. "I would venture that this vault contains more than ten million galleons."

"More, Minister Fudge?" asked Harry carefully as Delores rushed into the room, kicking off her shoes to drop and roll in a large pile of gold coins.

The minister and Harry stared at the woman's actions for only a moment before the minister cleared his throat.

Glancing up from the pile of gold, Delores beamed, "It is gold Cornelius! Piles and piles of gold!"

"Yes, Madam Umbridge. Mr. Potter offers to share his family treasure with us if we help him thwart Dumbledore's plans."

Her face as bright as a child on Christmas morning, and her hands stuffing galleons into her robes, Delores said, "Of course, Minister Fudge! Of course! We must help the boy keep this treasure from the hands of that...that evil wizard."

Now Cornelius stepped closer to a stack of gold bars and picked one up, not realizing how heavy it would be. He struggled to return the heavy weight to the stack without dropping it. "My goodness...this is a lot of gold!"

Harry now called for Dobby again and the house elf popped into the vault. "Mr. Harry Potter calls?"

"Dobby, where are the thrones I asked you to transfigure for our guests?"

The house elf dropped to his knees in horror and covered his head, "I's forgot Mr. Harry Potter sir. I's fixing tea and forgot the thrones!"

"Well make the thrones now and then bring the tea. I will deal with you then!"

"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter sir. Dobby will do," the house elf sniffled as he set to work.

Delores was pleased to see the boy knew how to handle his house elves though Cornelius cared less. The creature created two magnificent thrones, larger and grander that the one used by the Grand Warlock in the Wizegamot and made entirely of gold. Forgetting anyone else was in the room; Fudge and Umbridge approached their thrones and with awkward attempts at dignity, sat on the golden seats.

"A pillow of feathers – hippogriff down – will be necessary," Delores said as she shuffled her ample posterior on the throne. "That will do the trick."

Fudge said nothing, smug in the wealth around him as the house elf now reappeared with a table and a large golden tray with golden tea pot, golden cups, and plates. Quickly setting the tea before the two politicians the house elf joined his master at the door of the vault.

"If you will excuse me for a few minutes Minister Fudge and Undersecretary Umbridge, I will correct the behaviour of my house elf."

"Certainly, Potter," Fudge replied. "Take your time."

Umbridge called, "And use a cane!"

Harry hurried from the vault calling for Dobby to follow him. "Close the door Dobby. There's no reason to disturb their tea."

The house elf pushed the heavy door closed very easily as the man and woman on their golden thrones began to eat the biscuits and drink the tea before them in golden dishes.

Director Bones at Hogwarts

In the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, Amelia Bones lost her temper and threw powerful stinging hexes at the four Aurors who were supposed to protect the Minister for Magic.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded. "Letting the minister use a port key that hadn't been tested? You were supposed to go first using the port key and then return for him!"

"Now Madam Bones, I am certain Cornelius and Madam Umbridge were in a hurry to see me," Dumbledore said to direct the conversation. "Someone has successfully kidnapped the minister and his senior advisor. Perhaps you should..."

"Do not tell me my job Headmaster!" Amelia roared. Turning to the four Aurors, she ordered, "Return to the Ministry and confine yourselves to conference room beside my office! Speak to no one! Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, Madam Director," the four Aurors replied as they filed through the floo.

With the men gone, Amelia turned to Albus and apologised, "Forgive my temper Headmaster Dumbledore but this situation will create headaches for me at the Ministry. You know as well as I that Fudge is incompetent but he is predictable. Once word leaks out, every official will be jockeying for position to become the new minister."

"Except for me and for you, I believe," Dumbledore replied. "I have no wish to limit myself as 'Minister' and you have too much work yet to do as Director of the DMLE."

She sighed – the headmaster did know her too well. Until Susan was grown, Amelia Bones would not advance her career.

"May I view the memory in your pensive?" Amelia asked. "Then I will return to the ministry and set my Aurors to searching for the minister and undersecretary."

"Certainly, Director Bones," Dumbledore said motioning toward the large pottery dish. The director dipped her head inside as Dumbledore and Minerva waited silently.

When she stood up again, Amelia looked disgusted. "Fools! All my Aurors are fools! Anyone could see that was a letter created on a muggle machine called a printer. The letters were too uniform."

"What do you mean?" asked Minerva. "Created on a machine?"

"The muggles have made great strides in the last fifty years and we are left behind. They have machines that communicate with each other anywhere in the world almost instantaneously. They can produce these pages with perfect letters – entire books – at a whim..."

She sighed. "Never mind. I must return to the ministry. With muggle technology involved, there is no way to determine who to investigate. Any smart pure-blood could imperious a muggleborn to provide the letter or any disgruntled muggleborn with sufficient time to make the port key could be responsible."

At the floo, Amelia Bones threw in some powder, called out her destination, and stepped into the flames.

"Do you think she is correct?" Albus asked his deputy headmistress. "Are the muggles leaving us behind?"

Minerva approached the headmaster's desk where she glared at the man she had followed faithfully for almost fifty years and said in a cold tone, "When the Grand Warlock loots the family vault of an innocent orphan and conspires with fools such as Cornelius Fudge to rob the boy of his family home, I think the whole of magical Britain is doomed."

Dumbledore frowned and wondered if he dared to obliviate her; without the Elder wand, his power was not as strong as it had been and Minerva was very quick with her wand.

"I resign from your order of Dumbledork followers here and now. I will do my job as transfiguration professor, head of Gryffindor and deputy headmistress. You will have to attend the board meetings yourself from now on; I refuse to do your job any longer."

Her wand in her hand, Minerva McGonagall fled Dumbledore's office and locked herself in her apartment where she raised additional wards. The other professors noticed the protections and wondered what had transpired.

Creating the Fudge Toad Portrait

Standing outside the 'vault' below Potter Manor, Harry turned to Dobby and dropped to one knee.

"Will you forgive me for speaking to you like that Dobby? I hated to do it..."

"We's be play-acting for Fudger and Pink Toad, Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black, sir. Dobby knows you not mean those words. It was fun to see the Toad puff up and roll in the 'Leprechaun gold'. She stuffs into her pockets and her underclothings – it makes her itch for a hundred years..."

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said and he reached out to hug his first house elf. "I would never have made it to this day without you."

"Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black is bestest lord in all of Britains."

"Let's see the portrait, shall we?" Harry asked as he and Dobby walked up one flight of stairs to a secure room in the first basement of the Potter Manor.

"And Dobby gets tea from Winky for Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black," the elf said just before he popped away.

Harry opened the door to the room where lights dispelled the shadows and allowed him to see Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge taking tea while seated on thrones of fake gold. It was obvious that Minister Fudge was a happy man. He caressed the real golden tea cup in his hand; for the portrait spell to work properly Harry had to include objects of true value and he had selected the golden tea set hidden away in a chest here at Potter Manor. It was valuable but it would not be something he missed.

Delores had a strange look upon her face and it took a while for Harry to figure it out. She was plotting already – how to get more than a promised share of gold and her eyes kept cutting toward Fudge – contempt and avarice evident in her look. She reached up to scratch her neck as well.

Shivering for a moment, Harry was pleased when Winky, Dobby and Kreature all popped into the room with the promised tea.

"Lady Black wished to hear an update on this adventure," Kreature reported as he stepped close to the canvas as it filled with image of the wizard and witch and the mountain of gold behind them.

"Fools!" Kreature declared. "What wizard can't tell fool's gold from the real thing after a few minutes?"

Winky patted Kreature on the shoulder. "You is too hard on all wizards and witches! There are at least four wizards in Magicals Britains who can tell the difference."

Harry smiled when he noticed the frown on Dobby's face as Winky touched Kreature.

An hour later with the spell was complete, they prepared to leave Potter Manor. The painting was already stored away but the book said each painting must be stationary for a week to allow all the magic to 'dry'.

The gold bars were once again normal bricks to build a new house for tenants on a nearby farm. The piles of Leprechaun gold were returned to their original state of hippogriff dung, curing in the summer sun before being used as fertilizer.

Harry ordered his elves, "Dobby none of the house elves are to enter this room. Keep the room locked. No one is to see this painting for many years."

"Yes, Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black," Dobby agreed, nodding his head. Then Dobby popped Harry back to Grimmauld Place to sit with his grandmother and tell her that he had imprisoned the man and his toad who ordered the death of his godfather.


	7. Chapter 7

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

SLASH. While the character of Harry Potter is gay in this story, there will not be any intimate scenes – he's fourteen and that's too young to be involved in an adult relationship. He doesn't seem to think much of the adults around him in any case.

In this chapter, Harry is triumphant with the Gringotts auction of basilisk potion ingredients and he holds a reception for the important leaders of Magical Britain. He is a young lord who is making his mark on the world while Albus Dumbledore discovers his day is over and he loses several positions. At Potter Manor, Harry has a longer conversation with his father's portrait and the portraits of his grandparents. No one is pleased with what they discover about the other.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parsel tongue conversation}

Chapter 7 The Auction and A Reception

Newspaper Headlines

News of the disappearance of Cornelius Fudge and his unpopular undersecretary became known on 9 August. What followed were four days of rampant speculation in the Daily Prophet about ransoms, blood sacrifices and illicit affairs. Gringotts issued a press release on the morning of 14 August stating that the Goblin Courts sought to take the minister and his undersecretary into custody; this announcement only spurred the rumours of an affair and speculation that the couple ran away to escape the goblins.

The next day, 15 August, a second Gringotts press release pushed all news of the disappearance of the minister of magic off the front page of the Daily Prophet. The headlines announced a great triumph and an attempted cover-up that set Magical Britain ablaze with questions and wonder.

 **Boy-Who-Lived Kills Giant Basilisk Underneath Hogwarts!**

 **Why did Headmaster Cover Up this Triumph?**

 **First Basilisk for Potion Ingredients in Twenty Years!**

 **Gringotts to Hold Auctions Beginning 28 August!**

As exciting as the headlines were, the photos of Harry Potter standing before the carcass of the monster with the sword of Gryffindor in his upraised hand reinforced the image of the 'boy-who-lived' in the minds of most witches and wizards. He appeared incredibly brave and invincible. There was much demand for the photos as posters to hang in many homes and with permission from (and suitable payments to) Gringotts the Daily Prophet made a series of posters available.

Then thoughtful witches and wizards began to ask questions in the days following publication of the pictures. _'Why did our hero have to battle a monster at Hogwarts? Isn't Hogwarts supposed to be the safest place in Britain for their children? What is the headmaster hiding?'_

Dumbledore Stumbles and Falls

There was pandemonium in the Wizegamot when the members learned the incident with the basilisk occurred over a year in the past and that it was never reported to the DMLE or the Board of Governors for Hogwarts. Members demanded to know why Headmaster Dumbledore was hiding this information for such a long time!

Ignoring the signals of anger and distrust from the members, the Grand Warlock attempted to introduce a bill to claim the proceeds for the sale of the carcass for Hogwarts. Dumbledore was speechless when the members shouted down his motion and he was not allowed to continue.

Sensing the moment to act had arrived, Lucius Malfoy swiftly called for a motion of no-confidence in the Grand Warlock that carried with an overwhelming majority of the members voting to discharge Albus Many-Names Dumbledore. Then Malfoy rose and nominated Augusta Longbottom to be Grand Witch of the Wizegamot; there was general acclaim for the nomination of this woman known to oppose Dumbledore in many areas. Her face appearing determined and resolute, Augusta accepted the nomination and was elected with the unanimous vote of the Wizegamot. She was installed as Grand Witch and her first action was to transfigure Dumbledore's throne into a simple, but comfortable chair.

Albus Dumbledore remained speechless for many minutes after he lost his powerful position to a woman who thought so little of him and who would not listen to his advice.

However, the blows were not to end just yet.

"Madam Longbottom, I have another motion," Lucius Malfoy said when the chamber quieted after the witch's election.

"The chair recognizes Mr. Malfoy," Augusta said evenly. "Make your motion."

"In recognition of the bravery of young Harry Potter-Black and power that Magic has bestowed upon him, I move that the Wizegamot acknowledge young Lord Black is also an emancipated Lord Potter. We are all learning how the guardianship of Albus Dumbledore bankrupted the Potter estate. The family manor and contents were threatened with auction due to the negligence of Dumbledore to pay taxes. His guardianship has been a disaster for the Potter estate and he should be removed immediately."

Malfoy warmed to his subject and added, "Today this body heard the same guardian attempt to steal the proceeds of the auction of the basilisk."

"Did Dumbledore aid in the slaying of the monster? No," Lucius argued. "Did he bring the world the news of the young wizard's bravery?"

"No!" shouted members from all around the chamber.

Malfoy struggled not to grin as he continued, "No. Dumbledore hid it until brought to light by others. And today he attempted to take it all away."

"I fear he will loot the Potter vaults again once the proceeds of the auction are placed there, unless..." Malfoy paused for a moment, "...unless you free the 'boy-who-lived'!"

There were voices raised in agreement as Malfoy continued, "Young Lord Potter-Black has able counsellors in the goblins for his financial affairs and he can restore the wealth of the Potter estate with the proceeds from the sale of the basilisk if we protect these funds from the sticky fingers of Albus Dumbledore."

"I protest!" shouted Dumbledore. "I became guardian of the Potter estate in a time of war and expenses were costly!"

"But the war has been over for ten years," Malfoy replied with disdain in every syllable. "Does your bill for new robes count as an expense for war?"

"Voldemort will return!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "The Dark Lord will return and we must be ready! Harry Potter is the only weapon that will..."

"The chair does not recognize Albus Dumbledore!" Augusta proclaimed and the headmaster found he was silenced by the magic in the chamber. The members of the Wizegamot – dark, light, and gray – did not want to hear such words and quickly voted to strip Dumbledore of the role of guardian for the Potter estate. They finished the emancipation of Harry Potter-Black and thus he became Lord Potter-Black that afternoon.

In the following days, the Daily Prophet reported extensively on Dumbledore's mismanagement of the Potter estate as well as the first steps of the new Lord Potter to rebuild his family's wealth with investments in magical and muggle business concerns. The magical stock exchange rose as more confidence in the future spread among the wizards and witches. In Gringotts, there was much celebration as the goblins exceeded their income expectations for the third quarter before the end of August.

It was anti-climactic when the Wizegamot declared the seat of 'Minister' vacant and elected Amos Diggory as the new Minister for Magic. Amelia Bones was pleased by this wizard's election and met with him for over two hours the first morning of his administration.

Ragnock, chief of the Gringotts tribe of Goblins, was invited to attend their afternoon meetings with Chief Witch Augusta Longbottom. The four leaders of magical Britain began setting many wrongs to right.

The Daily Prophet headlines moved from politics to the schedule of auctions for basilisk ingredients and the number of foreign visitors gathering in London for the auction. Photographs of Chinese sorcerers, Egyptian witches, and Incan shamans from South America crowded the front page of the newspaper. A group of wizards from Timbuktu arrived, demanded to view the skeleton and to test the basilisk parts. After some heated negotiations and multiple tests by the contingent of wizards from North Africa, they were forced to publish their findings and report that the basilisk was without doubt, the largest and most potent specimen ever harvested.

"I believe Lord Potter's wealth with recover," Highblade mentioned to Ragnock at a meeting to finalize plans for the next day's auction. The goblin was giddy with glee and dancing without ceasing at the prospects for his client. "The offers for business deals and mergers from potion-based businesses have climbed to ridiculous numbers. Even Delacour in France suggests that Lord Potter-Black could acquire 25% of their family business with access to the basilisk potion ingredients."

"Which means they will surrender 49% and offer a daughter to be 'wife'," Ragnock concluded.

"Any alliance with Delacour would be dangerous," Highblade replied. "The current head of the family married a veela who doesn't follow the Society of Flight's protocols for behaviour. The Delacour business is suffering because everyone is afraid of doing business with them."

"Afraid of the veela?" asked Bill Weasley who was attending the meeting. "They are reported to be beautiful creatures."

"Which steal a wizard's free will," Ragnock said.

"Will Lord Potter-Black make an appearance at the auction?" Bill Weasley asked at the end of the meeting.

"Are you seeking an autograph for your sister?" Ragnock asked curiously.

The curse breaker stammered, "I…I thought to bring her to sit in the visitor's gallery."

The Auction, 28 August

The summer day dawned hot in London and across all England. There were larger than normal crowds in Diagon Alley as people gathered for the first auction of basilisk parts while the last shoppers for school supplies filled the shops. The Leaky Cauldron was packed with witches and wizards using the floo to enter and leave the shopping district. Gringotts opened two of their floo stations for the international travellers who were across the channel in France or in Ireland because the magical hotels in London were overflowing with guests. The goblins were very strict with security at Gringotts on normal days; today there were armed patrols in each hallway and invisible goblin guards in every corner and beside every doorway.

When Lord Potter-Black made his appearance for the opening of the auction, there was thunderous applause as he waved, smiled and nodded in return. Bill Weasley had managed to secure three seats in the observation deck to sit with his mother and his sister to watch the first auction.

"Bill, couldn't you have gotten us down on the floor?" asked Molly as she looked about the room, wondering how to get her daughter next to the teenager at the centre of attention.

Her eldest son snorted and explained, "The people seated on the floor each have over one million galleons deposited with Gringotts in special accounts just for this auction. Every item they purchase in the auction will immediately become their property and the galleons move to Lord Potter-Black's vault."

"Only after the goblins take their portion," Molly added sourly. "And why do you keep calling Harry 'Lord Potter-Black'?"

"That is his title Mother," Bill reminded her. "It is rude to refer to him as 'Harry' in public or in private without his permission."

Ginny Weasley was very unsure of herself this morning. Her mother kept talking about how she and Harry were meant to be together as a couple but the more she saw of Harry's life, the less she liked it. The threat of a blood feud seemed to have been erased from her mother's mind. Harry was rich for certain but he was hounded by the government, Death Eaters, and the people who came to visit her parents.

Their family owed a great debt to Harry for saving her life from the creature being auctioned. Molly insisted that Headmaster Dumbledore would make Harry release the debt but the twins sided with Bill and argued with their parents that the Weasley family had to act honourably with the young lord. Arthur was head of the family though he seldom went against his wife's wishes in such matters; there was no moving Molly on this subject.

"Perhaps you can get us onto the floor after the auction starts and we can talk to Harry then," Molly suggested.

"Mother, I told you Lord Potter-Black will not speak to you!" Bill insisted. "You promised me that you would watch from the gallery without causing a scene. If you try to reach the floor to speak to Lord Potter-Black, the goblin guards will carry you to the dungeons and lock you away for a month or more. They still blame you for allowing him to be kidnapped."

"The goblins will not touch the wife of a ministry official. Your father's position protects us; and Harry was not kidnapped," Molly insisted.

"Really? Director Bones threatened to arrest our entire family and throw us all into Azkaban – even baby Ron – after she discovered our role in Lord Potter-Black's kidnapping. Didn't Father tell you that?"

"It was just a misunderstanding on your father's part; Amelia would not arrest us." she insisted.

Bill turned his full attention to his mother. "Do you remember the disappearance of Minister Fudge and his undersecretary just a few weeks ago?"

Molly squirmed uncomfortably in her chair as Bill continued, "When they didn't appear in the Goblin Court when called, the goblin judge took every Galleon in their accounts and every piece of property without a protest by the ministry. Father's position will not protect you and your actions would cost me my position for certain."

"Let's just watch the auction," Ginny said quietly. "Bill was kind to arrange these seats – I can tell everyone at school about it. There's a goblin with a hammer – he must be going to start."

"Wizards and witches, magical beings and spirits, Gringotts welcomes you to the first of the auctions for potion ingredients harvested from Salazar Slytherin's basilisk," announced the goblin conducting the auction. "The creature was killed by the 'boy-who-lived' in early June of last year and harvested this July by a certified team from Gringotts Bank."

Harry sat quietly beside the auctioneer, reading the catalogue of ingredients to be offered today. His face did not betray his surprise when he found the first items to be offered where the 'Basilisk Arms'.

"Bill, are you certain that is Harry?" asked Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked her brother.

"They did have a fake Harry at the reading of the will for Sirius Black," Molly commented. "Maybe Ginny is right and this is not really Harry."

"He doesn't sit like Harry, or look like the boy I know at school. He is stiff and formal like... like Draco Malfoy," she said nodding toward the Malfoys who sat on the other side of the auction floor in more exclusive seating for government observers. "Harry should be whispering to Ron or Hermione..."

Bill slipped an arm around his baby sister. "This Lord Potter-Black is not the same boy any longer, Ginny. His childhood ended when Sirius Black died in June."

The goblin auctioneer began the excitement with the startling announcement, "The first items for auction today are the arms of the basilisk. The Gringotts recovery team was astounded to discover the two vestigial limbs located mid-way down the carcass. Only the largest basilisks ever manifest these limbs from some ancient ancestor. There have not been any arms at auction in almost two hundred years and never any this size. Each basilisk arm is almost eight inches in length with three distinct claws."

"You are bidding one price for one. Winner has the option of taking both for twice the price bid."

The audience waited silently as the auctioneer called, "Do I have an opening bid of 100,000 galleons?"

A goblin spotter watching his client called, "Bid!"

This unleashed a series of calls; "Do I have 125,000?"

"Bid!" called one goblin watcher for a group of wizards from Germany.

"130,000?"

"Bid!" called another watcher for a group from India.

Harry called on every piece of his grandmother's training to remain in his chair and not dance with joy as the bids reached 175,000 galleons for each tiny arm. The winner, a wizard representing a magical business group in China, took both arms for 350,000 galleons; that figure represented just over a third of the advance from Gringotts that had saved the Potter estate from tax foreclosure last month.

"Each auctioned item is authenticated with documentation of the source as well papers concerning the 'boy-who-lived' who killed the creature," the auctioneer explained as the next item was brought forth – the basilisk's tongue.

"This tongue weighs exactly 132 pounds and it will be sold by the pound with accompanying fluids when dismembered after the auction. Again we are bidding on a single pound of tongue with the winner having the option to take all 132 pounds."

As the auction progressed, Harry began to watch the crowd; there were many rich wizards and witches from around the world mixing with the British representatives on the bidding floor. The gallery was filled with people he knew – Madam Bones and Susan, the Abbots, Longbottom, and Zambini families sat with the Malfoy and Diggory families. On the other side of the gallery, in the less prestigious seats, he saw several goblin friends who were carefully watching the crowd of bidders and there he also found Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and three of the Weasley family. He noted Ginny's face concentrating on everything she saw around her, Molly's face shocked with the numbers of galleons being called out, and Bill's tense look, wand in hand, watching his mother.

Bill Weasley had proven himself many times that summer – breaking the curses on Grimmauld Place, discovering the first soul container, and removing the piece of the dark Lord's soul from Harry's scar. The curse-breaker was smart and handsome – Harry Potter-Black blushed realizing the direction of his thoughts.

Snape looked ready to explode – this basilisk lay underneath Hogwarts for a year and he had not known; all these incredible potion ingredients were flowing away from Hogwarts and his potion lab; all this money would restore James Potter's legacy – just when the destruction of everything 'Potter' had been in his grasp.

He caught the eye of the boy sitting beside the auctioneer and noticed that Potter's eyes narrowed for a moment, but then returned to searching through the crowd.

Reflections of a Fallen Icon

Dumbledore mourned quietly while seated on this simple, wooden chair; today he was among the common people and no longer one of the rulers of Magical Britain. He missed the rarefied air of the heights of power as he studied Augusta Longbottom and her grandson – the old woman now possessed the Elder wand and sat on his throne in the Wizegamot. He wondered for a moment if perhaps Neville could become the 'boy-who-lived' now that everything Potter was out of his control; but no, Augusta made if perfectly clear what would happen if Neville even stumbled and bruised his knee at Hogwarts this year. Dumbledore would be out of the headmaster's office faster than a house elf could change an infant's dirty nappy.

Harry Potter – the boy was another sore spot for Dumbledore. The blasted goblins had removed the horcrux – there'd be no connection to Voldemort when he returned and no way for Harry to weaken the Dark Lord when he died.

The Potter properties were out of reach, and goblins had sealed the Dumbledore vaults filled with Potter gold – eventually it would all go back to the boy. The Potter seats in the Wizegamot were gone and with that loss, Dumbledore no longer controlled any votes as the new minister, Amos Diggory, whittled away at Dumbledore's traditional positions. With the endorsement of 'Lord Black', Lucius Malfoy was in the catbird's seat with the Wizegamot now.

The notion of the 'baby heirs' for Lord Potter-Black had proven harder than he thought–the potions took three months to brew and the ingredients were expensive. Dumbledore had to have galleons before he could procure the necessary items for Severus to start.

Applause from the crowd interrupted Dumbledore's thoughts and he heard Severus mutter, "Ten thousand per pound! How will a potions master get access to these ingredients at such prices?"

"The tongue went for that much?" Albus asked incredulously. "Someone is spiking the prices for certain."

"No, the prices are high because of the dearth in basilisk ingredients for the last twenty years," Minerva explained to the headmaster. "The Quibbler ran an excellent article on the pent-up demand for these potion ingredients the day after the announcement in the Daily Prophet. Basilisk ingredients are needed in all potions that re-grow lost limbs. It is possible that Alistair Moody can have his leg restored and eye re-grown in a few years when prices return to normal."

Professor Filius Flitwick, the charms professor for Hogwarts made his way along the walkway of the viewing area. Before the auction began he visited with goblin relatives and shared stories of Lord Potter-Black in the classroom and boy's interest in charms. Now he returned to the seats with the other faculty members from Hogwarts.

' _So like his mother,'_ Filius remembered. He glanced ahead at the others from Hogwarts in attendance. It had been Flitwick's contacts at Gringotts who provided the four tickets to attend the first auction. The half-goblin noticed that Dumbledore looked lost – the headmaster had not recovered from losing the position of Grand Warlock in the Wizegamot; Snape looked coldly enraged – a potions master who would never touch this treasure that had been underneath his feet for years; and McGonagall – the head of Gryffindor looked satisfied and smug for once in her life.

When he had taken his seat Filius whispered to Minerva, "Are you glad to see Lord Potter-Black looking so well?"

"Yes," she replied. "I am also glad to see his coffers refilling now that the 'old goat with whiskers' can't touch his vaults any longer."

"Who named Albus an 'old goat'?" Filius asked quietly as the crowd around them talked excitedly. The next item up for bid was a single flask of basilisk venom.

"Grand Witch Longbottom ranted about him drawing his wand on her and Neville when Albus visited looking for Mr. Potter right after school ended in June. One of her house elves disarmed the headmaster and she refuses to return the wand even now."

Minerva kept her face neutral as she added, "Augusta threatened to remove Albus from his position as headmaster if he even looks at Neville this coming school year."

Basilisk Venom

The auctioneer instructed a goblin to bring out a clear glass flask holding a litre of fluid. The goblin very carefully held up the flask for everyone to see the clarity and pale yellow colour of the liquid.

"This is a litre of basilisk venom and the potion masters of Timbuktu have certified to be the most potent ever found. Potions made with this venom will require only one third the normal amounts called for to achieve the desired results and as a warning, the potion masters also declare to abuse the amount required will make any potion instantly lethal. Gringotts urges all buyers to complete a full panel of tests for any potion before delivery to a patient or client."

There were murmurs all around the auction room as potion masters began extrapolating on the benefits and dangers of this potent venom. When quiet was restored, the auctioneer asked, "Do I hear fifty thousand galleons?"

For the first time, a bidder had a question. The wizard who spoke was dressed in rich robes and spoke elegantly with a foreign accent. "How much basilisk venom will there be for auction?"

The auctioneer consulted a book and glanced at Lord Potter-Black who nodded once. This caught the attention of everyone–this was valuable information. "The carcass had exceptionally large venom sacks. The fangs and veins to deliver the venom were full as well. The recovery team harvested over forty litres of venom and Lord Potter-Black is keeping eight litres in reserve. That means that thirty-two litres will be offered for sale but only four litres at each auction."

"Is this one price four times?" asked the same gentleman, a wizard from the Middle East by his appearance.

"Indeed it is sir; each of the four litres can be had for the winning price."

"I open the bidding at 100,000 galleons for this litre of basilisk venom," the man said.

When the auction finally ended, the goblins collected over two million galleons in the sale of basilisk parts. Gringotts was once again reviewing their estimates for the final value from the sale of the carcass to at least sixteen million galleons. There would be seven more auctions with similar offerings of basilisk eyes, nerves, blood and meat. The sex organs would be sold under an anonymous, silent auction after the first of the year. Bidders would submit written bids for three weeks with the current winning price being posted in the Daily Prophet each morning.

The carcass of a basilisk saved the Potter estate from the auction block.

Reception to Celebrate

Dumbledore and Snape fled the auction before the final hammer sounded the end of the sale. Bill Weasley escorted his mother and sister to the floo and sent them home at the same time that the two men from Hogwarts left. On the way to his quarters within Gringotts, a goblin guard stopped Bill and passed along an invitation to a private reception at Grimmauld Place where there would be a celebration of Lord Potter-Black's success. Similar invitations were delivered to Minerva and Filius, as well as to the Bones, Malfoy, Longbottom and Diggory families to use the Gringotts floo for travel.

Upon arrival at the Black family home, Kreature took each guest from the floo room to the entry hall to join a receiving line that went up the stairs to the formal landing where Lord Potter-Black stood before the life-sized portrait of the late Lady Black. Lord Potter-Black greeted each guest with a firm hand shake and thanks for their support this past summer.

When Minerva and Filius reached the top of the staircase with Bill Weasley just behind them, they could see that Harry was in high spirits. A familiar house elf appeared before them and escorted them to greet the lord of the house.

"Lord Harry Potter-Black sir, Dobby is bringing Professor Kitty and Professor Charming to greet you," Dobby said before he stepped away.

"Professor Kitty?" Minerva asked and Harry laughed as he gave his transfiguration professor and head of house a quick hug, ignoring acceptable custom.

"Professor McGonagall, thank you for coming," Harry said. "Dobby and the elves all have different names for people. They tell it like they see it and they see your cat shape."

"And I think they are absolutely correct," Filius replied. "Yes, 'Professor Charming' is the perfect name for me. I believe I shall have it printed on the door of my office before the students return."

"Will you be returning to Hogwarts next week, Lord Potter-Black?" asked Minerva.

"I wouldn't miss it Professor McGonagall," Harry insisted. His tone turned sarcastic when he added, "I hear from my sources in the Wizegamot that we're to host a tournament this year that will leave participants dead or gravely wounded. Such a fine event for an institution of education to sponsor!"

"Well..." Minerva hesitated. "The Headmaster..."

"…will dodge all the attacks from his usual enemies but perhaps not escape the attacks of his new enemies," Filius said.

"Our goal," the professor continued as he indicated himself and Minerva, "is that none of the students are among the wounded or dead."

"A very good plan professor," said a new voice. Lady Black had entered the conversation.

"Ah, professors, please allow me to introduce my grandmother. Lady Black, may I present Professor Minerva McGonagall, my head of house and transfiguration professor, and Professor Filius Flitwick, my charms professor."

"Professors, may I present my grandmother, the late Lady Black. She has been a most valuable instructor this summer."

Minerva curtseyed and Flitwick bowed to honour the lady of the house. Everyone in line and Harry Potter-Black was surprised to see Lady Black return the curtsey.

"Thank you for teaching my grandson his first magics. Did you happen to bring the 'greasy git' as the house elves call him? I hoped to curse him with the Black madness though Harry argues it would be a waste of good magic."

Flitwick chuckled but Minerva managed to say, "Professor Snape has returned to Hogwarts to prepare for the new school year."

"Professors, please join us for supper. There are only a few more guests to greet and then we shall eat," Harry offered his two professors.

"Thank you Mr. Potter-Black," Flitwick replied. "We would be delighted."

Now Bill Weasley followed Dobby to be greeted by Harry.

"Mr. Weasley, I am glad you were able to come tonight," Harry enthusiastically greeted the red-headed curse-breaker.

Bill smiled as he offered a full bow and said, "Congratulations on a successful auction, Lord Potter-Black. The goblins were dancing with happiness around Gringotts all day so I am certain you are their favourite client tonight."

Harry grinned. "And I am grateful for your help this summer Mr. Weasley. Your skills as a curse-breaker here at Grimmauld Place and in the vaults made tonight possible."

Bill was all smiles as Harry turned slightly and said, "Grandmother, do you remember Mr. Weasley from earlier this summer? He helped cleanse the house and broke the curses on the dark objects. He is the man who found the special containers."

"Welcome Curse-breaker Weasley. The House of Black remembers your good works for our new lord."

"Lady Black, it is my honour to be of service to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black," Bill said as he made the properly executed bow from a young wizard to a dowager of great repute.

"Please join us for supper Mr. Weasley," Harry said motioning toward the open door of the dining hall behind the landing. The quiet conversations inside the room drew Bill inside as Harry turned back to greet his final guests for the evening.

"Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black-Snake, Dobby be's presenting Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, Lord Potter-Black's cousin; her husband, Mr. Lucius Malfoy; and her son, Master Draconis Malfoy," said Dobby with great ceremony and proper decorum as he brought his old masters before his new master and friend.

"Cousin, welcome!" Harry said as he kissed Narcissa on each cheek, the proper greeting for blood kin after a victory. "We celebrate tonight and I am pleased that you came to share my success! Grandmother wanted to speak to you many times and while I am away at Hogwarts you must visit to keep her company."

Narcissa smiled with genuine pleasure at the invitation. She turned from Harry to find her aunt standing in her portrait with tears in her eyes. "Cissy! I have missed you so!"

"Auntie! I promised that I would not cry but I cannot help myself," Narcissa said as Dobby popped in at her side with a linen handkerchief.

Harry turned to Lucius and Draco. First, he offered his hand to Lucius and was gratified with the firm handshake his one-time enemy returned.

"I am most pleased that you came tonight Malfoy. You have been among the most effective allies I found this summer. You have my thanks and gratitude for your efforts to unseat the Grand Warlock and your genius to select Madam Longbottom as the new Grand Witch."

"It is I who should thank you Lord Potter-Black. The seats you gave me to vote in the Wizegamot have changed the entire government."

"I hope to hear more good news from you this fall then," Harry said as Lucius stepped around him to take his wife into the dining hall as Harry turned back to Draco.

"Save me for last, eh Potter? Or do I call you Potter-Black?"

Harry smiled and offered his hand to Draco. "Three years ago, I did not know a wizard from a hippogriff. I hope I have learned a few things after three years at Hogwarts and one of them is that we should at least be neutral toward each other."

Draco shook Harry's hand. "Apparently I don't know the best magical families after all. I would like to start again, Lord Potter-Black."

"Very good, Heir Malfoy. Come let me introduce you to your great-aunt."

"Grandmother, this is a school mate of mine and Cousin Narcissa's son, Draco..."

Imprisoned Moody Gets a Chance, 29 August 1994

Alistair Moody sat in the darkness of his prison – a trunk with an expansion charm on the inside if he wasn't mistaken. His jailor always appeared wearing Alistair's face so he didn't know who had bested him though he figured him for a Death Eater. They were at Hogwarts; this much he knew from seeing the distinctive ceiling of a professor's quarters the last time the trunk had been opened to harvest fresh hairs.

When the ugly old house elf popped into the trunk with him and used a spell to place lights in the four corners, Alistair was careful not to move too quickly but the elf anticipated him and froze him in place.

"Mad-eyes sits and listens," Kreature said. "My master sends water, food and this letter. I leave lights for youse. They will turn off when dark outside and anytime the Dead Eater comes close. Be reading letter and I come back in two days." Then the elf popped out, leaving bottles of water, a large covered dish with food and an envelope.

Obeying his body's needs first, Moody drank some water and then slowly ate some food – an apple and some bread. Only then did he open the letter and read.

 **Mr. Alistair Moody,**

 **I discovered that you are being held captive against your will and while I cannot rescue you today I will ensure that you have enough water and food to remain healthy until said rescue can be arranged. I know you will be suspicious of anything I write or my elf says but you should know this – you are at Hogwarts and the headmaster is aware of your imprisonment. He judges it more important for your imposter to continue with his plans than to rescue you.**

 **Tomorrow my elf will bring a pensive so you can see what the headmaster said about your role in the 'greater good' when he discussed it with his pet Death Eater Snape.**

 **I will arrange your release as soon as possible – by Halloween I hope.**

Moody read the letter twice and then placed it inside his coat pocket before returning to the food. As he ate he thought about the notion that Dumbledore knew he was here but would not save him; anytime Albus talked about the 'greater good', one of his followers died. This time it would be him – a friend of fifty years counted for less than the unknown scheme of some Death Eater to be at Hogwarts.

Harry versus Potters, 30 August 1994

Harry Potter-Black had Dobby bring him to Potter Manor early in the afternoon. They checked on the Fudge Portrait and found it unchanged from their last visit – apparently neither Cornelius Fudge nor Delores Umbridge had sufficient magic to wake up. The teenage lord and Dobby walked up the stairs to the foyer where the new house elves chattered with the mighty Potter Head Elf and Harry smiled. Dobby loved to be referred to by his title and Harry indulged his friend. After Harry determined the elves were happy with their responsibilities and new home, he turned his attention to his day's task.

"Are all paintings and portraits in the ballroom, Dobby?"

"Yes, Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black. All youse ancestors hanging on walls of ballsroom. They all be asleep and all be locked into frames."

"And the nursery?"

"Youse mother still asleeps and her landscapes wait for her when she wakes up."

"Thank you, Dobby. When my mother awakens, I know she will like you." Harry found a chair he liked in the morning lounge, positioned it in front of the large blank wall and sat down. Satisfied with the placement, he rose and moved to the blank wall where he turned around to see what his father's portrait would see upon waking. There were mirrors on the opposite wall that reflected mirrors in other rooms and showed the empty places on the walls.

"Dobby, cover all the mirrors in this room." The house elf blinked but did as he was told. Harry nodded his satisfaction after sheets covered each mirror and returned to his chair.

"Bring the portrait of James Potter and hang it on the wall here. Confine him to the frame and then wake him up," he told Dobby. The house elf popped out and then back instantly with the portrait. He snapped his fingers and James slowly opened his eyes. Harry watched the figure glance around the room.

"Where is my wife? I demand you bring her portrait back immediately? I am Lord James Potter and you will do as I say!" the man said as he rose and stalked about his portrait.

Harry sighed but attempted to converse with his father's portrait. "I understood that portraits are made to advise and educate the later generations; not give them orders. What would you advise Father? How to prank my classmates? Should I give the Potter family fortune to an old wizard who spends it on wildly coloured robes and thrones?"

James glared angrily. "Where are the other portraits? Why can't I get out of this frame?"

"I have many questions for you, James Potter. Will you answer them freely or must I force you?"

"Force me? Boy, you can't force me to do anything!"

James returned to his seat and Harry didn't speak again for three minutes while the figure of his father began to sweat and squirm in his chair. The image of the man attempted to rise but found he was confined to the chair and unable to yell at the ungrateful whelp that now wore his family ring.

"Why does Severus Snape hate you so?" asked Harry.

"Snivilus? Is he still whining about being pranked and teased at Hogwarts? He was the best target for all our pranks! Ask Sirius and Remus, they'll explain," James replied as he twisted in the chair; the image appeared to be very uncomfortable at the moment.

"Did you torture him all seven years?" Harry asked, ashamed to learn his father was a common bully.

"From the first train ride until graduation day," James replied proudly. "That's why I selected the mudblood for my wife. Snivilus loved her but I took her away from him."

"Is that the only reason you married Lily Evans?" his son demanded to know.

"Dumbledore said... she... give me strong... children." The pressure Harry exerted on his father's portrait had reached the point of pain for the figure.

"Why did you treat her poorly if she was your wife and mother of your child?"

"She's just a muggleborn... had to put up with her until... until we had enough brats to satisfy my father and mother... then get rid of her."

"Dobby, put him back to sleep," Harry commanded as he let up on the pressure on the portrait.

"No!" shouted James. "I am not supposed to be locked in a damn picture frame! I am not supposed to be dead..."

"I do not want him to wake up again until I wish it so," Harry told the elf. "Is there a way I can do that without taxing your magic?"

"Wait son! I can help you. I know all the secret passages at Hogwarts and how to get into the girl's dorms!"

"Yes, Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black. Youse put your wand on the picture and tell it to stay sleeping. Another wizard could wakes him up but nots the family magics."

Harry's face suddenly grew sly as he approached his father's portrait and said in parseltongue, {Sssleep until I call you to awake.}

James fell asleep in his grand chair again. Dobby was surprised and told Harry, "That's be strong as elf's magic Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black. If you casts that spell in the ballsroom, the portraits all stay asleep forevers untils youse wakes them up."

"Bring the portraits of my grandparents here."

Dobby popped out with sleeping James and popped back with the portraits of Charlus and Dorea Potter. Placing them on stands, the house elf snapped his fingers and Harry's grandparents woke quickly. The two portraits eyed the young man carefully.

"You were here before and moved our landscapes," Charlus grumbled. "Return our portraits to the entry hall, return our landscapes and then leave us alone."

"Who are you, boy?" asked Dorea ignoring her husband's complaint.

"I am your grandson, Harry Potter."

"You certainly inherited my family's hair!" Dorea said.

"And?" asked Harry staring at the portraits of his grandparents.

"I don't understand your question..." the woman replied.

"What else did I inherit?"

Charlus and Dorea exchanged glances. "You have inherited characteristics from your father's wife as well."

"My father's wife...does she not have a name?" Harry asked casually.

Ignoring Harry's comment, Charlus asked, "Where is your father, boy? Where is James?"

"The pure-blood dandy is sleeping," Harry explained, waving away his grandfather's question. "He was unhappy that I moved my mother's portrait."

"Why would you move the portrait of your father's wife?" asked his grandfather.

Now, Harry stood and approached the two portraits, "As the head of the Potter family, I command you to speak truth."

The two portraits frowned and fought the command but then gasped as the combination of Potter, Black and Slytherin magic overwhelmed the remnants of their magic and personalities captured within the paintings.

"Why do you speak of my mother only as 'James's wife' and do not call her by her name?"

Again, the portraits resisted Harry's question and he frowned, his magic flaring around him as the family magics brought pressure to bear on the magical portraits.

"Here now... I will not be spoken to in such a manner by a mere slip of a boy," Charlus growled, still fighting the compulsion to answer. The memory of Lord Charlus Potter in the portrait was exceptionally strong and Harry narrowed his eyes as he considered how to get the information he wanted from his grandparents.

Holding out his right hand and willing his rings to display, Harry asked, "Grandmother, do you recognize my rings?"

"The Potter ring and... How? That is the Black family ring?" she exclaimed. "How did you come to be..."

Harry merely raised an eyebrow before his grandmother fell silent and then made a deep curtsey and greeted him, "Lord Black, how may this daughter of your house serve you?"

"Lord Black?" exclaimed Charlus. "How did you get that power?"

"Tell my grandmother if you recognize this third ring," Harry ordered Dorea Black who gasped.

"Slytherin!" she announced glancing at her husband's portrait and then back at her grandson. "How are you now Lord Slytherin and Lord Black?"

Harry explained, "A day or two after I was born, Sirius Black performed a blood adoption and made me his son and heir. This summer Dumbledore allowed the Minister of Magic to have my godfather kissed by a Dementor and I became Lord Black before my fourteenth birthday. The Wizegamot emancipated me as Lord Potter because I killed the largest basilisk every harvested in the history of the magic."

"And Slytherin?"

"My muggleborn mother – a powerful witch – defeated the Dark Lord that Halloween night he attacked my parents' cottage. Her victory passed to me as her only heir. Then I defeated the Dark Lord at Hogwarts during my first year and then again in my second year."

"That is preposterous!" declared Charlus. "How could you – a boy – defeat one of the most powerful wizards in centuries?"

Harry glanced at his grandmother who had returned to her chair and appeared lost in thought.

"Dumbledore arranged for me to go up against the Dark Lord in my first year and at the end of our second meeting, Lord Voldemort was once again ashes. In my second year, I destroyed Lord Voldemort as he attempted resurrection at Hogwarts."

"This summer, when I told the goblins of my battles at Hogwarts, they performed the necessary tests and declared me the Heir of Slytherin. I hold the Potter seats, Black seats and Slytherin seats in the Wizegamot. My advisors at Gringotts inform me that I must have three sons to carry on the three families."

"What does Dumbledore have to say about this?" demanded Charlus. "He'll not let you run roughshod over…"

"My allies pulled Dumbles down from the Grand Warlock's seat and tossed him out of the Wizegamot completely. I sued him for gutting the Potter estate and Gringotts sealed his vaults. Once the goblin courts hear my lawsuit, all the Potter gold he stole will be returned."

"You hold three noble houses and all their power," Dorea said. "Have you discovered the extent of your magical power?"

"Not yet," Harry admitted. "The goblins tell me I have three more years to grow before my magical maturity."

"You should bring James back and the three of us can advise you," Charlus said. "Bring Dumbledore here. He can explain himself and set things to rights."

"What is it with you and Dumbles? The man's farts are not perfume!"

Charlus turned red with anger. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner!"

"Dobby, freeze my grandfather's portrait," ordered Harry and the house elf snapped his fingers, instantly putting the figure of the man to sleep in his chair.

Dorea noted her husband's sleeping form and commented, "It appears the Black family magic is strong in you grandson as well as the Potter temper..."

"I am strong in magics for the Potter family, Black family and Slytherin family."

Dorea Black examined the boy closely as he said, "I am fortunate to have excellent teachers to learn my responsibilities as lord of the Ancient and Noble houses of Potter, Black and Slytherin."

He shook his head slightly, "However, my first experiences with Potter arrogance have not made a good impression."

His grandmother's face grew sour and Harry stepped closer to the portrait, "My father was an arrogant dandy – you raised a pure-blood prince who proved to be worthless as a husband and a father. Now explain to me about my mother and her portrait."

The combination of the Potter, Black, and Slytherin family magic forced Dorea to speak honestly. "James's wife was muggleborn. We were uncomfortable with her presence but she has a great deal of magic and James uses it."

Harry covered his eyes with his hand for a moment as he mourned his mother and cursed the man who sired him.

"If the house of Potter was so 'pure-blood', why did James marry my mother?"

Now that she was sharing information, the portrait of Dorea Potter spoke at length. "Headmaster Dumbledore said the muggleborn witch would give us strong grandchildren to strengthen the House of Potter. James would sire a child every 18 months until there were five or six little Potters. Then the muggleborn would have a potions accident or a charm would misfire. After a few months of mourning, James would marry a pure-blood princess to raise his children. The children would not remember the muggleborn witch's name."

Harry could not look at the portrait of his father's mother any longer and turned toward the windows to look out at the gardens.

"Harry, you are a strong, pure-blood wizard who will carry the House of Potter to great heights," his grandmother said. "You and your children will be the strongest wizards born in a thousand years!

"Dumbledore almost extinguished House Potter, madam. His plans came within days of dispersing all the wealth and properties to the four winds. Now I wish he had."

"What do you mean?" Dorea asked in confusion.

"Dobby, wake up Charlus."

When his grandfather's portrait was awake again, Harry told them what Dumbledore had done but Charlus and Dorea refused to believe their grandson's words.

"You are mistaken. This is all some teenager's tantrum!" Charlus insisted. "I insist that you bring Dumbledore here and he will set this to rights."

"Yes, listen to your grandfather," Dorea agreed.

"You refuse to believe the words of the current lord of the house? You are supposed to listen and advise! Not preach blood purity and fawn over the headmaster!" Harry argued.

Frowning he stepped up to his grandfather's portrait and pressed his wand against the painting and hissed, {Sssleep until I call you to awake.}

"You are a parseltongue!" exclaimed Dorea, staring at her grandson in wonder. "How can you be a parseltongue?"

"Lord Potter-Black is disgusted with his family," Harry said as he approached the portrait of his paternal grandmother.

Harry pressed his wand against Dorea Potter's portrait and hissed, {Sssleep until I call you to awake.}

"Where is the ballroom Dobby," Harry asked, his anger flaring around him. "I want all the portraits to sleep until I awaken them."

Harry Seeks Counsel but Duels Tonks

When Hedwig flew into Gringotts, goblins, wizards and reporters paid attention to the striking owl known to be the familiar of Lord Harry Potter-Black. The owl carried a request for a meeting and the news spread that Lord Potter-Black would be coming to Gringotts. Without any further thought, two members of the Order of the Phoenix were ordered to take up positions around the entrance and grab the young lord if he appeared there. Dumbledore and Snape prepared potions, charms and spells to subdue the boy once he arrived at Hogwarts via a port key carried by Remus Lupin.

The goblin chief sent an immediate acceptance to Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin's request and positioned warriors just inside the doors of Gringotts if Dumbledore's lackeys were foolish enough to attack the young lord.

Rather than repeat a year of training, Nymphadora Tonks resigned from her position with the ministry. She took Remus Lupin as a lover, spent her days on missions for Dumbledore and her nights in the werewolf's arms. She ended contact with her parents when their arguments about Dora's obsession with revenge against Lord Black grew tiresome. This morning, when Dumbledore called on the floo with the news that Harry Potter was expected at Gringotts, she hurried Remus through breakfast and to the steps of the bank where they walked in circles, waiting for him to appear.

Her wand hand itched for revenge on the boy who had stolen her ability to change her form without effort. In her heart, she knew Remus loved her; but a part of her missed slipping from one form to another so easily.

The werewolf wanted to capture Harry and convince the boy that Dumbledore knew best – they all had to follow the headmaster and save the world of magic.

Instead of using the floo this morning, Harry wanted some fresh air so he took muggle transportation from Grimmauld Place to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there he appeared through the front door and slipped quickly through the crowd of patrons to the entrance to the alley. In Diagon Alley he spotted Dora Tonks and Remus Lupin circling the bank steps. On each side, he felt the sudden tension from his invisible house elves, Kreature and Dobby.

"These are my opponents. Do not interfere," he ordered the elves who stepped away. He knew Kreature and Dobby would not leave and only intervene if he was in danger of being taken away by a port key or apparition.

Lord Harry Potter-Black-Slytherin stepped confidently across the ancient cobblestone street toward Gringotts, his robes bearing the three family crests. There were a few families finishing their shopping for the new school year and the alley was peaceful.

Then Dora Tonks stepped in front of Harry Potter-Black and slapped his face. Loudly she called for everyone to hear, "Boy, I challenge you to a wizard's honour duel here and now."

She stepped back when she saw the grin that appeared on his face – it reminded her of the face of the crazy elf her mother said belonged to the Black family. The plan was for Remus to slip up to Harry from behind and port key him away while Tonks claimed victory because her opponent apparated away rather than duel.

"Nymphadora Tonks, cast-off of the family Black, do you understand the cost of an honour duel?" Harry asked loudly.

"I do!" she shouted. "Will you dare to cross wands with me boy?"

Behind them, the werewolf slipped through the crowd. With a port key around his neck, Remus merely had to lay hands on Harry to take him away. With warning from Dobby, just as soon as Remus cleared the last of the wizards rushing away from Dora and Harry, the teenage lord spun around, and cast spells to first petrify and then toss Remus across the alley and into the wall of a nearby building.

Rushing to the alley, Aurors cast a barrier to prevent anyone from getting hurt by the duel and they secured the wizard that attempted to attack Harry Potter in the back while another of their number apparated to the ministry to inform Director Bones of the duel.

Angry that Remus had been thrown about, Dora failed to notice that Harry immediately returned to the proper duelling stance and waited for her to cast.

"Damn you Harry Potter!" Dora screamed as she cast bombards and cutting curses at the teenager. He appeared to dance as he avoided her spells or caught them on his wand and threw them into the sky or into nearby walls. The few spectators in the alley fled from the wizards duelling in front of the bank. After three minutes, Dora was breathing hard and covered with sweat but she had not yet landed a single spell on Harry Potter.

"What's wrong Potter?" she taunted. "Not man enough to cast a spell on a witch? This witch is going to cut off your..."

Then Harry threw a punch curse at Dora that caught her in the stomach and threw her back ten feet. She painfully rolled onto her side and found her opponent distracted by a second attack from Remus.

Hearing from her Auror of the challenge for an honour duel in Diagon Alley involving Harry Potter-Black and Dora Tonks, Amelia Bones apparated into the alley from her office but she remained silent upon arrival–interrupting a honour duel was dangerous.

Remus raged to see Dora knocked about and he broke away from the Aurors with his wolf threatening to burst through his skin. He threw two Aurors into the wall, grabbed the wand of a third Auror, and ran toward Harry Potter. Breaking through the shield the Aurors erected, Remus cast his strongest bombard spell on the teenager.

Harry heard Remus coming toward him and the teenager cast a Slytherin shield that reflected the attacker's spell back upon the caster with a magnification in power. The bombard spell flew back and broke Remus Lupin's neck, back, arms and legs before impaling him on a timber knocked from the wall of a building. He never moved as his last breath slipped from his body.

"No!" screamed Dora Tonks, throwing hexes, cutting spells and fire at Harry Potter who once again deflected the spells into the walls of Gringotts or into the sky before he cast a powerful cutting spell that decapitated Nymphadora Tonks where her body lay in Diagon Alley.

For a moment no one moved. Then one of the reporters for the Daily Prophet vanished with his camera – an extra edition would be published today for certain. The other reporter remained to hear what the Director of the DMLE would say.

"Lord Potter-Black, has your honour has been satisfied?" asked Madam Bones as she stepped forward with her wand down at her side.

"Madam Bones, I did not call for an honour duel. That was done so by my opponent," he said, indicating the bloody corpse of Dora Tonks. "Her companion had no honour and attacked me twice from behind to give her an advantage. He died of a reflection of his own spell. I did not kill him."

He pointed toward Dora and said, "My opponent died from my spell during the duel and my honour is not questioned."

Harry Talks with Ragnock

Stepping inside Gringotts before the corpses were removed by the Aurors, Harry was greeted by Highblade with a bow before the silent goblin led Lord Potter-Black deep inside the bank to the offices of Chief Ragnock. Harry entered the office to find the goblin chief surrounded by his regular staff and the goblins who managed Harry's estates.

"Chief Ragnock, the houses of Potter, Black and Slytherin thank you for your counsel this morning. May your enemies fall before your blade and your gold shine bright as the sun."

"Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin, Gringotts welcomes you this morning. We are gratified that two of your enemies fell before your wand this morning."

"Minions sent by the Light Lord to die without cost to him again. I take no comfort in their deaths and lay the cost at the feet of Albus Many-Names Dumbledore."

The goblins remained silent as Harry cleared his head. Then he said, "Chief Ragnock, I have learned disturbing facts about the state of Magical Britain and I need your counsel." He looked at the number of advisors and frowned, "But my words and questions may not be best heard by all."

Ragnock nodded and sent all of his advisors from the room except for a goblin named Sharpdagger, his expert on wizard laws and traditions.

Outside the bank, Amelia Bones directed Aurors in the respectful handling of the corpses of Dora Tonks and Remus Lupin. The bodies would go to the ministry to be claimed by family or friends. Madam Bones dreaded the notification with Ted and Andromeda Tonks – they knew the eventual outcome of their daughter's obsession but foreknowledge did not prepare for families for the actual news.

"Madam Bones," Auror Dawlish called. "Lupin has a port key on his person."

"Shall I investigate Madam Bones?" asked Kingsley, a strong Auror.

"Very good Kingsley," Amelia decided but after Dawlish handed the port key – a necklace – to Kingsley, nothing happened. The director stepped closer and touched the port key in Kingsley's hand and the two of them disappeared.

"Not again!" swore Dawlish.

Harry sat in a chair at the table with Ragnock and Sharpdagger quickly and as soon as the door was closed, he asked, "I have been to Potter Manor several times since receiving the deeds. On my visits I had the displeasure of meeting my father's portrait and the portraits of my grandparents."

"Displeasure, Lord Potter-Black?" asked Sharpdagger. "The portraits are supposed to welcome you and advise you. The magic that creates them ties them to the family magic and as head of the Potter family; they should offer you advice, counsel and knowledge."

"James Potter is full of himself," Harry replied and after realizing the goblins did not understand the muggle reference he explained. "When my father's portrait woke up, he made demands. He wanted landscapes hung in the room so he could go hunting and have parties. He ordered me to purchase an elf who could paint more landscapes for him."

Ragnock sighed, "Lord James Potter was only the lord of the house for a few months following his father's death before his own demise at the hands of the Dark Lord. He was known at Hogwarts for his arrogance and his visits to Diagon Alley were dreaded by shopkeepers and goblins alike."

"I dealt with his arrogance," Harry stated. "But I was shocked to learn of his disdain for my mother. He only referred to her as 'his wife', a sentiment that was echoed by the portraits of my grandparents. Charlus Potter defied my claim to the Potter name and I had to force Dorea Potter to explain their attitude with my family magics."

"What did she tell you?" asked Sharpdagger.

When the travellers landed from the port key, Amelia Bones spit on the floor and cast protection spells about her. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape stood at the ready with spells, potions and charms to subdue Lord Potter-Black.

"Kingsley, where is Potter?" demanded Snape as Dumbledore hesitated for a moment. That was all Amelia Bones needed to press her wand against a tattoo on her wrist to summon thirty Aurors to her location, a private residence in Godrics Hollow.

Aurors popped into the house, yard and street, and converged on their boss. Amelia ordered them to remain on guard as she delivered the news to Albus.

"Twenty minutes ago, Nymphadora Tonks challenged Lord Potter-Black to an honour duel in the middle of Diagon Alley, headmaster. As Lord Potter-Black took his position for the duel to begin, Remus Lupin attempted to attack the boy's back. Lord Potter-Black repulsed the werewolf and then deflected every attack by Tonks for three minutes. He cast a single offensive spell that threw her to the ground and then the werewolf attacked again."

"What happened?" Snape asked.

"When Lupin cast on his back, Lord Potter-Black erected a shield that threw the man's spell back upon him. The bombard killed Lupin and left his body impaled on a timber that had been blasted out of a shop wall."

"Then Tonks attacked once again and Lord Potter-Black cast his second offensive spell that decapitated her in the street."

Dumbledore looked indignant. "Director Bones, I demand you arrest Harry Potter for the murders of Dora Tonks and Remus Lupin."

Glancing at Kingsley to gauge his reaction, Amelia was disturbed to see her Auror hesitating to correct the headmaster's order.

' _Another one lost to Dumbledore!'_

"Headmaster, I clearly told you that Nymphadora Tonks challenged Lord Potter-Black to an honour duel. Remus Lupin attempted to interfere with the same duel twice. Do you think any wizard or witch is going to give credence to your call for an arrest? Lord Potter-Black would not have killed the stupid girl if she had surrendered after he put her on the ground but she gave him no choice."

"And the murder of Remus Lupin?" Dumbledore asked.

"The werewolf died from his own spell," Amelia replied. "Lord Potter-Black did not cast the spell that killed Remus Lupin."

Dumbledore sighed and stepped back while Bones turned to Kingsley and asked, "Is there anything you wish to tell me before we return to the Ministry?"

"I..." the Auror hesitated only a moment before he turned toward Dumbledore and called, "Headmaster, I resign from the Order of the Phoenix."

The Director of the DMLE sniffed once to dismiss the Auror who popped out of the house as though a dragon was chasing him. She took the measure of Severus Snape who sneered without effect and then she turned to the headmaster.

"Albus, I suggest you concentrate upon making Hogwarts the school it you claim that it is," Amelia called. "Otherwise, it will not be yours for long."

She apparated back to the ministry to arrange a notification for the parents of Nymphadora Tonks and to report this incident to Minister Diggory and Grand Witch Longbottom. Kingsley would be reassigned to guard duty at Azkaban for a month and then to patrol duty in Diagon Alley.

In Gringotts, Harry explained his conversation with the portraits of his grandparents. "The portrait of Dorea Potter told me that Lily Evans was selected by Dumbledore to bear several powerful children for James Potter. Then she would be 'removed' to allow James to marry a pure-blood princess. Dorea said that the muggleborn witch made them all 'uncomfortable' but that my mother's magic was extremely powerful and they kept her portrait beside my father's to give him her power."

Ragnock cleared his throat and when Harry turned his face toward the goblin chief, his eyes glowed, his hair and robes moved slightly in the magic flowing from the angry young lord.

"Lord Potter-Black," Ragnock called but the boy didn't acknowledge the goblin.

"Harry!" the goblin called from close at his side.

Hearing his given name, the teenager began to calm and took a deep breath. "My apologies, Chief Ragnock, Counsellor Sharpdagger; I am disgusted by my family."

Then the young lord sighed, "I ordered the head Potter elf to break the bond between my father and mother. I hope that her portrait will recover her power and awaken someday."

"And..." the goblin chief coaxed Harry to continue.

Harry shook his head, "You know me well after this summer Chief Ragnock."

"A smart goblin knows his client well!"

"When the bond was broken, I experienced some of my parent's memories and learned that James Potter agreed to sacrifice me and my mother to Voldemort as part of a scheme of Dumbledore's to kill the Dark Lord. But the headmaster betrayed James Potter and sent the secret to the Dark Lord days earlier; the Dark Lord caught James at home and killed him. Then Voldemort attacked the nursery and killed my mother but she had prepared defensive charms that defeated the Dark Lord when he attacked me."

"I am not surprised by Dumbledore's actions," Ragnock said. "And your mother was a courageous witch."

"Thank you," Harry replied. He cleared his throat and asked, "How common is this practice of taking muggleborn girls as 'wife' to bear children? How do wizards kill their wives without consequence?"

After glancing at Ragnock who nodded permission, Sharpdagger explained, "It is very common for pureblood families to seek a strong muggle-born witch every three or four generations to strengthen the family magic. It is very uncommon for the witch to be murdered by her husband; that practice occurs only among the highest ranks of the Ancient and Noble houses that are concerned with their 'blood purity'."

"Such as the Potters and Blacks?" asked Harry.

The goblin nodded slowly and Harry sneered before announcing, "No longer!"

"Do nothing today!" Ragnock commanded. "You must speak with your elves and plan how to influence your family magic. It is not necessary to make a pronouncement or command. Your life – your example will make the change to the family magic. The Slytherin family did not follow the practice so you can pull from that family magic to force the Potter and Black families to comply in the future."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Chief Ragnock."

"Have you discussed this with Lady Black?"

"I am hesitant to find out what she knows about the Black family or what she believes."

"When you go home, consult your family tapestry and talk to her," Ragnock advised.

Harry had a sudden thought and he asked, "Were there any contracts made concerning my friend Hermione Granger? Was she promised to the any family?"

Ragnock frowned and spoke to Sharpdagger who nodded and left the room.

"I sent Sharpdagger to search for any contract for Miss Granger and bring it here for your review, Lord Potter-Black. As her magical guardian now, it is your right to know these things."

In a minute, the goblin returned, handed a paper to Harry and explained, "Lord Potter-Black, there was an application by Molly Weasley to Headmaster Dumbledore to direct Miss Granger's attentions to one of her sons after your second year at Hogwarts. Molly wanted Miss Granger for Fred or George but the ages didn't match so the assignment would be to her youngest son, Ronald. Apparently, Minerva McGonagall refused the application twice, at the beginning of your second year and again at the beginning of your third year."

Now Harry read the contract and began to shake with anger when he saw the signatures of the Weasley parents on the document.

"Miss Granger is under the protection of House Black, House Potter and House Slytherin. If anyone tries to make such an arrangement... such a contract, the full force of my displeasure will fall upon them! Make that clear to Molly Weasley!" Harry ordered. "My friend will not become someone's... like what happened to my mother."

The contract ignited and burned to ashes in seconds while Harry's three family rings used all their magic to calm him. Ragnock and Sharpdagger did not move until they felt Lord Potter-Black-Snake's magic recede.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Ragnock dismissed Sharpdagger.

"Ragnock, I hate that I have to keep secrets. I can't talk with anyone about them."

"That is often the case, Harry. As chief of Gringotts I have many secrets and often only remember them when I need to hold my tongue – magic helps me keep my head in place."

"Now, I find there's no one in the Potter Manor I can talk to..."

"You must 'clear the air' as muggles say with Lady Black," Ragnock said. "Speak from the heart and tell her that you fear you cannot trust her if she doesn't speak truth."

The young lord seemed to consider the goblin chief's words and then asked, "How do I inform the Weasley family that the Grangers are under my protection and they pursue Hermione at their own risk."

Ragnock waited a moment before he made a suggestion. "Speak to Curse-breaker Weasley, but deliver the message without emotion or anger. He can carry the message to his father."

Harry nodded. "Could I speak with him today?"

Ragnock waved a hand and one of his guards returned to the room. "Send for Curse-breaker Bill Weasley and tell him to join Lord Potter-Black in the conference room across the hall."

"Yes, Chief Ragnock," the guard said before he bowed and left the room.

"Thank you Ragnock," Harry said. "May your enemies forever tremble at the mention of your name."

"Best wishes for the school year Lord Potter-Black. If you must decapitate the headmaster in front of witnesses make certain it is legal – I would hate to organize a raid on Azkaban to free you."

Bill Weasley hurried through the corridors of Gringotts, irritated that Lord Potter-Black had asked to see him today. The teenage boy was not demanding except for time–thankfully he would soon be back at school. When he was ushered into the meeting chamber, Bill paused. Harry stood before a map of Britain that displayed the location of all magical sights on the islands.

"Harry?"

The teenager turned and motioned for Bill to take a seat. "I apologize for interrupting your work but I needed to speak with you..."

"About what?" Bill inquired with the irritation showing through.

Harry frowned but continued, "It has been brought to my attention that your parents intended to 'acquire' Hermione Granger as the 'wife' for a son of the house."

Bill recognized immediately that Harry was not in favour of this practice. "Hermione will be well-treated. She will not be discarded after bearing children. All pure blood families reach out for muggleborns to strengthen..."

When he found he could not move and the boy's eyes had begun to glow, the curse-breaker realized that the teenaged lord was not mollified by his words.

"You will inform your parents that Miss Granger and her parents are under the protection of House Black, House Potter and House Slytherin. The application signed by your parents is not welcomed and it has been destroyed!"

Harry moved to leave but then turned round and said, "It is your good fortune the application had been denied by Professor Minerva McGonagall!"

"Harry, it would have been good for Miss Granger, she would have been the wife of the son of an old pure-blood family," Bill said defensively.

"And she would be denied the right to make her own choice!" Harry raged. "How can you think that right?"

"Magic imposes itself on all muggles – they don't know we are here."

"Does that mean it is okay for a family to pick a young muggleborn witch, and use a betrothal agreement to tie her to the son they choose?"

"It has been done for centuries. Magical families grow stronger with the new magic and blood..." Bill ceased to argue with Harry but it was too late.

The sneer on the teenager's face was chilling for the curse-breaker and the young lord's next words were colder. "Then you will understand when your parents auction your sister to the highest bidder in a few years. With any luck she will be 'the wife of the son of an old pure-blood family'."

Bill grew pale and Harry stepped closer, "And now I understand that for the right price I can have you for my consort! With the appropriate 'application' and treasure, I am certain your mother and father would agree to my application for William Weasley."

Harry smiled and with a touch of the Black family madness in his voice he asked, "How would you feel if I force you into a betrothal? Your wishes don't matter really; in less than a year, the magic would bend you to my will and into my bed after I am seventeen. Would you like that? It certainly would be to your benefit to be bonded to the lord of three Ancient and Noble houses! You are fertile and I can get the sons I need to continue my family lines."

The curse-breaker was silent, realizing that Harry was correct – he could be forced into a betrothal for the benefit of his family and lose his freewill.

Now Harry stepped away and sounded calmer as he continued, "No one should have the power to force another into marriage against their will. Tell me, will your sister thank you for allowing your parents to take away her freedom?"

Bill was unable to respond. He would never allow his parents to do that to his sister but had never considered it was the same for a muggleborn witch.

Satisfied that he had reached the curse-breaker with his argument, Harry turned to leave the room. At the door he said, "House Black thanks you for your aid this summer and hopes for the best in the conclusion to collect the last soul containers. You will be well compensated for your services."

Harry walked from the room without a bow or permitting Bill to speak. The curse-breaker sat and waited for the magic to release him but before it did, Ragnock came into the room.

"Chief Ragnock..."

Waving his hand, the goblin released Bill but motioned him back into the chair when he made to rise.

"The boy has met his unfortunate father's portrait – there never was a more bombastic, pureblood bigot than James Potter," Ragnock explained. "When he discovered that his mother had been relegated to being a 'wife' chosen to bear children and then be discarded, he did not take the news well."

"I can see that, sir."

"No, you can't. When he approached Gringotts this morning, two members of Dumbledore's militia attacked him and Lord Potter-Black left them both dead in the street."

"Who?" Bill demanded without thought of politeness.

"Nymphadora Tonks challenged him to an honour duel and Remus Lupin attacked him from behind. Apparently they meant to port key him away, but Lord Potter-Black defeated them both. When they refused to surrender and attacked for the second time, he killed them."

"He was furious when he found the application signed by both of your parents," Ragnock said. "Your parents are not an asset to your career, curse-breaker."

"You have no idea, sir."

Ragnock said nothing more.

Bill's Temper at the Burrow

The floo flared at the Burrow and Arthur bent down to see who wanted to visit. A moment later, he stepped back and opened the floo to allow his oldest son to step through.

"Father, thank you for granting me entrance," Bill said.

"You are welcome any time Bill," Arthur said. "Your mother has just put Ron down for the night."

Coming down the stairs at just that moment, Molly said, "Well Bill...what are you doing here?"

"I bring an official notification concerning your application to secure Hermione Granger in her seventh year at Hogwarts for one of your sons."

"Has Minerva relented? Have we secured the muggleborn for Ron? Her manners were atrocious but this time I can work with the muggle mother to improve them..."

"Molly, I think we should hear what Bill has to say."

"Oh, very well," the red-headed matriarch agreed reluctantly. "What do you have to say?"

"Today at Gringotts, Lord Potter-Black spoke to me and informed me that the Granger family is under the protection of his three houses. There will be no application for Miss Granger and he insists that we leave..."

"He insists!" Molly roared. "Dumbledore should have taken a cane to his backside before now! He's a boy and trying to tell adults what to do! I'll not have it! Where is he?"

Arthur attempted to calm his wife. "Molly, I am certain he is preparing to leave for Hogwarts."

"Then we will go there and I will settle this matter with his 'lordship'. That muggleborn witch will bring more power..."

"Mother, there's something you should know before you walk up and challenge Lord Potter-Black to a duel."

"What?" Molly exclaimed.

"This morning, Dora Tonks challenged Lord Potter-Black to an honour duel in front of Gringotts. Before they began, Remus Lupin attacked Lord Potter-Black from behind but was repulsed. Tonks never landed a single spell on her opponent. In the duel and exchange of spell fire, Lord Potter-Black killed both and they did not touch him with so much as a stinging hex."

"You should renew your subscription to the Daily Prophet," Bill said as he dropped the special edition of the Daily Prophet on the table for them to see the series of pictures as Harry dealt with Tonks and Remus.

"Harry's just a boy…" Molly argued.

"Who has defeated the Dark Lord in magical combat three times, killed the largest basilisk ever harvested, and now is the most powerful wizard in Great Britain," Bill reminded his parents. "Dumbledore is stumbling around in the dark and losing influence in all arenas."

"Lord Potter-Black insisted that I tell you both that he will not allow any applications for Miss Granger. He is her magical guardian now. And he voiced an opinion that disturbed me greatly; he suggested that in a few years you would auction Ginny to the highest bidder…"

"Nonsense, Bill!" Molly insisted. "We will arrange a marriage contract with Harry for Ginny once this nonsense of doubting Headmaster Dumbledore's plans is resolved."

Shaking his head in dismissal, Bill explained, "You are not listening to me. He will not marry Ginny."

Molly frowned and then sighed, "Then we must see who might be interested. The bride price is the only thing we have to fund our old age."

"You would sell my sister?" Bill asked, incredulous that the young lord had accurately predicted his parent's plans.

"My family paid a goodly price for Molly!" Arthur informed his son.

Bill shook his head and said, "If you are so insistent on selling a child, then sell me to Lord Potter-Black. He is interested in a consort with a betrothal agreement. But you will NOT sell my sister! I filed the papers with Gringotts and the Ministry today to take her custody from you if you attempt such an arrangement!"

"What?" asked Arthur as Molly fainted.

Bill had no further patience for his parents so he used the floo to return to Gringotts Bank.


	8. Chapter 8

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

SLASH. While the character of Harry Potter is gay in this story, he's fourteen and that's too young to be involved in an adult relationship. In any case, he doesn't seem to think much of the adults around him.

In this chapter, Hogwarts opens for the Fall Term but things don't go according to Dumbledore's plans as Lord Potter-Black influences the school. Then Severus Snape disappears.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parsel tongue conversation}

Chapter 8 Snape's Portrait

Hogwarts Prepares for the New School Year

The morning following the auction at Gringotts, the Hogwarts faculty gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast and the last meetings before the new school year began. They had many tasks to complete before the students arrived in just two more days.

"Minerva! Where were you last evening?" Dumbledore demanded of his deputy headmistress before breakfast began. "There were four reports due to the Governors this morning and I had to complete them myself!"

Taking her seat at the head table, Minerva calmly replied, "I was invited to a reception and supper after the Gringotts auction. Filius and I returned very late and I went to bed directly."

She took a sip of her tea and continued, "And I reminded you of those reports four times in the last week."

"But you always complete them for me!" whined Dumbledore.

"That was before I knew you stole from the children you are supposed to protect and guide."

"I have told you repeatedly that it is all a mistake," argued Dumbledore more for the sake of his shaky reputation with the other members of the staff than to truly influence his deputy.

Professor McGonagall ignored the headmaster but Filius jumped in at that point. "Last evening, Chief Ragnock said the new Grand Witch agreed to allow the lawsuit for looting the Potter estate against your person to move through the Wizegamot. She expects the members to vote to agree to send the lawsuit to the Goblin Courts under Gringotts."

"Sure, if that happens and you ever cross the threshold of Gringotts, we'll never see you again, Albus Dumbledore," Sybill said mournfully.

"How strange? For once, I agree with Sybill's prediction," Minerva replied acidly.

Always interested in a free meal away from Hogwarts, Snape asked, "Who fed you last night?"

Filius answered quickly, "Lord Potter-Black held a reception at the Black family home in London to celebrate the auction's success. He introduced us to his grandmother's portrait and we dined with the new minister."

"And the new Grand Witch," Minerva added, poking Albus with the loss of his seat in the Wizegamot. "Madam Longbottom arranged for her grandson to receive potions tutoring over the summer and she convinced the Governors to send experts to review your teaching practices this fall Severus."

"The Malfoys were there as well. I believe Mrs. Malfoy is Lord Potter-Black's cousin," the charms professor explained. "They were very pleased to be seen with the young lord and the heads of government."

"Lucius Malfoy!" Snape sneered. "Since the new Lord Black was crowned, Lucius has been quick to join his ranks. He forgets his old friends!"

"I thought Harry only had one cousin...," Dumbledore stated without great conviction. "Since the summer, I can't remember Harry's relatives."

"Lord Potter! Harry Potter! Lord Black! Lord Potter-Black!" swore Severus. "The Daily Prophet prints an entire page each day just mentioning all of the boy's bloody names!"

"Severus! Language!" Dumbledore cajoled his potions professor. "There are witches present and soon there'll be the innocent ears of children."

The staff ignored the potions professor though Madam Pomfrey, Minerva and Filius intended to protect the students from the tantrums that Severus was prone to inflict on students and faculty alike. Dumbledore counselled each professor on their classes for the coming term and everyone made notes of tasks to complete before the next day.

Bill Weasley's Unwelcome Visit

At Grimmauld Place, Harry was reviewing his commands with the elves for the fall semester with the portrait of his grandmother behind him of course.

"Kreature, the wards and charms are to be maintained and no one should come to the door. If anyone magical does come through the door, let the wards petrify them and then carefully place them in the middle of Diagon Alley. The only visitors allowed to use the floo must come from Malfoy Manor and be accompanied by cousin Narcissa. She is allowed to visit by herself to speak with Lady Black as often as she wants."

"Yes, Lord Black."

"Dobby, are the picture frames almost finished?"

"The dragon heart is most dangerouses Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black so Dobby is most carefuls and workses slowly but the picture frame for the greasy gits is ready. Two more are being preparedes."

"Will we be ready on 1 September?"

Dobby nodded with a serious expression on his face, "Mr. Lord Harry Potter Blacks can 'paint' the greasy git on the first day of schools if he is able."

"I prepares my portion of the spell, Lord Black," Kreature agreed. "It only requires few minutes to cast in office or chamber."

"Silly elves," Winky added as she placed a tea tray on the table. "Lords Potter-Black likeses both of you and youse still compete against eaches other."

Harry smiled. "Perhaps they are trying to impress you, Winky. You are a most attractive house elf, or so Dobby tells me."

Winky blushed and turned to Dobby who was silent but staring at her with wide eyes. "Would Dobby helps me with the dishes?"

"Dobby would loves – be glads – to help Miss Winky with the dishes..."

The two elves popped out and Kreature sniffed. "I is too old for such nonsense; any elf of House Black must be better than any other elf!"

"A guest has arrived in the floo room," Lady Black announced. "Kreature, escort him to the landing."

"Of course Lady Black," the elf said with a bow before popping out.

Very shortly afterwards, the house elf led Bill Weasley up the staircase to the landing where Lady Black held court and ruled her house. The lady in the portrait noted the young man stood tall in clean robes of good quality for day wear – he was a curse breaker and had to be comfortable and have a wide range of motion.

She watched quietly and thought, _'An intelligent and powerful young wizard, but his father and mother continue to create problems.'_

"Mr. Weasley," Harry said to greet his guest as he gave the man a half bow that Bill returned with a full bow. "Ragnock sent a note that you had a report on the soul containers."

"I do, Lord Potter-Black," Bill said smiling. "The chief suggested that I make this report in person."

Lady Black watched carefully – the man followed the proper form for greeting young Lord Black. This morning, Harry was not just a teenage boy; his outfit was suitable to visit the Wizegamot with his hair pulled back, his expensive robes with the house seals on his chest, and basilisk hide boots. There were few witches or wizards who wouldn't be pleased to speak with this powerful wizard and have his attention, or to be invited into his home.

"Will the hunt for soul containers be complete before Halloween?" asked Harry.

"We have the diary, the cup, the locket and the amber soul containers. My spells indicate there are two more soul containers and I believe one is at Hogwarts. I must find some excuse to visit Hogwarts and search for it."

Harry was glad to hear this news as Bill continued, "The other soul container is in a small town in the north of England. Apparently the village is the home of Tom Riddle's muggle father and squib mother from the Gaunt line. Goblins are scouting around the Riddle home and the old Gaunt home place. We'll recover that soul container shortly after you return to Hogwarts."

"What if I find the soul container at Hogwarts this fall?" asked Harry.

Looking at the teen, Bill reminded him, "There are special requirements to handle a soul container. Do you remember them, Lord Potter-Black?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry answered, "Never touch the soul container under any circumstances. Call Kreature or Dobby to bring a stasis bag. They will levitate the soul container inside the bag and seal it before popping it into the Slytherin vault."

Bill added, "I never handle a soul container with my bare hands Lord Potter-Black. The elves are generally immune to the magic and can levitate them without any harm to their magic."

"I understand Curse-breaker Weasley and my house elves are under direction from Lady Black to protect me despite any commands that I may give them. They will not allow me to touch a soul container."

"Very good," Bill replied.

Lady Black was confused by her grandson's rudeness toward the curse-breaker so she interfered. "Curse-breaker Weasley, would you care for tea?"

She noticed Harry's shoulders stiffen – he did not want to offer Weasley any hospitality and her words now obligated them to further conversation with the visitor.

"Winky," Harry called and the little house elf popped into the room. "Bring us tea please."

"Yes, Mr. Lord Harry Potters-Blacks," she replied and popped out.

Harry motioned toward Lady Black's portrait. "My grandmother has been interested in the progress with the soul containers of course."

"Of course," Bill agreed. He bowed again as he greeted the portrait, "Thank you for the invitation for tea, Lady Black."

"As lady of the house, I must see to the comfort of all our guests," she replied. "Lord Black is distracted this morning by an old journal."

Harry hissed with displeasure for his grandmother to have revealed the existence of the artefact. He remained silent as Winky popped back into the room with a tray loaded with tea, biscuits, cups and plates. The atmosphere remained tense as Winky poured tea for the guest and for Harry; the elf popped out the instant that she could.

Bill took several cookies and made his way through his plate until he noticed that Lord Black had not touched his tea or any biscuits. The red-head attempted to break the ice by saying, "Lord Black, your house elf prepares a remarkable tea."

"I shall pass along your compliments," Lady Black said from the portrait when Harry remained silent. "I do not understand why Lord Black is so quiet. Are you well grandson?"

"I am well, Grandmother, thank you. My mind is preoccupied with many matters."

"Lady Black mentioned an old journal and I noticed the book on the table when I arrived. Is it a recent find?" Bill asked.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath. "It is in parseltongue, so I doubt it would mean much to you. I am just beginning to study it."

"Ah, but my experience in tombs means I have a large number of spells that may aid your examination. May I look at the book?" asked Bill.

With stiff graciousness, Harry agreed and summoned the ancient looking book from the glass case without using his wand. He lowered the book to the table top, and again using wandless magic, opened the cover, and turned the pages carefully.

"Everything is in parseltongue," he explained. "The first page is a list of healing spells and potions for healing wounds from battle with spears, arrows, knives and swords."

Now Harry noticed the intense look on Bill's face as the curse-breaker studied the book. "Come around and take a look but do not touch the pages. Kreature was insistent that I learn wandless spells for handling the book."

"It is good to wait before casting charms or spells on old books and treasures. Many times," Bill said as he got close to the book, smelling it, examining the pages, "there is old magic in artefacts that has the potential to conflict with new magic. That is one reason why curse-breakers study history so intensely. We need to know old spells that were used to create the artefacts."

The tone of his voice became more clinical as he examined the journal. "Could you make it float and slowly rotate? I want to look at the binding."

Harry's hands moved slowly and Kreature appeared on Harry's other side to watch his young lord.

"Kreature, catch any dust that falls from the book and place it into a glass container," Bill said without thinking about giving commands to the house elf.

Kreature glanced back at Lady Black for permission and she nodded, watching her grandson and the curse-breaker working together. A pane of glass appeared underneath the book as a small amount of dust drifted out of the pages and the cover of the journal.

"The artefact is in fair condition," Bill said as his wand appeared in his hand and he cast three separate spells in the area around the journal but not immediately on it. "The magic that created it did not include preservation spells so it was never catalogued by a monk or librarian."

There was obvious curiosity in Bill's voice when he said, "And it is a copy – a very good, exact copy with foxing on the pages but it is not the original."

"How can you determine that?" Harry asked carefully.

"It has your magical signature embedded within it," Bill explained. "There's a spell you can learn to make the duplicates without your signature being left behind. I can teach it to you."

Harry frowned but nodded his head. Bill Weasley realized there were secrets here as the teenager returned the book to the glass case along with a jar holding the few sprinkles of dust. To break the silence, Lady Black ordered Kreature to bring a small bottle of brandy.

"Lord Black does not consume alcohol as of yet but I thought you might welcome a bit of brandy, Curse-breaker Weasley."

"You are very kind," Bill said gratefully and he took the small glass from the tray Kreature held beside him. "It is not every day that you find something so old and potentially powerful."

Harry's quirked an eyebrow while bringing the cup of tea to his mouth; a question had formed in his mind.

"Mr. Weasley, would you venture to guess how old the book is? With your experience in Egyptian tombs, you are the only expert that I know."

"I would place the age of the artefact–the original artefact–to be between eight and ten centuries–just about the same time as the founders at Hogwarts."

Sitting up again, Bill asked, "What are your plans for the journal? It must be preserved properly and catalogued. The library at Hogwarts or the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry are the best places to store such artefacts."

"No," Harry replied. "I will not discuss this book with anyone or place it at Hogwarts until Dumbledore is no longer headmaster at Hogwarts. He would take the book..."

"You are not going to tell anyone about finding this ancient book?" Bill interrupted. "Once you translate it, the original book should be..."

Bill stopped when he saw the closed-off look on the teenager's face. Suddenly, Dobby popped up beside Harry and whispered into his ear.

"Excuse me Weasley; I must go with Dobby to check on a project. Kreature will see you back to the floo room. Thank you for your report today."

"You are welcome," Bill said as he rose but Lord Black had already disappeared with his elf.

Lady Black spoke up, "If you could remain for a moment Curse-breaker Weasley."

"Certainly, Lady Black," Bill replied.

Lady Black Speaks to Bill Weasley

Bill took his seat again, feeling the gaze of the portrait as piercing as from any living person.

Lady Black began by saying, "I understand from my conversations with Chief Ragnock that you are admired among curse-breakers across Europe and that Gringotts counts you as an asset. Your work in Egypt and Ireland are remarkable accomplishments for a very young wizard."

"Thank you for saying so," Bill replied honestly.

"My grandson has had a difficult summer. Becoming Lord Black and then fighting to save his Potter inheritance set him on edge. He's not pleased with what he has found in magical society either."

Bill nodded slowly. "I understand he was most unhappy about the existence of 'applications' for muggleborn witches."

"Lord Black has set in motion changes that will make the practice impossible for his families to use in the future. I image the idea will fall out of disfavour with all Ancient and Noble houses thereafter. Your family would be unwise to pursue the matter of the muggleborn girl again."

"I have made my parents aware of Lord Potter-Black's protection of Miss Granger, Lady Black. We had a contentious conversation but they will not pursue the matter."

"Lord Black's feelings and beliefs are largely shaped by his muggle upbringing. Did you know he was neglected and abused for ten years before receiving his Hogwarts letter?" Lady Black asked. "When he came to the magical world, the neglect continued; he was lied to and manipulated by Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Who would abuse a magical child?" Bill asked hotly and the portrait smiled to see the concern.

"It was the muggles that Dumbledore left him with; he was made to labour as if he were an elf. Then the headmaster continued the abuse at Hogwarts by allowing Harry to be in danger repeatedly and abused by the potions professor, his classmates and…"

"What has been done about this?" Bill interrupted as he stood and began to pace to work off his temper.

Lady Black replied, "The matter with the muggles has been resolved to Lord Black's satisfaction and I admit I am impressed by my grandson. No one remembers these muggles; no one remembers where they live or even their names."

Thinking of the spells the goblins cast for Harry in midsummer, Bill nodded. "I believe I understand Lady Black."

"And there is the issue of the return of the Dark Lord. While Dumbledore beats the drum to scare people, he has done nothing to address the threat. On the other hand, you are part of the team from Gringotts that has actually taken steps to address this threat."

"You were the first wizard to recognize the soul container for what it was among the cursed objects from this house," she said calmly. "You created the spell that used one of the Dark Lord's soul containers to find the others, and you helped with the ritual that removed the piece of that bastard's soul from my grandson and confined it to the prison of amber."

"I had to help, Lady Black. The soul containers are a perversion of magic," Bill insisted. "When I found that locket, it only took me a minute to realize it had the same aura as the Egyptian soul containers we destroy in the tombs hidden in the deserts. And the horcrux does not work – that fact should be publicised. Any soul brought back from a soul container is merely a magical construct and it does not last long; they collapse within four years of creation."

Lady Black said, "I believe that Ragnock and Lord Black do not wish to make that information known at this time. It would support Dumbledore's claims, raise fear and perhaps embolden supporters of the Dark Lord to search out a soul container and resurrect the bastard."

Bill nodded and said, "I must remember to discuss the various rituals that could be used for resurrection with Ragnock. There may be steps we can take to prevent some of them from being available to the Death Eater supporters."

"Excellent," Lady Black said. "Again, you prove your worthiness for consideration as a trusted associate for Lord Black."

Lady Black's face gave nothing away when she said, "My grandson counts three of your brothers as friends and your sister can become a friend once your parents cease the attempts to force a betrothal."

The young man inclined his head in understanding.

"Are you betrothed or 'involved' as the young people say today?"

"No, Lady Black," Bill replied quickly, uncertain of the purpose of the lady's questions.

"You do understand that your own magical gifts, work ethic and genius with curse-breaking and handling of the soul containers makes you a desirable match," Lady Black said as she looked him over with an eye of appraisal that made him blush. "You are a handsome thing and would be a credit on the arm of any Lady or Lord of the Wizegamot as consort."

Bill forced a bit of nervous laughter before asking, "Thank you again, Lady Black, but I thought Lord Potter-Black was against betrothal agreements?"

"He is but time may change his mind," the portrait admitted. "Lord Black will require a consort and I am considering many candidates."

"May I ask that next time we discuss these notion, we include Lord Black?" Bill asked, suddenly realizing exactly how a muggleborn witch would feel when she found out about the 'applications'.

Lady Black smiled and curtsied, "Very well, Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you," Bill said as he again bowed.

"Kreature," Lady Black called her house elf who popped into the room. "Escort Mr. Weasley to the floo room."

Train Ride to Hogwarts

Harry entered Platform 9¾ from one of the floo connections at the train station. He noticed the Weasley family exiting a nearby floo and ignored the twins, Miss Weasley, and the Weasley parents. This would be his first trip north without Ron and Hermione.

"A knut for your thoughts, Harry," said a voice from behind him. Harry turned to find Neville Longbottom standing with his grandmother, the Grand Witch of the Wizegamot.

"Lady Longbottom, Neville," Harry greeted his friend and the boy's grandmother. "Are you ready to conquer Hogwarts this year?"

"I am better prepared than ever before," the Gryffindor replied confidently. "My tutors in potions and charms worked with me all summer. And I sent them home with plants for their potions gardens."

"I want an owl from you at least every third day Neville," Augusta reminded her grandson. "I want to hear the gossip and need to hear the facts. There must not be any surprises from Hogwarts this year!"

"Yes ma'am," both teenagers replied with grins.

"Now, off with you. Call your elves to bring your trunks as soon as you find a cabin. The prefects were always picky on the ride north when I was girl."

"Did they have trains when you were a girl, Gran?" teased Neville.

Augusta cast a mild hex at Neville's posterior and the boy yelped but laughed as he rubbed the spot. He kissed his grandmother's cheek while Harry politely bowed to the Grand Witch. The two boys ran for the train and began a search for a compartment on the west side to catch the afternoon sun. Once they had claimed one such compartment as their own, Neville called Tipsy while Harry called Dobby to bring their trunks.

"Do you think anyone will come looking for you today or will they all be too scared?"

"I don't know, Neville. The Daily Prophet reported the duel honestly but then carried that letter from Dumbledore blaming me and denouncing my use of such powerful magic on the street."

"Did Dumbledore just expect you to stand there and let her kill you?" asked Neville who was surprised when Harry's face closed into an emotionless pure blood mask.

An hour into the journey to Hogwarts, Harry concentrated on a report from Gringotts regarding a proposed venture with the Chinese wizards that bought the basilisk arms at the auction. The wizards wanted to experiment with increasing the size of other valuable magical creatures using the arms.

' _I don't know if a hippogriff the size of a dragon is a good idea,'_ Harry thought and he made a notation to suggest the wizards consider the size and expense of the wards that would be needed to contain a giant hippogriff or giant unicorn.

The door of the compartment was thrown open as the Weasley twins invited themselves inside.

"Hello, Harry," greeted one of the twins.

"Good morning Longbottom," greeted the other.

"Fred, George, how are you?" Harry asked politely but without great enthusiasm.

"Ginny says you have changed," Fred said.

"She didn't think that it was really you at the auction," George said.

"She's been very quiet since Bill sent her and Mother home from Gringotts..."

"...didn't plan to even look for you on the train today."

"Fred, George, I do not need a detailed report on your sister. Miss Weasley is a pleasant school mate, nothing more. How is Ron?"

"Mr. Stinky Nappy is growing like a baby dragon, eating everything he can reach."

"Did the healers at St. Mungo's think he would grow up normally?" asked Harry.

Fred looked at George who explained, "I don't think Mother took him to St. Mungo's to be checked out. Dumbledore said Ron would be fine."

"Do you believe me when I say that Dumbledore is the wizard who had your brother given the potion that returned him to being an infant?"

The twins slowly nodded.

"And Dumbledore is the wizard who convinced your parents to allow me to be kidnapped from your home? That almost started a blood feud between our houses. I wonder that any Weasley would believe anything Dumbledore tells them."

Fred interrupted Harry and argued, "That's all well and fine for you with a vault full of galleons from auctioning off a basilisk's tongue. We don't have money for healers!"

Knowing his brother sounded like old Ron at his worst, George grabbed Fred's arm to silence his twin before explaining, "We argued with our father and mother all summer Harry. We know what they did was wrong and we ask your pardon."

The twins bowed formally to Harry who nodded. "There are no problems between the three of us."

Neville spoke up, "Mr. Weasley, I believe Lord Potter-Black has only the best intentions. He calls you by your given names and that is only done among friends in our world."

Harry agreed and added, "Write to your brother at Gringotts and tell him that Ron was never examined by a healer. Bill will make your parents take Ron to St. Mungo's and he will pay the cost I am certain."

"You're very friendly with Bill," George said suddenly. "How..."

"Curse-breaker Weasley was in my employ this summer; he is the best curse-breaker at Gringotts and I needed his expertise this summer. But I have terminated the agreement now with the start of school," Harry answered quickly before he changed the subject.

"We must have a united front in Gryffindor this year gentlemen. The headmaster lost a great deal of his power during the summer and to reverse his problems, he began an irritating chant of 'the Dark Lord will return'. He hopes to regain his position by creating fear in Magical Britain."

"We heard our parents arguing about it with Bill when he came for supper," Fred said. "They believe there is nothing anyone can do to prevent the return of the Dark Lord and that only you will be able to defeat him when he returns."

"Harry, we'll help you! We do not report to Dumbledore or our parents. As soon as we turn seventeen we plan to leave home and Bill will help us set up a joke shop in Diagon Alley," George insisted.

"I am glad to hear you have plans," Harry said as he motioned for the twins to take the seats opposite of himself and Neville. "The Grand Witch made certain that Neville and I knew of the plans of the headmaster for a tournament at Hogwarts this year. There'll be no Quidditch but much danger for a single Hogwarts champion."

"You?" asked George, while his twin grew angry.

"No Quidditch?" Fred asked in disbelief.

Harry shook his head firmly, "No. I'll not be the Hogwarts Champion. I will take steps to make certain that I am not entered into the contest. Only wizards and witches who are of age can enter so none of my friends will be in danger."

"What is this Tri-Wizard Tournament?" asked George.

Harry withdrew a small book from a pocket in his robes, cast the duplico charm upon the book repeatedly to create six copies that he handed to Fred and George.

"Read about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and share the rule book with everyone. There's a copy charm on these books and all you have to do is say 'duplico' to make another book."

"We'll give one to every student on the train," George said as he and Fred left.

Neville waited until the Weasley twins were gone to ask, "Are you stealing the headmaster's thunder?"

"I shall steal his thunder, his lightening and his rain!" Harry swore. "The Quidditch enthusiasts will be enraged when they learn Dumbledore doesn't intend to allow the usual house games or even pick-up games. The firsties and second year students will send the news of the deadly tournament home and tomorrow, an article in the Daily Prophet will detail the number of deaths at previous tournaments."

Only a short while passed before the door of the compartment was thrown open as Patsy Parkinson entered dragging Draco Malfoy with her. Draco's two goons remained outside in the hallway, their wands drawn in preparation for the coming confrontation.

"Patsy, stop! You must not do this!" Draco hissed, glancing at Harry who watched with cool pure-blood neutrality on his face. Neville on the other hand had a smirk on his face.

"I hear you're all high and mighty now, Scarhead. Even duelling in Diagon Alley if you believe the Daily Prophet," Patsy said. "Draco whined the entire length of the train while I hunted for you."

Patsy's wand was out and aimed at Harry before Draco could stop her. She cast a hex but yelped when it rebounded and hit her in the shoulder. The Black family ring would not allow such an irritation to strike the lord.

"Stop!" Draco ordered as he pulled the wand from his betrothed's hand. He looked at his body guards outside the compartment and ordered, "Do nothing! Do not draw his attention!"

Now turning to Harry, Draco said, "Lord Potter-Black, I offer my most sincere apologies for Miss Parkinson's bad manners. She is over-wrought with emotion today."

"Do not share my problems with Scarhead!" Patsy growled.

Drawing his wand, Harry waved and the door slid shut and locked. He turned to Neville, "I apologise for discussing family business in front of you."

Neville who could not keep the smile off of his face replied, "Think nothing of it Harry. Our families are allies and my grandmother counts you as a grandson."

Now Harry turned to Patsy and narrowed his eyes. "Miss Parkinson, is it the custom for a pure blood princess to attack the head of her future family."

"Head of the family? What do you mean?" she asked in honest confusion and disbelief.

Glancing at Harry for permission, Draco explained, "Lord Potter-Black is the head of my mother's family and because the Blacks rank much higher than the Malfoys in magical society, Lord Black is the head of my family. When we marry, you will bow to Lord Black."

"A half-blood? How is the almost-mudblood part of your family? How is he the head of the Black family? You were supposed to be Lord Black! I'm going to be Lady Black!" she screeched. "Father loses money trying to gain some portion of the damn basilisk and I find out I am not to be Lady Black!"

"I am certain that Lady Black would enjoy an interview with Miss Parkinson, don't you Lord Potter-Black?" Neville asked. He turned to Patsy and reminded her, "Lady Black's portrait still reigns over magical society from the Black family home in London."

"I would not subject my grandmother to such a punishment, Heir Longbottom," Harry replied as he cast a silencing spell on the teenage witch. "Tell me Malfoy, do you have a great affection for Miss Parkinson?"

Draco was caught off guard by the question and looked at Patsy closely for a moment before replying, "Lord Black, I have never considered affection in our betrothal. My parents told me when I was six years old that she would be my wife after graduation."

"What was the benefit of the marriage?" Harry asked dispassionately.

"Mr. Everett Parkinson owns a potions supply business. The Malfoy farms and forests offer many of the ingredients he sells, so the businesses are a good match."

"I believe Mr. Parkinson is working with several firms to obtain some of the basilisk parts," Harry said. "But the British firms were not successful the other day in bidding against the Chinese or Incans. I understand from my Potter account manager that they even tried to bribe him to obtain some of the venom."

Malfoy did not comment though Patsy's eyes grew wider; anyone attempting to bribe a goblin often lost a limb as well as the bribe.

Harry raised his wand and solemnly said, "As Lord Black, I hereby dissolve the betrothal contract between my cousin Draconis Malfoy and Patricia Parkinson. So mote it be..."

A light appeared between Patsy and Draco for a moment but then it popped away, breaking the betrothal.

"Miss Parkinson, you will inform you father that Lord Black dissolved the betrothal contract and that I wish to speak with him at Gringotts during the winter holidays."

Harry waved a hand at the girl. "You may go now so that I may speak in confidence with my cousin."

The moment she was released, Patsy screeched but fled the compartment after Harry unlocked the door. Her screaming was heard all along the train and drew the attention of a Slytherin prefect.

"Cousin, I apologise if I caused you pain and embarrassment just now," Harry told Draco. "But I could not see Miss Parkinson as a member of our family."

"I agree Lord Black," Draco said taking a seat. "She didn't believe the articles in the Daily Prophet. I told her that you were Lord Black and she lost her composure."

"Would you want a new betrothal with Miss Parkinson if her father is reasonable?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco paused, "I would rather choose my own future wife if Lord Black would allow."

"I agree," Harry said. "Your children and mine will grow up together Malfoy and I want them to be family."

"Thank you Lord Black."

"So it is true..." Marcus Flint stood at the door of the compartment, his prefect's badge on his robes and his wand in his hand.

"Harry Potter is now Lord Black. What a sad downfall for that great house," Flint said. "And you are already causing trouble on the Hogwarts Express."

The three boys in the compartment didn't respond so the Slytherin prefect decided to 'punish' Potter.

"I assign you detention for creating a disturbance, Potter." Flint's face brightened as he added, "I am certain Professor Snape will enjoy having you in detention on your first night back."

"That'll do Flint, you can leave now," Harry announced and cast another silent compulsion on the seventh-year wizard to leave them alone.

Marcus Flint scowled but left the compartment. When the door was closed once again, Draco said, "You must establish your position among the purebloods quickly Lord Potter-Black. They cannot afford a year's worth of punishments and disappointments such as Parkinson and Flint will experience in the next few days."

"I understand Miss Parkinson's transgression but why will Mr. Flint be punished?" asked Neville.

Draco kept his face neutral as he explained, "I have been charged by my father to faithfully report all dealings of Lord Potter-Black and children of the various pure-blood families. The actions of children can affect their families as I shall prove shortly with changes in behaviour for Parkinson and Flint."

Seeing the curious looks on Harry and Neville's faces, he explained, "My father is grateful for Lord Potter-Black's trust in the Wizegamot. I must write to him as soon as we reach Hogwarts. When my father learns of Marcus Flint's words to Lord Black and the 'detention' that was most unjust, he will have words with Tobias Flint."

Draco grinned when he said, "I image Flint will receive a letter from his father with many commands such as 'apologise sincerely', 'throw yourself in front of any hexes' and 'never make Lucius Malfoy come to me again about your misbehaviour to Lord Potter-Black'."

"Why wait until this evening?" Neville suggested. "Write your letter and call your house elf. They can pop onto the train without any problem, and take the letter to your father this afternoon. Perhaps Marcus will have a surprise waiting for him at Hogwarts."

Draco shook his head, "Longbottom, are you certain you shouldn't have been sorted into Slytherin with Lord Potter-Black?"

Neville and Harry both rolled their eyes and Draco gave a half bow and smiled before excusing himself to find Parkinson and return her wand. At the door, Draco turned around and repeated himself, "Establish your position early. There will be fewer misunderstandings or duels."

"Thank you cousin," Harry said. "I shall consider your advice most carefully."

Draco closed the door and was gone.

"If you wish, I could speak to the Weasley twins about proper conduct around 'Lord Potter-Black'. They could be valuable allies."

Hearing the quotations around his title from his friend, Harry appeared to be in lost in thought for a moment before he agreed. "Thank you, Neville. If you would speak to them, I would be most appreciative. The Weasley twins have great potential in the world of magic; they just need to learn to navigate it properly. I know I am ignorant of many of the proper forms but I spent ten years with the muggles. Fred and George were raised by pure-blood parents and should follow the forms for public address."

"And detention your first night? What will Gran think of that?"

Harry laughed again. "I believe the headmaster will have a headache for certain after Lady Longbottom registers her displeasure. My great-great-grandfather Black's portrait hangs in the headmaster's office and at Grimmauld Place. Once she learns of this misadventure, I image Lady Black will have words with him to share with Dumbledore as well."

Arrival at Hogwarts

The train arrived at Hogsmeade where Harry and Neville joined the other students in disembarking and making their way to the carriages. The thestrals were restless this evening, and Hagrid appeared to be nervous as he herded the large group of firsties toward the boats for their sailing adventure to Hogwarts.

"I miss Hermione and Ron," Harry confessed to his friend.

"They were good friends."

"Though a little hard to handle sometimes," Harry admitted. "Ron would eat all the chicken and get jealous when an elf brought me a pork chop."

"And Hermione was forever preaching about homework," Neville added. "Though she was right and helped improve my study habits."

"But they stood with me against the Dark Lord."

"Neville, Harry, come ride with us," called Susan Bones sitting in a carriage with Hannah Abbott. "We have room."

Harry noticed Luna Lovegood standing alone and stroking the neck of a thestral. "Will you join us Miss Lovegood? Our coach has plenty of room."

Luna looked at Harry, Neville and the carriage with Susan and Hannah. "Thank you Lord Potter-Black. I would appreciate the chance to share your carriage."

As the three climbed into the carriage, Hannah asked, "How was your summer Neville?"

"Yes, how was your summer?" Susan echoed. "I did not get to talk with you at the auction at Gringotts or at dinner at Grimmauld Place."

"It was a great summer, Hannah!" Neville said and while everyone expected him to mention some strange plant, he proceeded to tell them about his tutors for potions and charms and about his grandmother's work as Grand Witch of the Wizegamot.

"Gran has worked with Goblin Chief Ragnock and Minister Diggory on plans to strengthen every home's wards against attackers. Someone has created fear about the dark lord's return and stronger wards will help alleviate the fear."

Susan Bones nodded her agreement. "My aunt is working very hard but she is very happy with Minister Diggory and Madam Longbottom as her bosses."

"We certainly are selling more copies of our magazine each week," Luna said. "Lord Potter-Black has given my father interviews to use in each edition for the next month."

"Did you attend the auction, Luna?" asked Hannah. "We sat with the dignitaries."

"Yes, but I did not get to sit," Luna explained. "Father and I worked with Colin Creevy to get stories and photographs of each winning bidder in the shipping area when they took possession of their parts of the basilisk. We have exclusive photos of the Chinese wizards, Incan shamans, and the druids from Ireland. The wizards from North Africa refused to be photographed but they did not have a winning bid for anything."

"You and Colin met with the foreign visitors?" asked Susan. "Even Aunt Amelia did not meet them."

"Yes, Lord Potter-Black wanted everything well-documented for posterity. The Daily Prophet reporters were busy with the British bidders and guests while the Quibbler scored interviews with the international bidders."

Now Luna smiled at Harry and her face could light up the darkness of the coming night, "Thank you again, Lord Potter-Black."

"Miss Lovegood, we are friends. Please call me Harry."

"Then you must call me Luna," the young girl replied happily. Before the trip to the castle was complete, Luna was on a given-name basis with the other fourth-year students.

"Susan and Hannah, the girls in Ravenclaw are mean to Luna and steal her clothes and shoes," Harry explained. "Will you and your friends in Hufflepuff help me protect her this year?"

"Certainly Harry, but how can we help?"

Harry smiled, "Simply spread the word that Miss Lovegood is my friend and I look after my friends."

Hogwarts loomed large as the carriage passed through the gates and then approached the doors. On his invisible trips to the castle during the summer, Harry had not taken time to admire the majesty and beauty of Hogwarts. As he rode in the carriage this evening, he admired the play of the evening light across the stone walls and slate roof. The flags atop each tower waved in a magical breeze as the students reached their destination.

"Firsties over here!" Hagrid called as a few youngsters sought reassurance from older siblings for a minute before separating again. Harry watched several first-year students who seemed particularly lost so he walked over and spoke to them with Neville, Susan, Hannah, and Luna tagging along.

"Hello," Harry said. "My name is Harry Potter-Black. I hope you are ready to enjoy the feast tonight."

"My sister said we are tortured before we get to eat!" declared one boy who truly looked scared. "She is in Ravenclaw and said I was too stupid to be in her house. I expect to be sent to Hufflepuff."

"Hannah and I are in Hufflepuff," Susan announced. "It is the very best house at Hogwarts and we're just as smart as the Ravenclaw students. They study all the time because they don't work together like we do."

"That's right," Hannah added. "If the sorting hat sends you to Hufflepuff, we'll help you with everything and you will prove to your sister that you are as smart as she is!"

"When you are sorted to any house, your house mates will help you, and your head of house will be your advocate," Harry told the firsties.

"What's this Potter?" interrupted Marcus Flint. "Creating trouble with the firsties?"

Minerva McGonagall appeared silently behind the group of teenagers and interrupted the prefect, "Mr. Flint, you should be inside directing everyone into the Great Hall. Remember, that prefect's badge is not a license to hand out detention and take points!"

"Has Potter already complained?" Marcus asked casually.

"I understand it was Mr. Lucius Malfoy who spoke to your father about your behaviour aboard the Hogwarts Express. He has come to speak to you before dinner."

"Mr. Malfoy?" asked Marcus with real confusion in his question.

Professor McGonagall's was neutral as she replied, "No, Mr. Flint; your father came through the floo about an hour ago and he awaits you in the small room on the right side of the main staircase. He expects you immediately upon your arrival because he must then floo to Malfoy Manor to attend a summons from Lady Black at Grimmauld Place with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Marcus turned white as a sheet and fled the doorway, running toward the room that McGonagall had described. She then turned to Harry and inquired, "Is there anything I should know Lord Potter-Black?"

"Flint gave me detention this evening with Professor Snape because Patsy Parkinson ran screaming through the train."

"And how did Mr. Flint's father come to know of this event so quickly?"

"I believe Draco Malfoy wrote to his father and summoned a house elf while on the express, Professor," Neville answered. "I imagine Lucius Malfoy explained to Mr. Flint's father the consequences of his son earning Lord Potter-Black's unfavourable notice and Lady Black's ire."

McGonagall sighed, "Lord Potter-Black, please make certain the other students know you are to be left alone. I would hate to spend my year with my head in the floo discussing punishments with pure-blood parents."

She turned to the first-year students and said, "Harry Potter-Black is a wonderful young man and good friend."

"And I shall be friends with each and every first year student," Harry agreed with his head of house.

Minerva motioned toward the Great Hall, "Mr. Longbottom, Lord Potter-Black, please escort Miss Bones, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Abbot to their tables and then join Gryffindor. I must escort the firsties into the Great Hall for their sorting."

Harry took Luna to the Ravenclaw table and kissed her hand as she sat on the end of bench, alone as usual but she winked, letting Harry know she was fine. Neville escorted the two heiresses to their table and then both teenage boys quickly took seats at the Gryffindor house table and greeted friends from past years.

Stealing the Thunder and the Rain

While waiting for the first-year students to be escorted into the Great Hall, Harry carefully considered the faculty members at the head table, Harry noted that many of the professors watched him and three warranted his careful consideration: Snape sneered while his eyes held only contempt and hate; Dumbledore pointedly ignored Harry; and Moody, the battle-scared Auror here to teach DADA, kept staring at the young lord and trying to sneer.

Harry recognized Moody's problem; Barty Crouch, Jr. could sneer where the real Alistair Moody had been injured so many times that his facial muscles no longer moved properly to allow the expression.

' _Something that Albus Dumbledore should notice,'_ Harry knew. _'Hogwarts must be safe for the students. An escaped Death Eater as the DADA professor – the headmaster is lost in his plans and schemes.'_

At that moment, Harry Potter-Black shuddered as he realized that **'he'** was wrapped up in his schemes for revenge. _'Merlin! I will be Dumbledore by Yule without a doubt!'_

"Neville, remind me to thank my cousin appropriately tomorrow," Harry told his friend after making his decision to force the issue of 'position' with the faculty and castle. Gracefully, Harry rose from his seat and moved to the space between the tables where he could be seen by everyone in the great hall, the emblems of his houses and his lordship rings displayed for everyone to recognize.

Silence fell across the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, and finally Slytherin grew silent and looked to see what had caused the other tables to fall silent. Draco watched carefully – this would be important in his next letter to his father. Lord Black already created ripples through Hogwarts and the welcoming feast had yet to begin. Most of the students saw Harry Potter rise from his seat at the table and step away from the other students into the pathway between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

Professor McGonagall led in the first-year students but she waited with the children and Hagrid for Harry to act. Without glancing around, Lord Potter-Black made the formal half bow toward the head table that a magical Lord would offer in greeting to wizards and witches of lesser rank but worthy of respect.

Half-bloods and pure-bloods in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor quickly explained to the muggleborn students about the importance of the bow to the faculty at the head table.

"None of the professors, not even the headmaster, rank as high as Lord Potter-Black in magical society. They must respond appropriately or suffer social injury," Susan told Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Just like at court with the Queen," the muggleborn nodded in agreement. He quickly explained to the other muggleborns, "It is the same thing as the Prince of Wales meeting the prime minister at a public function. The prime minister receives a half-bow from the prince and he must return a full bow and his wife must make a deep courtesy; otherwise it is an insult."

Madam Pomfrey rose first, followed quickly by Professor Sprout, Professor Sinestra, Professor Vector and Professor Trelawney in returning the young lord's recognition with deep curtsies. Professor Flitwick climbed atop the table and made the full bow with great solemnity. The Headmaster, Professor Snape and the new DADA professor ignored the commotion.

Now Harry turned to Professor McGonagall and Hagrid standing with the firsties and made the same half-bow. Hagrid smiled with great pride to be noticed by the famous Lord Potter-Black though he had known the lord when he was simply 'Harry Potter'. He was please to return a deep bow to the young lord.

Professor McGonagall knew Dumbledore was watching her closely but she cared little for the man's opinion any longer. She spread her robes carefully and made a deep curtsey to the young lord that acknowledged the respect he offered and returned it. Surprisingly, the first-year students mimicked Hagrid and Minerva, the boys attempting bows and the girls attempting curtsies that brought a delighted smile to Harry's face.

"Hogwarts welcomes Lord Potter-Black-Snake," the sorting hat announced from his stool though Dumbledore attempted to silence him with a spell. The hat ignored the headmaster for the first moments and then coughed before announcing aloud for all the hall to hear, "Headmaster, your spells irritate but cannot halt my voice. Control yourself! Hogwarts will not insult the three-times Lord of Ancient and Noble Houses even if the headmaster is so unwise to do so in front of all of the students."

"Now to the sorting!" the hat declared as he launched into his annual song that called for unity and purpose among the four houses at Hogwarts.

At the Gryffindor table, Neville leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Well that's the thunder and the rain. Can you wait until after dessert to steal the lightening?"

Stealing the Lightning

The students remained silent as Professor McGonagall called the first student, "Michael Adamson."

Immediately upon placement on the boy's head, the hat called out "Gryffindor!"

The second student went to Hufflepuff, the third to Gryffindor, the fourth the same, but the fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth all went to Hufflepuff. The sorting continued with all the students going to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff until there were only four students left. Snape appeared thunderstruck as purebloods went to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, while Flitwick was bemused as McGonagall exchanged glances with Sprout. They would have to alter the schedules tonight for certain.

Apparently, Dumbledore finally noticed the unusual sorting and stood to stop the proceedings but when the castle ghosts chose that moment to appear and surround him, the headmaster sat down and remained silent. Thereafter the last four students were evenly divided between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

"That was unique and wonderful!" the sorting hat declared. "For the first time ever, all the new students qualified as Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. What a wonderful graduating class they will make."

At the Gryffindor table Neville had to complain loudly, "Nope. Couldn't wait until after dessert... Had to steal the lightening before dinner..."

Neville and Harry rose from their seats to help the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff prefects make certain the firsties all found welcoming places at the tables. He helped Professor McGonagall extend both tables while Professor Sprout came down to welcome her large class of firsties. She watched as Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot helped the children – future prefects for certain.

Professor Flitwick swallowed his disappointment to not have any new students and he watched his table carefully. Cho Chang's little brother had gone to Hufflepuff and the fourth year was obviously unhappy about her brother's placement. Luna Lovegood sat alone at the end of table as usual but she smiled and observed everything. Flitwick realized there would be an interesting article in the next Quibbler written by the brilliant seer hidden within his house.

Marcus Flint's Reprieve

When Professor McGonagall and Hagrid were seated at the head table, she had to prompt Dumbledore to stand and call for the feast to begin. As the food appeared on the tables instantly, the first-year students laughed with delight and joined the older students in digging in – it had been a momentous evening thus far.

Harry was enjoying roast chicken with a baked potato when Neville nudged his side.

"Incoming Flint," Neville said motioning toward the end of the Gryffindor table. Marcus Flint was red-faced as he carefully but purposefully made his way to a space about three seats down from Harry.

"He has to wait until you recognize him," Neville reminded Harry who laid down his knife and fork before rising and turning to face Marcus. His rings were silent so he knew the young wizard did not plan an attack. Before anyone could say anything, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick hurried from the head table to the Gryffindor table.

"What is the meaning of this Potter?" demanded Snape. "Not enough that you have to force everyone to acknowledge that you are a bloody lord but you have to embarrass my prefect?"

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore agreed. "A true lord does not impose his position upon others."

"Headmaster, if you wish to converse with Lord Potter-Black you must address him appropriately," Neville reminded Dumbledore. "Your years as Grand Warlock were noted for the strict propriety you assigned to the titles that others used when addressing you in the Wizegamot. I believe the Grand Witch spoke to you sharply about your informality with address when you came to beg – uh – ask for additional funds for the Tri-Wizard Tournament..."

With fake sincerity, Neville blushed, "Oh forgive me for letting the pet niffler out of the bag, sir."

Dumbledore frowned but said nothing to Neville or Harry.

Professor McGonagall stepped into the fray at that point. "Lord Potter-Black, do you require any assistance?"

"Thank you Professor, but I have not heard Mr. Flint's purpose in approaching me at the table." Harry turned to Marcus and waited.

The seventh year, took a deep breath and looked Harry in the eye as he said, "Lord Potter-Black, I wish to offer my sincere apologies for any insults or slurs that I made earlier today on the Hogwarts Express and outside the doors of Hogwarts. I spoke as an ignorant child who has since been corrected by my father."

"The words are forgotten Mr. Flint," Harry said magnanimously. "My wish is to pass the year peacefully. This is your seventh year and I wish you the best in preparation for your NEWTS."

"Thank you Lord Potter-Black," Marcus replied, the relief evident in his voice. The young lord could have demanded much of the seventh year wizard but did not.

"Well now, everyone..." Dumbledore began.

"A moment headmaster," Marcus interrupted. He took the prefect badge from his robes and handed it back to Professor Snape. "My father ordered that I return this to you sir. He wishes me to take an extra class – muggle studies is his preference – and he does not think I will have time for prefect duties."

Snape sneered at Flint, McGonagall, and Sprout before he turned to Harry to yell but nothing came out of his mouth. He quickly turned purple with rage as Professor Flitwick waved his wand again.

"Severus Snape, if you assault Lord Potter-Black I believe the castle will deal harshly with you. Consider this a life-debt you owe me," the diminutive charms professor told the potions professor.

"Oh surely not a life debt," Professor Sprout added. "Hogwarts might expel Severus from the castle, petrify him like the basilisk did, or transform him into Mr. Longbottom's niffler, but she would not kill him."

Dumbledore stared about him–this was the welcoming feast where he was recognized by his faculty and adored by his students as the master of the castle. Now everyone was focused on the young, reasonable, handsome Lord Potter-Black instead of Albus Many-Names Dumbledore...

"Filius, if you would please release Severus," Dumbledore finally asked.

Sprout and McGonagall had their wands at the ready as Snape was released. The potions professor glanced at the faculty members around him before turning and leaving the Great Hall without another word. Marcus Flint fled to the Slytherin table and the faculty returned to the head table while the students all returned to their meal.

When Harry sat back down, Neville frowned. "Tell me every meal will not be this dramatic this year. I shall develop an ulcer for certain!"

"Merlin's shorts!" Harry swore quietly. "How am I to get to Snape now?"

His rings caught his attention as his head snapped up and he caught Dumbledore's eyes as the headmaster attempted to read his thoughts. He merely raised one eyebrow as both the Potter family and Black family magics pummelled the headmaster's probe and threw it back into his mind, leaving Dumbledore with a blinding headache.

McGonagall and Flitwick noted the exchange and sighed.

The evening was hectic in Gryffindor tower as the elves were busy expanding the dorms to handle twice as many first years as usual. The prefects performed admirably and Harry, Neville and Ginny Weasley helped settle the youngsters into their new rooms. In the rooms for the boys, the elves constructed bunk beds to accommodate the extra boys. Everyone was settled for the evening finally and Harry went to the room that he shared with Neville and two other boys. He missed Hermione's laughter in the common room and now missed Ron again when he saw the empty bed. Seamus asked Harry if he had heard from Ron and they all laughed at the idea of baby Ron writing a letter.

First Day of Classes

In the morning, Harry rose early, showered and dressed before any of the other boys were awake. He made his way to the common room and spent the next hour reading his charms textbook for the year.

When the first-years gathered in the common room, the prefects allowed Harry to guide them through the maze of stairs to the Great Hall. Irritated at the stairs for moving this morning, Harry spoke to Hogwarts and the stairs soon locked into position.

"Give them a week to learn where the rooms are before you begin to challenge them!" he suggested strongly and Harry felt that the castle was pleased at his concern for the younger children.

During breakfast, Professor McGonagall gave out each student's schedule. She sighed as she handed Harry his schedule and when his face grew pensive, the professor whispered, "I wish Miss Granger were here too."

Harry nodded but said nothing about Hermione's absence. No witch or wizard in Britain knew the Grangers had relocated to Australia and taken possession of a vineyard and winery. No one would remember the young witch in ten years and she would be safe 'down under'.

Finishing breakfast, Harry checked with classmates in Hufflepuff and other years in Gryffindor – none of them had potions with Snape before the end of the week. He proceeded to Charms with Neville and then to Professor Sprout's class in the greenhouses where the two teenage boys helped load dirt into almost two hundred pots. Late in the afternoon, Harry found his rings buzzing telling him that someone was spying on him. He concentrated to focus the magic and heard a yelp as a Hogwarts house elf popped into the hall behind him.

"I's being sorry Mr. Lord Harry Potters-Blacks. Mr. Goat-with-Whiskers made Ditty follow him around this afternoon," the elf gibbered, nervously pulling his ears.

Harry smiled kindly, trying not to distress the elf. "I don't mind you following me, Ditty. Just don't follow me around while you are invisible. My family magic doesn't like that."

"Yes sir, Mr. Lord Harry Potters-Blacks, but Mr. Goat-with-Whiskers told me not to be seen."

"Then I will not look at you and you can report that I did not see you," Harry said turning his head away from the elf.

The house elf nodded himself silly with happiness that Harry Potter would not cause him harm. The house elves who visited Hogwarts with 'Lord Potters-Blacks' told tales of how good their 'boss' was and Ditty would add his voice to their praises the next time they came to visit.

Reaction to No Quidditch

At dinner on the second night, Dumbledore made the delayed announcement about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the dearth of Quidditch matches for the entire year. The entire faculty at the head table was shocked as the students rose from their tables in protest, holding up the rule book for the tournament. The head boy and head girl, one from Hufflepuff and the other from Ravenclaw, approached the head table and argued there was nothing in the rules about not allowing the regular activities to continue.

"It will distract from the excitement of the tournament," Dumbledore replied.

"This tournament consists of three events separated by months with only one participant from Hogwarts. The rest of the student body just sits and watches," the head boy argued. "I think our student body can handle the excitement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament without worry."

"There are seventh year students who need the Quidditch matches to help them place with the professional teams," the head girl added.

"No, I will not change my mind," Dumbledore announced and was shocked when louder protests rose from all four tables. Students cried they would write their families and the school governors to force the headmaster to allow the games.

"Who provided that bloody book?" Snape asked and answered by turning toward the Gryffindor table and shouting, "POTTER!"

Harry merely glanced up from his supper and threw back the legilimency attack from Snape easily with the power of the Potter and Black rings. Snape was unable to eat as the blinding headache sent him hurrying to his potions lab for a pain relief potion. Order in the Great Hall was never completely restored as the four Quidditch teams grouped together opposite the head table to plan a letter-writing campaign.

Harry watched Dumbledore intently and felt the headmaster change the wards around the tower where the students' owls slept. Illegal as that was, Harry knew it would infuriate his enemy–Dumbledore–if the letters were delivered despite the ward.

"Neville, after dinner, make certain the Quidditch captains for all four teams know they can call on Dobby, Winky and Kreature to deliver their letters home and to the Governors. Also suggest they write to the Grand Witch. She can ask the question in the Wizegamot and bring the headmaster's order against Quidditch to the attention of the parents and grandparents of our classmates."

"Alright Harry. I have elves that can help as well."

Harry grinned, "I knew I could count on you Neville!"

When Dumbledore left the head table, Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and approached Harry; dessert had just been served and Neville groaned. Harry laughed and shoved his dessert plate toward his friend.

"Lord Potter-Black, the headmaster would like to speak to you immediately," she informed Harry.

"But dessert is treacle tart, professor," Harry pleaded with fake sincerity. "He keeps me from the treacle tart!"

At the table around him, there were loud snickers and even Professor McGonagall's mouth twitched with mirth.

Headmaster's Office

As they approached the headmaster's office, Harry took a deep breath and stiffened his spine for the coming confrontation. His family rings hummed with power and McGonagall promised to remain with him throughout the interview.

"I do not have the headmaster's confidence any longer Lord Potter-Black," his professor informed him. "We are both stepping into this meeting blind."

"It will be alright Professor," Harry told her as he listened to his rings. "He has Snape and Moody with him. Moody will be behind us under an invisibility cloak and Snape is prepared to attack with legilimency again."

"Severus attacked you?" she exclaimed.

"At dinner after he yelled my name out." Harry explained. "But my family magic protected me."

Harry turned and seemed to listen again before saying, "The headmaster intends to attack my family rings! He would dare to risk the Black madness!"

"They are insane and I shall not allow them to harm you, Harry!" Minerva said and then realized how she had addressed him.

Harry smiled. "They assume I have not learned from my kidnapping this summer. It is difficult to take me unawares now, Professor."

"Dobby." The house elf appeared and bowed without speaking. "When Professor McGonagall and I enter the headmaster's office, you are to put the man under the invisibility cloak into a deep sleep that he cannot wake from before tomorrow morning."

"Kreature." The second house elf appeared and bowed.

"Lord Black summons Kreature," the elf said respectfully.

"The Old Goat with Whiskers intends to attack the Black family magic within my ring when I step into this office. Before he can attack and earn the Black madness, would you interrupt his plans? I do not want him incapacitated or permanently harmed; perhaps a headache."

Minerva stood back, wondering where this Slytherin child had come from.

"Sour grasshoppers," she said to open the door and went ahead of Harry, her wand in her hand.

Upon entering the headmaster's office, Harry felt the presence of Kreature and Dobby. The fake Moody already slept and Dobby moved to shield his friend from any other spells. Kreature waited hidden and silent behind Dumbledore but Harry noticed the portrait of his great-great-grandfather watching – perhaps the long-dead Lord Black could see his family elf.

"Grandfather, it is good to see you again," Harry greeted the portrait just before Dumbledore broke wind – loud and terribly foul, and then the loud sound came again as the headmaster gripped the arms of his throne behind the desk as though trying to keep from rising from the seat with the force of the blast from his intestines.

"Honestly Albus, what have you been eating?" inquired Minerva as she cast a freshening charm while Severus launched his attack against Harry's mind.

Lily's Diary

Severus Snape found himself standing within a Gringotts vault with Harry Potter. The boy before him was the eleven year old who first came to Hogwarts years earlier. He was seated on a stool beside a trunk and waited for the professor to speak.

"What trick is this Potter? Explain!"

"If you were a friend Professor Snape, I might tell you that this is my memory of a wonderful day at Gringotts in my trust vault. I explored the vault and discovered this trunk that belonged to my mother."

Snape was silent, staring at the trunk he had helped Lily carry into Platform 9¾ several times. He recognized the handles her father had attached before her third year.

"Inside I found letters from a few of my mother's friends. I might say she was not particularly happy with James Potter as a husband. At the beginning of her seventh year, Dumbledore dosed her with a potion to fall in love with him."

"Albus gave her a potion... He said she... You lie!" Snape declared, refusing to believe that Dumbledore had lied to him for years about Lily Evans and damn James Potter.

"Her diary might even state that she only married James Potter after graduation because she did not know what else to do. Her only other friend had turned his back on her."

Harry gazed sadly at the book in his hand. "If you were a professor I trusted, I might tell you about her entries from the summer of 1981. She wanted to flee Britain but my father would not allow her to leave with his heir."

Severus looked about for a chair – even in a memory, one could feel faint. The desired chair appeared and the potions professor sat without speaking.

The boy sighed, "Her last entry is filled with regrets – chief among them is the loss of your friendship in your fifth year."

Snape could no longer look at the boy with his mother's eyes, accusing him of failing her. If they had remained friends, perhaps he could have helped her slip away from Potter – even with the child; Lily would have lived and Severus might have saved his only love.

"The diary is full of many feelings and somewhere in here; my mother may have written that she wished she could have freed you from the two masters who controlled you; the Dark Lord Voldemort and the Light Lord Dumbledore."

When Severus made to stand up and protest, Potter shook his head. "My mother's last written wish was to free you, Severus Snape. If I can do that tonight, will you take that freedom?"

"How could you free me Harry Potter?" asked Snape. "You are a boy pretending to be a lord. How can you outwit the Dark Lord if he returns or Albus Dumbledore? Dumbledore will recover from the shock of losing his seat in the Wizegamot and then he will reduce you to potion ingredients!"

"Perhaps," Harry agreed. "But if he doesn't have his spy at his side Dumbledore will be weaker. If Tom Riddle returns, he will need the services of the world's best potion maker to grow strong. Without you, I think the Dark Lord will hesitate and stagnate if he returns."

"How could I escape?" Snape asked, sitting down again.

"Do you remember the announcement at the auction that I held back many litres of the basilisk venom? Each litre sold for a quarter of a million galleons."

"I remember," Snape said tonelessly.

Harry took a deep breath. "I offer you two litres of venom with documentation from Gringotts of their authenticity and legal transfer from my possession to yours. Any magical bank in the world will welcome you with such potion ingredients to sell. You can sell it by the gram and live the rest of your life in a potions lab researching new mixtures."

"Free of Dumbledore and the Dark Lord?" Snape asked and Harry nodded.

His eyes narrowing the professor asked, "What must I do to earn this gift?"

"I would say that it is my mother's gift to you, Severus Snape," Harry replied. "All I ask is that you leave Hogwarts tonight, leave Britain and never return. Go to Australia or the Americas. Their populations of magical people are large and you can vanish among them."

"You offer me a fortune in basilisk venom to just disappear?"

"My mother wished you to be free."

Snape closed his eyes for a moment and then said, "I accept. How do we accomplish this escape?"

"An elf can pack and shrink your belongings in a few minutes. One of my elves will deliver the carton with the two vials of basilisk venom when you are seated at your desk, with all your belongings packed and ready."

Harry grinned, "All you have to do is say 'Lily's wish' and my elf will take you to a muggle hotel in Paris. You may rest for a day and then leave Europe forever."

"Very well but I want something in return."

Harry looked surprised but asked, "What do you want Professor?"

Smiling now, Severus said, "When I have been gone for a week, I want you to approach the head table during supper and explain to the headmaster in front of the entire student body and faculty that I have done a runner."

"Tell everyone I fled to escape the Dark Lord's return and to escape Dumbledore's equally evil control. Albus Dumbledore is as evil as the Dark Lord and worse because everyone thinks that he is good. Show them the memory of my words – show it to the entire school."

Harry frowned for a long moment, but then he nodded in agreement. "Certainly, Professor Snape."

"Good-bye Mr. Potter," Severus said before he broke the mental connection and disappeared from Harry's memory. The boy looked at the memory of the diary his mother had written in her fifth year and returned it to the trunk of her letters and photographs. If his mother's portrait ever woke, he would speak alone with her and determine her wishes for where she wanted her portrait to hang. He hoped she would wish to be in the nursery with his children.

With much to still accomplish tonight, Harry left the memory to return to the headmaster's office. Fewer than ten seconds had passed and McGonagall continued to cast the air freshening charms as Dumbledore continued to experience noisy bouts of a gaseous nature.

Snape bolted from the room without a word to anyone and Minerva cast a bubble head charm around Harry's head and her own head.

"Headmaster, I suggest you speak to Pomfrey in the morning concerning your diet. Lord Potter-Black and I will speak with you in the afternoon."

As she turned to leave the room with her student, Minerva managed to kick the sleeping DADA professor as Dumbledore rose from his chair in distress. He rushed from the room with a funny walk seeking his private loo.

On their way out the door, Harry noticed that none of the portraits were inhabited any longer. He wondered if they had fled because they wished to not cause the headmaster any additional embarrassment or if they could smell?

"Can you return to your dormitory?" McGonagall asked Harry. "I feel I must inform Sprout and Flitwick of this latest behaviour by the headmaster."

"Certainly Professor," Harry said and he walked in that direction before calling Dobby to disillusion them both and pop them down to the dungeons.

Snape in His Portrait

In the dungeons, Severus Snape found a house elf shrinking and packing all of his personal belongings into a single trunk that was then shrunk to fit into a pocket in his robes. The task was completed within two minutes and Snape sat at his desk where the box with the two vials of venom appeared beside a wizard photograph of Lily Evans in her seventh year at Hogwarts. She was smiling and gracefully dancing as blossoms fell from cherry trees outside Hogwarts.

"I has packed all of your belongings," the old house elf said as he bowed to Severus. He snapped his fingers and a tray with fire whiskey in a tumbler appeared beside the valuable box. Snape sighed and sat back in the chair, holding one vial of venom in one hand and taking up the tumbler of fire whiskey in the other as the elf disappeared. Behind him Harry Potter-Black stood in the hallway and commanded Kreature to close the door.

He took a sip of the fire whiskey, then another and another. Severus Snape felt free and surprisingly, he felt happy. Severus realized he had never been this happy.

The instant the door to Snape's office closed, Dobby popped Harry to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He sat down to rest for a moment as around him the other students continued with their homework and studies; Harry remained with them for the entire evening and only went up to the dorm room when Neville retired. Once enclosed inside his bed curtains, Harry cast a silencing spell and summoned Kreature.

The house elf bowed and asked, "How can Kreature serve the masterful Lord Black this evening?"

"How is the portrait of Severus Snape progressing?"

"The portrait of the 'greasy git' is complete Lord Black."

No Snape for Potions class

At breakfast the next morning, consternation among the students of Slytherin House grew as the hour passed without the appearance of their head of house. Professor Snape was notorious for never missing a meal; even when he was not hungry he would sit at the head table and sneer at particular children. Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall both spoke to Dumbledore at the table about the absence of the potions instructor but the headmaster waved it off as nothing to worry about. His uncomfortable night had carried into the morning and he was in no mood to deal with Minerva or Severus.

Students went to class on time and the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students waited outside the potions lab in the dungeons for almost thirty minutes before Draco ventured into Severus's quarters. He returned in just a moment and ran up the stairs as fast as he could to find a professor.

Other students drifted toward the professor's quarters but quickly returned to report the rooms were deserted with all the man's belongings missing. Harry convinced his fellow Gryffindor housemates that they should all go to the library and study until the professors could determine what had happened.

Patsy Parkinson began crying when Harry walked passed her in the hallway outside the potions classroom, but she said nothing. Her mother's letter had been simple:

 **Patricia**

 **Do not say or do anything to attract Lord Potter-Black's attention. If you confront him again and he strikes you down, there is nothing anyone can do! Your father is in the intensive care ward at St. Mungo's and cannot deal with this situation now. Stay away from Draco Malfoy and any goblins that might appear.**

"I am invisible this year," Patsy whined to Millie and Daphne.

"Better to be invisible than to be the centre of attention," Millie replied. "That never did Potter-Black any good."

Daphne rolled her eyes at the intentional reminder of the cause of Patsy's current status that only triggered another round of tears and quiet sobs.

"If she doesn't stop crying soon, I will request a room change," Millie confided in Daphne. "She cries all night long!"

"Well she did lose a great deal on the Hogwarts Express."

"Through her own stupidity," Millie retorted. "It was not very Slytherin to lose your temper with the head of your betrothed's family."

"But she didn't know..."

"She didn't bother to learn the facts or think!"

Daphne sighed and agreed. The two walked over to lead Patsy back to the common room where she could be consoled by an old portrait of a Slytherin mediwitch who had served at Hogwarts about a century before.

New Potions Professor

By dinner, all of the inhabitants of the castle knew that Severus Snape had disappeared with all of his belongings. Rumours grew like hungry nifflers in rich silver mines before Professor Sinestra, a member of Slytherin during her years at Hogwarts, went to the dungeons to speak to the students. She would become the Head of House for Slytherin.

When everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, Dumbledore announced that it was true that Professor Snape was not to be found in the castle and that all of his belongings had vanished as well.

"But do not give way to rampant rumour," he preached from his giant throne at the head table. "I am certain there is some logical explanation..."

"Who will teach potions classes tomorrow?" asked a nervous fifth year Ravenclaw, already thinking about the OWLS next spring.

"I..." Dumbledore stumbled but he was rescued by Professor McGonagall.

"I spoke to Madam Bones of the DMLE about searching for Professor Snape. I also asked her to speak with Chief Ragnock at Gringotts about someone to teach potions."

It was two days later at lunch that Professor McGonagall announced the appointment of William Weasley to the post of Potions Professor at Hogwarts until Christmas. The Gryffindor students celebrated though Harry wondered how he would deal with the curse-breaker as his professor for two months.

A week passed quietly and when assured by his elves that the portrait was 'cured', Harry Potter-Black sat in the Chamber of Secrets studying the portrait of Severus Snape; his potions professor sat at his desk in his dungeon office, gazing at the photograph of Lily Evans, the vial of basilisk venom in one hand and an almost empty tumbler of fire whiskey in the other. Now he did not wish to see it again.

"Kreature," he called and waited the second required for the house elf to appear.

"You summons Kreature, Lord Black?"

Harry motioned to the portrait. "Please move the painting of Professor Snape to Potter Manor and put it into the same room as the portrait of Fudge and Umbridge."

"Yes Lord Black," the elf said before he walked to the painting, touched it and vanished along with the heavy frame.

"Can't have that painting here," Harry whispered aloud. And this triggered a debate within his mind – would he ever tell anyone about the portraits?

Lady Black knew and agreed that Harry had to take the steps necessary to protect his future from his worst enemies. She encouraged him to keep his secrets. The revelations from the Potter portraits and the 'application' by the Weasleys for Hermione had soured his victory of saving the 'Potter estate' and his hopes for the future with Bill. He couldn't force the man into a betrothal agreement – that would be no different than a love potion or application.

Only three house elves knew; actually the elves did the greater portion of the spell work with each portrait spell. Dobby created the frames with magical wood and dragon heart sinews. Winky cast the spells that perpetuated the magic – the frames would last as long the subject's magic lasted. And Kreature, the old but powerful Black family elf cast the actual spell to transfigure the living wizards into the painting. When the wizard or witch – or muggle – ate or drank anything in the room with the valuable sacrifice, they entered into a binding magical contract.

Harry participated by his presence and his command to 'close the door' each time – the trigger phrase. He considered the cost of the magic – the property at No.4 Privet Drive to confine the Dursleys, the antique golden tea service to bind Fudge and Umbridge, and the valuable basilisk venom to capture Severus Snape.

There were two enemies left to capture – the Dark Lord and Dumbledore – and Harry began to consider what objects would be appropriate to sacrifice to confine the evil Dark Lord and equally evil Light Lord.


	9. Chapter 9

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

Slash: While the character of Harry Potter is gay in this story, he's fourteen and that's too young to be involved in an adult relationship. He doesn't seem to think much of the adults around him in any case.

In this chapter, the final soul containers are recovered, Bill is selected to fill in as Potions professor at Hogwarts until Christmas, and Professor Flitwick teaches the imposter Moody how to duel.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parsel tongue conversation}

Chapter 9 Preparations for the Tournament

Recovering a Ring

31 August 1994

Once the skeleton of the basilisk was on display at Gringotts, Bill made certain his parents came to see it. Molly had to levitate Arthur out to the street after he fainted upon seeing the size of the creature that Harry Potter killed to save Ginny.

"I am certain the goblins have exaggerated the exhibit in some way," Molly told her husband and eldest son repeatedly until Bill insisted his mother read the certifications in the Daily Prophet by the wizards from North Africa.

"This is confusing," Molly told her husband and eldest son. "How could a boy kill such a creature?"

"Lord Potter-Black is a powerful wizard," Bill insisted and he watched his mother mull that fact for a moment.

"Then it makes perfect sense for him to marry Ginny," she concluded. "If we owe him a life debt…"

"Mother, no! Lord Potter-Black will not marry Ginny," Bill insisted.

"I don't see why not," she argued. "She comes from a good pureblood family. The bride price would be reasonable – the Weasley family would be set with Harry's fortune and connections supporting us."

"And you…" Bill fell silent, shook his head, and walked away from his parents in the lobby of Gringotts.

"I do not understand our children, Arthur," Molly told her husband. "Bill should be married and have children by now. Charlie won't come visit from the dragon preserve and now Percy's moved into London to be close to his job in the ministry."

"Boys have to spread their wings, dear," Arthur explained as he led his wife to the floo and they returned to the Burrow where they had a final night with the twins and Ginny before they began the next year at Hogwarts.

2 September 1994

Curse-breaker Bill Weasley led a team of goblin warriors, goblin magic wielders and wizard curse-breakers in approaching a dilapidated shack outside the muggle town of Little Haggleton in the north of England. Two weeks earlier, his detection spells for the soul containers led the team to this small town and then surprised them by indicating that there were two pieces of Tom Riddle's soul here.

The first piece was located in the ruins of what had once been a hut hidden in the woods. The second piece of the Dark Lord's soul was housed in the rundown manor house identified by the locals as the home of the deceased Riddle family. Gringotts placed watchers around the house and determined over the course of two weeks that there were three magical inhabitants in the house – first, a man who resembled a rat; second, a large magical snake that ventured out of the house once a week to hunt in the forest for small game; and third, a creature made totally of magic – a homunculus that contained a portion of Tom Riddle's soul.

Ragnock and his advisors considered different attack plans to take the homunculus into custody but did not plan to act before Halloween. The snake gave the goblins pause – the basilisk skeleton had been installed inside Gringotts for only a few days and already clients were afraid to enter the bank to conduct business. A healer remained on duty in the lobby throughout the day to deal with patrons who fainted or became hysterical.

Today, approaching the shack, the team concluded that there was a great deal of unfamiliar magic here. Bill wracked his mind until he realized it felt like the 'parseltongue' magic he touched when Harry had shown him the ancient journal.

"I think there's parsel magic here," he announced and triggered a heated discussion. After ten minutes of theories and ideas, they agreed to seek assistance. "Send for any goblins with experience dealing with snake tongue. We need extra warriors in case our venture triggers a warning and summons the snake or the homunculus."

The delay of an hour and the arrival of Ragnock with his guard meant it was noon before the Gringotts team began to attack the wards and spells guarding the soul container. The team watching the Riddle Manor did not report any movement by the three inhabitants – the snake had fed yesterday and would sleep for several more days.

Wizards and goblin magic wielders stepped forward to cast their spells and then fell back to rest as the strength of the wards taxed their strength. Bill set up whirling dervishes that pulled power from the wards and directed it into the Gringotts attack on the same wards. After an hour of concentrated spell work by five wizards and eight goblins, the wards fell completely and suddenly with a backlash that threw the goblins and wizards onto the ground.

After resting the curse-breakers attacked the parseltongue spells and a dozen vipers that charms summoned to protect the sight. Ragnock ordered the vipers gathered and the carcasses milked of their venom. The shack collapsed finally – parseltongue magic had held it together for the last thirty years.

Bill ventured into the ruins with goblin guards to the spot with the soul container – it glowed brightly under his spell and he levitated it without touching the ring. One of the goblins said excitedly, "It calls to me! It speaks our tongue!"

The curse-breaker hurriedly sent the ring into a stasis bag that another guard held open and then closed over the ring. Shut inside the stasis bag, the ring's power was ended and the affected goblin dropped to his knees speaking of the promises of power and riches the ring had muttered.

"Lord Potter-Black will be grateful. A bonus for each of you," Ragnock announced. He turned to his guards who smiled – there was no indication that the homunculus had noticed.

"That leaves only one soul container to recover," Weasley said. "And I believe it is in Hogwarts."

"We shall wait until the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Ragnock replied. "During the task this team will venture into the castle and search for it."

"As you wish," Bill agreed.

"Kreature!" called Ragnock and the elf for House Black appeared and bowed to the goblin chief.

"Ragnock calls Kreature for Lord Black," the elf stated as his eyes swept over the goblins and wizards, focusing on Bill for a moment but then returned to the chief goblin.

Ragnock held out the stasis bag. "Take this to Lord Black's deepest vault and leave it there. Report to your lord immediately after you complete this task."

The elf took the bag from the goblin chief but he held it away from his body as if it smelled foul before he disappeared with a pop. Then in teams, the curse-breakers and goblins apparated back to Gringotts, leaving Bill and his closest team members for last.

The morning after the disappearance of Professor Snape, Harry was in his dorm room preparing for the day and Dobby was busy with Harry's dirty robes and clothes. The elf had been nervous all morning and Harry finally asked Dobby what was bothering him.

"Dobby wants to be asking Mr. Lord Harry Potters-Black something important to Dobby... and to Winky Elf."

Harry smiled. "Very well Dobby Head Potter Elf, what do you want to ask me?"

Drawing himself up tall, the elf took a deep breath. "Bestest lord, Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black, Dobby and Winky wantses to bond and make elflings."

"When can we do the bonding?" Harry asked without question or conditions. Dobby just stared at his friend and lord.

"Winky's be telling youse that Mr. Lord Harry Potters-Blacks will likes us to be bondings!" Winky exclaimed as she popped into the boy's dormitory room and hugged Dobby. They rubbed noses for just a moment and then blushed.

"We's can bonds now," Dobby said. "We's honeymoons between laundries and suppers."

Harry called his family rings to appear to make the bonding official for all of his families and he called for Kreature to attend. The Black family elf merely sniffed and rolled his eyes but Harry grinned as Dobby Head Potter Elf bonded with Winky Potters-Blacks before breakfast.

Help for Hogwarts

2 September 1994

Ragnock was in his midday meetings when the floo flared with a request from Director Bones to speak with the goblin chief.

"Of course, Director," Ragnock replied. "Shall I come through?"

"I believe it will be more productive if I come through to Gringotts sir."

"Then come through Director," Ragnock replied before he turned to his counsellors. They all looked satisfied that the director of the DMLE wanted to call and consult at Gringotts.

"Have tea and sandwiches brought," Ragnock ordered. "The director does not think to eat with any regularity."

After the polite and sincere greetings, Amelia Bones sat with Ragnock for tea and sandwiches which she consumed neatly before sharing her news.

"This morning, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall floo called me and told me that the potions professor has vanished."

"Severus Snape is his name," one counsellor said.

"A marked Death Eater who was not tried at the end of the last war," offered another.

"Who has done great harm to Britain by driving young wizards and witches from a profession in potions."

"We have to hire potion masters from France and Italy."

Ragnock waved for his counsellors to refrain from additional comments as he asked, "How does this matter affect Gringotts, Director Bones? We can find out if his vault has been emptied very easily..."

"I care not for his vault, Chief Ragnock. My Aurors are searching all locations for his corpse, or traces of port keys or apparition. They will find him I am certain," Amelia answered. "I came seeking your help for Hogwarts."

"For Hogwarts?" asked Ragnock. "The headmaster does not care for goblins or our opinions."

Amelia frowned. "There are few left who care for the headmaster or his opinions. The Grand Witch and the Minister will force the headmaster into retirement at the end of this year – the day after this Tri-Wizard Tournament will be his last day as Headmaster."

Ragnock smiled. "May your words come true Director Bones!"

"Now today, Hogwarts needs a potion instructor until Yule. Minerva feels she can interview and hire a replacement by then."

"The deputy is hiring the new faculty?"

"The headmaster is not as interested as in past years," Amelia answered.

Ragnock sat back in his chair, one hand rubbing his mouth as he considered his options and his counsellors chatted amongst themselves, throwing out names of different potion makers in Gringotts employ while other counsellors argued against any absences for their staff.

"The affect upon deliveries will negatively impact our profits for the third and fourth quarter, Chief Ragnock," said the counsellor for production of potions.

"I agree," Ragnock said and Amelia began to feel disappointed until the chief goblin cleared his throat.

"There is not a certified potion master that we can spare this fall. However, we have in our employ, a wizard who scored an "O" on both his Owls and Newts in potions.

"And he did not study to become a potions master?"

"He was more interested in runes and arithmancy," Ragnock answered. "He is the foremost curse-breaker in our employ."

"Bill Weasley?" guessed Amelia.

"Yes, that is he," Ragnock said. "Gringotts will pay Mr. Weasley his regular salary and Hogwarts will forward us the professor's salary."

"Our loss then," one counsellor said.

"It is to Gringotts' advantage to advance Mr. Weasley," the chief goblin said carefully and Director Bones noticed that all objections and comments ended at that moment.

Bill's New Opportunity

After returning from Little Hangleton, Bill filed his reports and prepared to leave for the day when a summons came to visit with the chief goblin.

"You sent for me sir?" Bill asked as he entered the chief goblin's office.

"Ah, Curse-breaker Weasley," Ragnock called. "Come in and speak with me. Lady Magic has created an opportunity for you this fall."

"Forgive me sir, but Lady Magic throws opportunities at me at such a rapid rate that I find myself dancing in my sleep to tamp down my happiness."

The chief of Gringotts bank laughed aloud at the curse-breaker's use of a goblin joke.

"You would make a good goblin Weasley – an excellent goblin."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, this new opportunity might help you to complete your task to collect the last soul container of Tom Riddle while rebuilding bridges with Lord Potter-Black."

"Sir?" Bill asked with true surprise evident on his face.

"Hogwarts is in need of a potions professor until Yule. By all appearances, Severus Snape has done a runner and left the school in the lurch. Director Bones of the DMLE came to visit this morning with the news and the request from the Deputy Director to help find a substitute until the holidays."

"Why not send a potion master?" Bill asked.

"On paper, Gringotts cannot spare a portions master because his absence would have a negative impact on our productivity. In reality, your presence at Hogwarts will place you for an extended time where the last soul container is located."

"With Lord Potter-Black..."

"He is a valuable client of Gringotts and your particular benefactor this summer."

"But no longer, sir."

Ragnock grinned, "I once told Lord Potter-Black that you were capable of learning and changing. He is younger than you and still capable of learning and changing even with the titles he bears."

Bill nodded.

"Very good then. File your reports for the day, get an elf to pack your bags and floo to the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. They need you to take over classes tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Bill exclaimed. "What lessons do I use?"

The first day of lessons was spent cleaning and sanitizing the potions lab. Each class of students spent their time cleaning floors, cauldrons and cabinets. Bill was furious when he saw the poor quality of the potions ingredients and the lax security for protecting other ingredients – it was as if the headmaster wanted the students to have access to poly juice!

Bill was shocked to find that all the firsties in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. He spent a great deal of time with the firsties talking about ingredients and what were the best chapters in the textbook to read. He sent an elf to the library for four books on potion ingredients that he wanted the students to read.

Molly Expresses Her Opinions…Again

When the afternoon classes were complete and his office hours were over, the floo flared with a call from the Burrow.

"Mother? Is anything wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh no Bill, this is all wonderful! I received a letter from Ginny telling me that you work at Hogwarts now. I am so pleased there will be no more Gringotts!"

"Mother..."

"You can find a lovely girl in the seventh year and propose at the end of the year."

"Mother..."

"I know they have housing for married couples at Hogwarts. Oh, I am certain I can talk your father into rejoining the Order of the Phoenix now that Dumbledore has given you this opportunity!"

"MOTHER, LET ME SPEAK!"

Affronted by her son's rudeness, Molly complained, "Bill, there's no reason to lose your temper! You might wake Ron!"

"Mother, I am merely on loan from Gringotts to Hogwarts until Yule. The goblin chief asked me to help Deputy Headmistress McGonagall with the potions classes until then and I am still employed by Gringotts."

"But the Hogwarts position is much better I am certain – more prestigious and much better paid."

Bill laughed. "Mother, I can't afford to work at Hogwarts. The pay is less than half what I make at Gringotts!"

Molly Weasley was silent for a moment before she asked, "How much do you make at that bank?"

"More than father makes," Bill replied. "That is all I will say."

When Molly Weasley began to speak of Bill marrying since he was so well off financially and giving her grandchildren, he cut the floo connection. If she sent a howler in the morning, he would blast the owl and red envelope from the air and not buy a replacement owl for the Burrow.

The first potions class with the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students was subdued compared to his other classes, Bill thought. Longbottom was nervous and slow but Bill worked with the young man to complete the chopping of willow bark to make the pain-reliever potion. Draco Malfoy was helpful with several classmates from both houses and one girl who cried at the beginning of class seemed to calm and apply herself after Bill spent several minutes going over the ingredients list with her. And Lord Potter-Black was silent; polite, hard-working, answering with 'Yes Professor Weasley' and 'No Professor' but adding nothing else.

The week progressed quickly and Bill grew concerned over one matter immediately – the number of students being sent to the infirmary after each DADA class. McGonagall and Sprout refused to allow any of their firsties to return after the first class put four students in the infirmary with broken bones! With the number of injuries, Pomfrey asked Bill to brew additional pain-relievers and bruise balms.

The faculty spoke to Moody who brushed off their concerns and to Dumbledore who echoed the DADA professor's lack of concern. The headmaster was certainly lost in some plan of his own concerning the forthcoming Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Things will settle down by Halloween," Dumbledore assured the staff and Bill noticed the compulsion charms the headmaster was casting on his faculty with his words.

The Message from Snape

It had been a week since the disappearance of Severus Snape and the school gathered for dinner in the great hall. Bill Weasley sat with the faculty after speaking with his brothers and sister about letters from home. Ron had a cold, Arthur had a new muggle device – an electric toaster, and Molly had a list of suitable brides for Bill now that he was rich with his Gringotts salary.

After the meal but before dessert was served, Lord Potter-Black rose from the Gryffindor table and approached the head table.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, may I speak with you and the faculty for a moment?"

Dumbledore ignored the boy but finally Deputy Headmistress McGonagall asked, "What do you need to speak about, Lord Potter-Black?"

"Professor Snape asked me to deliver a message to you when a week had passed after his disappearance."

The headmaster now focused on Harry Potter but he could not make a dent in the boy's mental walls so he retreated before the brat could retaliate.

"What do you mean, Harry?" he asked, his grandfatherly demeanour suddenly appearing again though everyone frowned at the lack of respect the headmaster showed for the young lord.

"Lord Potter-Black, would you share the message?" asked McGonagall.

"Certainly, Deputy Headmistress." Harry called for his house elf, "Dobby."

With a pop, the house elf appeared and set up a pensive on a plinth in front of the head table. Harry placed his wand against his temple and drew out the memory. He placed his wand into the pensive and dropped the memory inside. Then he tapped the side of the pensive and the face of Severus Snape appeared on the ceiling of the Great Hall for everyone to see and hear.

"...I want something in return," Snape was heard to say.

Harry's voice was heard to ask, "What do you want Professor?"

Smiling now, Severus said, "When I have been gone for a week, I want you to approach the head table during supper and explain to the headmaster in front of the entire student body and faculty that I have done a runner."

"Tell everyone I fled to escape to escape the Dark Lord's return and to escape Dumbledore's equally evil control. Albus Dumbledore is as evil as the Dark Lord and worse because everyone thinks that he is good. Show them the memory of my words – show it to the entire school."

Again, Harry's voice was heard, "Certainly, Professor Snape."

"Good-bye Mr. Potter," Severus said and the memory ended.

Dumbledore rose from his throne as students and faculty members were all heard to ask, "What did the professor mean? The headmaster is evil? Is Dumbledore evil?"

"Mr. Potter, I will speak to you in my office now!"

"Certainly, Mr. Dumbledore as long as the Deputy Headmistress, Professor Flitwick and Professor Weasley are in attendance."

"Harry, I am your headmaster. You will address me appropriately!"

"Albus, I am Lord Potter-Black. I merely reflect the respect that you show me."

"Minerva, bring the boy to my office," Dumbledore commanded as he attempted to apparate. When nothing happened, the headmaster cursed under his breath and stomped away.

"I suggest we give the headmaster a moment to collect himself," Minerva told Harry.

"Then let's spend the time making certain the students are not disturbed by Lord Potter-Black's revelation of Professor Snape's opinions," said Professor Weasley.

Harry turned toward Bill Weasley who offered a tentative grin and then walked over to the Ravenclaw table to comfort a few students. Harry hurried to the firsties at Gryffindor where Neville and Ginny were talking with the students.

Thirty minutes passed before a house elf appeared with a message from the headmaster for his deputy. McGonagall's lips flattened into a thin line and she dismissed the elf before collecting Harry, Filius and Bill to lead them to Dumbledore's office. When they came to the gargoyle, Minerva was stymied as Dumbledore had changed the password.

"Apparently, the headmaster intends to make us wait," Filius said as the gargoyle would not move.

Stepping forward Harry hissed, {Open the staircase now!}

The gargoyle moved aside and the revolving staircase appeared. Minerva led the way into the headmaster's office but the headmaster was not present.

They each found a comfortable seat and waited for almost three minutes before Dumbledore returned from his private chambers in new robes that were incredibly bright red. Harry conjured sunglasses for each of the visitors and passed them out.

"How did you get in here?" Dumbledore asked.

"The gargoyle moved aside after I said the password and we came up the stair," Minerva replied truthfully without giving Albus all the information. "I do apologise for being tardy Headmaster Dumbledore. My first concern was to reassure the children in the Great Hall that you are not as evil as Voldemort."

"Almost as evil but not quite," added Filius to clarify the difference. Bill was silent and taking in all the exchanges and glares between the professors and headmaster. He would be sending an owl with these memories to Ragnock tonight who would share them with the Grand Witch, the Minister for Magic, and the Director of the DMLE.

Ignoring his deputy, the potions professor, and the charms professor, Dumbledore turned to the only student in the room.

"Now, Harry..."

"Lord Potter-Black," Bill interjected as Albus raised an eyebrow in irritation at the red-headed potions professor.

"Why did you show that memory to the students? It should have been shown to me here in my office alone."

"Albus, Professor Snape particularly asked me to share it with everyone at supper. I would have been disrespectful to not fulfil the request of my professor."

"When did you get that memory?" the headmaster asked.

"A week ago. It was when Professor Snape invaded my mind here in this office."

"Professor Snape attacked your mind?" Bill asked before he turned on Dumbledore. "You allowed a professor to cast the legimency spell on an underage student!"

"Harry is emancipated and considered an adult," Dumbledore replied. "That makes it an issue between two adults."

"And Albus was trying to attack my family magics at the same time, Professor Weasley. Unfortunately, he experienced a painful bout of..."

"He blasted us out of the room with noxious gas," Minerva said. "I understand the house elves had to throw away three sets of robes from your hamper, Headmaster. It was impossible to clean them."

"The muggles have this wonderful cleaning agent called bleach..." Filius offered but fell silent when he saw the look on Dumbledore's face.

"We are not here to discuss my problems with my digestion... I am an old wizard and such things happen."

"Yes, an old, old wizard," Minerva said. "What is it now, 137 years?"

"I am only 125 years old," Dumbledore retorted. "The oldest wizard still employed in Britain!"

"And why are we here?" Filius asked.

"We are here to discuss Mr. Potter's disrespectful display of obviously faked memories!"

"I thought the memories were very clear, something that is very hard to do with memories that are pieced together or faked," Minerva said, looking at Bill and Filius for support.

"I agree, Deputy McGonagall," Bill replied. "Gringotts follows the Ministry's guidelines for memory verification as written down and passed by the Wizegamot when you were Grand Warlock. I checked the memory after you left and it met all criteria for a real memory."

"Very well," the headmaster conceded. "Now Harry..."

"Lord Potter-Black," Filius said to correct the headmaster.

"I must insist that you direct the goblins to turn the proceeds from the auction for the basilisk over to Hogwarts."

"No." replied Harry. "Have you found out you can't get into the Potter Vaults any longer?"

"I am your guardian Harry. How I spent the money was not up for discussion. Your frivolous lawsuit will never see the light of day in the Wizegamot."

"Perhaps while you were Grand Warlock, but now the Grand Witch allowed the suit to come forward and she referred it to the goblin courts," Filius informed the headmaster again. "An owl with a summons should arrive any day now. And when it does, your vaults and houses... and your robes will all belong to Lord Potter-Black."

"The goblins will take the headmaster into custody the next time he steps inside Gringotts. I imagine that they have frozen his vaults already," Bill explained. "No one can transact business without Gringotts. That's why people think Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge did a runner rather than being kidnapped; they were trying to avoid the goblin courts."

The adults were silent for a moment before Harry asked, "Albus, was that your only question about Professor Snape?"

"No. I have two others; how could Severus afford to do a runner, and where did he say he was going?" the headmaster asked.

Harry smiled as he answered, "Snape said he was going as far away as he could go to get away from you and from the Dark Lord. And for as to how he could afford it; I gave him two litres of basilisk venom. Severus Snape's escape from you is very well funded."

"Two litres of basilisk venom! You stupid boy! You gave away a half million Galleons of the most potent basilisk venom every harvested!" Dumbledore raged, drawing his wand and beginning to raise it against Harry.

Filius and Minerva joined Bill in facing down Dumbledore with their wands drawn on the headmaster.

"Your wand does not look the same, Albus," Harry said to remind the headmaster that he no longer had the mysterious powerful wand that had augmented his powers. "I believe an elf took it from you if the story that Neville is telling everyone is true. Of course, Neville doesn't lie so it must be true that you are not as powerful as last spring."

"Lord Potter-Black, that was a generous gift for your Potions Professor," Filius said as he kept his attention on the headmaster.

"He deserved it," Harry replied. "He deserves everything he gets."

"Leave!" Dumbledore ordered. "I must make new... How do we...?"

The four visitors quickly left the headmaster's office and they exchanged glances in the hallway.

"I wonder what has happened to the headmaster's mind?" Minerva asked.

"Has he done something that has brought the Black Family Madness down on him?" asked Bill, glancing at Harry who was deep in thought for a moment.

The teenager shook his head, "My rings don't see any sign of my family magic attacking the headmaster. Perhaps it is the loss of the magic wand and the shock of losing his seat in the Wizegamot."

"Filius," Minerva said, "Will you report on this incident to the school governors? Send copies of your report to the minister, the grand witch and the director of the DMLE. I am worried that Albus won't last until Yule!"

"I will send my memory to Ragnock tonight. He will share it with Director Bones, the minister and the grand witch," Bill assured them.

Friends Again

Bill Weasley walked along the corridor from the headmaster's office with Harry beside him. He cleared his throat and asked, "If I were to walk sideways and beg your forgiveness for being a pure-blood fool, do you think we could be friends again, Lord Potter-Black?"

Harry stopped. "You would want to be friends with me again after I..."

"I was an insensitive bigot," Bill admitted. "I thought about what you said and what I would do if someone tried to do that to Ginny. The goblins worry that my parents will try to auction her off eventually, but I would never let them take her choice away."

"Thank you, Professor Curse-breaker," Harry said. "I should like to be friends again. In fact, I need your help."

"How so?"

"We have to curb Moody's teaching practices. There are eight students in the infirmary now with injuries suffered in his DADA class."

"Professor Flitwick and I are already planning to bring him low," Bill explained. "Wait until tomorrow in your DADA class."

Duellist at Hogwarts

At breakfast the next morning, the students were still discussing the disappearance of Severus Snape and the headlines of the Daily Prophet that heralded the quote from the night before.

 **Snape Names Dumbledore as Evil as Dark Lord**

 **Potions Professor Does Runner to Escape Both Dark and Light Lords**

When Harry was waiting with several students near the Ravenclaw table, Luna was heard to say, "What does it matter where Severus Snape is? He is happy; happier than he has ever been before in his life."

Harry caught Luna's eye and she stepped closer. "Seers know and see many things Lord Potter-Black-Snake. If I can be of any assistance, thou need only ask."

Then she stepped back, adopted her vacant stare and skipped out of the Great Hall heading for transfiguration class. Harry and his classmates from Gryffindor and Slytherin walked slowly through the halls toward the classroom where the DADA classes occurred and they entered as a group, shields ready and wands out.

"Better prepared today, I see," said the voice of Alistair Moody, stumping into the classroom from the adjoining office. He took a swig from his flask – this class challenged the polyjuiced Death Eater more than even his seventh year students.

"Professor Moody," said Filius Flitwick as he hurried into the room. "I am unhappy with the way you are teaching this class. Too many students from my house are required to visit the infirmary after each session and that must stop."

"Are the Ravens all to be pampered? I thought they should be prepared to fight the dreaded Death Eaters."

Bill Weasley followed the Charms professor into the classroom, his wand in his hand but down by his side.

"I challenge you to a duel, Moody," Flitwick said. "Here and now."

"I thought Potter-Black was the one who had to fight duels on the spur of the moment?" Moody jabbed. "Kills his opponents too – at least that's what the Daily Prophet reports."

None of the fourth year Slytherin students laughed or made fun of Harry and this made Moody angry. The students should not be afraid of the boy-who-lived. He'd only killed two of Dumbledore's supporters.

"Very well half-breed, I will give you a duel here and now that shows these kiddies how it is done," Moody said to insult the half-goblin and make him angry.

"And I shall act as judge," Bill announced. The two professors took their positions on opposite sides of the classroom as Bill raised shields along one wall where the students would all stand to watch the two wizards duel.

"To first blood?" asked Bill of the opponents.

"No," replied Moody. "To surrender."

This type of duel could end in death if the contestants were hard-headed enough to refuse to surrender when they were beaten. Property and wealth were not at stake but wizards and witches often lost their lives in such a duel. Then Harry noticed the smile that appeared on the small Charms professor's face – it reminded him of the smile on the face of Ragnock when he saw the memory of Harry's fight with the basilisk and knew they could save the Potter Estate; the face of a goblin ready for battle.

Bill knew of Moody's reputation as a fighter but he also knew that Professor Flitwick was twice duelling champion for all of Europe as well as a much sought-after duelling instructor during the summers. Moody was a fighter, not a duellist and Bill hoped the ex-Auror remembered he had to play by the rules.

As the two professors took their positions, everyone in the room noticed that Flitwick was shuffling his feet in random steps but then Harry's grin grew even wider as he realized his Charms professor was dancing because he was happy.

"Begin!" called Bill as he stepped back, his wand at the ready to referee the match. Moody began with cutting curses, bludgeoning spells and noxious gases. Flitwick danced around the area, dodging every spell and dissipating the gases or transfiguring them into butterflies or sparrows that returned to fly around Moody's head.

"He's letting Moody know he isn't afraid of him," Neville whispered beside Harry.

This caused Harry to worry – Flitwick thought this was the real Alistair Moody and didn't know his opponent was actually an unknown agent of the Dark Lord.

However, the Charms professor realized something was off in his opponent very quickly in the match. Moody did not move smoothly with the peg leg though he'd walked with it for almost twenty years, and he wasn't using the magical eye to his advantage. When Moody cast a series of border-line dark spells the goblin half of Flitwick snarled and retaliated with levitation, cutting and punching spells of his own. Flitwick was knocked back for a pace but Moody was knocked to the ground, picked up and thrown across the room into the far wall.

Bill remained silent as the students watched the duellists rise once more and snarl at each other. "Gentlemen, will you continue?"

"Until the creature surrenders!" shouted Moody.

Flitwick only nodded and launched his attack. His spells moved Moody around the room, leaving the ex-Auror breathless and sweating. Punches, tears, winds and shadows all fell upon Alistair Moody who merely cast defensive spells in the second half of the duel trying to shield himself. The Charms professor threw Moody across the room again while summoning his opponent's peg leg, leaving Moody balancing on a single, shaky limb.

Seeing the smile the Charms professor had on his face as he prepared the next set of spells, Moody dropped his wand and said, "I surrender! I surrender to the creature."

Waiting a moment to ensure that Moody was truly done, Bill dropped the shield as the students erupted in wild applause and Flitwick bowed his head to his opponent who did not return the bow.

"That's bad form, Moody," Bill chastised the DADA professor as he returned the man's peg leg and wand. "Flitwick beat you fairly. You should acknowledge his victory with good grace."

"He's a creature of mixed-blood and should have been drowned at birth. If I had been able to 'fight' him instead of duelling him, I would have killed him in three minutes."

Bill didn't comment but watched the man hobble toward his office to attach his peg leg and nurse his wounded pride. The curse-breaker turned around to watch the students form a circle around their charms professor as he performed a victory dance.

Harry began clapping in time to the professor's steps and soon the other students joined in. Bill found himself tapping his feet and clapping along as the charms professor danced out of the classroom and into the halls of Hogwarts.

Come-and-Go-Room

At the end of fourth year potions that Friday afternoon, Professor Weasley asked Lord Potter-Black to remain after the end of class.

"Go on Neville. I'll be in the common room before supper and we'll go down together."

When the last of the Slytherin and Gryffindor students were gone, Bill turned to Harry and said, "Lord Potter-Black, it is time to begin our hunt for that last soul container. My spells tell me it somewhere on the seventh floor but there's no door or rooms there that I can find."

"I have only run through that hallway between classes," Harry said. "Isn't there a strange tapestry on the wall – goblins-in-tights or something?"

Bill laughed. "There is a tapestry with Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls in tutus some ballet moves. Whoever created it was missing more than a few galleons of common sense."

"Let's met there in the morning," Harry said as Bill nodded and sent him on his way.

The next morning was the last Saturday in September, and Harry crawled out of bed to met Bill Weasley early before any other Gryffindor opened their bed curtains. His hair its usual mess and dressed in muggle jeans and trainers underneath a school robe, Harry slipped out of the Gryffindor tower and hurried up the stairs to the seventh floor.

When he arrived Bill was waiting for him and already casting his spells to detect the horcrux hidden behind the wall. They looked underneath the tapestry, tapped the bricks in sequence as if they were at the Leaky Cauldron trying to enter Diagon Alley, and even checked the floor for trap doors.

Harry stood still when his family magics reacted to the presence of a Hogwarts house elf.

"Ditty! Appear!"

The little house elf popped into view and began pulling on his ears with worry.

"Why are you here Ditty?" Harry asked kindly, not wanting to scare the house elf. "Did the headmaster send you again?"

"No's, Mr. Harry Potters-Blacks sir. Ditty was in the 'come and go room' leaving the cauldrons Professor Curses-breakers tells elves to throw-away. I's be wondering if youse looking for the come-and-go-rooms?"

"What is the come-and-go-room, Ditty?"

The elf smiled. "It is a room that be's whatever youse wants it to be's. Ditty wanted room to stores old cauldrons and room appears. Musts be's ten-tens of old cauldrons in the room. And it dirty but Ditty not haves time to clean it, no's."

"How do we get into this come-and-go-room, Ditty," asked Bill.

Motioning toward the tapestry, the house elf explained, "Wizardses musts walks back and forth in fronts of Barneys threes times, thinking about whats wizardses wants room to be's. Then doorses appears."

Bill shrugged his shoulders as Harry walked up and down the hallway in front of the tapestry whispering, "I need the room where the soul container is hidden. I need the room where the soul container is hidden."

"I hope there's not more than one horcrux hidden at Hogwarts," Bill offered as the magical door appeared.

Ditty hid behind Harry as Bill opened the door into a room lined with shelves holding hundreds of wizard and muggle items. There were cauldrons, books, flasks, boxes, trunks, piles of robes, picture frames without paintings, and paintings without frames. They stepped inside with Ditty following behind and Bill cast his detection spell again. On a high shelf, some distance from the doorway, an unhealthy glow appeared.

The two wizards hurried forward, Bill drawing out a stasis bag and Harry grabbing an old broom from a shelf. He took off and flew over Bill's head to the high shelf and stared at the lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. The soul container called to the teenager, promising power, and wealth. Harry kept his hands firmly wrapped around the old broom as Ditty levitated Bill up to the high shelf.

"Remember the instructions, Harry. Mustn't touch."

The teenager rolled his eyes before replying, "I remember Professor Weasley. May I try the levitation spell on the horcrux?"

The curse-breaker held open a stasis bag and said, "Be my guest, Lord Potter-Black."

Without moving his hands from the broom handle, Harry cast the levitation spell that lifted the soul container from the bust of a young wizard and floated it toward the bag.

"I don't need power or wealth," he told the soul piece as it whispered to him. "I have enough already."

When the diadem was inside the stasis bag, Bill closed it and Ditty screamed, releasing the spelling keeping Bill afloat. Harry grabbed for Bill and the two of them fell toward the floor, the broom sputtering and unable to bear the weight of them both.

Harry's wandless magic caught them just before they hit the floor and then settled them in a tumble of limbs. The teenager blushed but Bill merely laughed and hugged Harry.

"We did it! We have all the soul containers except for the one that is the Dark Lord," Bill exclaimed, hugging Harry a second time. Blushing both wizards scrambled to their feet as Kreature appeared beside Harry.

"Lord Blacks be having adventure with Professor Curses-breaker and new elf?"

Harry frowned. "Ditty is a Hogwarts elf Kreature but he will not tell anyone about our adventure in here today."

"No's Mr. Harry Potters-Blacks, sir. Ditty not asked any questions so can't tells anyone anything."

"If you does tell anyone, Kreature will tells Winky Potter," the Black family elf told the younger elf. After which, Ditty used both hands to cover his mouth, nodded his head vigorously and popped out of the room.

"Why would Ditty be afraid of Winky?" asked Harry.

"Winky would makes Ditty clean wax out of ears. Kreature tells all Hogwarts elves that Winky made Dobby and Kreature clean wax out of ears and all Hogwarts elves know what happened with that magicals," Kreature explained.

"I don't know..." Harry said carefully.

"Winky's ear wax magics makes the headmaster stays his loo all nights long and the Hogwarts elves tooks turns cleaning the smelly messes. They not know how to clean his robeses and had to throw three robeses away... Shameful for all Hogwarts elves."

"You told them it was because Winky made you..."

"Yes Lord Blacks, Kreature must has some funs."

Bill began laughing while Harry managed to instruct Kreature to take the stasis bag back to the Slytherin vault at Gringotts before he too began to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

Slash. While the character of Harry Potter is gay in this story, he's fourteen and that's too young to be involved in an adult relationship. He doesn't seem to think much of the adults around him in any case.

In this chapter, Harry shows the soul containers to the fake 'Alistair Moody', and Barty leaves Hogwarts to warn the Dark Lord. When the other schools arrive for the tournament, Fleur Delacour creates problems. There are unexpected developments in the plans to capture the Dark Lord, and Harry must battle multiple incarnations of Lord Voldemort. Consenting adults are discovered having sex though no one is traumatized or scarred for life. A major character dies in this chapter.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parsel tongue conversation}

Chapter 10 Portrait of a Dark Lord

Waiting Impatiently for All Hallows Eve

In the second week of October, with All Hallows Eve approaching quickly, Harry was content with school work and spending time with his friends, but he remained aware of milestones passing before the beginning of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

First, the Board of Governors overruled the headmaster and re-instated the entire Quidditch season for the Hogwarts students. Gryffindor lost Harry as a seeker, but Ginny Weasley made the team as seeker and she was determined to make her mark. Fred and George worked tirelessly with their sister to create plays the beaters and seeker could run to confuse the other teams.

Second, Professor Weasley proved to be an excellent teacher in potions class and he worked with all the students regardless of their house affiliation – McGonagall was convinced there would be several seventh years who would garner notice by potion masters for additional training after graduation if the students continued their progress under 'Professor Curse-breaker' as all the students called him.

Third, everyone noticed that Headmaster Dumbledore regained his mental faculties. The loss of his office as Grand Warlock, the lawsuit by Harry Potter-Black, the disappearance of Severus Snape, and the headlines where Snape named Dumbledore as 'another dark lord' were things he justified in his own mind and attempted to dismiss as unimportant.

The Deputy Headmistress ran the school and the Board of Governors was pleased with her efforts as they wrote different drafts of the letter terminating Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts at the end of the school year.

Dumbledore ignored the signs that the governors wanted him gone – 'Moody' assured him that Minerva could not run the school and that the goblins would come to heel once the Dark Lord appeared.

' _And the Ministry...they will fall all over each other begging me to return to the Grand Warlock's throne when they see that Voldemort has returned,'_ he reasoned in his own mind.

Dumbledore strolled through the halls, heading for the Great Hall for lunch. He made the effort to be seen by all the students and staff – next week the other schools arrived and he wanted everyone to remember who was headmaster of Hogwarts School of Magic.

It was in the hallway on the seventh floor that Professor Weasley came upon Harry walking alone so he stopped him to talk.

"Lord Potter-Black, what are you planning?" Bill asked. "I can almost see the wheels spinning in your head and in Kreature and Dobby's head."

"There are plans in place that must be seen to their conclusion," Harry replied quoting goblin strategy texts.

Bill frowned and threw out a counter argument. "No plan survives encounter with the enemy!"

"I forget that you know the goblins better than I do." Harry took a deep breath while Bill waited, but then said, "I can't tell you."

The curse-breaker wanted to grab the teenager and shake him but Bill Weasley simply asked, "Will you promise to call me if you need help? Have Kreature, Dobby or Winky come get me any time, any place."

"I promise," Harry said. "Thank you, Professor Curse-Breaker."

Baiting the Trap

In the Chamber of Secrets, Dobby created a comfortable room with large, plush chairs, and fireplace with a colourful rug in front of it. Opposite the door stood a wooden table where the soul containers would be displayed when retrieved from the vault under Gringotts. Along the wall opposite the door stood a sideboard covered by dishes of food and baby bottles filled with sheep's milk and snake venom under stasis charms. There were two full bottles of fire whiskey and tumblers for any adults.

"How can snake venom and sheep's milk keep the homunculus alive?" asked Harry.

"It be's darkest magics Lord Black," explained Kreature. "Sheep's milk is dark magic by itself and when added to snake venom, it makes strongest magic."

Harry frowned, not certain if his elf was serious or joking with him. For the moment, he took the elf at his word and turned his attention to the room, created from the rock surrounding the Chamber of Secrets by Winky, Dobby and Kreature. The door to the room was carved from the rock of the walls and balanced perfectly on internal hinges to close easily. Once closed, locks fell into place sealing the room from the outside.

"How does we gets the Dark Lord to come here?" asked Kreature.

Dobby answered, "If Dark Lord knows his soul pieces be here, he come fast as hungry snakes."

"How do I get the message to him?" asked Harry, looking over the room.

"Winky knows youse should use Dark Lord's spy," the smallest elf said without the teenager or two other elves paying attention.

"Can we call him through the pieces of his soul?" Harry wondered aloud before he asked Dobby for a stick. When the elf popped in with a stick, Harry used it to whack one of the soul containers. This caused the pieces of the Dark Lord's soul to howl for almost thirty seconds while Harry and the elves covered their ears.

"Well, that won't work," Harry said.

"Whats did youse say, Lord Black?" asked Kreature, rubbing his ears as if they were painful.

"I said, 'that would not work'," replied Harry speaking louder.

"Whats, Lord Black?" asked Kreature, his face concentrating as if trying to hear Harry's words.

Now almost shouting, Harry said, "That won't work!"

Then he noticed the grin on Dobby's face and joined them in laughing at Kreature's prank.

Winky pulled on Harry's pant leg and insisted, "Lord Potters-Blacks can use Bartys Crouch who plays as Madeyes Moodys."

Ignoring the smallest elf, Harry, Kreature and Dobby began discussing various ideas again before Winky grew angry and threw them all into chairs with her magic and stood before them, her hands on her hips.

"Lord Potters-Blacks and stupid elves be listening to Winky. Use Dark Lord's spy!" she insisted and pointed upwards toward the castle far above them. "Up theres be Barty Crouch, Jr. in polyjuice pants playing to be Alistairs Moodys. Winky takes care of Barty Couch for many, many years and Winky knows that Barty loves Dark Lord! Thinks Dark Lord farts are perfume!"

The smallest elf was angry as she explained, "If'en Lord Potters-Black shows Bartys the soul pieces, he goes to dark master and brings him here! Winky knows that bad man!"

Then realizing what she had done, Winky covered her mouth with both hands and began to cry, fearful that Lord Harry Potter-Black would give her clothes, but the wizard did the most remarkable thing; he laughed before he knelt and hugged her.

"You are the 'bestest' elf in the entire world Winky and I am lucky to have you as my elf. Will you allow me to name you 'Winky Potter-Black'?"

When she could speak again, Winky said, "Oh no, Lord Harry Potters-Blacks. Winky be's Winky Potters-Blacks."

Harry grinned. "Of course, you are Winky."

It took another day of preparations. Dobby and Kreature guarded the soul containers in the trap while Winky added gold and treasures from Potter Manor to complete the enticing room. With everything in the trap ready, his elves disillusioned and positioned to protect him, Harry waited until the end of the DADA class that afternoon. While the other students fled from 'Alistair Moody', Harry Potter casually approached the peg-legged professor.

"What do you want Potter?" the fake 'Moody' asked.

"Professor, I need your advice."

Sniffing and glancing at the teenaged lord, the professor asked, "About spells for the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

Shaking his head emphatically, Harry said, "I am not stupid enough to enter the tournament. I am three years too young and need to spend my time studying."

"A young lord such as yourself wants fame, doesn't he?" Moody asked.

The teenager merely sniffed and replied, "I have enough fame, professor. Thank you just the same for the notion."

"Then what can I do for you?" asked 'Moody' already bored with the conversation. Until the goblet was lit, he couldn't place Potter's name into the contest with a compulsion and confundo charm to make the goblet include Potter's name during the ceremony on Halloween.

"When my godfather was kissed last spring, I became Lord Black. Since then the goblins have proven to be very helpful with information and teams of curse-breakers."

"Is that where you met that red-headed devil in the potions lab?" Barty 'Moody' Crouch chose to ignore the eldest Weasley son–the man thought like a goblin rather than a pure-blood wizard.

"Yes. Chief Ragnock has been very helpful and now I understand my problems with the Dark Lord and the old man who calls himself the 'Light Lord' but who is really as dark as he-who-must-not-be-named."

Now 'Moody' turned his full attention to the teenager. "What are you talking about boy?"

"I am referring to Dumbledore and Voldemort. I am interested in reaching an accord with both to be left alone. If they wish to kill each other, I will not interfere if they allow me to remain out of the battle."

"You would consider negotiations with the Dark Lord? How could you trust him?"

"First, I would restore his sanity. Then I would give him a great treasure to leave me alone," Harry lied. Years of dealing with his muggle relatives and then manipulative wizards had taught the teenager to spin tales convincingly.

"Restore his sanity? How would you restore..."

Harry looked 'Moody' directly in the eye and explained, "The Dark Lord split his soul too many times making soul containers. He is insane but I can restore his sanity with a spell from the goblins that combines the pieces of his soul once again. The goblins believe I could reason with him and reach an accord if his sanity was restored."

'Moody' stared open mouthed but remembered the role he is supposed to play. "Why are you telling me this? Don't you think I will run and tell Dumbledore?"

"You are a brilliant strategist and can assist me. I need your advice on how to reach out to Dumbledore from a position of strength as well as to the Dark Lord."

"What position of strength do you have? You are just a boy with a couple titles in his name – you have no idea who or what you are dealing with here."

Harry grinned. "After this past summer's events, I 'own' Dumbledore. The goblin courts have sealed his vaults that are full of my gold and have placed liens against his homes and properties for stealing from my vaults for ten years. Unless he deals with me, he will be penniless when the board of governors and the ministry force him into retirement at the end of the school year."

"Forced retirement, eh?" The DADA professor seemed lost in thought for a long moment before he asked, "And what is your position of strength with the Dark Lord?"

"I have collected his soul containers."

Barty Crouch Jr. struggled to remain in character – this child claimed to hold the sacred soul containers of the Dark Lord. He maintained control of his temper and took a swig from his flask.

"No doubt they are safely locked away in Gringotts?"

"Oh no, they are here at Hogwarts," Harry said. "I know the Dark Lord can't go to Gringotts so I want to bring him here to Hogwarts."

"Show me!" demanded 'Moody'.

"Only if you swear you will not tell Dumbledore!"

'Moody' drew his wand and said, "I swear on my magic that I will never tell Albus Dumbledore about the Dark Lord's soul containers being in Hogwarts."

'Moody' Visits the Chamber of Secrets

Standing in the girl's loo with Harry Potter was surreal for Barty Crouch, Jr. His disguise as 'Alistair Moody' was good for another hour without a swig of poly juice but he had refilled his flask just to be safe. He had run to reach the girl's loo on the third floor and running with a peg leg was a painful experience – his left knee would never the same again when this task was completed.

He slid to the floor to catch his breath but then realized that Potter was explaining something important so Barty turned his attention to the boy once again.

"Only someone who speaks parseltongue can open the Chamber of Secrets. Tom Riddle was here in the forties but I don't think he has returned since he became Voldemort."

"Where is the door?"

"Here," Harry indicated the sink.

{With my presssence, I command you to open.} Harry hissed and the sink collapsed, revealing the dark passageway to the chamber. {Cussshion our fall.}

"That's a hole in the ground Potter,"

"Then wait here..." Harry said as he leaped into the hole. Barty heard the boy laughing all the way to the bottom so he climbed into the hole and let go, sliding what felt like an hour until he hit the bottom.

Clambering back onto his good leg and the peg leg, 'Moody' watched as magical lights appeared all around and the faint light of the opening vanished above them.

"How do we get out Potter?" Barty asked harshly. "I can feel that apparition won't work and there's some barrier against port keys."

The boy nodded slowly. "I have taken precautions – the only way to leave the Chamber of Secrets is with my parseltongue commands Professor Moody. So, don't get any ideas about helping yourself to the treasure I have found down here."

"There's treasure too?"

"Of course, there's a great treasure! Come and see; I intend to include it in the offer to the Dark Lord."

They walked quickly along the walkway the elves had repaired to the centre of the chamber where the statue of Salazar Slytherin stood.

"Where is this treasure, Potter?"

"Over here, professor. I found this room after the goblins left with the carcass of the basilisk. There was a door that only a parseltongue can open."

Harry approached the room his elves had carved into the rock and hissed, {Open the door.}

The door opened as commanded; it was heavy stone but perfectly balanced and would be easy to push closed Barty noticed as he stepped into the room and froze. There were open trunks overflowing with jewels and gold coins, and statues of jade and gold. A throne stood waiting for a king and on top of a table were the soul containers of the Dark Lord – a diary, a locket, a cup, a diadem, a ring, and a ball of amber. Each soul container pulsed with a dark glow that spoke to Barty, promising power and gold.

"Don't listen to them," Harry said firmly. "They lie. If you took one in your hands, it would consume your magic and call for its master...the Dark Lord."

"How... How did you gather the soul containers?"

"Four of them were held by members of the Black family and the goblins found one of them," Harry explained. "The diary was in Lucius Malfoy's hands and I stole it when I became head of the Black family. He doesn't even know it is gone."

"The locket was in the Black home in London. A Death Eater named Rosier left it there during a dinner party. The cup was in Bellatrix LeStrange's vault which came back to me when she died this summer. Very sad."

'Moody' stood perfectly still – he could hear the whispers from the different pieces of the Dark Lord's soul and he forced his attention back to Potter as the boy explained, "The diadem was here at Hogwarts – anyone could have walked in and picked it up."

"The amber?" the DADA professor asked pointing the glowing chunk of crystalized tree sap.

"That's the most amazing soul container. When the dark lord tried to kill me thirteen years ago, the charms my mother created to protect me captured that piece of his soul. It is my favourite piece to whack..."

Choking, Barty managed to ask, "And the ring?"

"A goblin team from Gringotts retrieved it from a shack near the manor where Tom Riddle is hiding now."

"You know _where_ the Dark Lord is?" asked 'Moody', the fear and concern evident in his voice.

"Yes, and if I come to an agreement with Chief Ragnock on the price, he will send a team of goblins and curse-breakers into the manor and retrieve the homunculus for me. Then I will have his complete soul and the Dark Lord must negotiate a peace treaty with me."

Barty noticed the bottle of fire whiskey on the bar and motioned toward it.

"Help yourself," Harry replied. "My house elves think of everything." He pointed toward a cold box. "They have prepared the Dark Lord's formula of snake venom and sheep's milk taken during the new moon."

"How do you know all these things?"

"The goblins are very good at what they do. Once I agree on the price, Ragnock will deliver the Dark Lord to me as promised."

"What is the price the goblins ask for the capture of the Dark Lord?"

"They want half of the proceeds from the remainder of the basilisk auctions..."

Whistling at the audacity of the creatures to demand a king's ransom, 'Moody' asked, "Will you meet their terms?"

Harry frowned and then sighed as only a teenager could manage. "I will agree the morning after All Hallows Eve and I shall have the Dark Lord here before Guy Fawkes Day."

"And Dumbledore?" asked 'Moody'.

"What about Dumbledore? He refuses to see the reality of the power of the dark lord," Harry said dismissively.

Barty was deep in thought for a moment before he said, "I think we should get back, Lord Black."

"Now I am Lord Black?" the boy asked sarcastically as only a teen could.

"I am impressed with the planning and organization," Barty said honestly. "I shall have to think on this for a day or two."

"Certainly, Professor, but I need your advice before I continue my plans."

Once they returned to the outer chamber, Harry produced two shrunken brooms and he offered one to 'Moody'. The professor took it and after unshrinking it, climbed on to follow Potter up through the inky darkness until he heard Potter hiss in the language of snakes and the light of the girl's loo beckoned.

'Moody' Vanishes

The next morning, Harry was late when he entered the Great Hall for breakfast; he immediately noticed that Professor Moody was missing from the head table. He stepped back into the hallway and walked to a hidden corner where he called Dobby.

"Has Professor Moody left the castle?"

"No Mr. Lord Harry Potter-Black. He is still in his prison-trunk."

"Has the 'other' Professor Moody left Hogwarts?"

Winky appeared beside Dobby and she frowned at the Potter Head Elf. "Dobby is confused this morning, Lord Harry Potters-Blacks. Last nights, Barty Crouch, Jr. went back to the girlses loo and tried to get the sinks to open by playing yours voice from his memories pensive. He tries ten times with it very loud inside loo, making Mad Myrtle very mads. She jumps through him three times to makes him drops and breaks the pensive so he must quits. He concentrates but can't wizard pop into secret chambers or ports'n key neither."

Harry stood up and set his mouth. "Kreature!"

The Black House elf appeared and bowed. "Lord Black summons Kreature."

"It is time to make the offer to the real Moody. He must accept my offer of rescue and acknowledge the life debt before I will order his release. If he delays and his captor returns, I believe he will be killed."

Kreature nodded. "Fake professor has fleds to his bad Dark Lord?"

"Yes. I will give you a letter to take to Moody before dinner."

All three elves popped away and Harry stepped out from under the staircase to find Bill Weasley watching him.

"The voices of your house elves are very distinct."

"Good morning Professor Weasley," Harry said formally. "How are you today?"

"I am concerned, Lord Potter-Black. The Deputy Headmistress asked me to check on Professor Moody this morning. Apparently, he did not attend a mandatory meeting with the Board of Governors last night and has disappeared from the castle."

"Disappeared or left?" asked Harry.

"Left? Has another professor done a runner?"

Harry managed to look surprised when he asked, "How would that look for Headmaster Dumbledore if another trusted friend and professor ran away?"

"I am certain the Governors and the Ministry would send more inspectors to Hogwarts."

"This can only be good for the students!" Harry insisted. "Moody was a terrible instructor..."

"Don't you mean 'is a terrible instructor'?"

Harry's eyes grew huge realizing what he had said.

"Harry, what have you done to Alistair Moody?" Bill asked stepping close to the teenager who smiled and met his gaze calmly.

Now Harry offered an oath. "I will swear on my magic that I have not sent Moody from the castle nor do I mean him any harm."

"Just like a goblin!" Bill swore. "I insist on knowing the particulars after supper. Dumbledore will panic and that will not be good if we don't have solid information by then."

Harry nodded his head, "I am certain you will hear the whole story at supper."

Freeing Alistair Moody

Kreature appeared in the trunk where Alistair Moody had been held prisoner since early in July. He was reading a book on great wizards of the past century when the devious elf appeared.

"Has Mad-eyes thought on the offer from my master? The answer must be today!"

Sighing, the ex-Auror nodded. "I will acknowledge the life debt to your master once I know what it entails. Then you set free me. What is it he wants?"

"This letter tells Mad-eyes his fate," the elf muttered as he handed over a letter. The Black Family crest sealed the sheet of paper and Moody's hand shook but immediately upon opening the letter, Moody began laughing while the house elf simply sat silent and waiting.

 **Alistair Moody**

 **I, Lord Harry Potter-Black-Slytherin, offer you this simple task to resolve your life debt to me. When my elf frees you, he will pop you outside the doors of the Great Hall where supper will be in progress. Open the door and tell everyone what has happened to you – you have been imprisoned by a Death Eater who has been impersonating you since before 1 September.**

 **You must denounce Albus Dumbledore as senile for failing to notice the fake Moody for two months. You must insist on summoning the DMLE to investigate your incarceration and you must ask 'Where is the imposter?'**

 **At no time will you mention my name, my elves or anything to do with me and our past encounters. You will treat me as any other student and you will not follow Dumbledore's directives involving me, my friends, my houses, or my vaults.**

 **Your 'friend' left you to rot in the trunk. He sent Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin to ambush me at Gringotts in late August. She challenged me to an honour duel while Lupin attacked me from behind twice. I ended their lives that day – I would prefer to not kill you but will if you require it.**

 **When you have vented your spleen against the headmaster, you are free to leave or remain as DADA instructor.**

"Well played, Potter," Moody admitted aloud. He turned to Kreature and said, "Elf, I accept your master's offer and I will faithfully fulfil the life debt as he has dictated. I would have done it without the life debt but that's neither here or there. Give him my compliments."

"Be youse ready Alistair Moody? Lord Black gives back youse life."

"I am ready," Alistair replied as Kreature snapped his fingers.

Two potions later, Moody quickly regained his strength as Kreature popped them outside of the Great Hall. With a nod from Moody, the elf pushed the door open enough for the retired Auror to step through and begin shouting.

"Albus Bloody Names Dumbledore! How dare you leave me in a trunk for three months! How could you allow a Death Eater to impersonate me here at Hogwarts? Has he injured the students?"

He staggered further into the Great Hall and continued shouting at the headmaster, "You're senile! We were friends for fifty years and you couldn't notice that someone was impersonating me!"

Madam Pomfrey was out of her chair and down by Moody's side when he sank down to sit at the Ravenclaw table beside a beautiful young girl with white-blond hair who gave him her glass of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you, Miss..."

"Lovegood, Luna Lovegood," the girl replied. "Tell me your story sir. Are you well?"

"I want the DMLE here now! Where are the Aurors? Someone call Amelia Bones and tell her to floo her pretty little... floo over here pronto!"

Dumbledore and the rest of faculty descended from the head table to gather around Moody though several teachers had to stop and deal with hysterical children. The prefects left their seats to help other students while Harry, Neville, George, Fred, Ginny, Susan, Hannah and Cedric were moving with the prefects to calm Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students. The grin on Harry's face was too obvious to Bill Weasley who was busy with Ravenclaw and Slytherin students while listening to Dumbledore attempt to placate Moody.

"Alistair, allow Pomfrey to take you to the infirmary. We can talk there without the distraction..."

"Where you can push me into another trunk and hope everyone forgets you had a Death Eater here? I am not going to be silent!"

"Albus, did we have another Death Eater here?" asked McGonagall. "What were you thinking?"

"If you haven't noticed, I am distracted! There are lawsuits, lost positions in the Wizegamot and the threat of Voldemort's return!" Dumbledore shouted at his deputy.

Even more students began crying now, with several firsties saying they wanted their Mum and Da.

Dumbledore under Fire

Summoned by McGonagall, the DMLE arrived at Hogwarts in full force and Director Bones was determined that at least one squad of Aurors would remain at the castle for the rest of the year. Despite everything the headmaster said about 'safest place', the facts didn't match his claims. At one point, Susan explained to her aunt how the imposter Moody had hurt many children in the DADA class but the headmaster had dismissed the concerns of the prefects and other teachers.

"It was only after Professor Flitwick defeated him in a duel that the professor's DADA classes became bearable," Susan explained as her aunt stared daggers at Dumbledore.

The next morning, the Daily Prophet headlines were eye-popping and left Dumbledore hiding in his office again.

 **Death Eater in Disguise at Hogwarts!**

 **Children Hurt by Fake DADA Instructor!**

 **Headmaster Did Not Know Friend Replaced!**

 **Is Dumbledore In His Right Mind?**

 **Time to Replace Albus Dumbledore!**

Bill waited until the noise generated by the arrival of the Daily Prophet abated in the Great Hall to approach Harry. The young lord was sitting with a group of firsties and telling them how to perform the Wingardium Leviosa charm.

"You have to keep your wand flicking upwards for the charm to pick up the feather. It'll make Professor Flitwick ever so happy if you master this spell quickly!"

"Lord Potter-Black, do you have a moment?"

"Certainly, Professor Curse-breaker," Harry replied and grinned.

When they were away from the other students, Harry asked, "Kept my promise, didn't I?"

"Yes, but..."

"My name has not been linked to the real 'Alistair Moody's' appearance or freedom. Moody claims Dumbledore is senile."

"Harry, wait please!" Bill insisted. "This is a dangerous game you are playing with Death Eaters and the headmaster!"

"Remember professor, my whole life has been a dangerous game for the headmaster, the Ministry of Magic, the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. This past summer, I changed the rules of the game. Now they are running around at my direction and will continue until I finish the game!"

Bill stepped close enough to whisper into Harry's ear. "Be careful! Remember to call me if you–when you need help."

"Thank you, Bill," Harry said honestly. "My elves know to come to you if I get into trouble."

Once Harry had hurried off to class, Filius Flitwick approached Bill Weasley.

"Lord Potter-Black is setting up the dominos for a spectacular fall," the diminutive charms professor told the potions professor. He caught the curse-breaker's eye and asked, "Are you his goblin guard?"

"When an elf comes for me..."

"Send for me as well," Filius said. "I enjoy a good fight as well as a duel."

Bill nodded not knowing that Winky was listening and adding Filius to her list. She would bring goblins, wizards, and dragons if necessary to help her friend, Lord Harry Potters-Blacks.

Barty Crouch, Jr. Tells Tales to the Dark Lord

In the forest outside Little Haggleton, a wizard apparated into the clearing and proceeded to cast detection spells looking for signs of goblins. He found none and cast another set of spells looking for wizards and residue of magic. In a stand of brush, among the ruins of a shack, he found the fading signs of goblin, wizard and parseltongue magics.

He walked away from the ruins and made his way carefully to the Riddle Manor, the run-down grand house of the small village.

Wormtail sighed quietly. The Dark Lord was taking his afternoon nap and the damn snake was out hunting brownies, rabbits, or squirrels. His days were filled with dirty nappies, bottles of potions and rocking chairs.

The 'baby charm' the Dark Lord had cast on himself was very weak but Peter Pettigrew knew to pretend he found caring for the baby-sized homunculus to be his favourite pastime. Voldemort's crucio didn't paralyze and cripple but it did sting and the snake was always hungry. The noise at the door drew him with wand at his side.

"Hello, the house!" called a man's voice and Peter watched from the shadows as the tall man stepped into the foyer to cast a luminous spell.

"Barty Crouch! What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"I must speak with our lord," Barty said. "There's not a moment to waste."

"You will have to wait until he wakes from his nap and has his bottle," the rat-faced man replied. "The Dark Lord is testy if you wake him too early. Or if you wake him too late... he's testy all the time. And if he casts the crucio curse, remember to fall down and act as if it hurts. He's not very strong yet but has a vile temper. If he thinks you are disrespectful, he'll cry all night long."

"Now come with me to sit here until after the snake gets back. If she finds you anywhere else in the house, she'll bite you and as you die an agonizing death, she'll eat you."

Barty froze when the snake slithered into the house through the front door. She was black with a few red bands around her neck and as thick as his thigh and over twenty feet long. There were two large bulges in her middle that he assumed were her prey. The snake came close enough to smell Barty over, crawled over his lap and then she wrapped around Peter and carried him to the ground; but then she released him and slithered away.

"She'll sleep for three days and then be ready to milk again for the Dark Lord's potion."

"Does she like you?" Barty asked. "The hug was..."

"The Dark Lord says she measures me for her gullet. Someday she hopes to eat me."

"And..."

"Our Lord protects me so I am devoted in my service," Peter explained with a dead voice.

From another room, they heard the call of the Dark Lord waking from his nap.

"Peter! Get in here rat-man. I need a clean nappy! And I am hungry!"

"Coming Lord! Coming!"

Barty followed slowly, not interested in viewing the changing of the nappy or the wipes.

"Lord, you have an unexpected visitor," Peter told the infant sized dark lord as he changed the soiled nappy.

"Who dares to come in my presence?" demanded the squeaky voice.

Peter smiled at the infant lord. "It is Barty Crouch."

"Show me!" shouted the Dark Lord.

Peter held the dark lord carefully in his arms as Barty bowed.

"Crucio! What are you doing here Barry! Crucio!"

The Dark Lord's curse tingled but didn't really hurt and only when Peter made a face did Barty remember to fall to the ground to thrash and scream.

After the Dark Lord had his bottle and burped, he called Barty before him to explain his presence.

"I sent you to Hogwarts with a task to complete Barry..."

"Barty..." Peter corrected the Dark Lord.

The baby pointed at his supporter and shouted, "Crucio!"

Peter sighed and dropped to the floor to thrash about and scream while Barty stared in wonder.

"Barry, tell me why you have returned? I am slowly gaining strength but it will be next June before I perform the ritual to attain my body again."

"There has been a development that I had to bring to your attention Lord," Barty explained.

The Dark Lord yawned, "Hurry then. It will be time for a nap soon."

"The boy – Harry Potter – has collected your soul containers..."

"Crucio!" screamed the Dark Lord and this time Barty didn't have to fake his screams. The curse only lasted a few seconds but the Death Eater shivered for a full five minutes after the Dark Lord stopped the spell.

"Tell me everything!" the baby demanded in a high-pitched whine that made Barty's ears hurt.

"Last June, the idiot minister had a dementor give Sirius Black the kiss. That made Harry Potter the new Lord Black and the boy listened to the goblins. Potter demolished Dumbledore's power and sued the old man in the Goblin Courts for stealing from his vaults."

Barty hesitated before he continued saying, "The Black family has died off and the soul anchors you trusted them with have been collected by the boy. He even paid the goblins to retrieve a ring from a shack near here."

"My ring! They have my ring?"

"There's more my lord."

Barty waited as the Dark Lord was breathing heavily, working through a temper tantrum before the infant waved with a tiny hand for the Death Eater to continue.

"The goblins know of this place. They are negotiating with Potter for the price to come and take you captive. The boy plans to meet their price the morning after Sanhaim to set the goblin plan in motion."

"All Hallows Eve then. I shall retrieve my soul containers and deal with Potter once and for all!" the Dark Lord declared. "Barry, begin working on a plan to enter the castle during the feast that evening and make our way to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Yes, my lord," Barty said as he bowed and exited the room. The Dark Lord needed his nappy changed again.

Arrival of Other Schools

At breakfast in the Great Hall, the students were mingling and waking up when the headmaster stood at his throne at the head table to make an announcement.

"This afternoon, just after lunch we expect our guests to arrive. A contingent of students and faculty from the Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning and from the Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons will arrive to spend the rest of the year with us. Everyone will remain at Hogwarts through Yule and Spring Break to offer companionship and entertainment for our guests."

"What do you mean?" asked an indignant Ravenclaw seventh year. "My sister is getting married at Yule and I'm not missing the wedding."

"I have to be home at Yule," a Hufflepuff sixth year said. "My father is having surgery at St. Mungo's."

The number of students with objections to remaining at the castle through the holidays only grew as the minutes passed and the headmaster's frustration grew also.

McGonagall rescued the situation by volunteering to meet with the entire student body to find the ones who needed to return home for Yule. "I am certain there'll be enough students to remain over the holiday to entertain our guests. Besides, the students from Beauxbâtons and Durmstrang may have plans to return home for Yule and New Year's. We do not begin the winter quarter until 4 January."

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament is about building bridges with other schools; about young wizards and witches from other countries meeting and becoming friends," Dumbledore argued.

"Oh dear," Pomfrey said. "I must schedule the sex education classes for this week then and teach the boys and girls the contraception spell."

"Now, now, Pomfrey, I am certain the children are too young to worry about that..." Dumbledore said though the other faculty members exchanged glances remembering the quick marriage of a seventh-year couple last year when they discovered they were pregnant.

During lunch, some of the students still worried about Yule but the prefects and older students assured them that Professor McGonagall would not let anyone be stranded at Hogwarts who wanted to go home for the holiday.

Professor Dumbledore seemed to be in his element, grandfatherly smiles for everyone with meaningless platitudes and a complete absence of his warnings of the return of the Dark Lord. He held court over his last remaining kingdom and rejoiced in the accolades he would hear shortly from the two additional schools.

"Everyone! Attention everyone!" he called from his throne. "After dessert, we will gather on the lawn in front of the school where the Beauxbâtons contingent should be arriving.

Fortunately, it was a sunny afternoon and thirty minutes into the wait for the French students to arrive, Professor Weasley noticed that more than a few of the students had wandered back inside to use the loo and a few Ravenclaw students managed to slip away to the library.

Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the Black Lake – water bubbling up and the overflowing from the lake to the surrounding woods and flooding the lawns. The students hurried inside as the waters deepened to allow a ship that had emerged from the depths of the lake to sail up to the steps of the castle. The waters quickly receded and the boat settled onto the lawn but remained upright with fins extended to support the hull.

A gangplank fell onto the steps and fourteen young men and women in heavy furs marched down the steps with one older woman.

"We welcome the representatives of the Beauxbâtons Academy of Magic to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

The short but imposing woman, frowned and replied in perfect English, "I am Ursula Heralded, headmistress of the Durmstrang Academy with my seventh-year students for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. We are not the idiots from Beauxbâtons! Now, where are our rooms?"

"Rooms?" asked Dumbledore. "I thought you were to stay on board your ship this year?"

"Stay on a ship through a Scottish winter when there is a sturdy castle nearby? Are you daft old man?"

McGonagall stepped forward, "Headmistress Heralded, welcome to Hogwarts. If you and your students will come this way, we can get you settled in your rooms. The prefects will escort you and your students to the dormitory that has been set up for you."

As the students filed inside, talking with the visitors, and sharing stories already, Dumbledore fussed at his deputy.

"Why did you not tell me that you had prepared a dormitory for the Beauxbâtons contingent?"

"I wrote you three notes about the request from Durmstrang to house the students inside the castle. The Beauxbâtons students will be housed inside their transport."

"Why was I not told this?"

"Albus, you were the one who told me!" Minerva said, sadly shaking her head.

Veela Who?

There was no one outside when the Beauxbâtons carriage arrived, pulled by giant winged horses. After landing, there was no one to lead the students and their headmistress inside as Hagrid was busy creating stables for fifty giant horses and worrying how he would have enough hay and beer to feed them during the winter. No one had mentioned feeding fifty horses to him...

Professor Bill Weasley was headed for the Great Hall when he found his way blocked by an unhappy giantess in a smart outfit. Behind her were approximately thirty girls, all dressed in identical school outfits.

"Where is Dumblesdore?" she demanded. "I am Madam Pommefrits and we were told to expect a proper welcome, but that is too much for the British I see..."

Bill managed a half bow that the giantess ignored.

"There was a large man to handle the horses but no one to greet me properly." She stared at Bill for a moment and then grabbed him, pulling him to her face. "I suppose you will do as a greeter."

The giantess offered first one cheek and then the other for Bill to kiss before she lowered him to the floor again.

"Now, where is Dumblesdore?"

"Ditty!" Bill called and the Hogwarts elf popped into the room though he hid behind the professor when he saw the giantess.

"Ditty, I need you to go to Headmaster Dumbledore and tell him that the contingent from Beauxbâtons has arrived and Headmistress Pommefrits wishes to speak to him," Bill instructed the elf who nodded vigorously before popping away.

"Such lovely creatures, house elves," the giantess replied. "They are especially tasty when grilled with peppers and a red wine marinade."

Bill's eyes widened and the giantess laughed–a sound that reverberated through the castle and brought curious students to the Great Hall. A huge chair was conjured at the head table for the giantess and she sat eating biscuits and drinking tea as though she'd not eaten in a week. The house elves who served her were pleased at her appetite but grew concerned there would not be enough biscuits at afternoon tea for the rest of the school. While the Hogwarts students began to assemble again, the girls from Beauxbâtons mingled with the students from Hogwarts and Durmstrang, though one young woman stood out, attracting, and capturing the attention of many of the boys in the room.

Interested in the noise, Harry made his way back toward the Great Hall with Fred, George, and Neville. When they entered the hall, Harry noticed all the boys headed toward the beautiful, young, blond woman who appeared to be holding court. She beckoned Fred and George closer, inspecting their robes, their hair and their eyes. She ignored Neville who was content to stand on the periphery of the circle of admirers.

"I see you noticed the veela but failed to be drawn into her allure," a voice said beside Harry. He turned to find Luna at his side, a frown on her face.

"What is a 'veela'?" he asked.

Pointing toward the beautiful young woman, Luna said, "The veela are magical creatures in the form of a beautiful woman who exerts her allure – pheromones, scent, and smile – to charm men into being their slaves. Remember Helen of Troy?"

"There is an allure that strong?" Harry asked. "Why am I not..."

Luna rolled her eyes, punched Harry's arm and asked, "Really? You're going to ask that question?"

Blushing, Harry agreed he would not attempt to argue with Luna. "I don't like seeing anyone enthralled and losing their ability to choose."

"I don't like seeing Fred and George in her claws either. I hope George will be mine," Luna explained. "He can ground my sight..."

She glanced at Harry who continued to frown at the veela. "You must learn to accept fate's decisions and be happy. You should laugh more Lord Snake."

Caught off guard by his friend's comment, Harry blinked and suddenly knew how to handle the veela's allure. He raised his wand and carefully caught a touch of her pheromones floating on the air. Then he changed it with a little push and charm for giggling. The first boy to giggle at the veela was Neville Longbottom. As Harry's charm changed her allure throughout the room, it affected the other boys and men.

Harry's friend snickered, turned away and tried to stop. Other boys were now snickering at the beautiful girl and she frowned for a moment before enhancing her allure – which only made her audience begin to laugh aloud rather than to just snicker and giggle. Many of the students wandered away now, their laughter freeing them from her allure. Rather than lose her entire enthralled audience, the veela latched onto Fred with one hand while she reached for George with her other.

"My guard..." she was muttering as Harry stepped forward. Noticing Harry, she smiled at the handsome, young man and asked, "Have you come to admire me?"

"Why are you trying to enchant them?" he asked.

"It is what veela do... Ah... a poof'er... you are not caught by my allure yet. It takes longer for a poof'er to fall under my power but I will convert you to love me," the beautiful woman said. Harry glanced at George and Fred both of whom were distressed after being under the allure for so long.

"I suggest that you stop," Harry said calmly. "Visitors are expected to behave and not cast enchantments such as this..."

"I am veela. You will do my bidding," she replied. "Now, come closer so I may touch you."

Glancing at Fred and George she said, "These two will be delicious."

Snarling, Harry stepped closer still and grabbed the veela's hand, freeing George. He placed it on his chest and let all his family magic flow into her hand. The veela screamed and fell back, both hands releasing Fred and Harry. She shrank in size and transformed into a small feathered creature on two legs with wings that scuttled across the floor to hide behind her classmates.

Luna led Fred and George to the Gryffindor table and called a house elf to bring them tea. Harry made certain all the other boys were released from the allure before he joined them.

"I don't know what happened..." said George.

"It was most unusual..." said Fred.

"One of the Beauxbâtons students is a veela and she was trying to establish her control over the boys with her allure."

Fred looked at Harry and asked, "How did you escape?"

"Apparently, the allure doesn't work on 'poof'ers'."

"Who used that word?" asked Bill Weasley who returned to the Great Hall after retrieving a potion the Beauxbâtons headmistress needed.

"The veela from Beauxbâtons used her allure to enthral the young men of Hogwarts," Luna explained. "When Harry asked her to stop, she was insulted that he was immune and so she called him that pejorative."

"She called you that?" the professor asked and Harry nodded.

Bill shook his head. "Her name is Fleur Delacour and I am certain she didn't know who you were. I know her father, Henri Delacour, sent letters to Gringotts suggesting that you invest in his potions business and with hopes for discounted prices on the basilisk components."

"And when I didn't respond..." Harry looked very insulted for a moment. "He sent his daughter to enchant me into giving them cheaper prices?"

"The potential for profits with discounts on the basilisk potion ingredients are too great a temptation. Mr. Delacour will come to Hogwarts at some point. I image Miss Delacour will attempt to apologise and try to seduce you."

"I'm fourteen!" Harry exclaimed.

"You are an emancipated lord. The laws protecting minors don't apply to you any longer – or protect you in this case. Remember..."

"Yes, I remember."

Fred teased, "Harry, throw her our way. George and I won't pass up..."

Luna slapped the Weasley twin's face and walked away with tears in her eyes.

"Idiot!" George muttered as he ran after Luna.

"What did I do?" Fred asked in wonder. Bill sat down to explain his stupidity while Harry merely sat back and enjoyed the moment of quiet. He listened with half an ear to Bill – the man was a concerned brother and cared for his family.

It became clear to Harry Potter-Black within two days of the arrival of the Beauxbâtons students that the veela was attracted to Bill Weasley and he returned her interest. Because both wizard and witch were legally adults in Magical Britain, Bill's courtship of Fleur proceeded quite rapidly from flowers and walks in the halls after dinner, to a surprise one afternoon for a group of fourth year students.

The students were on the seventh floor when a door suddenly appeared in the wall near a tapestry of dancing trolls. The door flew open and a half-naked Bill Weasley came out of the room, pulling on his robes as he ran, late for his seventh-year potions class. Through the open door, the students all saw the naked form of Fleur Delacour standing beside a rumpled bed. Her pout at being deserted by her lover was noticed by the girls while the boys stared at other things.

Sanhaim

Lord Harry Potter-Black was nervous and it showed. He snapped at Neville who was gathering the courage to ask Hannah Abbot to sit with him at the feast in the Great Hall this evening. He dressed carelessly it seemed in muggle jeans and trainers under regular school robes without his family crests and he had four wands hidden on his person, three port keys and twelve unbreakable potion bottles secreted in pockets of his robes.

In the last week, Kreature and Dobby repeatedly popped into Hogwarts with new Black and Potter elves who would take up positions in the halls this evening to guide all students away from the secret passages into the castle. The elves were nervous but knew their tasks.

When the potions class ended, Bill called out, "Lord Potter-Black remain!"

When Harry stood before his desk, Bill looked the teenager in the eye and asked, "What are you planning? What is happening today?"

"Why do you think today is any different than yesterday?"

"You are dressed for battle underneath those robes. That is a basilisk-hide battle suit under a regular school robe as well as basilisk-hide boots."

"There might be a set in your closet if you go look," Harry said glancing at the floor.

"Thank you. Should I dress for battle?"

"I hope so," Harry said looking up with a fire in his eyes that made Bill sit back in his chair. "Tonight, I shall imprison the dark lord."

"HERE?" Bill exclaimed, his normal calm demeanour vanishing.

"No," Harry replied. "In the Chamber of Secrets."

Lighting the Goblet of Fire

The Great Hall was filled with the students, faculty, ministry officials, reporters, and students from the two visiting schools. Harry noticed the presence of many more adults than normal in the crowd – the DMLE must have sent half of the Auras to provide security. There were no goblins present and house elves were all invisible as the wizards and witches celebrated Sanhaim or All Hallows Eve.

Bill had changed into his new basilisk battle suit under a sturdy work robe. Filius noted the curse-breaker's outfit and turned to observe Harry's clothing. The charms professor called an elf to pop him back to his rooms where he quickly changed into his battle suit – he wore dragon hide battle clothes and boots. Then the same elf popped him back into the Great Hall where he sought out Bill Weasley to remind the curse-breaker to take 'Professor Charming' with him into any fight.

Dumbledore paid no attention to his faculty though Minerva noticed the strange outfits worn by Professor Weasley and Professor Flitwick. The headmaster was speaking with each of the ministry officials and every Auror he could find in the crowd. He kissed the Headmistress of Durmstrang who was affronted and he refused to kiss the giantess headmistress of Beauxbâtons who was equally affronted.

Harry was glad to not be the centre of attention for once and enjoyed talking with a few friends though he kept his eye peeled for his house elves. He found himself with Luna, Fred, and George at the Gryffindor table, where the twins were drinking pumpkin juice while Luna drank tea.

"Did you like the article in the Daily Prophet on Mr. Moody's decision to remain at Hogwarts and provide extra tuition for the seventh years to pass their exams at the end of the year?" Luna asked.

"Professor Moody is certainly trying very hard to prove that he isn't the same as the imposter," Fred added while George was leaning close to Luna.

"I believe Moody will be the best DADA teacher we have ever had. And if we can get the headmaster to change the name of the class, I think that'll break the curse and he can return next year," Harry agreed.

"Excuse me Lord Potter, I must speak with you," said a middle-aged, well-dressed man with a French accent.

"Do I know you sir?" asked Harry, gripping his wand and not shaking the man's hand when it was offered. "I am with friends at the moment."

"I am Henri Delacour and I have important business to discuss with you. The goblins at Gringotts have not passed along my business letters regarding..."

"Ah, but I have heard of you, Monsieur Delacour," Harry replied. "You are welcome to contact my account manager, Highblade, to discuss business and to bid on the..."

"I offered you a percentage of my business and now I offer the hand of my eldest daughter!"

Harry stood and stared into the man's eyes, "I must direct you to my business managers at Gringotts, monsieur. It has been my good fortune to have excellent advisors and you must make your business proposal to them. Now, if you wish to purchase a part of the basilisk, the next auction is on 12 November, I believe."

"And my daughter? I offer her hand in marriage for access…"

"Mademoiselle Delacour is very free with her veela allure and she has found admirers here at Hogwarts but I am not one of them," Harry said, his voice growing cold.

"So, Fleur is correct, you are a poof!" the man said with disgust in his voice. "You are not worthy to hold your title!"

Luna tightened her hold on Fred and George to keep them from blasting the man as Harry took the measure of the Frenchman.

"I do not know you and we have never met before tonight. Yet, you seek me out because I did not choose to do 'business' with you. In front of my friends and classmates you offer to 'exchange' your daughter for access to potion ingredients. I have politely declined your offer and then you insult me with a term from the gutter – one your daughter knows and throws around as well."

Harry frowned and continued, "Did you know I despise that word? And I despise any wizard who stoops so low as to use it."

The French wizard puffed up but did not apologize and Harry said, "You have no honour Monsieur Delacour. Shall we meet at Gringotts on 12 November at 2:00PM? The auction begins at 3:00PM and we'll have this matter settled before then."

Henri Delacour had walked into the Great Hall at Hogwarts determined to obtain the agreement of this boy with the giant basilisk to provide his firm with potion ingredients. Once Fleur had him under her allure, she could force him to sign over all rights to the beast and future auction proceeds. If she kept the boy, Henri would train him to work in the business, otherwise he would be expendable.

Now, Henri had talked himself into a duel, an honour duel. He noticed how small the teenager was and smiled, imaging all the wealth from the Potter vaults; "Lord Potter, I accept your challenge to an honour duel on 12 November at Gringotts."

"Chief Ragnock is not going to like this Harry," George said. "You said he was upset he was after you killed that Auror and her werewolf in that last duel at Gringotts..."

"Brother, you forget, this time it will be one-on-one," Fred said. "I doubt Monsieur Delacour will last three minutes."

Suddenly, Henri Delacour was not as confident.

Finally, a ministry official signalled the Aurors to wheel the Goblet of Fire into the Great Hall and place in the centre of the room. Amos Diggory as the Minister for Magic was charged with igniting the goblet so with elaborate ceremony, he approached the goblet, tapped the side three times, and then used his wand to cast the spell to light the fire.

The goblet did produce a credible light show as flames burned through several different colours before they settled into a cold looking dark blue.

"Every student interested in being a contestant may now insert their name written on a slip of paper," Dumbledore explained.

"Who brought parchment or quills?" asked Cedric Diggory.

Arrival of Dark Lord

In Hogsmeade, the streets were deserted when the strange party apparated into the outskirts of the magical town. There were two men walking toward Honey Dukes which was closed for the evening. The tall man carried a sack on his back that wiggled occasionally and the shorter man carried an ugly baby that was asleep with a pacifier in its mouth. No one stopped them or even looked at them twice. When they were outside of the sweets shop, the tall man brandished his wand and unlocked the door's locking and alarm charms.

The two men stepped inside and quickly made their way to the entrance to the secret tunnel to Hogwarts Castle. Once the secret passage was open, the tall man knelt and opened the bag. A long black snake slithered out of the bag and the man removed the shrinking charm that returned the creature to its normal twenty-foot length and thigh thickness. It hissed aloud and the infant shape hissed back.

{The air smellssss foul in this tunnel!}

{It issss only a mile long. We will be right behind you to open the passssssage into the casssstle.}

{I am hungry. I sssshall eat the rat man tonight!}

{Onccce I have my sssoul containersss and regain my form, you may dine on rat. Not before!}

The snake grumbled but slithered out of sight into the black hole. The two men, the shorter one still carrying the infant followed and the secret doorway at Honey Dukes closed.

In the Great Hall, Dumbledore approached Harry Potter from behind with Henri Delacour in tow. When ready, he used his sternest voice while interrupting Harry's conversation with Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Mr. Potter, I insist on speaking to you now! Why have you insulted one of our guests? And what is this nonsense about a duel? I thought you had learned that duelling doesn't resolve any problems."

On edge, Harry frowned but spoke to Draco before turning around. "Cousin, I apologize for the interruption. May I get back to you on the assignment?"

"Certainly, Harry. We have until the beginning of Yule to complete the assignment," the Slytherin student replied before stepping back but remaining close enough to hear the conversation.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I was unaware that personal matters for Lords of the Wizegamot were your concern," Harry said turning to the headmaster and ignoring the Frenchman.

"Mr. Potter, you are 14 and my student..."

"I am an emancipated lord. Certainly, you remember when I took all those seats away from your voting bloc, and when I sued you for stealing my gold and destroying my family estate?"

Ignoring the boy's comments, Dumbledore plunged ahead, "Nuisances! Nuisances! I will not allow you to create problems for one of our distinguished guests. Mr. Delacour owns one of the largest potion enterprises in the whole of Europe. His lovely daughter is one of the students from Beauxbâtons attending the tournament."

"I fear you are not fully informed Mr. Dumbledore," Harry said.

"You will respect my position Mr. Potter," Dumbledore interrupted the teenager.

Moving to stand beside Harry, Luna Lovegood jumped into the conversation, "Lord Potter-Black, would you give me an interview for Magic Match?"

"I am unfamiliar with that publication Miss Lovegood," Harry replied.

"It is the premier magazine among magical folk in France. I will include Monsieur Delacour's offer of a daughter in exchange for potion ingredients from the basilisk, his threats, insults, and now his attempt to have the elderly headmaster interfere in private family business."

"I'll gladly give you an interview," Harry said.

"Miss Lovegood, how do you have contacts with Magic Match?" asked Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, I am a correspondent for the Daily Prophet, Magic Match, and papers in Germany and Italy. The Americans are picking up my articles this fall as well – you made me famous with my articles about the Death Eater masquerading as the DADA professor."

"You are only 13! You cannot write anything..."

Luna smiled innocently. "I always have my quotes perfect, Headmaster. And you cannot censor my private correspondence without the Grand Witch of the Wizegamot hearing about it."

Henri Delacour was confused. Dumbledore had made promises of access to the boy, the chance for Fleur to use her allure to captivate him, and promises of fame with the marriage of his daughter to the boy-who-lived at the end of the tournament. The teenage boy was Lord Black as well as Lord Potter, and he was not in awe of Albus Dumbledore.

Noticing the Frenchman's nervousness, Harry graciously gave the man a way out, "Monsieur Delacour, if you will go to Gringotts and speak with Chief Ragnock, I am certain he can name a 'price' that will keep my honour intact and allow you to live. Otherwise we shall meet on 12 November."

"Now if you will excuse me, my cousin and I are planning an essay on the effects of pine needles boiled with dragon scales in the creation of the pepper-up potion," Harry said to dismiss both the headmaster and the Frenchman.

Selecting Tournament Champions

In the scramble to produce parchment and quills, Dumbledore scolded Minerva for not lighting the goblet the night before to allow students more time to make the decision to submit their names for the contest.

"How is this cock-up my doing?" she asked heatedly. "Is it my fault that you forgot to light the cauldron yesterday? That you failed to mention to anyone that we needed parchment and quills?"

Bill Weasley asked, "Shouldn't the 17-year-olds use a blood quill? I mean this is a contract and we wouldn't want anyone entered against their will."

"Nonsense Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said dismissing his concern. "No one is going to be entered against their will."

"Will you guarantee that fact, Headmaster Dumbledore?" asked Filius. "In the last four years we have seen many unusual events at Hogwarts.

During the next thirty minutes, students from the three schools who were over seventeen years of age and who were interested in participating in the contest wrote their names on strips of parchment and dropped them into the goblet. Dumbledore was pleased that many of the seventh-year Hogwarts students participated and that only a few from Durmstrang and Beauxbâtons chose to enter.

The statue of the witch with the hunchback slid to one side on a deserted hallway on the fifth floor. The long black snake slithered from the opening and into the shadows. Her long tongue flickered in and out as she sought the presence of any wizard, witch, or elf. A ghost floated by but it didn't see her cold-blooded shape in the darkness of the hallway.

From the secret passage climbed the tall man and then the shorter man with the infant shape in his arms.

"Where do we go now?" Pettigrew asked anxiously. "We must hurry."

"Down two flights of stairs and into the girl's loo on the third floor," replied Barty. The snake slithered forward and rose to speak to the infant.

{I hatess sstairsss! They sscratch my belly,} the snake complained in a hiss.

{Try being carried by the rat man through a tunnel! Now ssshut up and follow Barry to the loo. There'll be a tunnel for you to slide through to the chamber,} replied the Dark Lord.

He turned his head toward Barty and Peter to give them orders, "My familiar will follow; Barry, lead the way to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

In the Chamber of Secrets

In the girl's loo on the third floor, the snake crawled under the stalls and Peter held the homunculus carefully as he hissed, {Open!}

Barty was surprised that the Dark Lord's command in parseltongue was much shorter than Potter's had been, but the sink split apart and the dark hole appeared once again.

{Another stinking hole?} the snake complained. {I want to go back to Africa where it issss warm!}

{Husssh and climb down to the Chamber of Sssecretsss!}

The snake hissed but did slide into the hole and began her descent, soon discovering there were no ledges or slopes, just an open fall. She landed on a heap of bones and shattered thirty-seven of her ribs. Painfully slithering out of the way, she cursed the little speaker and planned to eat him as soon as possible.

Now the large man landed in a heap but he quickly moved out of the way, limping on one leg because the ankle of the other leg was broken.

It was the rat-man who floated down, carefully cradling the homunculus in his arms, the light of the distant opening in the sink disappearing as it closed and the magical lights igniting along the path into the chamber.

"Barry, where are my soul containers?"

"This way Lord," Barty replied as he limped toward the room that Potter had shown him as lights brightened to show the way into the depths of the Chamber of Secrets.

Winky Potters-Blacks watched from her perch high in the roof of the chamber, torches lighting as the two men walked toward the room with the soul containers. The black snake made her shiver – house elves feared large snakes more than werewolves. Throw meat at werewolves and they stopped to eat while snakes continued the chase.

When the entire party had entered the room, she popped out to get Dobby, Kreature and Lords Harry Potters-Blacks to imprison the Dark Lord.

Harry was anxious; he'd been on edge all week with preparation and worry for this evening. Now the appointed evening had arrived and the only excitement was the scramble to provide parchment and quills.

' _Why would anyone want to be a politician or Dark Lord and have to plan these things over and over?'_ he wondered.

The headmaster was speaking again, making a joke about the flames in the goblet burning through any names entered by mistake and Harry shuddered to think how he would feel if someone entered his name in the contest.

"Now it is time!" called Dumbledore. With great fanfare, he cast a spell upon the Goblet of Fire, the bright flames grew taller and a cloud of paper slips flew up inside the flames, many of them burning away. Two students had written Dumbledore's name on their slips of papers, others had written George and Fred Weasley's names – the twins were not popular with students outside of Gryffindor because their tricks were often painful and the remedies were time consuming.

Finally, only three slips of paper remained and they floated through the air to the headmaster's hands. He plucked the first slip from the air in front of him.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum!" announced Dumbledore to wild applause. All the pure-blood and half-blood students knew this renowned Quidditch player and many had already approached him for autographs. Harry watched as the tall, young man stood up and approached the podium. Fred and George had been excited to have their hero at Hogwarts for the entire year, now they would see how he performed in the tournament.

"The champion for Beauxbâtons is Fleur Delacour," announced Dumbledore as he caught the second slip of paper. There was polite applause from her schoolmates, and loud applause from the boys and young men of the other two schools along with whistles and shouts. When Fleur noticed Harry's frown, she immediately turned off the allure and the Great Hall settled down.

Now Dumbledore reached for the third slip of paper and seemed almost disappointed to announce, "The third champion in the tournament, from Hogwarts, will be Cedric Diggory."

Harry joined all the Hogwarts students in applauding their champion as the goblet of fire extinguished itself. The goblet had made its choices for champions and would not re-ignite until the night of the third task. Bill Weasley was applauding with the faculty and students when he saw Harry bend down to speak to Dobby, the teen nodded his head, and then the two popped out of the room.

In the chamber filled with treasure, the infant-sized Dark Lord was ecstatic to find his soul containers all whole and singing to him. Then he noticed that the diary was not singing as the other pieces of his soul did – there was merely an echo from the diary.

"Pettigrew, take me to the diary. Let me touch it!"

Barty Crouch, Jr. was in agony from his broken ankle and when he tried to cast a healing spell on it, the Dark Lord threw a crucio at him. "Barry, your pain is nothing compared to the pain I live with every day. Learn to enjoy it!"

The snake curled up under the table with the soul containers, listening to their promises... One of the soul containers promised to relieve the pain of her broken ribs and to grant vengeance against the rat-man. She moved slowly to the edge of the table and painfully climbed up, her head rising above the table, the amber ball pulsing with promises.

Peter Pettigrew held the Dark Lord on the table as the infant-sized Dark Lord grasped the ruined diary and cried. "Half of me! My youth is lost! Gone!"

Pettigrew noticed the Diadem glowing before him, promising power, no more nappies, no snake – just the two of them with power and followers!

Barty held himself up by leaning on the table, watching the snake with one eye, and Pettigrew and the homunculus with the other. His ankle hurt! A headache began drumming in his head and some sweet voice promised relief – the locket called to him. Relief from the pain and power!

The homunculus felt the movement of three of his soul containers behind him at the same moment that Peter let him go and he fell to the floor. He landed on his bottom, began to cry, and did not notice the flashes of his own magic occurring around him.

The snake swallowed the ball of amber and slid away to rest. Peter placed the diadem on his head and froze in place as magic seized him. Barty stepped back before he placed the locket around his head and then blacked out.

{I have been sssstupid,} thought the Dark Lord as he rose from the floor. He noted his long, black body and two scaly arms before he caught his reflection in a mirror – snake head on a man's torso, jaws and fangs, red eyes – Dark Lord Snake! He cast about for a wand and felt one call to him from the rat-man's cloak. He reached for it just as the man with the diadem on his head woke up, snarled, and threw a cutting spell at the snake man trying to take his wand.

{Ssssstop!} called a third voice, the tall man with the locket around his neck.

{I am Lord Voldemort!} Dark Lord Pettigrew declared in parseltongue.

{You are a rat and I sssshall dine on you!} Dark Lord Snake argued.

{I am the strongesssst!} Dark Lord Barty declared, able to use his own wand very effectively as he threw Pettigrew and Snake into the wall, knocking the remaining soul containers about and setting Dark Lord Homunculus into a screaming fit!

{You're going to die firssst!} Dark Lord Pettigrew yelled, scrambling to his feet, and running from the room with the original Dark Lord's wand. Snake and Barty chased after the smaller man. Dark Lord Homunculus remained behind, forgotten and in tears.

Encounter with the Enemy

Dobby popped Harry into the chamber and Kreature appeared beside them, their spells ready to imprison the Dark Lord and his followers in a portrait. Harry didn't freeze when he felt the explosions of three of the soul containers; he moved forward with his house elves to investigate.

Before Dobby could pop to the door to close it, Peter Pettigrew wearing the Diadem surprized them by running out of the room followed by Barty Crouch, Jr. and a creature that was half snake and half man. Concentrating on their magical battle, the three escapees did not notice Harry and his house elves. Barty cast a powerful cutting curse at Pettigrew who managed to deflect the spell and followed it with an attack that left Barty blinded for the moment. Unfortunately for Dark Lord Pettigrew, this left him open to the Dark Lord Snake's attack from the side. Knocking Pettigrew over, the snake quickly wrapped the rat-man in his coils.

{Releasssse me!} Dark Lord Pettigrew ordered.

{No! I am the Dark Lord! Not you, you pitiful excusssse of a wizard!} Dark Lord Snake hissed before he took the wand and threw Pettigrew away.

{Bugger! They're all ssspeaking parssseltongue!} swore a new voice that Dark Lord Snake turned to face. The creatured sneered as the teenaged wizard shook his head and said, {Damn, Tom, you are ugly!}

{Harry Potter, at lasssst I face you. Free after 12 years attached to your ssscar, I can kill you!}

Without a command, Kreature and Dobby launched attacks against Dark Lord Snake while Harry exchanged spell fire with the snake wizard. The boy's magic was much stronger and more varied than Dark Lord Snake expected. The snake wizard's new body was fast and agile but it was large and more spells landed than he had expected! And they hurt!

In the quick exchange of spells, Harry learned his opponent's strengths and weaknesses. There was not a great deal of power in his opponent's spells but the snake was resistant to magic like a giant.

Dark Lord Pettigrew attempted wandless magic but the rat's magical core was very weak and Pettigrew only succeeded in drawing Harry's attention – the teenage wizard threw a bombard at the dark lord, throwing him across the chamber of secrets and into the stone wall where his skull was crushed. This death fulfilled the prophecy as Harry Potter vanquished the Dark Lord while continued his battle with the snake-wizard.

Dark Lord Snake cursed – his magic was unpredictable in this shape. The snake was magical but it did not possess a magical core to tap for power. However, a blast from Dark Lord Barty threw Kreature back against the wall of the Chamber of Secrets and Dobby created a shield around them as two Dark Lords circled Harry Potter and his house elves.

{Took you long enough to recover!} Dark Lord Snake hissed.

{Be glad I came to your asssissstance,} Dark Lord Barty replied. {The boy killed Pettigrew and isss getting the bessst of you!}

Seeking help for her Lord Harry Potters-Blacks, Winky popped into the Great Hall and grabbed Professor Charms. She spotted Professor Weasley across the room beside Professor Kitty and the house elf flew through the air holding Filius in one hand shouting for everyone to hear, "Mr. Lords Harry Potters-Blacks battles the Dark Lords Voldesmart in the Chambers of Secrets! He needs your help now!"

When the elf reached Professor Weasley, he reached for the house elf. Holding onto both wizards, Winky popped out of the Great Hall as the government dignitaries, students, and faculty all reacted to the elf's loud declaration that Harry Potter was battling the 'dark lord' underneath the school.

Professor Charms Battles the Dark Lord

Dark Lord Barty's spells slowly demolished Dobby's shield and the elf moaned in fear as Harry Potter battled the Dark Lord Snake with bludgeoning spells and cutting curses. The snake tried the killing curse twice, but each time he failed to produce the green magic that would strike down any opponent. Barty noticed and decide to let the snake and boy wear each other out before he killed them both.

When Dark Lord Barty heard the distinctive pop of another house elf behind him, he turned to slash the irritating creature only to find the damn potions professor and the half-goblin launching attacks. Professor Weasley was muttering charms and spells, casting as fast as his wand could flick forward. Professor Flitwick smiled and shuffled his feet, his wand casting and the first spells already cutting through Barty's robes.

"I battled you before you creature! This time I will show you how a true wizard fights!" Barty yelled, overwhelming the Dark Lord's soul for a moment.

"Fight? You don't know how to 'fight' tall man but you will learn how to fall!" declared Filius.

Harry felt his confidence sour! Professor Flitwick and Bill came to join the fight! Winky dropped the wizards behind the tall Dark Lord and she landed beside Harry Potter-Black, ready to attack the snake whenever it focused on her wizard.

"Professor Curses-breaker and Professor Charms will keep Dark Lord Bartys busy," Winky said sourly. "And I's will fight with you Lord Harry Potters-Blacks."

Harry's mind cleared and he set to work, determined to kill Dark Lord Snake. He cast a powerful bombard spell that threw the snake to the ground – it rolled over and when it rose again, the right arm hung broken and useless but the wand was in its left hand.

Dark Lord Barty narrowed his eyes as the attack by the two professors drove him back against a wall. He dove for the floor and rolled to the right to hide behind a column but that proved a mistake as two separate charms fell on him from opposite directions, one breaking his left hand and the other pounding his right kidney.

"No surrender!" Filius shouted as he charged the column with Bill behind him. Casting spells toward both opponents, Dark Lord Barty ran away.

Sacrifice

Dark Lord Snake slithered toward Harry Potter who stood in front of a wall, wands in each hand and his family magics flashing around him. Winky popped in with sharp knives that she buried and left in the snake's length but the snake dripped blood and hissed, {Pinprickssss will not ssssave you now Harry Pottersssss!}

{The death of a thoussssand cutssss will leave you just assss dead, Tommy.}

{Don't call me that! I am Lord Voldemort!}

{There are too many Dark Lordsss running loossse! One lessss improvesss the world!} hissed Harry.

The snake slithered to the left and paused, noticing that Potter would not leave the safety of the wall. The snake lifted his upper torso, the broken right arm hanging limp at his side, his wand in his left hand. Hissing his hatred for the boy, Dark Lord Snake rushed forward with the speed of a snake hunting its prey, his jaws open to grab the boy and poison him with a bite.

Breathing hard, Harry prepared to cast bombard and cutting curses at the monster.

"Snaky Lord will not hurts my Harry Potters!" shouted Dobby as he threw himself into the open jaws of Dark Lord Snake; the fangs piercing the house elf's body and the jaws snapping shut around the body of the house elf. In the moment that Dobby's body felt the first poison from the bite, he sacrificed his life to save his friend and lord. He threw all his magic into transfiguring himself into marble, and his body became a missile of hard stone that broke the fangs and jaw of the snake.

"No!" shouted Harry as he cast with both wands and sent the Dark Lord Snake slamming against the far wall of the chamber, breaking his back. The snake convulsed as the pain of its broken jaw blinded it and the torso lay broken on the floor while the tail thrashed back and forth.

Winky was there in an instant, her kitchen cleaver in her hand as she hacked into the neck of the snake, separating Dark Lord Snake's head from his torso.

"Winky chops snaky dark lord into bits! Kills Dobby and thinks Winky not cuts him up! Winky buries him under piles of dragon dung in Gringotts where he rots!" the little house elf screamed.

Harry turned toward the second battle while Winky dismembered Dark Lord Snake. Kreature lay in a heap and Dark Lord Pettigrew did not move, while Professor Flitwick and Professor Weasley dashed forward, chasing Dark Lord Barty. When the dark lord ran from behind the pillar, Harry prepared to cast cutting and blasting spells but remembered this dark lord's ability to dodge those attacks.

Then he thought of his joy when he saw Winky appeared with Professor Flitwick and Bill, the joy he'd felt when he'd met Sirius just that one time, the joy in lessons with Lady Black who loved him as a grandson...

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted as the bright light of the spell emerged from both wands, merged to form a giant basilisk that charged toward Dark Lord Barty, knocking him back, surrounding and suffocating him. To power the patronus spell, Harry remembered the hope of speaking to his mother's portrait someday soon; his friends who laughed with him; what he hoped for the future.

Dark Lord Barty broke away from the sparkling basilisk and fled toward the treasure room where Dark Lord Homunculus lay crying on the floor. The basilisk patronus chased the fleeing man while the wizard cast a spell toward Harry that threw him backwards just as Barty disappeared inside the room.

The basilisk patronus vanished as Harry called, "Winky! With my presence, I command you to close the door!"

The little house elf popped instantly from the carcass of the dead Dark Lord Snake and slammed her magic against the heavy door. From inside the room, they heard voices of Dark Lord Barty and Dark Lord Homunculus.

"Get me out of here!" cried Dark Lord Homunculus.

"Shut up! I am trying to think!" shouted Dark Lord Barty as the door closed and the locks fell into place.

Kreature sat up and looked around the chamber, as Harry came to him and hugged him to refill his magical core. "Please Kreature, cast the portrait spell..."

"As youse wish Lord Blacks," the house elf said before he snapped his fingers and fell asleep again.

Filius staggered over to Dark Lord Pettigrew and made certain the wizard was dead and the spirit of the Dark Lord that possessed him was gone. Harry hugged Kreature again to fill up his core yet again. Bill stepped close to check on Harry and caught him as he slid to the floor, and then slid to the floor himself.

"What do we do now?" Dark Lord Homunculus screamed at Dark Lord Barty. "We're trapped! We can't apparate or make a port key!"

"Will you be quiet and let me think?" Dark Lord Barty asked. He glanced at the three remaining soul containers – if he absorbed them, he might gain some power but he would have to assimilate three more personalities – the memories of Barty Crouch, Jr. were still fighting against the memories of Tom Riddle in his head now.

"I'm hungry!" whined the small figure and Dark Lord Barty looked around. He 'remembered' there were bottles prepared for the smallest dark lord and found one. He stuck the nipple into the lipless mouth of the Homunculus – he was an ugly baby – and the thing began to suck the formula down.

Now Dark Lord Barty also remembered there was fire whisky available in the room and found the bottle, poured some into a tumbler, and sat down before the fire to drink while the Dark Lord Homunculus finished his bottle.

Aftermath

For a moment, no one moved in the Chamber of Secrets and then Filius Flitwick saw a light appear on a blank canvas in a large picture frame hanging on the wall. He drew his wand when he saw the figure of his opponent appearing on the canvas – Dark Lord Barty had a tumbler of fire whiskey in one hand and the Dark Lord Homunculus in the other as the infant sized Dark Lord fed from a bottle.

He could see the lips of Dark Lord Barty move but he could not hear the words the man said. With each second the details of the picture grew more distinct – the fireplace, the chair, the sideboard with the remaining soul containers. And most interesting, the movements of the wizard and homunculus slowed with each passing second.

Bill searched Harry's robes for any potion bottles he carried and after he found them, handed one to Filius, helped Harry to drink one and then drank one himself before laying on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets to rest. When the pepper up potion had refreshed him somewhat, Harry nodded to the sleeping potions professor and then staggered over to Winky. She still stood at the door, her hands ready to cast spells if the imprisoned Dark Lords attempted to escape.

"Thank you, Winky Potters-Blacks," Harry said as he knelt and hugged her to refill her magical core. Then he moved very so slowly to the marble statue of Dobby Potter Head Elf. There were fangs embedded in his stone stomach and thigh where the Dark Lord Snake had bitten and shattered its fangs and jaw but Dobby's arms were crossed over his chest and the elf had a smile on his face.

Harry knelt beside the statue, placed both hands on Dobby, and found his tears streaming down his face at the loss of his friend. Winky came to sit beside her Lord Harry Potters-Blacks and cried, touching Dobby's head with one hand and touching Harry's back with the other. Slowly awakening, Kreature looked around the room – the half-goblin stood before the canvas as the portrait was painted, the curse-breaker had not yet roused, and the elf saw Lord Black and Winky sitting with their backs to him as they mourned.

The Black family elf needed to be with his lord and family so he stumbled across the floor to lay one hand on Dobby's legs and the other on Lord Black's back. As the minutes passed, other Potter and Black elves appeared as the family magics called to them. Each elf moved forward to touch the statue of the brave house elf and then to touch Winky, Kreature and Lord Potter-Black.

Filius stepped over to Harry and his elves, blood on his hand, "Send someone for help; I think Professor Weasley needs a healer."

"Gringotts," Harry said. "Kreature..."

The Black family elf was not able to stand for long so he focused on a young elf, "Nod goes to Gringotts and speaks to Ragnock. Tells him Lord Black be needs healers in the basilisk's chamber. The goblin port key anchor still be's here."

The elf popped away and under Kreature's direction, the other house elves conjured a chair large enough to hold Harry, Winky and Kreature as they continued to touch the statue of Dobby that now lay on a bier made of marble.

Filius was provided with a padded chair that was the perfect size and tea with a calming potion. His feet still moved in the dance he had used when he fought a dark lord and made the wizard run away. Awakening, Bill sat up and studied the chamber's occupants quietly.

There were several large pops as Ragnock's goblin guards appeared, each one armed for battle, followed by goblin magic wielders before the Chief of the Gringotts goblin tribe could port key into the chamber.

Kreature snapped his fingers to hide the new portrait as Ragnock hurried over with healers. The goblin healers quickly cast spells on Lord Potter-Black and both of his elves. A team of them saw to Bill Weasley's injuries as well as Filius Flitwick's cuts and bruises.

When Harry would not speak, Ragnock approached the seated half-goblin who began to rise from his chair before the chief of his tribe motioned for him to remain seated. Conjuring a chair, the goblin chief sat and took a cup of tea before he began asking questions.

Harry finally noticed that the healers were speaking quietly with Winky and hugging her as she cried quietly.

"Are you alright Winky? Why are the healers...?"

One of the matron healers smiled, "Winky is well Lord Potter-Black. Her magic is stronger than ever because she is pregnant with a little elfling."

"Winky..."

She nodded with tears in her eyes, "Yeses Lords Harry Potters-Blacks. 'DJ' is Dobby's elfling."

"You already named the baby?"

"DJ knows he is Dobby's elfling. He be 'Dobby Junior' so everyone remembers his sire."

Leaving the statue of Dobby, Harry stumbled toward Bill, Ragnock and Filius when a goblin healer stopped him and levitated the young lord into a bed.

"Bill and Filius?" he asked with a weak voice.

"The half-wizard has three cracked ribs and bruising. He has been given the appropriate potions and will awake in the morning in shape for another battle. The curse-breaker has two broken ribs and a bruised lung. He will awake and require another day of rest before you fight more dark wizards, Lord Potter-Black," the healer explained.

"Chief Ragnock is going to be very angry with me."

"Worry about that tomorrow. I have three potions here for you Lord Potter-Black," the healer said as she handed him the first one to drink.

"Why do potions from Gringotts taste better than the ones here at Hogwarts?" he asked without anyone answering him. Ragnock looked concerned as he approached Harry's bed with Filius at his side.

"Tomorrow, Chief Ragnock," the healer said before the goblin could begin to question the teenage lord. Harry's eyelids were heavy and he fell asleep.

In the Great Hall, there were screams of panic.

"There's nothing to be afraid of!" Dumbledore insisted. "This is a prank for Halloween by the Weasley twins or Harry Potter! One that I shall punish severely!"

"Where did the professors go?" asked Amelia Bones. Her niece was trying to comfort the terrified firsties while Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall sealed the doors to the chamber with every spell they knew. The Beauxbâtons headmistress placed herself in front of the doors, certain that no spells would harm her.

Minister Diggory was organizing a floo schedule in the one room off the Great Hall with a working floo. "Cedric, go through first and bring back all the floo powder you can find in my office," he told his son.

"I won't run away!" insisted the teenager.

"I know. You must be the one to go through first – no one else but me is authorized to start up the emergency floo in my office. There are three boxes of floo powder in the bottom left drawer of my desk. Bring it back and we can get everyone into the Ministry in just over an hour!"

"Yes Father."

Dark Lord's Portrait

It was the smell of breakfast; bacon, toast, eggs, and tea that pulled Harry Potter-Black from sleep. He moved suddenly, searching for his wand that came readily to his hand from the holder on his wrist.

"Hold Potter-Black! Hold!" called the familiar voice of Filius Flitwick. "You are among friends."

Harry looked around to find Bill, goblins and house elves surrounding him. He smiled as Ragnock walked over with a stern look on his face.

"Thank you," Harry said first to forestall the lecture.

"I plan two days of analysis on the weaknesses and stupidity of your plan! I may even lock you inside the Potter vault until your seventeenth birthday."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Harry replied as Kreature brought him a cup of tea. "Can you imagine what Grandmother is going to say?"

Winky popped into the chamber beside Harry. "Lady Blacks has plenty to says already Mr. Lord Harry Potters-Blacks. Winky learns new curses that will scare all house elves in Britain this morning. Much worse than cleaning waxes from ears!"

"How are you feeling this morning?" Bill asked Harry. "You slept the longest."

"I feel good..." he answered with honest surprise; Harry was only moderately sore and stiff following yesterday's battle. To appease his appetite, he sat at the table and ate a tremendous breakfast with Bill and Filius under the watchful eye of Winky.

"Where did Kreature go?" Harry asked at one point.

"Kreature goes to Lady Black. She wishes to hear story of battle again. She has all Black family portraits lined up in her landings to hears story of her grandson's battle with twos dark lords!" explained the smallest house elf as she made certain her wizard and his friends were well fed.

"Two dark lords in one evening!" Ragnock yelled before walking about the chamber for a few minutes silently. Then he pounded on the table, ranting about stupidity in wizards and the carelessness of teenagers!

"And what will we do about the dark lord imprisoned in that room?" yelled Ragnock. "He's in there with all his soul containers! He could absorb them all and blast a hole through..."

"I believe Lord Potter-Black used an old, magic spell to confine the soul of the dark lord," Filius interrupted the goblin chief as Ragnock frowned while Harry stared at his tea cup.

"What magic spell?" asked Ragnock as he sat back thinking.

"It is from the Black Family library," Harry explained. "Chief Ragnock and Professor Weasley are covered by Gringotts magic that won't allow them to divulge a client's secrets. Professor Flitwick, you must take an oath to not tell anyone."

"I will gladly take any oath you require Lord Potter-Black. The mystery is too great not to know... even if I can never tell anyone."

With coaching from Ragnock and Bill, Harry provided a suitable oath.

"I, Filius Flitwick, Charms Professor for Hogwarts School of Wizardry, swear upon my magic and life that I will keep Lord Harry Potter-Black's secrets from wizards, witches, creatures, ministry officials and flunkies, headmasters and goblins until Lord Potter-Black gives me his unfettered permission to speak or write about such matters. So, mote it be."

With the oath out of the way, Filius made the argument to tell everyone about the captured Dark Lords. "If you've captured the Dark Lord, we must make certain he cannot escape and we have to tell others."

"No," Ragnock said. "If Lord Potter-Black has captured the Dark Lord, we must honour his accomplishment. We can advise him and coach him but we cannot dictate to him."

"I know Gringotts can handle security for the prison," Harry said.

"Please tell us why the Dark Lord cannot escape from that room," asked Bill.

Harry called Kreature. The Black family elf appeared and bowed. "Lord Black, youse Grandmother sends her greetings and six stinging hexes for youse behind. She be's proud and scareds at same time."

"Thank you Kreature. Tell her I am sorry for frightening her. Now, where is the portrait of the Dark Lord?"

"I hides it when the goblinses start poppings in last night," Kreature replied.

"Show it to Professor Flitwick, Professor Weasley and Chief Ragnock now please."

Kreature frowned as though he wanted to argue with Lord Black but then nodded and snapped his fingers once. A large picture frame appeared on the wall beside the door to the room where the Dark Lords had taken refuge from the battle. On the canvas was a detailed painting of that room's interior with the fireplace and the table where the soul containers had been displayed. The items were scattered on the floor now and did not glow with the dark presence of the Dark Lord's soul any longer. In the throne before the fireplace sat Dark Lord Barty with a tumbler of fire whisky in one hand and Dark Lord Homunculus in the other. The infant-sized dark lord nursed from a bottle.

"This is a prison cell that the Dark Lords cannot escape," Harry told them. "I don't know what happened that made three of the soul containers possess the others that we fought last night – they must have picked them up. But the homunculus is the original spirit of the Dark Lord. The man is Barty Crouch, Jr. who supposedly died in Azkaban several years ago."

"Who is the man that we have the body for?" asked Ragnock.

"That is Peter Pettigrew, who also supposedly died years ago," Harry answered. "And the snake man must have been made from the Dark Lord's familiar. She was possessed by the piece of the Dark Lord's soul that had been attached to my scar. He spoke of knowing me for 12 years..."

"And this spell that captured the Dark Lord and his soul containers, where did you get it?" asked Filius.

"This past summer, my grandmother explained the spell to me. It is the spell her husband used to capture her in the picture frame at Grimmauld Place. Lady Black cannot be released except by destroying the picture frame or her magic being extinguished. She thinks she will remain for two hundred years and then pass over."

Looking at the portrait of the Dark Lords, Filius asked, "Will they become animated?"

"I do not know," Harry admitted. "I am hopeful they will sleep forever."

"They must be stored somewhere isolated and far from magical people!" Filius insisted.

Ragnock grinned. "For now, it can be stored in the Slytherin vault at the bottom of Gringotts. Eventually we shall send it to the Gringotts storage facility in Norway."

"What is this facility?" Harry asked.

"It is a long-term storage facility that is isolated, rarely visited and then only by well-armed groups of goblin warriors and magic wielders."

After hearing Ragnock's explanation, Harry agreed to allow the painting to be moved to Gringotts and then to Norway when possible. "It needs to remain here in the Chamber for at least a week. It takes that long for the magic to settle and the figures to fall asleep."

The other magical folk sitting at the table realized this meant the boy had used the spell before to capture other enemies. Filius smiled, pleased with his immediate realization of the wizard that Harry had removed from Hogwarts while Ragnock planned a long lecture for Harry about revealing too much information. Bill shivered for a moment considering the power this teenager already wielded.

Then Ragnock spoke of how every goblin in Gringotts was dancing this morning knowing of the accomplishments Harry Potter-Black, Curse-breaker Weasley, and Filius Flitwick.

"Lord Potter-Black, what tale do we tell the headmaster and the others?" asked Filius.

"It is obvious Professor Flitwick," answered Ragnock. "You tell Whiskers things that are true. For instance, Harry's elves were protecting the Chamber of Secrets from incursion by the Dark Lord. Two manifestations of the Dark Lord appeared in the chamber on Sanhaim and the elves sent for Lord Potter-Black. One elf came for you and Weasley to help with the battle and together, the three of you killed two Dark Lords."

"We do have two corpses," Harry agreed.

Bill nodded, "The truth is best – that way you don't have to remember what you told the Minister or whoever is here."

"And the truth supports the headmaster's claims that the dark lord was going to return," added Filius. "He did return – twice in a single night and you killed him twice."

Ragnock filled them in on the previous night's events in Hogwarts after they left for the fight in the Chamber of Secrets.

"I understand there was panic in Hogwarts after Winky made her announcement in the Great Hall. Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to act as though it was a Halloween prank, but Minister Diggory took control and arranged for everyone to floo through to the ministry. The Aurors spent the evening conjuring beds for the students in the atrium. I think the only beings left behind were the giantess from Beauxbâtons and Hagrid who could not fit through the floo."

"She is quite large," Harry commented, "but I thought Hagrid could fit."

"He was a gentleman and remained behind to keep her company I image," Filius explained with a grin.

"Where is the statue of Dobby?" Harry asked after breakfast when he was dressed in his dirty battle robes again.

"I asked Kreature to take it to Lady Black for safe keeping," Ragnock answered. "Several of my goblin magic wielders were very interested in examining the fangs and the marble for traces of the magic Dobby used to transform himself and your elf, Winky, was worried they would take him away."

"Thank you." Harry found the sacrifice by his friend made his heart ache in an unfamiliar way. He'd mourned for Sirius – or at least for the idea of family that was lost when Sirius died. Now with the death of Dobby, Harry felt an empty hole in his heart that he feared would never be healed.

The two corpses remained under stasis charms; the tables, chairs and beds were all banished leaving the chamber bare of any evidence that a battle had occurred here the previous evening. Kreature and Winky waited with Harry, Bill and Filius at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets as the last goblins left via port key.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Bill Weasley.

Harry smiled and said, "Allow me."

He turned toward the dark tunnel that lead to the girl's loo in Hogwarts and hissed, {A large elevator please, with lights.}

There was a swirling of magic as the ancient magic drew the idea of what was involved in the request from Harry's mind and created the elevator. Kreature opened the cage and levitated the corpses of the two dead Dark Lords inside while Winky remained behind to complete the 'clean-up' and watch the portrait. Filius and Bill stepped inside and the potions professor placed his hand on Harry's arm as the young lord left the sight of his latest battle... the first that cost him the life of a friend.


	11. Chapter 11

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

SLASH. While the character of Harry Potter is gay in this story, there will not be any intimate scenes – he's fourteen and that's too young to be involved in an adult relationship. In any case, he doesn't seem to think much of the adults around him.

In this chapter, Harry and his companions provide a description of the battle with the Dark Lords in the Chamber of Secrets. The government celebrates the end of the Dark Lords and afterwards Harry finds himself arguing with Lady Black about the future. He confronts his grandmother and learns she is as prejudiced as any other pure blood.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parsel tongue conversation}

Chapter 11 Yelling and Screaming

Explanations in the Great Hall

When the elevator reached the girl's loo, the sink opened much wider than usual and Harry pulled back the grill work to allow Professor Flitwick to exit first. Then Kreature levitated the two dead Dark Lords into the loo and finally Bill and Harry left the elevator.

{Clossse with my presssence} Harry hissed before the elevator vanished and the sink returned to its normal size and shape. The three wizards relaxed for a moment and the half-goblin considered the 'trophies' from their battle.

"Lord Potter-Black, can your elf shrink these bodies?" asked Filius. "We should conceal them until they're needed. A goblin holds his trump cards until he knows what cards his opponents hold."

Harry nodded at Kreature and the house elf shrank the corpses of Dark Lord Barty and Dark Lord Snake along with his snake-shaped head to the size of small dolls and placed them into a stasis bag that he handed to Harry.

"When Lord Black dumps dead Dark Lords out of bag, they returns to normal disgusting sizes," the elf explained.

"Thank you, Kreature. Please check on Winky and listen for my call."

"Yes Lord Black," the elf said, bowing before he popped back to the Chamber of Secrets.

The three warriors in dirty battle-robes walked quietly through the deserted halls of Hogwarts. Even the picture frames were empty. They came to the Great Hall and found the door locked.

"Ditty!" called Harry when they had no luck with the door.

"Pottery-Blackson calls Ditty?" asked the elf after popping in behind Harry.

Startled and whirling around the teenager cried, "You shouldn't pop up behind people!"

"Kreature be saying it good for wizards to be surprised. Makes heartses beat faster," Ditty informed the exasperated teenager as Bill and Flitwick chuckled.

"Ditty, are there any wizards and witches in the school?" Bill asked.

The elf nodded his head. "There's be Aurors, Unspeakables, headmasters, ministers, directors, and reporters on the other side of the door. They waits for news on Dark Lords."

Ditty looked around fearfully, leaned close and quietly confided, "Ditty not know any Dark Lords."

Filius stepped up to the door and asked, "Hogwarts will you open this door for your warriors?"

The door cracked and they heard a couple screams from inside the Great Hall as the doors opened to reveal three dirty and bruised wizards, still dressed in battle-robes.

Amelia Bones led the Aurors forward, their wands ready to cast while Unspeakables approached the three wizards to cast spells and determine if they were possessed. Teams of Aurors spread throughout the school to search for the Dark Lord and his followers. Minister Diggory, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout and reporters from the Daily Prophet all shouted questions so quickly that Bill, Filius, and Harry were unable to get a word out for a full five minutes until Amelia shot off two bangs from her wand.

"Everyone be quiet. I will ask the questions!" she ordered.

"Now Amelia, I am headmaster of Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "I have the most experience..."

"Be quiet 'headmaster'!" Diggory ordered. "Until Director Bones releases Hogwarts, it is a crime scene. Besides, you and your staff should be back at the Atrium trying to control those Weasley twins before the Ministry becomes another crime scene!"

"Two of my professors and one of my students disappeared last night, Minister. It goes without saying that I am going to be here to determine if they are well," Dumbledore snorted as though he were greatly insulted.

"It seemed you pushed your way to the front of the queue last night to leave," Minerva observed acidly.

"He stepped in front of everyone!" Professor Sprout declared.

"I went through the floo to help with the direction of the children to their assigned places," Dumbledore explained.

"No, you went through to find the loo and stayed there for two hours," reported Auror Kingsley. "I had to stay with you as your guard." He waved his hand under his nose to let everyone know the duty had been unpleasant.

"As I said a moment ago, 'I' will ask the questions!" Director Bones repeated. She turned to the three wizards and directed them to chairs she conjured.

"Are we under arrest?" asked Harry, surprising the director for a moment.

"No," she replied. "Do you need to be under arrest?"

"No. Last night, we defended Hogwarts in the Chamber of Secrets," Filius answered. He turned his attention to the hall and asked, "Could we at least have some tea?"

Ditty and three other elves popped into the Great Hall with tea and biscuits for the three wizards.

"Why would the house elves serve you?" Amelia asked. "We've asked for tea all morning without success."

Filius smiled. "I imagine the castle is not pleased that the faculty, headmaster, Aurors and Ministry officials deserted Hogwarts last night when there was the report of Dark Lords about."

"Well..." the director stumbled. "We had to get the children out."

"And then?" asked the Charms professor.

"How did you get the door open?" asked Minister Diggory. "We tried all morning."

"I asked Hogwarts to open the doors," replied Filius as if it were the simplest of things.

"Very well," Amelia sighed and then turned to the curse-breaker. "Professor Weasley, would you tell us what happened last night?"

"I can tell you what I saw," he answered and continued only after Director Bones nodded. "Lord Potter-Black's elf appeared in the Great Hall and shouted that her lord was fighting Dark Lords in the Chamber of Secrets and needed help. Professor Flitwick and I went with her."

"Everyone heard the elf's announcement," Filius added. "She popped both of us and into the Chamber of Secrets, where I saw Lord Potter-Black battling two Dark Lords Voldemort."

"No! Impossible! How could there be two of them? How did they get into the castle?" shouted all the same characters again.

Ignoring the shouted questions, Bill continued, "There were two Dark Lords in the Chamber of Secrets last night. Filius and I battled one Dark Lord, and Lord Potter-Black tackled the other Dark Lord."

He grinned at Harry and said, "Of course, we had to battle a Dark Lord wizard while Lord Potter-Black only fought a Dark Lord snake – a creature with a man's torso but a large snake's tail and head."

"Oi!" protested Harry. "He was a big snake!"

Filius frowned and completed the story, "Lord Potter-Black injured the snake severely and the creature charged to bite, unable to defeat the boy-who-lived with magic. But the house elf Dobby mortally wounded the Dark Lord Snake when he threw himself into the mouth of the snake and transfigured himself into marble, breaking the creature's fangs and jaw. While the snake-lord withered in agony, another of Lord Potter-Black's house elves finished Dark Lord Snake with her kitchen cleaver. Very neat work too, I must say."

"Lord Potter-Black, what can you add to Professor Weasley and Professor Flitwick's recounting of events?"

"Everything my professors said is true. My house elf Dobby sacrificed his life to save me."

"This is all a Halloween prank!" Dumbledore announced. "How could there be two Dark Lords?"

"Are you saying Dobby didn't sacrifice himself?" Harry demanded of Dumbledore, his magic flaring.

"No, of course not, Harry. I never knew that house elves were such noble creatures," Dumbledore back-peddled. "But you claim the Dark Lord was a snake creature? That is not possible."

"What do you mean?" asked Minister Diggory. "Do you think this is a hoax? If I remember correctly Dumbledore, you are the one claiming that the Dark Lord would return."

"Yes, but not this early in the school year," replied Dumbledore with such confidence that several adults took exception to the headmaster's insinuation that the Dark Lord's appearance was tied to the school year and they said so.

"If you doubt me, then let these wizards produce the bodies of these Dark Lords!" challenged Dumbledore motioning toward Harry, Bill and Filius. "They may be in league with the Dark Lord to make these claims!"

Harry looked at Bill and Filius who nodded their agreement. Standing, the teenager asked the Director of the DMLE and the Minister for Magic to step back. Removing the stasis bag from his pocket, he announced, "As Lord Potter-Black, I claim these carcasses as trophies of my hunt."

Then he opened the bag and poured out the corpses of Dark Lord Pettigrew and Dark Lord Snake. The decapitated head of the snake-wizard rolled across the floor to land at the feet of Albus Dumbledore who shrieked and fled to the back of the crowd. McGonagall turned extremely pale and Sprout fainted but three house elves appeared to catch and levitate her to the side.

The reporters from the Daily Prophet snapped pictures and shouted questions while Amelia Bones and the Unspeakables examined the bodies. Now the Hogwarts elves popped into the room and served everyone tea and a few stronger beverages to calm nerves.

After a half-hour of study and spell casting, the lead Unspeakable announced, "Without doubt, this corpse was the wizard Peter Pettigrew, and part of the soul of Lord Voldemort possessed his corpse. The other corpse is a transfigured creature that was once a giant black snake and a portion of the soul of Lord Voldemort as well."

"Lord Potter-Black, Professor Flitwick and Curse-breaker Weasley did battle and defeat more than one Dark Lord Voldemort last night," announced Minister Diggory. "The appearance of Peter Pettigrew's corpse means he was alive twelve years ago when Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for his murder and this brings into doubt the charges against the late Lord Black."

Amelia and the Unspeakables asked to see the Chamber of Secrets but Harry declined to show it to them until after he had a few days to rest. Filius echoed his sentiment and since Harry was the only person capable of opening the Chamber, the leaders had to agree.

It was only a few minutes before Harry called for his house elf. "Kreature, gather up the corpses and take them to Gringotts. The goblins can dissect them for any clues about their magic."

"I thought the Department of Mysteries..." Director Bones began to say but ceased when Harry shook his head.

"The Unspeakables would never share their findings with me. The goblins will pay me to allow them to examine Dark Lord Pettigrew and Dark Lord Snake."

The Unspeakables rolled their eyes and politely asked for copies of the findings to which Harry tentatively agreed. "It depends on what the goblins find and what my goblin advisors think."

"You allow Ragnock to direct you?" asked Amelia.

Harry smirked and glanced at his professors who were paying attention to the question and answer. "I listen carefully to the advice of the Chief Ragnock and his counsellors."

Kreature popped out of the Great Hall to deliver the stasis bag to Gringotts.

"Hogwarts will reopen on Monday," Minister Diggory announced to the audience as the reporters began using the floo to head for their offices.

"Miss Lovegood missed out on a scoop today!" Filius mourned.

"Her father was here and we can give her an exclusive interview next week," Harry said. "She has been very kind to me and I want to repay the favour."

The headmaster walked up to the trio of heroes and looked at them with his saddest face and in a plaintive voice said, "Harry, I am disappointed in you."

"Why Albus? Because I didn't die?" the teenager asked. "Or because I brought back Pettigrew and proved you to be a liar about Sirius Black's guilt?"

"You should have trusted me to help you."

Harry did not respond to the headmaster's statement except to chuckle. The headmaster considered how to proceed with compulsion charms when Kreature popped back into the Great Hall and imposed a shield to protect his Lord Black from the headmaster's spells.

The elf asked, "Does Lord Black wish to visit his grandmother this afternoon? All other students returns homes for weekend. Lady Black asks that her grandson return home now."

Winky appeared behind Harry and whispered, "Winky leaves notes in Professor Charms and Professor Curse-breaker offices–theys be coming for supper with Lord Potters-Blacks."

She grabbed his robes and Harry winked at Filius before he suddenly popped out of the Great Hall.

"Wheres did he go nows?" complained Kreature loudly as if he were scolding a student. "Kreature teaching Lord Black to do elf's magic but he not mastered it yets..."

Then the elf popped out as Dumbledore spouted, "Wizards can't do elf magic!"

"With Lord Potter-Black you never know," Bill said confidently. "He can do just about anything he sets his mind to."

The curse-breaker sniffed his arm. "I am off to my rooms. I need a bath and some lunch."

"But I need to know what happened!" Dumbledore insisted. "You must tell me everything that happened."

"It will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow," Filius said as he strolled out of the Great Hall, leaving Albus Dumbledore alone. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Tears and Promises

At Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter-Black stood before the painting of Lady Black as she cried.

"Please Grandmother, don't cry," Harry begged. "I am well–the Dark Lord's soul containers are dead or imprisoned in the portrait. Dobby made certain nothing..."

Mentioning the house elf's sacrifice made Lady Black cry even more and when Winky popped into the landing on the first floor and began crying, Harry put his arms around the elf. Kreature popped into the room and kept his opinion to himself while Lord Black, Lady Black and Winky mourned. Eventually he cleared his throat and caught the attention of Lord Potter-Black, Lady Black and the widow of Dobby Potter Head Elf.

"Kreature says just once that Dobby was bestest elf that ever served a wizard. Dobby Head Potter Elf sacrifices self to save his master–the dream of every elf!" the old elf said. "Kreature must spend rest of miserable life trying to be like Dobby and he promises to be teachings Dobby's elfling what a great elf Dobby being."

He snapped his fingers and the marble statue that had once been Dobby appeared on a marble plinth in a place of honour beside Lady Black's frame.

"Dobby..." cried Winky and Harry tightened his hold on the elf who finished the execution of Dark Lord Snake.

"Dobby would be very proud of all of you," Lady Black announced, drying her last tears. "The Black Family and the Potter Family are great again because of our Lord and his loyal elves."

"Lady Black speaks true," Harry agreed. "I was foolish with my trap and if not for my house elves and friends who came to fight, I could have died and released the Dark Lord on Britain."

"You will learn from this episode!" Lady Black insisted. "Ragnock will have stern lectures for you I am certain!"

Harry nodded his head as his grandmother continued, "But tonight we shall celebrate your victory!"

Celebration

Winky sniffed and drew a large handkerchief from an invisible pocket to blow her nose. "Winky makes feast for Lord Potters-Blacks victory! There be venison, beefs and goose. Winky be busy with cakes for desserts."

"Kreature has wine and beer, and champagne for the toasts!"

"I thought we invited just Professor Flitwick and Professor Weasley..."

"No's Lord Black," Kreature informed the teen. "Lady Black invited Longbottoms, Bones, Diggorys, Lovegoods, Malfoys, Greengrasses, Weasleys, and goblins to supper tonight."

Harry turned and looked at his grandmother's portrait who smiled as she explained, "I shall use this evening to mend fences with Bones and Diggory after the revelations this morning at Hogwarts, counsel with the Lovegoods about the spirit of the messages to distribute about Lord Potter-Black, and cement our alliance with the Grand Witch for your cousin Lucius."

"Why did you invite the Greengrass and Weasley families?" Harry asked his grandmother.

"Cissi says that Draco shows an interest in the eldest daughter, Daphne." She cleared her throat before saying, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have been invited because their son joined the battle."

Harry laughed and shook his head, "We can bear with their company for an evening so long as you are not playing matchmaker for me."

Lady Black's face turned very serious. "Winky shared the story of the veela with me and Kreature told me of the girl's father offering her to you for potion ingredients. The poor girl has been taught to use the allure to control men."

"Isn't that what the allure is for?"

"No. It is a defence," she said. "Veela are supposed to use it to protect their home and young from predators."

"I do not look forward to facing Monsieur Delacour on 12 November if he won't pay the honour debt," Harry said. "But I will make an example of him with two simple but effective spells. I intend to publicize the results of the duel to make others think twice before attempting to ensnare me."

Kreature fussed, "Lord Blacks must not be over-confidences! That makes him stupids! Theres will always be some wizard withs powers or spellings youse not haves!"

"I agree Kreature. But Monsieur Delacour is a potions master. He will consume strengthening potions, fortuna maximus, and every other potion he thinks will give him an advantage."

"He's be full?" asked the house elf curiously.

"Full enough to pop," Harry said with such simplicity that the Black Family elf stared for a long second before his face was broken by twitching lips, sniggering and giggles that grew into full belly laughs.

"Lord Blacks is smarts... All wizards will runs away from Lord Blacks if Veela Daddy explodes his pants in duel. No wizard wants his wand to explode like thats!"

"Harry? What will you do?" asked Lady Black.

"Delacour will arrive full of potions," Harry explained. "I will cast a spell that slips through all shields – a medical spell to speed up the affect of potions on the body. My opponent will have an undeniable urge to empty his bladder just seconds after the duel begins. And then his 'wand' will explode in his pants. There'll be blood and he will fall."

Lady Black shook her head, "I do not understand men!"

"I hope he settles with Ragnock," Harry said. "I'd rather not kill anyone else."

Need for Betrothal

"We must arrange a betrothal for you," Lady Black said. "It would use the magics of the three families to protect you and drive away these predators..."

"I am fourteen – a kid! I am not going..."

"Dear boy, 'betrothal' does not mean you are intimate with your future spouse. The betrothal magic won't allow you to be mistreated by whoever we select."

"Then there's no one I would consider at present," Harry told his grandmother.

Lady Black was surprised and asked, "I thought that Bill Weasley..."

"Professor Weasley is not interested and I will not force anyone to change with magic." Harry's eyes narrowed just slightly with anger. "He chose to join the fight but he is not interested in me."

"How disappointing," Lady Black said. "Perhaps one of our guests will know a suitable pure-blood."

"Not tonight!" Harry begged. "If you want a celebratory dinner, let's enjoy it without life-altering discussions!"

Kreature frowned. "Be's this same Lord Black who faced two Dark Lords last night and didn't run away? The same Lord Black who beats down father's portrait and grandparents' portraits about how they treats his mother?"

Harry stuck out his tongue at the elf and muttered, "Traitor!"

This made Kreature snort and walk over to the statue of Dobby. He leaned against the plinth and asked the statue, "Dobby musts tell Kreature what to tells the boy? Should Kreature be boxing Lord Black's ears for beings afraid of betrothals?"

Dinner Guests

The steps of Gringotts Bank were bright with lights as the guests arrived to use the goblin's floo connection to the hidden Potter-Black home. Spectators crowded the alley and the bank lobby to see magical Britain's mighty and powerful. Corralled by a little piece of rope held by armed goblin guards, reporters made note of each of the guests, their robes and jewellery, as photographers snapped their pictures.

Gringotts referred to the walk from the front door to the designated floo as 'the red carpet' though the floor was a dark blue tile rather than red or carpeted. The powerful and rich gathered once again at the home of Lord Potter-Black for a celebration – this time to mark the defeat and death of two manifestations of the Dark Lord Voldemort with the preserved corpses on display in the lobby underneath the skeleton of the giant basilisk.

To begin the festivities, Lord Potter-Black came through the floo to pose for pictures with Professor Filius Flitwick and Curse-breaker William Weasley, the wizards that joined him in defeating the Dark Lords. Within the bank, goblins viewed the memories of Flitwick and knew he and Bill Weasley had driven off the powerful version of the Dark Lord Barty. The goblins danced in the halls and their feet moved continuously while sitting on their stools counting galleons.

Another set of photos were made of Harry and Bill posed with Filius and Ragnock. Minister of Magic Amos Diggory arrived next to pose for photos with the 'Heroes of Hogwarts' as he called them.

The photos of the principals complete, Harry led the way back to Grimmauld Place through the Gringotts floo. Nod, Kreature's new apprentice elf, escorted Harry and his guests to the landing on the first floor where Lady Black's portrait waited to greet their first guests; the Minister for Magic and his family, Chief Ragnock of the Gringotts Tribe, and Professor Filius Flitwick, who stood next to Lord Harry Potter-Black.

Lady Black instructed the principals to form a reception line to greet the remaining guests; Lord Potter-Black would welcome the guest and then 'hand' them to Professor Weasley, then Professor Flitwick, and on down the line to the Minister of Magic, and finally the Goblin chief. It would be the first time that the Malfoy family would officially greet the half-goblin professor as well as the Goblin chief.

First up the staircase were Grand Witch Augusta Longbottom and her grandson Heir Neville Longbottom. Next up the stairs was Narcissa Malfoy with her husband and son, followed by the Greengrass family. Amelia Bones, the Director of the DMLE with her niece, came with their good friends the Abbots. Arthur and Molly Weasley were greeted formally but with good manners as Bill escorted his parents through the receiving line. Finally, the Lovegoods, father and daughter were greeted with great enthusiasm by Harry.

Everyone noted that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy wore their pure-blood masks during the introductions to Professor Flitwick and to Chief Ragnock, but the words were as polite as to any other person in the receiving line and Harry felt the greetings went well.

During the dinner, several guests were invited by Kreature to spend a few private moments with Lady Black discussing different matters. Harry knew his grandmother was playing at politics and she would review each conversation with him on the morrow but tonight he paid close attention – as did everyone else – to the precedence Lady Black assigned to the individuals called from their dinner by Kreature for a private word.

No one made much of the matter when Amos Diggory was summoned first. The minister was with Lady Black for much of the first course but he did not miss the soup when the house elf provided him with a tumbler of an aged fire whiskey.

"But why would Amos go talk to a portrait?" demanded Molly of her husband and son. "What could a painting have to say that is so important?"

"It is an opportunity to speak privately with Lord Potter-Black's principal advisor," explained her eldest son. "Lady Black is the head of magical high society even in death."

"Well, he's not missing much with this first course," the woman complained. "It is cold potato soup…"

Lucius and Narcissa were invited next and they stayed for only a short time before the Grand Witch and the Goblin Chief were summoned together. It was an interesting picture to watch the diminutive Ragnock escorting the towering Augusta from the dining hall but Harry kept his attention on his manners and the excellent dinner Winky served.

"Bill, what this is meat?" Molly asked. "It is tougher than an old shoe…"

"It is venison, Mrs. Weasley," explained Narcissa from across the table. "You should cut small bites."

Molly Weasley noticed her son and husband were cutting small bites but she left the meat untouched and ate the peas after mashing them into pulp.

The final summons, just prior to serving the desserts, was for the Lovegoods. They remained so long with Lady Black that Harry called Kreature to announce the return of all the guests to the landing for a round of toasts. Luna and her father were packing away notes when Harry led the other guests back to the landing where his grandmother had just built bridges with the minister, requested support from the Malfoy couple to perhaps identify a suitable consort for Lord Black, and then spoke at length with the Grand Witch and Goblin Chief about how to word a betrothal.

When Lady Black began to hint at an announcement with the Lovegoods, Luna giggled and explained to the portrait that the betrothal of Lord Potter-Black would occur in its own good time.

"I see it in twenty or more possible futures already Lady Black. In all of them, it brings both Harry and the wizard happiness while strengthening Black, Potter and Snake. My readers in Magic Match and the American papers will love it. The Daily Prophet will not publish wild stories for once and the goblins in Gringotts will dance with happiness for many days."

"Harry needs a betrothal with a good pure-blood witch like our Ginny!" Molly announced confidently and the witch smiled thinking how she would re-decorate this house when her daughter became mistress.

"My grandson has a different preference," Lady Black said confidently and she caught the eye of Molly Weasley.

" _Blood traitor thinks her bit of fluff daughter will take my place… When Gringotts sinks under the Thames!"_

" _If I don't burn that snake's portrait in the back yard it will be permanently regulated to the attics,"_ Molly decided _. "The entire house is decorated too sparsely …"_

Lord Potter-Black's guests were assembled as Kreature and Nod passed out flutes of champagne. As the host, Harry made the first toast.

"Grand Witch, Minister, Gentle-Wizards and Lady-Witches, Goblins and Professors, we gather tonight to celebrate the victory of wizards and elves over Dark Lord Tom Riddle again. Last night, Riddle attempted to return using his soul containers. Tonight, I can tell you that with the able assistance of Professor Filius Flitwick, Professor William Weasley, and my house elves, House Potter, House Black and House Slytherin defeated and killed the Dark Lord. We put an end to all of his soul containers. Lord Voldemort can never return!"

"Hurrah!" shouted each wizard, witch, goblin and elf standing in the doorways as they took a sip of the champagne.

Then Harry lifted his glass a second time, this time higher than the first toast. "My friend Dobby Potter Head Elf gave his life to protect me during the battle. His sacrifice won us the battle in the Chamber of Secrets. So I call on everyone to lift their glass a second time to the noble sacrifice of a friend I shall never forget."

"Why are we drinking this French water?" asked Molly Weasley a bit too loud. "And why isn't Headmaster Dumbledore here? He's..."

And so the night ended with Bill's embarrassment.

Yelling at Grimmauld Place

On Saturday morning, Harry had a lie-in and didn't appear on the landing until almost time for lunch. Winky served a brunch of French toast, bacon, milk and poached eggs with enough food for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"What time do you plan to leave for Hogwarts tomorrow?" Lady Black asked after her grandson demolished a good portion of the feast.

"The elves will serve dinner around seven; if Kreature can pop me up to the dorm by six, I can be settled and dressed in time," Harry replied as he walked over to the ancient journal protected under the glass case.

"Grandmother, do you think Magical Society can grow and change enough to survive in the modern age?"

"What do you mean?" Lady Black asked. "Why does Magical Society need to change?"

"The technology of the muggles is progressing at such a rapid pace that eventually they will find us. They are mapping the world even now with satellites – a machine that floats above the clouds for years..."

"The aeroplanes with cameras could not see us during the muggle wars in the 40's. Why should they see us now?" the portrait replied. She waved his worries away, saying, "Revisit the idea in a few years..."

Harry nodded as his grandmother changed the subject, "The duel on 12 November; are you really confident you will defeat the man?"

"He is not a duellist or even a competent wizard," Harry replied. "His veela wife has made him feel invincible for so long, he believes it."

"And you say that many of the young wizards at Hogwarts have fallen under the spell of the daughter? Has the veela allure captured anyone in particular? How did Curse-breaker Weasley escape the allure?"

Harry frowned, not wanting to discuss Bill Weasley again. "Professor Weasley assures me that the allure can be resisted and that Mademoiselle Delacour has other 'other attributes' that attract the attention of the young men."

In the corner, Kreature snickered and muttered, "Curse-breaker means the veela's melons..."

"Then it is good you know now rather than to approach him about a betrothal and be rejected," Lady Black said. "A first crush is always bitter-sweet."

"That is what four different people have told me," Harry said tiredly. "It doesn't make me feel any better."

"But you will feel better soon," Lady Black assured him. "Stay away from him and the girl..."

"When I kill her father, she will become my ward until she graduates from Beauxbaton."

"Does she have a betrothal agreement or engagement in place?" Lady Black asked.

"Not that I know of..." Harry frowned. He walked to a window and stared at the street. "I really do not care to discuss Bill Weasley or the veela. The man fought at my side at Hogwarts and I honour him for that but do not wish to speak more of him."

"I think that is a wise decision," Lady Black told her grandson. "Do not cut ties with the talented curse-breaker."

She smiled and glided into the next topic. "Now, I understand that there are three young men in the seventh and sixth years at Hogwarts..."

Harry considered running from the room to end the conversation but then he decided to fight fire with fire.

"There's a boy in my year that might be suitable," he said simply.

"What is his name?" inquired Lady Black, ready to send Kreature on a fact-finding mission.

"Austin... Austin Bench-Carlton," Harry lied, making up the name. He thought briefly of Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff in his year that he did not know well. He just wanted an impressive name for his grandmother to consider.

Lady Black was silent for a moment. "I am not familiar with that family. Is he an Irish wizard per chance?"

"No, he's British. His father works on the exchange and his mother is a professor of British Literature at Cambridge."

"Is he be a muggleborn?" asked Kreature. "He be the tall boy in the Puffs, yes?"

"No, not in Hufflepuff," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "Austin is very intelligent and rich so I know he won't be after my money."

"There's no reason to rush into..." Lady Black paused and then suddenly ordered the Black elf, "Kreature, go find the home of this boy and investigate."

When the house elf popped away, Harry frowned and asked, "Do you object to someone you've never met simply because the wizard is a muggleborn?"

Lady Black frowned. "Yes! He is just one step away from being a mudblood! Harry, you represent three ancient family lines in Magical Britain. You have incredibly strong magic and can marry any pure-blood that strikes your fancy."

"Actually I can't," Harry told his grandmother. "If I force some wizard to marry me with a spell, potion or betrothal, I am no different than my jerk father who forced my mother to marry him."

"There will be many pure-blood wizards who will want to bond with you, Harry."

To irritate his grandmother, Harry said, "No, I think I shall pursue muggleborn wizards. They will help me keep my connection to the muggle world and it will set an example to the pure-bloods."

"No! I forbid it!" shouted Lady Black. "Stupid! Stubborn! A mudblood will ruin your chances! You have power, looks and money; Magical Britain is yours for the taking but you must keep the pure-bloods happy."

Shocked at the reaction of the portrait, Harry stepped back from his grandmother's tantrum, his face growing angry slowly.

Furious now, Lady Black shouted, "Why do I bother? Lessons, building alliances with the different families – all for nothing. You're no different than Sirius!"

"Sirius?" asked Harry honestly confused. "What does my godfather have to do with the muggleborns?"

"Sirius refused to do his duty by the Black family! He was to marry one of the Rosier girls but he refused. He said he would marry a muggleborn to freshen the Black family blood," Lady Black yelled. "Running around with that arrogant snot Potter got him locked up in Azkaban for more than ten years and then kissed by a Dementor! The same future awaits you if you keep up this stupidity about muggleborns."

There was silence in Grimmauld Place for almost two minutes as Lady Black realized what she had said, shouted, and hinted. The expression on the teenaged Lord Potter-Black's face was dangerous and suddenly Lady Black felt fearful for her continued existence.

"Grandmother – Lady Black – I find that I must thank you for the tuition this momentous day," Harry said formally before he gave the portrait a single slow nod of the head.

"Kreature, appear before me now," he commanded, allowing the Black family magic to flow from him and fill the landing.

The house elf appeared but immediately turned toward Lady Black. "Kreature says that there no be's any boy with name Austin in Hoggiewarts or all of Magicals Britain."

"Harry, you lied to me!" Lady Black declared with great surprize evident on her animated face in the portrait.

Words at the Burrow

"Mother, did you see my homework?" Ginny asked. "It was a foot of parchment on the luminous charm for Professor Flitwick."

"No, I haven't seen... Wait, here it is. Wipe that spit-up off the corner and it'll be fine," Molly said handing the slightly soiled paper to her daughter. Baby Ron was happy to have his sister and the twins at the Burrow for the weekend. George and Fred had overcome their fear of 'the baby' though neither would change a nappy.

"Tell me about school," Molly said.

"Because we've only had the Dark Lord inside the school three times now in the last four years..." Fred said.

"…to try and kill the students and professors," George chorused.

"…without success because Lord Potter-Black is there!" said the twins.

They grinned before they added, "Remember just two nights ago, Lord Potter-Black, Bill and Professor Flitwick killed two Voldemorts in one night."

"I spoke this morning with Dumbledore and he said not to be concerned about this 'Dark Lord' story. He is certain a great deal of fabrication is involved." Molly frowned as she asked, "So you're still friends with Harry?"

"Lord Potter-Black, Mom," George reminded her. "Headmaster Dumbledore never gets his title correct and it costs him."

"He will always be 'Harry' to me," Molly reminded her sons and daughter. "He'll come to visit when Ron is older."

"Why?" asked Ginny. "Ron is fourteen years younger than Lord Potter..."

"Ginny, can't you call him 'Harry'?" her mother asked.

"No," Ginny answered. "When he speaks to me, he calls me 'Miss Weasley' as any pure-blood lord would."

"He calls some girls by their names," Fred revealed. "Luna Lovegood is his friend."

"They are guests at his home and Luna is a reporter he depends on," George explained.

"Luna was still 'loony' last night at the reception," Molly joked.

"Mom, I really like Luna. Don't call her that again," insisted George. "She has the 'sight' and it affects her but she's smart and very pretty."

Molly glanced at Fred who said nothing about his brother's choice.

"George, the Lovegoods are strange wizards. You're too young to become serious. I haven't been able to match Bill with any good witch yet and I won't have you setting up house with a girl who..."

Recognizing a coming storm, Ginny took infant Ron from her mother's arms before George explained. "Luna Lovegood is a pure-blood witch with strong connections to Lord Potter-Black. It will be my good fortune if she accepts my offer of courtship in two or three years."

"No. She is not good enough..."

"So you didn't really get to talk to Bill last night?" George asked. "I told him to floo or write you."

"Bill? What about Bill?" asked Molly. "He's just at Hogwarts until Yule."

Fred moved to sit beside George. They had different ideas on girlfriends but would always remain each other's biggest defender.

"Bill has been keeping us safe from a veela at Hogwarts," Fred said.

"Bill and a veela?" Molly screeched. "A creature has designs on my Bill!"

Ginny had Ron bouncing on her knee and rather than flinching from her mother's yelling, she worked to make Ron laugh as Molly turned red and threw pottery against the kitchen wall.

"Silly Momma!" Ginny said as Ron stared and then giggled. "Silly Momma!"

"Mom, calm down," Fred said. "Bill's not serious about the veela. He's too busy with classes and everything else professors must do. It isn't like Bill was betrothed to Lord Potter-Black or anything."

But Molly was not listening to her sons and then Ginny added, "Fleur comes from a rich family, she is the eldest child, and she has no brothers."

"Then they'll move to France when she inherits and my grandchildren will speak French instead of English!" she shrieked as Ginny and Ron both continued to laugh at her.

"There'll be no inheritance," George said.

"Her father is set to duel Harry Potter-Black before the auction on 12 November," Fred explained as their mother's focus moved back and forth between the twins.

"The Frenchman will be dead and buried before the goblins start the bidding. It is an honour duel and Harry will win all the Delacour potions business," added George.

"I wish Bill was betrothed to Harry Potter-Black," Fred laughed. "Then we would all be rich."

Molly's head was spinning with the news but the only thing she seemed to understand was what she asked her children, "Betrothed to Bill? Do you mean that Harry Potter is a poof?"

"Mother, don't use that word!" Ginny insisted. "It is rude and..."

"And that word is what got Monsieur Delacour a date with the duelling pad in front of Gringotts," Fred said.

"That Potter boy is out of control!" Molly insisted. "Someone needs to take him in hand and teach him what is proper!"

"Proper?" asked Fred. "What do you mean?"

"Well… he can't be a poof… And he needs to listen to Headmaster Dumbledore. He will know what is proper for Harry to do."

George held up the copy of the Daily Prophet. "Do you mean Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin, Mother? He fought and defeated two re-incarnations of the Dark Lord on Halloween and dined with the Minister of Magic, the Grand Witch of the Wizegamot and the Goblin Chief the next night."

"They all called on him at his London home," Fred added. "Wait–you were there last night with Father. Didn't you notice everyone thanking 'Harry' for killing the Dark Lord again? That your eldest son battled the Dark Lords at Lord Potter-Black's side?"

"Oh yeah, the director of the DMLE was there too," George noted. "And the Lovegoods were the only magical folk from the press who were invited."

Molly was angry but her children were relentless.

"Despite what you allowed to happen here last summer, Harry is still a friend to us," Fred said. "He respects Ginny and treats her like girls are supposed to be treated."

"He has made all the boys behave toward the girls," George said. "If that's what a 'poof' does, then that is better than this 'greater good' Headmaster Dumbledore is always yammering about without any results."

"Potter-Black-Slytherin made sure we knew Dumbledore wanted to cancel the Quidditch season," Fred added.

"And helped us get the season restored..." Ginny chimed in as Ron gurgled and laughed. "I made Seeker on the team in my third year. I have four more years to play and may find a professional team interested after that much flying time."

"And that brings up back to the main event–leading the fight and killing Dark Lords..."

"On the same night!"

"Tell us Mom, what should he be doing differently?"

More Yelling at Grimmauld Place

Harry's voice was very calm when he asked, "Kreature, whom do you serve?"

Kreature smiled and bowed to Harry and then to Lady Black's portrait when he replied, "Kreature serves House Black."

"Bring me the portrait of Polaris Black, please Kreature," Harry said. The elf popped out and back quickly with the portrait of a Lord Black who died over two hundred years earlier. The portrait smirked at the young lord but said nothing.

"Kreature, would you obey the commands of this portrait?"

"He not be's Lord Black!" Kreature replied hotly. "He be's dead. He be's advisor to Lord Black."

"Stop!" Lady Black yelled.

"Winky, make Lady Black sleep," Harry asked. With a snap of her fingers, the little elf made Lady Black fall into a light slumber that the portrait fought; sitting in her chair, Lady Black twitched.

"Kreature, is Lady Black alive or dead?"

"She be most sincerely dead," Kreature replied. "Her whole soul is captured in picture prison by Lord Orions Blacks but she speaks her mind clearly."

"Kreature, would you follow any order given by Lord Polaris Black?"

"No! Kreature serves Lord Black, not dead paintings"

"Is Lady Black alive?"

"No..." the elf stopped himself and clamped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide with alarm.

"Kreature, as Lord Black, head of the Black family, I give you the following order," Harry said. "If you fail to follow this order, your ears and toes will rot off, and Winky will be made head elf of the Black family."

"Yes, Lord Black," Kreature replied miserably knowing he had failed his lord.

Now Harry hissed at Kreature and the little elf shuddered, the parseltongue magic planting the meaning of the hissing into the elf's brain, {You will never look at the portrait of Lady Black again. The wardss of Grimmauld Place ssssit on your shoulders only; Lady Black doesss not announce any visssitorss again. If sshe speakss to you or givess you a command, you are to inform her portrait that you are not a bad elf who betraysss hisss massster for a dead woman, and you may tell her that her fartsss are not perfume.}

The elf frowned for a time as he studied the orders, took the wards back under his full control, and settled his magic once again. Finally, he nodded, "Kreature understands Lord Black's command in tongue of snakes."

Lady Black shuddered as she threw off Winky's spell and she stood up from the chair in her portrait. She frowned and called, "Kreature, punish that elf for enchanting me!"

The Black family elf sniffed and without glancing at the portrait replied, "Kreature is not bad elf and never betrays Lord Black for dead womans. Youse farts are not perfume."

Lady Black's screech matched any Harry had ever heard from Molly Weasley. He approached the portrait with a frown upon his face.

"You would order my elf to harm another of my elves? You would create discord in my household?"

Lord Polaris Black remained silent through all this time, planning to slip from his portrait to tell the other family portraits this juicy gossip as soon as possible. But then Kreature saw the old Lord Black listening too carefully and snapped his fingers to freeze the painting within the frame.

"I am Lady Black," she declared. "A house elf cannot attack me without punishment."

"You 'were' Lady Black but now you are dead," Harry replied. "My elf followed my commands and you attempted to create strife in my household. That is not allowed!"

Lady Black frowned but the Black Family magic was strong and she dared not disobey.

"You have served me well with information, tuition and advice until today."

"My advice will always be good!" the portrait insisted.

"Perhaps, but now I doubt you and must have other voices to advise me and tell me if your advice is good," Harry reminded the portrait.

She sneered, "No respectable portrait of a pure-blood will ever agree that marriage with a muggle-born is desirable. The mud is only necessary to strengthen..."

"Merlin! Give it a rest, Grandmother!" Harry said as his patience ran out. "I merely wanted you to stop speaking about a betrothal and you reveal you are not to be trusted. You have been independent, but no longer."

Lady Black's eyes grew wider – the boy had not been serious about a muggleborn. She sputtered and cursed while Harry shook his head.

He muttered loud enough for the portrait and the elves to hear his insult, "You're Molly Weasley with black hair and better robes."

"What! How dare you compare me to that harridan?"

"If the robe fits..."

Lady Black grabbed the tea pot on the table beside her in the painting and threw it at Harry. It smashed against the edge of her painting and Lady Black sat back in her chair, her hair escaping the pens that held it up.

Good News

"Lord Black, a visitor has arrived in the floo room," announced the Black family elf.

"Who is it, Kreature?" the teenager asked.

"Be Lucius Malfoy and he be's very excited," Kreature reported.

"Escort him here," ordered Harry.

Then he turned to his grandmother and commanded, "You will remain silent."

Turning his back on the portrait, he asked Winky. "Can you make Lady Black presentable?"

The normally bubbly elf was most solemn as she curtsied and replied, "As Lord Potters-Blacks-Snake commands."

Winky snapped her fingers twice and Lady Black's portrait was repaired except for her hair. The tea pot and table were righted, with steam rising from the spout. A plate of biscuits sat within easy reach.

"Her hair?" Harry asked.

"Lady Black be's tired and in need of a naps," Winky advised her lord. "Portraits must sleeps to renew their magics so they don't depends on lord's magic or steal magics from elveses. Lady Black's hair returns to neatness after she restses."

Harry turned as Kreature hurried up the stairs with Lucius who had a smile on his face unlike any Harry had seen before.

"Lord Black, may I speak with you?" Lucius asked not waiting for the elf to make the introduction as he made a full bow that Harry returned with half bow. Then Lucius only nodded to Lady Black's portrait and the slight made her frown though she remained silent.

"Certainly, there is always time for family."

"My wife... Narcissa told me this morning that we will be blessed with another child in a few months. Our joy has no bounds and we spent the morning with Draco decorating the nursery and speaking with our elves–they are celebrating!"

"That is happy news! Congratulations!" Harry agreed with a grin on his face to match Lucius Malfoy.

"Narcissa asked me to come to Grimmauld Place to share the news with Lord Black and ask for his permission to select a name from the family tapestry."

"With my whole heart, I grant my cousin's wish," Harry said. "May this be the first of many more branches on our family tree!"

Lucius grinned and then his face turned serious again, "Because of the soul container's presence for so many years, the healers are concerned that Narcissa's condition will be delicate during this confinement. Her healers do not want her to use the floo, apparate or port key anywhere. She will be limited to the manor until late May when the child is born."

He turned to the portrait of his wife's aunt, "Lady Black, your niece asks to be forgiven if she cannot visit for a time."

"My grandmother's portrait must rest," Harry said. "She has been very active and must sleep for a time to renew her magic. After the baby arrives, Narcissa will bring it over to meet the late Lady Black."

The portrait was already forgotten as Lucius turned back to Harry. "My wife asks that her cousin come for supper this evening."

"Gladly," Harry replied.

"We will look for you at seven then," Lucius said.

Harry reached out his hand and Lucius shook it. "Congratulations again!"

"Kreature, escort my cousin's husband back to the floo room."

The elf bowed low and Harry noticed that all of his elves bowed or curtsied as Malfoy walked by.

What to do about Grandmother?

Harry grinned when Winky brought him tea while Kreature and Nod danced on the ceiling of the landing.

"Winky, why are you so happy that the Malfoys will have a baby?"

"House elves gets our magic from our wizard families. Baby wizards mean more magic for our baby elfses." She rubbed her stomach which was swelling slightly with DJ as he grew. "Until youse has babies, all our magics must comes from you and other Black family wizards and witches. Lord Potters-Blacks be powerful wizard so all youse elves are powerful magical."

Winky grinned. "Youse babies will be Merlins powerful with the loves you will have for them."

The elf glanced at Lady Black's portrait before she whispered, "She's not understanding that loves youse has for babies is what makes them strong."

"And so Kreature and Nod are dancing on the ceiling," Harry observed.

"They dances to makes the house ward strongest," Winky said. "We's all be happy."

Harry sat back in his favourite chair on the landing and considered what to do about the portrait of Lady Black once he returned to school for the remainder of the fall term. It was several weeks until Yule and he worried she could influence Kreature or Nod, or even Winky.

"Winky, Kreature and Nod," Harry called and instantly all three of his elves appeared in front of him to bow or curtsey. "Sunday I must return to Hogwarts. Kreature and Nod will go with me as planned. Winky, what shall we do about Lady Black's portrait while I am gone?"

"Winky be's cleaning Grimmauld Place. Portrait of dead Ladys Black not worry Winky."

"But I don't trust her any longer," Harry said.

"Lords Potters-Blacks, may Kreature speak?" the old house elf asked.

Surprised that for the first time Kreature had called him 'Potter-Black', Harry nodded.

"It is be shame that young Harry Potters-Blacks must be adults all the time and nots be a child growing and learning. He's must not worry that portraits of Lady Black creates problems. Kreature says to use snake speak to puts her to sleep," the elf advised.

"No," Lady Black said from her portrait. "You do not know what that type of sleep does to the magic of a portrait! You might damage the magic! Do not listen to that elf!"

Kreature said very loudly, "Kreature is not bad elf and never betrays Lord Black for dead womans. Youse farts are not perfume."

"Make him stop saying that!" yelled Lady Black.

"Can we move to the kitchen?" Harry asked as Winky snapped her fingers and the elves and their lord appeared around the kitchen table.

"I expect we will talk here more often in the future," Harry said. "I think the parseltongue sleep is a good idea but Lady Black has a point as well. I don't know what the snake language sleep does to the magic of the portrait."

Harry stood up, "Tomorrow morning, we'll go to Potter manor and wake up James Potter's portrait. If he's damaged, I may not care too much."

"Lords Potters-Blacks be saying 'not care a great deal'," corrected Kreature.

"I may not care a great deal," Harry repeated.

Dinner at Malfoys

At 6:50 PM, Harry used his floo to travel to Gringotts. The bank was not busy on Saturday evening and he was able to speak with Clawface for a moment about the Black family properties. Promptly at 7:00 PM, Harry approached the Gringotts floo to travel to Malfoy Manor when the Greengrass family entered the bank with the same destination in mind.

' _Draco can't be that serious about Daphne already, can he?'_ Harry wondered as he greeted the father, mother and two daughters.

"Lord Potter-Black, if you will step through first," the goblin instructed. Apparently rank was observed with the floo as well as dinner seating.

Stepping through the flames, Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor without any soot on his robes and sure on his feet – a skill he had worked on for many hours. In the floo room he was greeted by an elf that immediately escorted him to a salon where he was formally greeted by Lucius Malfoy and then his cousin, Narcissa.

Kissing her on both cheeks, Harry gave her Lord Black's blessing for the child. He paused listening to the family magics and grinned, "Cousin, your daughter will inherit the great metamorphic magic of the Black family!"

"A daughter?" Narcissa exclaimed as Lucius had to sit down. Draco was running into the room, followed by the bemused Greengrass family.

"I shall call the healers again!" Lucius insisted. "They did not detect the sex of the babe earlier."

"Lucius, the healers cannot do anything tonight," Narcissa calmly told her husband though her magic did flare as the Black family magic increased around her as Harry gifted her infant with power to grow safe and strong.

"Are you certain I will have a sister?" asked Draco. "Can you tell Harry?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "Apparently the Black family magic prefers strong metamorphic witches. Maybe the magic sees this as a defence for future mothers."

Daphne smiled, "So if Draco and I marry, our daughters might be metamorphic as well?"

"Let's not worry about future grandchildren," Lucius said, taking his wife's hand gently. "Our daughter will be the first Malfoy daughter in many generations."

Draco beamed as Harry said, "You will have many responsibilities as the big brother."

That was when Daphne noticed something strange, "Draco, your house elves are dancing on the ceiling!"

Unwelcome Visitors

The Malfoys and their guests were barely seated for dinner when Lucius and Draco rose from their seats and ran from the room. Harry was seated beside Narcissa and he saw her grow pale.

"What is happening?" he asked.

"There are Death eaters at the edge of our wards. They know where the ward stones are..."

"They've cast anti-apparition and port-key wards over us. They came prepared for this day," Daniel Greengrass muttered.

"Cousin, you must hide under my cloak," Harry said pulling the famous invisibility cloak from his robes. Noticing the fear in the younger Greengrass girl's face, he motioned her under the cloak as well.

"Remember, you can call my elves if anything happens," Harry told her before he joined the Greengrass father, mother and Daphne in defensive positions in the dining room.

Lucius and Draco returned and sealed the dining room door. "Yaxley helped cast the upgrades to my wards five years ago and he came back tonight with friends to dismantle them."

Harry cast one patronus with his oak and basilisk venom wand, the basilisk quickly disappeared into the night. "I sent a request for help to Director Bones."

With his other wand, he cast the patronus again, and this time it resulted in a dozen smaller basilisks.

"Hunt the Deatheaters," he told the shimmering snakes. The patronus figures slipped through the walls and the Malfoys and guests heard a few muffled yells as the basilisks annoyed and rubbed against the Death eaters.

"What can a patronus do to a wizard?" Daphne asked.

"Where is my mother?" asked Draco.

"Narcissa is hidden," Harry replied. "My basilisk patronus carries a spell on its scales to irritate the skin of wizards."

"Will it kill them?" asked Daniel Greengrass.

"No, but whenever they try to cast, the spell will break their concentration."

At just that moment, the dining room doors burst in and the ten Deatheaters charged into the room but were faced with powerful spells from Lucius, Draco, Daniel, and Harry. Daphne and her mother held back to provide cover for anyone wounded.

Two Deatheaters were down in the first exchange of spells, a third attempted to cast a spell at Draco but missed because his arm jerked away as he tried to scratch while casting. Lucius took the man's legs off with a cutting curse for aiming at his heir. A fourth Deatheater fired the Avada Kedavra death spell at Lucius Malfoy but missed because he had to scratch his leg and his spell hit another of the Deatheaters. Harry cast a bombard at the Deatheater and threw him into the wall where he slumped to the floor.

Then Harry threw cutting curses that cut through the wand arms of the sixth and seven Deatheaters. Without their wands, the wizards were defenceless. Lucius aimed his cutting curse higher at the eighth Deatheater and took off the man's head, and Draco took out number nine with a bludgeoning spell that splattered the man's head across the door. The tenth Deatheater turned to run but suddenly screamed when his wand arm was blow off by a spell from Daniel Greengrass.

Greengrass smirked and stepped forward to disarm the corpses or wounded. Kreature and the Malfoy elves popped into the room with the Aurors who had arrived outside Malfoy Manor. Stripping masks from the dead and wounded, Lucius and Daniel identified the Carrow twins, Yaxley, and Rookwood among the attackers.

"Director Bones sends her compliments Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley said as the Aurors identified the dead and sent their bodies to a morgue at the ministry. The four survivors, all scratching at their legs, necks and arms, were taken to St. Mungo's for medical treatment.

"Thank you for your service," Lucius told the Auror captain before he and his last men apparated away.

Harry went with Lucius and Daniel to re-configure the wards for the evening.

"I recommend Tucker & Sons for new wards Lucius," Daniel said once the protections were once more active. "They can set new stones and trim the overlaps."

"An excellent recommendation, Daniel," Lucius said though he also intended to contract with Gringotts to survey the wards and provide some surprises for the next persons who tried to violate his family's safety.

Visit to Potter Manor

The next morning, Harry rose early. His sleep had been restless and he imagined hearing Deatheaters attempting to break into Grimmauld Place several times. Lady Black's portrait had no words for him when he came down the stairs for breakfast; he called Winky and asked her to move his meal to the kitchen.

The Daily Prophet in hand, Harry walked down to the kitchen, ignoring the muttering of Lady Black's portrait behind him as he heard Kreature pop onto landing and say, "Kreature is not bad elf and never betrays Lord Black..."

After eating his breakfast, Harry called Kreature, Winky and Nod to travel with him to Potter Manor. Before they left, Kreature closed the floo at Grimmauld Place to prevent any visitors arriving from Gringotts and they popped out. They arrived outside the gates of the manor – since Dobby's death, Harry had not appointed a new head elf for the Potters.

"Winky Potters-Blacks, I name you as Potter Family Head Elf," Harry said to formally transfer the powers to her. She touched the gate with Harry and they opened. The walk to the manor house was quick – the leaves were off the trees and the fields were fallow – ploughed for next spring but now resting. The mansion stood taller with bare trees around it. Inside it remained cold and fallow as the fields.

In the morning lounge, Harry waited while Kreature and Nod retrieved the painting of James Potter. Hesitating only a moment, Harry placed his wand against the canvas and hissed, {With my presssence, I call you to wake!}

It took almost a minute for the portrait to stir but then James Potter's figure raised his head and saw his son standing before him.

"You again!" He looked about, the room – the mirrors were still covered and he could not feel any other paintings in the entire house. "So, I am punished and locked within this picture frame for speaking my mind."

Harry did not reply but merely tilted his head and gazed at James Potter's animated portrait.

"Well boy? Can you speak or has your mudblood-half been traumatized into silence by magic?"

"School has been most interesting this fall," Harry said. "We had a Deatheater in disguise as the DADA instructor and Dumbledore did nothing about it."

"A likely story..." James said dismissing the story.

"The Dark Lord came to call but I defeated him..."

"You lie! You are just a boy!"

"Do you feel refreshed from your sleep?" the teenager asked the portrait.

"I have slept too long! Leave me awake."

"And what? Allow you to order the house elves about? Let you shout and yell?"

"It is all I can do!" James said sullenly. "I am trapped here in this frame."

Harry sighed as he stood and walked to the portrait, "And you are still the same."

He hissed, {With my presssence, I command you to sssleep until I awaken you.}

James Potter fell asleep instantly and Harry directed the elves to return the portrait to the walls of ball room. He climbed the four flights of stairs to the third floor and the secure nursery. Winky joined him there as she dusted quickly and Harry went to see his mother's portrait.

He instantly recognized the difference – she had changed her position in her sleep.

"Mother!" he called trying to awaken her but the figure did not respond.

"Is Lord Potters-Black being okays?" asked Winky from his side.

"My mother has moved in her sleep!" he told his elf.

"Then she be's getting her magic building. She awakens somedays – by summers at least."

"Winky, that will be wonderful day when my mother wakes up."

The moment Kreature popped Harry back into Grimmauld Place; he went to the landing and spoke to Lady Black's portrait.

"I woke my father's portrait. The sleep appeared to do his attitude no harm. You will sleep until I awake you – next summer we can discuss some suppers for politicians and my friends."

"You need to leave me awake and with an elf to bring me..."

Ignoring her words, Harry stepped closer to the canvas as Lady Black said, "I am Lady Black..."

He pressed the tip of his wand against the canvas and hissed, {With my presssence, I command you to sssleep until I call you to wake.}

Not looking at the portrait again, Harry hurried up the stairs to his room where Winky and Nod were packing his trunk. He hugged Winky goodbye to make certain her magical core was filled, then had Kreature pop him back to Hogwarts while Nod brought his trunk.


	12. Chapter 12

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

Slash. While the character of Harry Potter is gay in this story, he's fourteen and that's too young to be involved in an adult relationship. He doesn't seem to think much of the adults around him in any case.

In this chapter, Harry speaks with Fleur Delacour, duels with Henri Delacour and then attends the second auction of Basilisk parts at Gringotts.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parseltongue conversation}

Chapter 12 Unnecessary Duel

Veela Approach

Harry sat with Neville in the library as they worked on their homework for history class. Professor Bivens had been shaken enough by the news of the return of the Dark Lord to give his students an accurate overview of the rise and fall of Dark and Light Lords in Britain. Apparently, a Light Lord was as destructive as a Dark Lord to the balance required for all magics to flourish and the students were writing essays on the reason for the balance.

He noticed the veela–Fleur Delacour–approaching their table with her entourage following at some distance. None of the Hogwarts wizards were at her side but the six girls dubbed the 'ladies-in-waiting' by the Hogwarts witches were present. Harry ignored Fleur and Neville never reacted to the mild allure she exuded.

Finally, Fleur sneered and said, "It is rude to ignore a lady."

The witch was taken by surprise when Neville responded, "In European magical societies, the being with lower status must wait and be acknowledged by the higher-ranking individuals first. If the higher ranked wizard acknowledges the greeter, there can be a conversation; if not recognized, the greeter must leave and try again on another day."

"I am not lower status!" Fleur insisted.

"Of course you are!" Neville replied with a slight sour look on his face. "I am the heir of an Ancient and Noble house. My friend is the lord of three separate Ancient and Noble houses. At best, you are the daughter of a pushy potions merchant."

"I am veela!" she insisted and Harry frowned.

"And do veela hold special status in Britain, France or any other nation?" he asked.

Fleur smirked; now that the conversation with her target had begun, she would work her magic on 'le poof'.

"We do not need any protection," she answered with the slightest allure floating on the air. "Veela are strong."

"Then why do you insist on trying to keep Bill Weasley as your 'guard'?" Harry asked with a bored expression on his face.

"He provides comfort in this wild and cold land. It is good to have a strong wizard at my side to ensure my safety!"

Harry's frown grew deeper as he refuted the woman's argument. "Who threatens to harm you?"

"Every man wants me!" she insisted. "I must be protected."

"Mademoiselle Delacour, if you did not use the allure constantly, the men would not pursue you in the castle. When they have clear heads, they do not 'attack' you," Neville announced before he sneezed. To blunt the veela's allure at Hogwarts, Harry altered it to make all Hogwarts male students slightly allergic to her scent.

"They also know your father will face Lord Potter-Black in a duel in two days and after he kills your father, you will become a ward of the lord's house. None of them want Lord Potter-Black looking for them because they harmed you."

Neville caught Fleur's gaze and asked, "Do you remember the pictures of the two dead Dark Lords? Harry killed them. What wizard in Britain – or in the whole of Europe for that matter – wants an angry Harry Potter-Black looking for them?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore assures Madam Pommefrits that they were not real Dark Lords. This is an elaborate scheme to defraud my father!"

Neville and Harry exchanged glances.

"I don't think she is listening to what we say," Neville told Harry. "No one believes the headmaster any longer."

Harry asked, "Mademoiselle Delacour, are you aware your father offered you to me as wife in exchange for access to the potion ingredients from the basilisk?"

"Yes, I would be Lady Potter and the Delacour family would grow richer. You would make a good husband once you fell in love with me."

"So you would deny me the right to choose whom I love?"

"What need is there for choices? I am the best choice!" Fleur insisted. "I shall prove it by winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

"And what of Bill Weasley? You have spent much of your time enchanting him since your arrival."

"Bill is a strong wizard and excellent lover!" she announced. "If you remain stupid and do not feel the allure, I shall send for Mamma and her allure will make you desire me! I shall keep Bill for comfort until you are in my bed."

On the other side of the bookcases, George and Fred exchanged glances as they listened to the conversation–their brother was merely Fleur's toy until she was able to secure Harry.

Neville smirked, "Many of us were witness to your 'charms' the other week when Professor Weasley was late for potions class."

Harry waved a hand at the annoying veela. "Go away Mademoiselle Delacour. You are boring with your chants."

Fleur Delacour was unable to move for almost a full minute; she had never been dismissed before without regard to her allure. When she rose and turned, she discovered that her 'ladies-in-waiting' had deserted her as well. Several were talking with different Hogwarts girls and two were walking away with boys from the same school. None of them returned to their place behind her!

"Do you really have to duel her father?" Neville asked after the veela stomped out of the library.

Harry nodded. "Chief Radlock named a price of five thousand galleons to satisfy my honour but Monsieur Delacour is unwilling to pay."

"That is a reasonable price."

"I believe Monsieur Delacour objected to the requirement of a public apology with the payment," Harry explained.

Neville shook his head. "Gran and I will come at 1:30. She doesn't like duelling but understands."

Later the same day, the Weasley twins visited their eldest brother in his quarters.

"Fleur doesn't love you Bill," George told his brother as Fred guarded the door so that the veela couldn't enter Bill's apartment until the brothers' conversation was complete. "We heard her in the library telling Harry that until he succumbed to her allure, you were her 'comfort'."

"She announced to everyone in the library that you are a good lover," Fred said casually.

"Be quiet, both of you!" Bill ordered. "I am building a resistance to the allure and Fleur is in a difficult position..."

"That's not what the fourth years were telling everyone the other day. She looked totally relaxed while you were scrambling to dress while running to the potions lab," George said coldly.

The Duel on 12 November 94

Harry stepped outside of Gringotts with Filius Flitwick, and his attorneys. Disillusioned but nearby his house elves, Kreature and Nod, were to provide protection from attacks against his unprotected back. Once they reached the bottom of the steps, Director Bones stepped forward to greet them while Minister Diggory and Grand Witch Longbottom watched from a distance behind duelling shields.

"Lord Potter-Black, Monsieur Delacour arrived with the French Magical Ambassador as well as his lawyers. They demand a full accounting of your vaults before the duel."

Harry nodded and motioned for his lawyers to approach the French lawyers. When Harry's team objected to the French accountings for the Delacour fortune, the French government officials were embarrassed to find that Delacour had attempted to hide almost a third of his wealth. The French Ambassador disintegrated the Delacour papers and verified the Gringotts documents before turning his back on Delacour and stepping to the sidelines as a neutral observer.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, why did you ask me to come with you today?" Bill asked. He wanted to refuse to have anything to do with the Beauxbâtons student.

The veela ignored the question from the potions professor as she tried to influence the men in front of her to step aside and allow her to view the duel. Her father would face the boy in a few moments and in her mind, she was the ultimate victor today. If her father won, the Delacour family would be very wealthy. If the boy won, she would be his ward and she could capture him with her allure before the end of the school year.

Bill shook his head, repelling the last traces of the beautiful woman's magical allure. Fleur was a beautiful witch but without her allure; she reminded him of his mother with her demands and need for control.

' _Would I want to be like my father in twenty years and surrender my honour to my wife's care?'_ he wondered. _'Would I be a mouse of a husband like my father?'_

Fleur and Bill ignored each other as the duellists were called out.

"It is now the appointed hour for matters of honour to be settled," Director Bones announced. "The French Ambassador has verified that this is neutral ground without charms or protections to favour one contestant over the other."

"Monsieur Delacour, you were the challenged party. Do you still intend to move forward with your part in this honour duel?"

"Oui, Madam Director," the man replied.

"Lord Potter-Black, you were the challenger. Do you still intend to move forward with your part in this honour duel?"

"Yes, Director Bones," replied Harry, hiding his nervousness with a determination to make an example of this man; if men feared the name of 'Potter-Black-Slytherin', he would have more peaceful moments.

"Then gentlemen you may begin on the count of three..." Amelia told them before she stepped back and counted. "Un, deux, trois..."

Delacour came out firing bombardments, shield crushers and cutting curses. Harry erected the Slytherin shield and threw a few cutting hexes while he used a medical scanning spell; Delacour was loaded to the gills with potions. His second set of castings included a medical spell to speed up the progression of potions in his opponent's body.

Next, Harry threw the spells at his opponent's 'wand' that sealed the tip and magnified the flow of fluids into the man's bladder by a factor of ten. Only thirty seconds later, Delacour's eyes grew enormous and he moaned in pain. The man's free hand reached to press against his crotch but then there was a loud 'pop' and the front of the Frenchman's pants turned dark with blood. He screamed for a few seconds before shock and blood loss caused Delacour to pass out. He died just two minutes after the start of the duel.

The French ambassador left the scene immediately. The former Delacour lawyers now met with Harry's lawyers and staff from Gringotts to pass over all titles, deeds and vaults. Showing no emotion, Harry walked without any hurry over to the corpse of his opponent where he took the man's wand from the dead hand and handed it to his house elf. Kreature also divested the man of his rings and wallet then vanished, going to a goblin team to have the items tested for malicious magic and spells.

"Send my regards to the widow Delacour and provide transportation for her and any underage children to the agreed location," Harry instructed his lawyers. "I expect to hear of her immediate compliance."

Fleur Delacour pushed her way through the crowd followed closely by Professor Weasley. She began screaming and crying, falling at the side of her father's corpse and unleashing her full veela allure. She glanced up after a moment and noticed that none of the men were coming to avenge her father's murder.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, your public display of emotion is understandable but not the attempt at using the allure," Harry scolded. "As your lord, I order you to cease!"

Fleur found her allure shrinking and disappearing faster than ever before, compelled by Harry's family magic.

"Now, you will accompany the body of your father to the Society of Flight's centre in Brittany where your mother and siblings will gather. The goblins made arrangements with the centre as your mother will submit to the Veela Council there but I'll have no contact with her."

A Gringotts team from France reported that Madam Delacour was a strong veela who refused to follow the council's guidelines. That would change now that she was penniless.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Harry asked.

"One sister only," she replied. "Ma mere, she never wanted sons."

Bill prompted Fleur, "You must refer to Lord Potter-Black as 'My Lord' in all your conversations."

Fleur's eyes glared first at her 'guard' and then at Harry for a hard moment but she complied, "My Lord."

"Your education will be complete this spring and your sister will receive a fully-funded education. After the funeral at the Society's centre, you will return for the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I suggest you speak with the counsellors at the centre and not depend on your mother's guidance. She led your father to this ending in the street."

"Bill, you will come with me, oui?"

"I cannot," he replied. "I have classes I must teach."

"Then I will be defenceless? Who will protect me?" she screeched.

A reporter for the Daily Prophet stepped up to ask for a photo which Harry declined. Before he left, the reporter turned to Fleur and said, "Miss Delacour, you are now the ward of Lord Potter-Black-Snake. He kills basilisks and Dark Lords before breakfast. There's no wizard in Europe who is going to look at you cross-eyed after the story of this duel is printed."

"What does this mean 'cross-eyes'?" Fleur asked. "Is it a curse?"

"It means that no man will dare look at you or attempt to be overly-friendly with you," Bill explained. "They will all be afraid of what Har... Lord Potter-Black will do to them."

With only the smallest nod of the head, Harry turned his back on Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour to walk toward Grand Witch Augusta Longbottom and Neville. Today, he would sit with them at the auction. Behind him, there were words exchanged once again and apparently the veela had another screech in her.

Suddenly Harry smirked, _'I wonder if Bill will marry Fleur? She's just like his mother.'_

The Second Auction

The Gringotts auction floor was more crowded the afternoon of the second auction that it had been for the first. Buyers from Germany and Russia teamed up this time to challenge the Chinese, Incans, and North Africans. Also in attendance for this auction were several American buyers.

Along the sidelines, there was a hurried conference between two French buyers and Griphook – Harry had designated that the whole of the Delacour potions business in France would become part of the Slytherin estate and Delacour's old French business associates wanted an under-the-table discount from the Potter estate in the auction.

"Monsieur, I will not speak with you regarding such an engagement that hurts House Potter," Harry refused. "I suggest that you discuss more appropriate propositions with Ragnock after the auction."

Lord Slytherin's dismissal of the request, made Griphook shake with fear and run from the auction room knowing the Goblin chief would remove his head for attempting to swindle the Potter estate to favour the Slytherin estate.

Harry glanced at the two Frenchmen after the goblin disappeared. "Ragnock is very strict about honesty in accounting and contracts."

"We cannot compete with the potion consortiums in Asia and the German-Russian alliances," one of the Frenchmen said. "We..."

"This is not the time or place to discuss how to revive the French potions business. Perhaps it can be discussed during the Yule holidays?"

The first Frenchman sneered. "Must we conduct business around a boy's school calendar?"

"Of course not," Harry replied. "You may conduct business with whomever you wish, whenever you wish. However, I am not available to discuss or conduct any business until the Yule holidays."

He nodded and finished saying, "Good day gentlemen. I believe the auction is about to start."

The second Frenchman tore into the first one as Harry walked away. "We get an invitation to speak with him at Yule and you act like you were insulted? Are you drinking Delacour's old potions again? I will meet with Lord Potter-Black and work with him."

To begin the auction this time, the goblins offered two of the basilisk skins – the first was fifty years old and the second was one hundred years old.

"What of the fresh skin from the basilisk carcass?" asked one of the American bidders.

"Lord Potter-Black has commissioned several battle suits from the skin. And he has donated a set for each Auror in the British Ministry and the French Ministry."

The goblins brought out the two skins for examination. The light shimmered off the clean scales and the goblins demonstrated that knives, swords, fire and cutting hexes could not penetrate the hide.

Harry whispered to Neville, "How do they cut it to make the boots, pants and robes for battle armour if it is that tough?"

The Americans bought the first hide for 176,000 Galleons. The Russians and Germans bought the second hide for 173,000 Galleons. The ligaments from several muscle groups went for a total of 114,000 galleons. Basilisk blood sold for 41,000 Galleons per litre and the venom went for 300,000 Galleons per litre. The buyer of the first two litres had reported great successes with the potency of virility potions with the first venom and wizards all over the world clamoured for the potion.

Several different goblin tribes from different parts of the world bid on the basilisk meat at this auction – goblins fermented the meat with herbs and sea water for ten years to create a potent goblin beverage with the same effect for goblins as tequila for wizards.

At the end of the second hour, Harry's basilisk had raised another two million Galleons for the Potter vaults.


	13. Chapter 13

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

Slash. While the character of Harry Potter is gay in this story, he's fourteen and that's too young to be involved in an adult relationship. He doesn't seem to think much of the adults around him in any case.

In this chapter, the students gather to watch the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Things do not go as planned.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parsel tongue conversation}

13 The First Task

Opposing Views in the Great Hall

Albus Dumbledore looked out over his kingdom of Hogwarts from his throne at the head table. Following the incursion by the Dark Lords, it took three weeks of significant effort on his part but now the castle had returned to its normal atmosphere; Gryffindor and Slytherin were at each other's throats while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were marginalized as always.

The students of Durmstrang and Beauxbâtons were enjoying the visit to Scotland and classes were going well. The Daily Prophet stopped printing stories about the Dark Lord's invasion of the Chamber of Secrets. The reason for stopping those stories was not pleasing but at least his name was only mentioned very occasionally in the paper because of the coverage of the second auction of basilisk components.

A continued sore spot was that Harry Potter still refused to provide any portion of the proceeds from the lucrative basilisk auctions for the coffers of Hogwarts. Albus found himself personally dealing with auditors from the Ministry who were watched by auditors from Gringotts – no bribes exchanged hands and the purse strings grew tighter.

Albus didn't even have new robes for the upcoming First Task!

Filius Flitwick watched the students from his seat at the head table in the Great Hall. He saw a different school than the headmaster; the students from the four houses at Hogwarts were united but it was because the visitors were unpleasant and rude. The Hogwarts faculty had made allowances for the visitors the first week after All Hallows Eve. There were several students from all three schools who continued to see mind healers from St. Mungo's as they dealt with the nightmares and fears of the Dark Lords. However, it soon became apparent that the visitors would not blend in well with the British youngsters. The students from Durmstrang were dark themselves and made fun of the Hogwarts students for 'fearing the dark'. Beauxbâtons students and their headmistress were often seen with their noses in the air when met in the halls – the food, the accommodations, the classrooms, the teachers – none of them were acceptable by Beauxbâtons standards according to the comments of the French students.

Deputy Headmistress McGonagall was hard as nails when dealing with the visitors–she had elves and portraits watching them and reporting to her. Three of the ten boys from Durmstrang were confined to their common room already for attacking Hogwarts students between classes with spells that would have caused severe injury except for the timely arrival of Professor Curse-breaker. Bill swept the three Durmstrang hooligans in a net and left them tied up until their headmistress came to the scene. Her only comment was that if they were stupid enough to get caught, then they deserved the confinement to the dorm.

Miss Lovegood's articles about the behaviour of the visitors appeared in Magic Match and the German papers regularly; leading to the arrival of owls from the continent with letters from parents demanding their children return home for Yule. The spirit of cooperation and friendship withered faster than Dumbledore's plans to return to the Wizegamot.

Preparing a Second Trap

Deep underneath Hogwarts in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter-Black read a duplicate of one of Salazar's parseltongue books from centuries ago. Parseltongue was particularly strong with healing injuries and illness; Slytherin House at Hogwarts was originally to be the house of healers. Slytherin wrote that all spells were much stronger in the tongue of snakes and Harry wondered if the Avada Kedavra would be that much stronger?

Kreature popped into the room and sat on the floor at Harry's feet, his face sad.

"Lord Potter-Black, Kreature musts report that he is unable to blocks fire-bird from coming into basilisk chambers if Old Goat-with-Whiskers is here."

Winky came out of the room she was furnishing to resemble a study in the castle above them.

"Firey-bird cans come through all these wardses?" Winky asked. "Can she hear Old Whiskers through all these wards?"

"Kreature says yes."

"Is there any way to hide the headmaster from the phoenix?" asked Harry.

The two elves conferred for a full minute and Kreature replied, "Kreature and Winky cans hides the Old Goat-with-Whiskers for five days after a burning day."

Harry smiled. "And when does Fawkes have her next burning day?"

"New Year's Day, Mr. Lord Harry Potters-Blacks," Winky said. "She burns up that day and can't flash, fly or see 'Old Goat-with-Whiskers' for five days after her burns."

"Kreature asks will five days be long enough for the portrait to cures?" the Black family elf asked.

"Winky says yes. Portraits of Dark Lordses and Greasy Git cured in four days. Old Goat-with-Whiskers is not being stronger than thems."

"Very well then," Harry said. "We shall be at Hogwarts on New Year's Day and tempt the headmaster to visit the newly discovered personal study of Salazar Slytherin where I have found a book that will be of particular interest to him."

"Everythings is prepared, Lord Black," Kreature said. "Dobbys made the frame for the Old Goat-with-Whiskers with greatest care; it be as strong as the prison for the Dark Lords."

Harry completed making copies of all the books and papers from Salazar's study. The priceless original books and hand-written papers would form the sacrifice required to fuel the portrait prison for Albus Dumbledore. Then he added one more journal, the first pages written in English from a thousand years before and the later pages written in parsel-tongue.

The First Task

On the morning of the first task, Harry dressed carefully in formal robes. He would sit with his classmates to avoid the reporters and government officials but he knew the family crests on his robes earned him some deference from all adults. Outside the doors of the Great Hall he found Fred and George in an agitated state while talking with Bill. He approached slowly and waited, not wanting to intrude on a family matter.

"Bill! Charlie is here," Fred exclaimed.

"They brought two dragons from the reserve in Rumania and one from Wales for the challenge!" George explained.

"The first task is for the champions to steal an egg from nesting dragons!" Fred finished.

"Dragons!" sputtered Bill before he noticed Harry who looked just as surprised and unhappy. "What was Dumbledore thinking about using dragons against a single wizard or witch?"

"Dragons...," Harry muttered. "This is not a tournament! It will be a slaughter."

Fred shook his head and said, "Charlie's been here for a week and the champions have all been told by their headmasters..."

"...that they will face dragons so they had time to prepare," George finished.

Luna appeared at Harry's elbow suddenly, her eyes clear as she addressed the four wizards in front of her, "I would tell you not to go but then many more will die. Just remember to move everyone toward Hogwarts and away from Black Lake."

"What do you see?" Harry asked the seer.

"Flames, Lord of Snakes! I see flames. This brisk November day will be a burning day for certain!" Luna answered before she slumped as Fred and George caught her and half-carried her into the Great Hall, calling Ditty for tea. Harry's deep breath was only noticed by Bill who cocked an eyebrow asking for information but the sudden arrival of Fleur stole everyone's attention for a moment.

"Lord Potter-Black," she said respectfully with the tiniest of curtsies toward her guardian.

"Mademoiselle Delacour," Harry replied with a nod of his head.

"I am so nervous!" the veela declared. Since her return from her father's funeral, she had not used her allure and the relationship with Bill Weasley had faded away. The couple had nothing in common and found themselves less than friends.

"I wish you well today," Harry told the French girl.

The group parted without another word; Fleur to join the Beauxbâtons students, while Bill walked among the tables and spoke with students from each Hogwarts house. Forgotten for once, Harry ate quickly at Gryffindor table and then talked to his housemates and the Puffs. As news of the dragons spread among the students, several first-year students asked if they could remain within the castle rather than attend the contest.

Professor Sprout agreed to the requests when one of her prefects and Hannah Abbot agreed to remain with them. Professor McGonagall agreed to allow her first-year students to skip the task, especially when a Gryffindor prefect and Ginny Weasley agreed to remain behind. The morning was spent in classrooms where the students and the professors did not pay attention. Bill did not allow his fourth-year students to brew–they only studied their notes from last class. He watched Harry nod in his direction before heading out for the Great Hall again.

"Bill! Bill!" called the familiar voice of Molly Weasley. Surprised to see his mother and father with baby Ron standing near the entrance of Hogwarts, Bill made his way over.

"Mother, has something happened?"

"No, no," Molly answered. "Headmaster Dumbledore invited us to attend the First Task and we couldn't find a babysitter so we brought Ron. I thought Ginny could stay with him here in the castle while we were at the event."

"I..." Bill thought for a minute, "I think that is a wonderful idea. Let me call her from the Gryffindor table."

Shortly thereafter Bill, Molly and Arthur were surprised to learn Ginny and three of her friends had already volunteered to remain in the castle with the firsties who did not want to attend. They were glad to watch baby Ron.

"I'll deserve a trip to Honeydukes for changing his nappies," his baby sister pouted.

"Next Hogsmeade weekend," Bill promised as he hugged his sister.

Once Ginny and the other girls headed toward the dormitory with the prefect and firsties as well as the toddler, Molly began questioning Bill.

"What happened to your veela? Has Harry sold her to you? I thought he was against these arranged marriages?" Molly asked.

Without waiting for Bill's answers, Molly plunged ahead, "I am very uncomfortable with you marrying a creature. What kind of influence will she have on Ginny?"

"Mother, I am not marrying Fleur and if you ever mention marriage to me again, I'll betroth myself to Lord Potter-Black!"

"How dare you speak to me in that manner?" Molly erupted.

"I'll speak to you as I please!" Bill shouted back. "It appears to be the only way to make you hear what anyone else wants to say!"

Molly frowned but remained silent thereafter, a rare occasion as Bill directed his parents to the table where visitors were seated for the lunch prepared by the Hogwarts elves.

Free from his fellow fourth years for a few minutes, Harry entered a deserted classroom and cast a spell to mask his conversation. Then he called his elves; Kreature and Nod appeared on either side of pregnant Winky.

"The seer predicts a burning day?" asked Kreature. "Does seer means the fire bird?"

"I cannot be certain but prepare as if it will be a burning day for the phoenix," Harry ordered. "If the phoenix is reborn today, I'll approach the Old Goat with the news of finding Salazar's study."

"Whiskers might not goes with you," Winky said. "He knows you don't trusts him."

"If I play 'the student' properly he will," Harry said. "He must!"

"We's be ready, Lord Black," Kreature said and all three elves popped to the Chamber of Secrets to make certain the trap and portrait frame were ready.

From his seat at the head table, Bill noticed Harry who entered the Great Hall late but surrounded by Firsties as usual. When they passed at the doors, Bill told Harry, "My parents were invited to attend today by the headmaster. Mother brought Ron."

Seeing the look of concern on Harry's face he quickly added, "And Ginny and some of her friends will remain in the dorm as babysitters for Ron with the Firsties."

Feeling Mrs. Weasley's eyes on him, Harry turned in her direction and gave her a polite bow of his head. She ignored him and turned back to her husband.

Immediately following removal of the remains of lunch, Dumbledore announced that all the students should assemble at the stands erected around a giant stockade near Black Lake.

Professor Trelawney called out, "I predict a great day! Everyone will enjoy themselves immensely!"

Approaching the stockade with the other students, Harry heard the deep growls of large creatures speaking parseltongue and worrying about their unborn young. On one side, the stands were filled with students from Hogwarts, Beauxbâtons, and Durmstrang. In the middle stood the judges' stand with the headmaster and headmistresses, a few of the professors and government dignitaries. On the other side of the judges' stand, the seats were filled with reporters, international observers, wizards, and witches from Britain and across Europe. Flags fluttered above the stadium in a magical breeze and Harry spent several minutes sketching the layout in his mind.

The stairs connecting the stands to the ground were circular with narrow wooden risers. Students were standing in long queues to climb the stadium stairs and find seats. On the other side of the stadium was the swampy area leading to Black Lake. The ground there was soft and impossible to run across. Harry stared at the stands for several minutes before he remembered seeing a movie on muggle TV where the passengers of an airplane were quickly evacuated with a large inflatable chute that connected to the ground from the plane's doorways.

He summoned Potter-Black elves with instructions to conjure such inflatable chutes at the end of each row of seats. The elves took the image from Harry's mind and the inflatable chutes were in place in seconds with large cushions at the bottom to provide everyone with a soft landing.

In the centre of the stands Harry spotted Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Trelawney, and other Hogwarts staff with Minister Diggory, Director Bones, Lucius Malfoy, and several heads of ministry departments as well as Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Bagman, a ministry mouthpiece, called the crowd to attention and announced the goal of the task – each contestant had to retrieve a golden egg from the nest guarded by the mother dragon.

"Oh, this is bad!" Harry muttered as he turned to Neville who was already urging classmates to head back to the castle. Harry hurriedly told Neville about the escape chutes his elves had conjured at the end of each row of seats before he pushed his way through the other students to Bill's side.

"There are escape chutes on the end of each row; send the students there. I need to speak to Draco and get the Slytherin students moving this way. They are directly next to the judge's stand."

Fred and George joined Luna in getting the second-year students headed down the stairs and then on the path to Hogwarts as the announcement was made that Fleur Delacour would face a Welch Green.

"Draco, this is going to end badly," Harry said indicating the scene below with the dragon and her nest of eggs.

Irritated with his cousin's interference in his day with Daphne, Draco sighed, "Harry, I am certain things are well in hand."

"Watch," urged Daphne. "The veela is coming out of the tent."

"When things start to go bad, bring Daphne and the other Slytherins to the end of the stands. Don't go to the stairs. There are chutes they can slide down to safety."

Draco nodded absently until Harry grabbed his arm. "Oi! I heard you–right side of stands, slide down..."

Harry caught Marcus Flint's eye and the Slytherin nodded his understanding. When he returned to the Gryffindor seats almost half of the students were already gone. He noticed similar numbers of Puffs and Claws had already begun the trip back to the castle.

From the field, Harry heard the green dragon shouting, {Egg-ssstealerss! They are egg-ssstealerss!}

He turned his attention toward the dragon just as Fleur attempted to use her allure and calming charms to subdue the dragon. For a moment, it appeared she would succeed but then the dragon roared and whirling around, caught the young woman with its large, heavy tail and threw the first champion almost fifty feet into the air and out of the stockade.

As the dragon handlers subdued the angry mother dragon with stupefy and sleep spells, Harry went to Bill who was watching the medi-witches tending to the French girl from his place in the stands.

"They'll port key her to St. Mungo's I am certain," Harry said just before one healer and the injured girl vanished.

The stand of judges was relatively quiet after the giantess left to apparate herself to St. Mungo's to check on her student. With the stockade suddenly appearing much less safe, Lucius Malfoy and Amelia Bones began doubting the wisdom of having students in the stands. They walked to the banister that separated their seats from the Hogwarts students to find many of the children on their feet and headed to the far end of the stands. As they watched, Bill Weasley, Harry Potter-Black, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones directed students to the edge where they suddenly dropped out of sight.

"Draco!" Lucius called to his son who still sat with Daphne Greengrass in the stands watching the handlers bringing out a Chinese Fireball.

"The line is too long on the stairs, Father. As soon as the line shortens for Lord Potter-Black's escape chutes, Daphne and I will go."

Blaise Zambini already herded the lower year Slytherin students toward the chutes while Marcus Flint argued with his year-mates to leave. When they refused, he stood and led many of the sixth and fifth year Slytherin students toward the escape chutes.

Harry sent Neville and Susan down the chutes to organize the students and make them head for the castle. George and Fred Weasley had already made one trip to the castle with groups of students from all houses and they returned to get more headed in the direction of safety.

"Our second contestant is Victor Krum! He will face a Chinese Fireball!" announced Bagman from the central stand.

The visitor's stands were still full and their voices were all heard as they cheered encouragement but then fell silent. Then the students queuing to slide down the chutes and the ones on the ground heard the visitors all scream in horror. An agonized cry from Victor Krum was cut short as a single large fireball burned him to a crisp. There were shouts from the dragon handlers and snarls from the Chinese Fireball as her nest was trampled and her eggs destroyed.

"Put her down! Put her down!" shouted some in the crowd but the handlers knew she was one of the few fertile fireballs left in the world as they managed to subdue her.

In the student stands, there was pandemonium – more students took the chutes down to the ground and ran for the castle. The older students used the circular stairs and jostled each other about before reaching the ground. Bill and Harry only had fifty students remaining to get down from the stands when the handlers began directing the Hungarian Horntail into the stockade. This dragon was a large as the other two dragons combined and this nesting mother was distressed even more by the mournful cries of the Fireball who had lost her entire nest of eggs.

The Horntail saw her eggs and they were just out of her reach–chains held her back from being able to cover her clutch and she looked around for her handlers–irritating wizards who were supposed to protect her eggs. But her handlers disappeared behind the walls of the stockade and an egg-thief approached her unprotected nest.

Horntail Attack

There was an ear-splitting roar and the sounds of chains breaking as the Horntail pulled free to protect her nest. Cedric Diggory fled and the dragon let him escape, turning her attention on the wizards in the stands who shouted at her. Ignoring the puny efforts of her handlers, the Horntail launched herself into the visitor's stands and spit a stream of fire at the judges' stand.

Bill and Harry both watched witches and wizards throw up shields to protect the judges' stand while Dumbledore raised one hand above his head; his phoenix flashed into the space for Dumbledore to grab his tail feathers and flee before the dragon fire reached them.

"He ran away," Harry said in disbelief. The headmaster fled from the disaster that was the first task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Time to go!" Bill said as he grabbed Harry and pushed him down the nearest chute. There were only three students still in the stands and Bill sent them down before he turned in the direction of the judges' stand to rescue his parents.

He froze in place when he saw an inferno of flames consuming the wooden stands. Suddenly, he was plucked up and thrown over the side of the stands as they began to collapse. An unfamiliar house elf released Bill as he landed beside Harry who grabbed him and pulled him along toward Hogwarts.

"No! I can't leave!" Bill said. "I have to help contain the dragon!"

The Chinese Fireball screamed as she broke free of her restraints and flew up, looking for prey. In a distant field, she saw the giant, flying horses that pulled the Beauxbâtons carriages, and she began her dive toward the herd, determined to satisfy her blood lust. The Horntail wallowed in the ruins of the visitor's stands, trumpeting her victory as she looked for more wizards to smash.

With two dragons rampaging, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade could be destroyed before enough wizards arrived to subdue the beasts.

A line of wizards and witches had formed on the field and they were casting spells on the Horntail dragon. Bill recognized his brothers Charlie and Percy, with Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick. It looked as though the Minister for Magic, the Director of the DMLE and Lucius Malfoy were there also; Cedric Diggory joined his father though the minister urged his son to run to the castle.

Bill ran to join them, his wand out and casting, but the dragon laughed at their spells and swiped her tail through their line, throwing them about like dolls. Then she took a deep breath to roast them before she devoured their carcasses. Knowing he would die shortly Bill would defend his brothers and his friends first. Then from somewhere above him, he heard Harry's voice hissing.

{Guard your eggsss but kill no more! I sssshall end you if you harm another wizard!} shouted Harry Potter-Black to the dragon.

{A ssspeaker! No matter!} the dragon replied. {Today, all wizzardsss die!}

"Harry!" Bill yelled seeing the teenager on a conjured broom, aiming his wand at the dragon just before the Horntail swung around, her massive tail knocking all the professors and politicians into the air for a second time.

{Avada Kedavra!} Harry hissed and the green curse sped across the space between the wizard on a broom and the angry dragon.

The Horntail fell lifeless instantly and the only sounds were the crackling fires and the calls for help from the wounded buried under the rubble of the stands as Bill Weasley fell unconscious.

Field Hospital

When he woke, Bill Weasley realized he was sore and burned in couple of places, but he was on a hospital bed, inside a warm tent and the waning light meant the sun was setting. The friendly face of Luna Lovegood appeared at his side with a pain-relieving potion and as he drank it, she shared all the news.

"St. Mungo's sent a new squad up to Hogwarts to perform 'triage'–a muggle term for sorting the injured. The worst cases have been sent to St. Mungo's and Gringotts in London. The healers from Sacred Heart in Paris arrived via port key to help and they have sent several of the injured back there as well."

"How did this get so organized so quickly?"

The blond smiled and explained, "I spent the morning with my head in the floo in Professor McGonagall's office talking with Ragnock, Healer Smith at St. Mungo's, and Grand Witch Longbottom. The goblins began using port keys to send supplies as soon as the Chinese Fireball was subdued."

"Did they put her down?"

"No, Harry convinced her to calm down and to adopt the orphaned Norwegian Horntail's eggs as her own. She's already been sent to the Orkney Islands until the clutch hatches. And the Welch Green returned to the reserve in Wales."

Bill asked, "Where's Lord Potter-Black?"

Luna tilted her head to one side, "He is still making port keys for the last of the wounded that must go to hospital. He'll be around soon."

After Luna moved on with her tray of potions to the next patient she 'knew' would be awakening, Bill looked at the tent closer. There were globes of light floating around the ceiling, rows of hospital beds and healers moving quietly among their patients. Elves continuously popped in with supplies, potions and popped out with dirty bandages.

A short, rotund woman in a healer's grey robes appeared at the entrance of the tent and began counting beds and patients. Bill waved when Harry stepped into view, spoke with the woman for a moment and then entered the tent, striding purposefully toward his location.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked.

Harry replied, "I'm whole though I thought you were done for when the Horntail threw everyone about with her tail!"

"I wasn't the one who challenged the dragon from a broom," Bill replied with a grin. Then he sobered and asked, "What is the butcher's bill?"

Harry sighed, "There are around three hundred dead but they are mostly visitors. Only twelve Hogwarts students are confirmed dead – all from Slytherin seventh and sixth years. Durmstrang and Beauxbâtons both lost students – there may be no one left to sail that ship home at Yule. The Fireball killed and ate ten of the horses the French used to pull their carriages."

"Better the horses than students."

"Agreed," Harry said. "It was Luna who saved many lives. She had the medical teams ready when the first calls came through the floo, but there are still are over one hundred injured in hospital."

"Why are there so many more dead than injured?"

"The Horntail was a huge dragon and when she smashed into the stands, people were killed instantly."

"My parents?" Bill asked fearfully.

"I don't know. The Aurors have sealed off the area and they are removing debris looking for any survivors. Director Bones is working with a broken leg–she refuses treatment until the area is secured. Diggory has a broken arm and his son is acting as his father's agent, dealing with representatives of the French Ministry and the Bulgarian Ministry."

"My brothers?"

Here, Harry had reason to smile as he reported, "Charlie took charge of the dragon handlers once I got the Chinese Fireball to adopt the orphaned eggs. He led the team that took her to the Orkneys and he'll return tomorrow."

"Percy is in St. Mungo's with a broken leg but he'll back at the ministry tomorrow. His fiancé, Penelope Clearwater is running the port key station for me and keeping people clear of the landing area."

"Fred and George stood by Luna who has talked down irate parents, furious goblins and infernal ministry officials who want to 'take charge'. I think three department heads were transfigured into rocks and left where they lay."

"Who is in charge in the castle?"

Harry replied with the first grin of the evening. "Would you believe that Marcus Flint proved to be a leader today? He led the Slytherin students back to the castle and then organized the pure-blood and half-blood students to floo call their parents that they were okay. He helped the muggle-born all send owls with letters to their parents that they were well. He has the elves providing food and the prefects in each dorm handling everything."

"Did the professors survive?"

"I don't know. The goblins took Flitwick to Gringotts and we port keyed McGonagall and Sprout directly to St. Mungo's as soon as the Aurors found them in the rubble."

A new voice entered the conversation; Amelia Bones had entered the tent in a floating chair with one leg immobilized in a muggle cast. She asked, "Professor Weasley, I want to know if you saw Headmaster Dumbledore anywhere?"

"I saw him leave when the Horntail attacked the stands, Director Bones. He called his phoenix and fled."

"He has not reappeared on the field or tried to help with the injured," Harry said.

"Director, I imagine the headmaster is in his office in the castle," Bill offered just as Minister Diggory and Cedric appeared at the entrance of the tent and called the director out.

"I have to get up and return to the castle," Bill said. "Where's Moody?"

"I understand that he is guarding the front door of the castle, giving orders, and making everyone feel safe," Harry replied. "Let me get a healer to release you. They have everyone stuck to their beds with sticking charms."

"Can't you release me?"

"And anger a healer?" Harry asked incredulously. "Professor Curse-breaker, I'm not crazy!"

Trouble for Dumbledore

All through the night, healers cared for the injured in tents on the fields outside Hogwarts. From Luna, Harry and Bill learned that Flitwick had two broken legs that the goblin healers were caring for and he would return sometime the following day.

Luna continued with her news, saying, "McGonagall and Sprout are both severely injured and will require several days in St. Mungo's to recover. Professor Trelawney is among the dead. But there's cause to celebrate Bill, your parents are alive and safe."

"How? Where?" asked Bill.

Luna smiled, "Mr. Weasley experienced a bout of uncontrollable magic fearing for the life of his wife and he apparated them all the way to the Irish cottage where they had gone on their honeymoon many years before. It took several hours for him to rest and gather enough magic to begin the return in shorter stages."

They were working with the last of the patients to send to St. Mungo's when Bill nudged Harry and pointed toward Amos Diggory. The minister had just received a delegation from the Wizegamot and quickly turned purple with rage. He stomped across the field to the port key area and stopped before Harry.

"Lord Potter-Black, I understand that the gargoyle that guards the Headmasters office will step aside for you. Is this true" he asked Harry who nodded.

"Good. Would you accompany me to the castle? I must stop the headmaster before he starts a war with the French!"

Harry, Bill, Amos, and Cedric hurried to the castle, leaving the medical tents behind. Moody still guarded the front door of the castle and a few students with their parents were in the Great Hall.

"Minister, I am glad to see that you survived," Alistair greeted Amos.

"Thank you, Moody. Any parent who wants to take their child home is welcome to; Hogwarts will close for at least two weeks. Now, I must grab Albus by the collar and prevent him starting a war with the French."

"Mr. Potter-Black knows the way to the headmaster's office," Moody said, stepping out of the way. A team of Aurors came running behind them, Kingsley in front shouting for the minister to wait for them.

"Gentlemen, you are late," Amos growled but said no more as he led the party into the castle. When they reached the gargoyle, it only had to see the Minister of Magic boiling angry to move out of the way and allow the party to the stairs. When Amos opened the door of the headmaster's office, he found Dumbledore with his head in the floo.

Climbing to his feet, Dumbledore immediately began trying to placate the minister, "Amos, I am glad you came. I have been telling the members of the Wizegamot what occurred here today – it is obviously the fault of the giantess from Beauxbâtons. Her presence infuriated the dragons."

"Albus Dumbledore, you coward! You fled the stockade when the Horntail attacked leaving your students in danger!" declared Amos Diggory.

"Now Amos, I am certain you are distraught but if you think about this, I did the best thing to move out of the way..."

"Out of the way?" the minister asked. "You fled with the help of your phoenix and have not aided the injured, or provided comfort to the surviving students and visitors."

"I don't know healing," Dumbledore mumbled. "It was better if I was here."

"Where you have been creating more problems! I understand that Grand Witch Longbottom has been on the floo all afternoon trying to prevent a war with the French. What did you say to the French Ambassador when you called him on the floo?"

Dumbledore stammered but finally admitted he had blamed the trouble with the dragons on the flying horses the Beauxbâtons team had used to arrive at Hogwarts. "I told him the steeds aggravated the dragons into a hunting frenzy. I could see the Chinese Fireball killing and eating them from here in my office. The giantess appeared in the pasture and fought the dragon but the beast killed her and left the corpse among the dead horses."

Harry left immediately to send a message to Amelia about the dead giant so that Aurors could secure her body for burial. A few wild hippogriffs already circled the field and the skeletal thestrals fed on the bodies of the horses but it appeared that none of the magical beasts wanted to dine on the giantess.

"Albus Dumbledore, from this moment, you have no authority to contact any foreign official. You will stop floo calling members of the Wizegamot concerning the First Task," Amos Diggory shouted. "There will be an official inquiry into this disaster and your name is all over the planning, orders and contracts from the bloody Tri-Wizard Tournament. I expect your next office will be in Azkaban!"

Albus Dumbledore stood silently for a minute after Diggory and his brat left the headmaster's office. He noticed that all but one of the portraits was deserted.

Only the portrait of Alphard Black remained. "Spying on me for your grandson?"

"For my granddaughter," explained the portrait. "Late at night, the portraits you hid in the cellars enjoy my stories of your failures and stupidity."

"I have been the best headmaster that Hogwarts has ever had!" Dumbledore insisted. The portrait shook his head and then stepped out of the frame. Alone in his office, Dumbledore looked at his trophies – an order of Merlin First Class, photos of successful students and his books.

Soon all this would be packed away and he would be in Azkaban if that idiot Diggory had his way. Glancing at Fawkes, the chick sleeping in the improvised nest of a shoe box with hippogriff down, he knew his phoenix would not be able to fly for a week and not able to carry him away for at least another week after that.

"How do I delay them for two weeks?" he asked aloud in the gloomy, empty room.

Closing Hogwarts

Sending his siblings through the floo in his office to join their parents at the Burrow, Bill made a last sweep of the castle with Alistair Moody to verify that all the students were gone home via floo or apparated away by Aurors. They found no stragglers or professors so they stood at the front door as Hagrid closed the doors and returned to his hut. The groundskeeper would care for the surviving horses and move the dead ones into the feeding troughs for the thestrals.

Once the front doors were closed, Bill and Alistair locked them with spells and wooden bars. Then they returned to their separate quarters to floo to St. Mungo's to check on the other professors and for Bill to check on the Hogwarts's students and Fleur Delacour.

At the hospital, they found the Hogwarts professors under the care of competent wizards and witches. When they came to the hall where the students were housed, they heard the veela's voice making demands of the witches seeing to her care.

"How can she keep up that constant volume?" Bill asked. "And why didn't I notice it before?"

Alistair shrugged and walked away when Bill flinched at Fleur's screech upon seeing the professor at the door to her private room, "Where have you been! I have been here for hours! I could have been attacked!"


	14. Chapter 14

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

SLASH. While the character of Harry Potter is gay in this story, he's fourteen and that's too young to be involved in an adult relationship. He doesn't seem to think much of the adults around him in any case.

In this chapter, Harry creates his last portrait prison, capturing Dumbledore.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parsel tongue conversation}

14 Portrait of Light Lord

Alone in Great Hall

Moonlight shone through the windows of the Great Hall where Albus Dumbledore sat on his throne at the head table. Alone except for shadows that appeared to grow darker with each passing minute, the wizard sat in the ruins of his kingdom. In a few short hours, the tattered remains of his reputation would be destroyed; the Daily Prophet would publish the story that Albus 'Many Names' Dumbledore had run from the Horntail when it attacked.

' _There weren't any important students killed; only students from Slytherin,'_ he rationalized as he considered all that he'd lost. _'How quick the fall from dizzy heights; no Wizegamot throne, no gold, no wand of power, no respect... no headmaster's throne.'_

And there were so few years left; at 137 he knew he had at most a handful of summers and winters left to show the magical world that he was the saviour they needed.

A house elf popped into the Great Hall and lay the headmaster's supper on the table before him; a plate of delicacies and a mug of ale. Dumbledore lifted the mug and drank deeply.

Gifts and Laughter

The sink in the girl's loo on the third floor slid open and Harry stepped off the elevator. He allowed the sink to close again, felt Kreature on his left side invisible and Nod on the right side also invisible.

Ditty appeared before Harry when he opened the door to the third-floor hallway.

"Is Mr. Lords Harry Potters-Blacks lost? All students musts be gone from Hoggiewarts!"

"I understand Ditty," Harry replied. "But I need to speak to the headmaster tonight. Do you know where he is?"

"Headmasters be eating his dinner in the Great Halls," Ditty answered. "Would Harry Potters-Blacks needs dinner too?"

"Not tonight Ditty. I ate supper earlier. Why don't you go clean the Gryffindor dorms tonight? I know I left dirty clothes in the hamper."

"Oh no, Potters-Blacks! There's be dirty nappies in the trash in the common room!" the house elf exclaimed. "Ditty comes to Hogwarts where there be no dirty nappies to clean! All elves at Hogwarts scared of dirty nappies..."

Suddenly inspired by the tricks of the twin Weasley brothers, Harry grinned and suggested, "Why not wrap the nappies in pretty paper with a bow? Then have an owl deliver them to Molly Weasley."

Ditty seemed to think about the idea for a minute and then his head began to slowly nod, then faster and faster. "That be goods place for the dirty nappies!"

The little house elf popped out and Kreature began giggling. Nod cleared his throat and Harry smiled.

"The nappies are Ron's in any case," he explained to his two elves. "I am very thoughtful."

This time Nod and Kreature both giggled.

"Winky will likes this story!" Kreature whispered.

Approaching the Light Lord

Dumbledore sat down his second mug of ale just as the door of the Great Hall opened enough to allow a single student to slip into the room. The boy's boots echoed off the walls in the empty room as he approached the head table while Dumbledore considered another of his failures – Harry Potter.

' _Perhaps I should have left him with a magical family instead of muggles. But now I won't get another chance to mould a saviour!'_

"Good evening Headmaster Dumbledore!" Harry greeted the man with enthusiasm that made the old wizard narrow his eyes to examine the young wizard for spells, potions, charms. The house elves he detected on either side of the boy were standard guards for a pure-blood lord who knew how to defend himself but there were no traps or other weapons.

"Harry Potter, you should be with your relatives in... I don't remember where they live or their names, but you need to be with them for your own safety."

"I understand Headmaster, but if I was with my relatives I might not be able to share my important news with you."

"Important news?" asked Dumbledore incredulously. "I do not appreciate your humour Mr. Potter!"

The boy remained silent as Dumbledore sighed and checked his mug for more ale but found it empty.

"I sit in ruins at the end of my life. What is important to a wizard of such remarkable achievements as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore? There are so few years left..."

"Headmaster, perhaps I have found a way for you to have more years!"

Dumbledore sniffed. "How? Use a potion to return to childhood? When a wizard is de-aged, he forgets all knowledge and must begin again."

"My explorations within the Chamber of Secrets have proven fruitful. I have found Salazar Slytherin's private study. Among his writings there appear to be directions for creation and use of the Philosopher's Stone that Nicholas Flamel said he created. I would say that it was actually Salazar Slytherin who created it."

Harry suddenly stepped back and asked, "Headmaster, do you think it possible that Flamel is actually Salazar Slytherin? Would that make his wife Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"The directions to use the stone are in his writings?" Dumbledore asked. "You've seen them?"

"I might say 'yes' if you would agree to come see them. It appears to take five years to create the stone but once you have it, the incantation to use it looked fairly simple; but I had only a glance at the instructions this evening. There was something about the stone appearing to be non-magical to all who were not worthy of the long life it offered."

Smug to hear why Severus was never able to see that the stone he hid in his office was magical, Albus felt hope ignite once again within his magical core. "You say it takes five years to create the stone?"

"You'll have that long Headmaster. You told us you were 125 years old..." Harry said. "In any case, come see the study."

"You left the books there?" asked Dumbledore.

"I would say that there are strong protections on the study. Nothing can be removed and only one person can be in the room at a time. It threw my elf out when he tried to enter with me."

"And this room is in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes, we found the door and tonight I opened the lock," Harry said.

"How? Tell me!" Dumbledore demanded. "This is still my school and you are my student!"

Harry stepped back as the headmaster rose from his throne and came down to the floor.

"I will be glad to show you Headmaster," he said with a bow of his head. "I would say come with me to the Chamber of Secrets and discover how to make a Philosopher's Stone."

Dumbledore noted the boy's mental protections were all in place and formidable. But if he could get a good look at the directions for how to use the Philosopher's Stone he had in his office, he wouldn't need to wait five years.

"That is an excellent suggestion, Mr. Potter. I shall step into my office for a moment to retrieve parchment, quills, and ink. Then we can explore this study you have discovered."

"Certainly, Headmaster. The entrance is in the..."

"The girl's loo on the third floor? I remember from your second year, Mr. Potter."

"I will meet you there," Harry said before he popped out of the room as if he were a house elf.

Sniffing at the cheek of the boy to 'pop out' when the headmaster had to walk up to his tower and then back down to the third floor, Albus Dumbledore hurried from the Great Hall. He did not call an elf to clear his dishes and they would remain there for several days.

In his office, he grabbed a bag into which he placed sheets of parchment, a bottle of ink and several quills. He threw some fruit into the shoe box for the phoenix but she only chirped before devouring the grapes and ignored him as he opened a secret drawer and withdrew the red stone he'd coveted for most of the last century.

' _Now I shall learn your secret,'_ he thought holding up the stone. _'And I shall live for a thousand years.'_

Into the Chamber

Harry waited patiently in the girl's loo, his two elves silent and disillusioned further to appear to be missing from Dumbledore's magic sight.

The headmaster had not changed his robes and carried a simple bag filled with parchment, ink, and quills. Harry smiled, Dumbledore had brought the stone; it explained the trip to his office. Either of them could have conjured parchment, ink, and quills.

"I must use parseltongue to open the chamber," Harry explained. "And it takes parseltongue to get out of the chamber. There are wards that keep anyone from using port keys or apparition."

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore replied. "Open the chamber and show me to Salazar's study."

{With my presssence, I command you to open.}

The sink slid apart as usual and the dark hole appeared.

{An elevator pleassse.}

When the elevator appeared, Dumbledore asked, "How is this possible?"

"The chamber took the idea from my mind," Harry said as he pulled back the grill work and allowed the headmaster to step on first. Then he stepped in and closed the door.

{Down sslowly please.}

Dumbledore frowned, "I cannot understand parseltongue but that is a long command."

"I am polite Headmaster. I say 'please' and 'thank you' to Hogwarts and to the Chamber of Secrets. Magic enjoys the kindness."

"How deep is the chamber?" Dumbledore asked, getting the boy to talk more.

"Almost half a kilometre," Harry replied. "It is straight down. There's no indication of mining so it must be a natural cavern."

Finally, the elevator stopped and again Harry opened the grill work to allow the headmaster to step out first. The magical lights ignited and Dumbledore paused to admire the work of the founders for a moment. The archways and paved path led deeper into the chamber.

"Where is the study?"

"This way," Harry said walking swiftly along the path. "Here is where I met the young Tom Riddle. He never explored the chamber fully when he was here in the 1940's."

The Hidden Room

After the long hallway, Harry Potter stopped along a smooth expanse of wall, the only decoration a picture frame with a blank canvas.

Dumbledore ignored it to ask, "Where is the doorway? Where is the study with the books?"

Harry Potter grinned and hissed, {The hidden room ssshall be ssseen.}

The simple, wooden door appeared in the smooth wall and Harry reached out to take the latch and open the door.

"I'll go in first," he said before he stepped inside. Dumbledore made to follow but felt the impossibly strong ward hold him back.

Dumbledore looked through the door and saw a simple wooden table with an uncomfortable looking wooden chair. On the table were a large pile of books and papers. A nearby rough set of shelves held other books and papers.

"This is the personal study of Salazar Slytherin. Here is his private journal." Harry said motioning around the room. Then he held up a small book.

"This diary contains the directions for creating and using the Philosopher's Stone."

"What does it say?" Dumbledore commanded. "How do you get the stone to work?"

"I only began to read how to make the stone, sir," Harry replied. Dumbledore frowned and the boy said, "Don't worry. I will come out in just a moment. Let me call my elf."

He did call and the elf appeared beside Dumbledore outside the room.

"Yes, Lord Black."

"Can you bring tea for the Headmaster?"

"I would prefer ale," Dumbledore told the elf. "And a pitcher with more."

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore, sirs."

The elf popped away and then back without any problem bringing Dumbledore a mug of ale, a jug with more ale, and a table that he sat outside the room with the jug. A second elf appeared with a tea tray for them to consume later.

"I sat the book you want on top of the pile, headmaster," Harry said as he approached the door. The moment Harry stepped out of the room Dumbledore stepped inside and hurried to the table with his mug of ale. He sat the mug on the table, transformed the simple wooden chair into an elaborate throne, and finally sat down to discover how to use the stone.

Reaching for the mug and taking a drink, he didn't notice the door had closed. The first pages of the book mentioned how to find a proper sized stone and provided a long list of ingredients to gather.

"First Ritual..." Dumbledore muttered, turning ahead in the pages. "Third Ritual... Fifth Ritual..."

He stopped to take another long drink from his mug and withdraw the Philosopher's the stone from his robes. The bright red stone would soon provide him with the elixir of life and enough gold to buy all Magical Britain.

When Dumbledore returned his attention to the book, he realized that something was wrong. The hand writing in the back of the book was swirls and squiggles. He flipped back to the beginning and found the English readable but at the back of the book...

' _Parseltongue! The boy didn't realize the back of the book is written in parseltongue!'_

Now he would have to depend on Harry Potter to translate the directions for him. It was at this moment, that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore noticed that the door to the chamber was closed. The powerful wards of Salazar Slytherin's study prevented him from escaping the chamber – he was trapped.

' _He'll come back in a moment!'_ the headmaster told himself as he swallowed the last of the ale.


	15. Chapter 15

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

Slash. While the character of Harry Potter is gay in this story, there will not be any intimate scenes – he's fourteen and that's too young to be involved in an adult relationship. He doesn't seem to think much of the adults around him in any case.

In this chapter, the aftermath of Dumbledore's disappearance is dealt with, the potions business gets a boost in Britain, and the portrait of Lady Lily Evans awakens.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parsel tongue conversation}

15\. Awakening

Dumbledore Does a Runner

Harry maintained a vigil within the Chamber of Secrets until a full day passed without any movement in the portrait prison of Albus Dumbledore; only then did the teenager return to Grimmauld Place. The painting took four days to 'cure' but Harry remained busy with the copies of Salazar Slytherin's books and potion recipes. Kreature and Nod set up a potions lab in the chamber where Harry carefully worked through several of the potions, and made his own notations in a separate notebook.

Each day, Kreature, Nod and Ditty updated Winky; Ditty wanted to leave Hogwarts and work for Harry after he cleaned the Gryffindor dormitory and sent the dirty nappies to the Weasley home. Kreature promised there would be more opportunities to prank wizards while working for Lord Black.

Harry took turns with the house elves watching the headmaster as Dumbledore's movements slowed and finally ceased. Once they were certain the old wizard was frozen by the magics of the painting, Kreature popped the canvas into the Slytherin vault at Gringotts, and Harry returned to his home in London.

On the day following the conclusion of their vigil, the Daily Prophet printed the following headlines and story.

 **Where is Albus Dumbledore?**

 **Has Headmaster Done a Runner?**

 **Yesterday, Daily Prophet reporters and photographers joined a group of Aurors and Ministry officials who ventured into Hogwarts for the first time since the events of the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament that left more than three hundred wizards and witches dead.**

 **Auror Kingsley Shackelbolt led the way into the Great Hall with Madame Bones not far behind. Our cameras photographed the abandoned meal at the head table and another of the open doorway to the headmaster's office where nothing seemed to be missing except for parchment. In Dumbledore's office, the Aurors discovered the little phoenix being fed by the house elves and it greeted the visitors with song but communicated with none of them.**

 **Later in the morning, Minerva McGonagall stepped from the floo into Hogwarts from St. Mungo's and the castle settled the wards on the new Headmistress.**

" **I have been chosen by Hogwarts as the new headmistress. Hogwarts doesn't know where Dumbledore went; she just knows he is gone," McGonagall said gravely. "I urge Albus to come forward and accept responsibility for his role in this tragedy."**

 **Director Bones of the DMLE ordered all Aurors to be on the outlook for Albus Dumbledore. Grand Witch Longbottom has been in contact with the international community and asked for assistance with detaining Dumbledore if he is found in any other country. Once the funerals and memorials are completed, Minister Diggory plans to hold hearings on the disaster at Hogwarts with the headmaster's 'Tri-Wizard Tournament'.**

 **The three schools have declared the tournament ended. The Goblet of Fire was extinguished and returned to storage in the Department of Mysteries.**

 **Funerals and Memorials**

 **Following the last of the funerals and memorials for British students and visitors killed by the Ridgeback dragon, Grand Witch Longbottom will travel to France to attend the funerals of the seven Beauxbaton students and their headmistress.**

 **On Friday, Minister Diggory and his family travel to Bulgaria for the memorial service for Victor Krum who was incinerated by the Chinese Fireball.**

 **Diggory and Longbottom both travel to Germany on Sunday for the memorial service for the Durmstrang students and headmistress. Durmstrang will not have a graduating class this year as every student in the seventh-year class was killed in the Horntail's attack.**

 **Hogwarts to Remain Closed until New Year**

 **With the support of Minister Diggory, Headmistress McGonagall announced today that Hogwarts will remain closed until after the new year.**

" **We have several staff to replace with short notice and plans to make that will provide our students with the instruction needed to make up for the lost time with the interruptions of this past fall. Hogwarts is a school – it will no longer host deadly tournaments, Death Eaters or Dork Lords."**

 **When asked about her pronunciation, McGonagall repeated her words, "Yes, I said 'Dork Lords'. No more at Hogwarts!"**

Gringotts Meetings

With the extended holiday, Harry made effective use of the time. He arranged three meetings at Gringotts that he felt were necessary or obligatory. Early in the morning, he arrived via the floo and Highblade escorted him into the room reserved for only the wealthiest clients.

Ragnock greeted Harry with bows and bloody wishes as all good goblins do. Clawface had good reports for the Black vaults, Highblade danced as he reported on the Galleons flowing into the Potter vaults, and the newly appointed Bloodknife discussed how to expand the Slytherin estate. The goblins invited Bill Weasley to sit with the at their table during the conversations and Harry found he welcomed the curse-breaker's presence again.

After examination by the goblin accountants, the Delacour potions business was pronounced to be stagnant; fortunately, the French wizard who wanted to collaborate with Harry's continental businesses arrived for his meeting. Clawface and Highblade remained as observers but three Gringotts counsellors and potion masters joined the discussion. At the end of two hours of discussion, Harry and his new business partner agreed to form a joint venture with an even split of the costs and eventual profits.

"I shall provide appropriate amounts of basilisk ingredients for creation of the potions we've discussed but none of the ingredients are for resale. All sales from my stocks will be through Gringotts only," Harry said as they concluded the contract.

"Agreed," the Frenchman said. "This first year will see the potions business in France rebound!"

"And if we are successful, would you consider a joint venture with several British firms to give your products a greater market?" asked Bloodknife. "Lord Slytherin and I hope to build upon several connections in Britain to expand the potions business here."

"Oui!" the Frenchman replied as he barely managed to control his excitement. "France and Britain can wrestle the potion markets in Spain and Italy away from the Germans. Argentina is another market that is not well served by the Incan potion masters in the Andes magical lands."

The second meeting began very quickly after the first as Mr. Everett Parkinson was escorted into the room. He was accompanied by a house elf that carried his briefcase; it was difficult for a wizard with only one arm to conduct business. Lucius and Draco Malfoy followed Mr. Parkinson and there were few comments exchanged between the wizards with residual resentments remaining between them all.

All of Harry's goblin account managers, Bill Weasley, and Ragnock joined in the discussion with Parkinson and Malfoy.

"The dissolution of the betrothal between my daughter and Heir Malfoy created a great many questions in the minds of other suppliers and growers," Parkinson complained. "I have had trouble fulfilling my contracts all fall."

Highblade reminded Parkinson of the true cause of the dissolution of the betrothal. "Miss Parkinson – Pansy, is it? Or Patsy? Whatever the daughter's name, Miss Parkinson attacked Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin on the train to Hogwarts. Her hex was thrown back at her but nonetheless, she attacked the head of the house she intended to marry into."

"He..."

"And isn't it more accurate to state that it was the unfortunate misunderstanding at the basilisk auction that created doubts in the minds of your growers and suppliers?" asked Clawface glancing at the empty sleeve in Parkinson's robes.

Lucius Malfoy spoke up at this juncture, "Everett, the end of the betrothal does not mean we cannot do business. Patsy and Draco are not suited for one another so let us forget that notion. I am certain that Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin and his account managers want our businesses to prosper.

"That is very true Mr. Malfoy," Ragnock assured the wizards. "Gringotts purchases a great many of our potion ingredients locally and our potion masters are pleased with the potency of the locally grown and harvested plant and animal ingredients we have purchased from you in the past."

The third meeting brought a surprise for Harry – Marcus Flint came with his father and older brothers to discuss strengthening Flint Potion Brewers with investment by Harry's Slytherin vaults.

Harry had not spoken to Marcus after the First Task so during lunch he made a point to approach his fellow Hogwarts student. The Flints were seated at private table in Ragnock's office and when Lord Potter-Black approached, the four men stood and bowed while he returned a half bow.

Speaking to the father, Harry said, "Mr. Flint, I must impose for a moment only. I wish to commend Marcus for his efforts to save the students from Slytherin before the dragon's attack in the First Task. If other seventh years had listened to him, they would have survived. When we return to Hogwarts, I shall make certain that McGonagall hears how Marcus kept all four houses calm when everyone returned to the castle and arranged for students to floo call their parents or send owls as quickly as possible. His leadership prevented panic," Harry told the family as the young man's father and brothers eyes widened.

"Lord Potter-Black, my son had not told me these things," Tobias Flint confessed.

"It was the right thing to do, Father," Marcus explained. "I imagined how Mother would feel if she heard rumours over the floo without hearing from me."

Harry continued, "I understand we will have extra tuition with Aurors to make up for lost time with defence, transfiguration and potions this spring. What say we form a duelling club for Saturdays to get everyone into fighting form?"

"That is a great idea but what wizard is going to be willing to duel with you?" asked Marcus with a gleam in his eye.

Harry looked confused until Marcus whispered, "None of the wizards want you to charm their 'wands' like you did in the duel with the Delacour fellow."

Then Harry blushed but Marcus laughed and offered his hand that Harry shook and joined the Slytherin in laughing.

Ragnock approached Bill Weasley as the curse-breaker watched Harry laughing with Marcus.

"Flint is close in age to Lord Potter-Black," Ragnock said. "He is intelligent and healthy. The family is fertile with three living sons and a young daughter at home."

"The family is notoriously dark," Bill muttered.

"And that should dissuade Lord 'Slytherin' in what way?" asked the goblin. "Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin needs a strong consort – he must have at least three sons to carry forward each family name."

Bill glanced toward his boss and found the goblin with a perfectly blank expression on his face, but the curse-breaker asked, "Why would Gringotts be concerned about the identity of Lord Potter-Black's future consort?"

"The young man is the most powerful wizard in Britain as a teenager and he has eliminated all his enemies in only six months' time," Ragnock reminded Bill. "Think what he will be able to accomplish in the first ten years of his majority."

"With good advisors, Lord Potter-Black will go far," Bill argued.

Ragnock nodded his head once. "But his consort will be his partner and work with him more effectively than any group of advisors be they goblins, wizards or muggles. Harry needs a consort who will not abuse or deceive him. I understand even Lady Black deceived him and Lord Potter-Black is alone now except for his house elves."

"Why me?" Weasley asked, keeping his face neutral and his voice quiet.

"I am not saying it has to be you to build the future with Lord Potter-Black," Ragnock explained. "I shall find a strong wizard of good character, good health and strong family, and then find ways to put him near Lord Potter-Black. If the young lord's regard for such a wizard grows, a betrothal agreement would bring them together."

Bill frowned considering the wizards he knew from his years at Hogwarts and then working at Gringotts. Who would not be attracted to the power of being consort to Lord Potter-Black…but would any of them be good for the young lord, help him and love him?

"It would not be a burden to be bonded with the most powerful wizard since Merlin. Think of the power their children will have," Ragnock mused aloud. "Spell crafting and perhaps even the gateway to Avalon could be opened. We could escape this world before the muggles find us."

"The betrothal agreement would be of a year's length?"

"Or two," Ragnock stated. "The magic would make Harry attractive and desirable."

Bill shook his head, "Sir, I fear waking up and finding myself married to a woman too like my mother or becoming a man too like my father."

"I believe…"

Bill interrupted the chief of the goblin tribe with a shake of his head, "I am not the one for Harry. He needs someone who comes without reservations."

Ragnock bowed his head once and then turned to consider Marcus Flint more closely.

Awakening

Harry 'woke' Lady Black from her magical sleep and proposed that she remain awake while he was at Grimmauld Place for the holidays. Business obliged him to host at least one dinner for his goblin managers and his several business associates in potions, and he wanted to invite friends for a party. So, three days before Christmas, Lady Black played hostess for a dinner to introduce the Delacour managers, and the partner from France to Everett Parkinson, as well as to Tobias Flint and his sons. It was the first such meeting that Lucius and Draco did not attend to end Parkinson's embarrassment regarding the past. But Harry's three goblin managers did attend with Bill Weasley to act as mediators and advisors.

The opportunities for business and profit overcame the differences between the British and French wizards. Parkinson grew comfortable with Harry and the Flint father and sons, especially after Harry announced that he would provide Everett with the basilisk venom needed for the medical potion to regrow his arm.

"I provided the venom to regrow all the limbs of Aurors and other victims of the last war," Harry explained. "Bloodknife assures me it will make good press to assist a business partner as well."

When the others were gathered around a table to review potion projections, Marcus spoke to Harry, "And Parkinson being in your debt doesn't hurt either."

Nodding, the dark-haired teenager added, "I saw the value in the gesture. Besides, Patsy must be polite to all of my friends at Hogwarts after her father's arm is restored."

The Slytherin student nodded, "All of Slytherin house owes you Potter."

"Then let them know I only want us to have a peaceful year for study!" Harry insisted. "We have months of Defence classes to make up."

After seeing most of the guests to the floo room, Harry returned to the landing on the first floor where Lady Black's portrait was discussing the personalities of today's visitors with Bill Weasley.

"Thank you, Grandmother, I believe the wizards and the goblins both enjoyed the meal and the discussions. We'll build up the potions business in Britain again for sure."

"Harry, a gentleman would say 'for certain', not 'for sure'," his grandmother corrected him. "Now, allow me to tell you the gossip I overheard."

Harry turned his head toward Lady Black as she shared her news, "Mr. Parkinson is offering his daughter to Mr. Flint for a betrothal!"

"Which son?" Harry asked with such real interest that Bill and Ragnock both noticed.

"The middle one," Lady Black replied and Harry found he was glad that it wasn't Marcus to be saddled with 'Pansy' as the goblins still referred to the girl. "He is nineteen and they would marry as soon as she graduates from Hogwarts."

"Good. That'll stop her mooning over Draco all spring."

Kreature grinned and said, "Lord Potter-Black, Kreature believes Highblade, Clawface, and Bloodknife most pleased with progresses building potions venture with the Froggies."

"We shall refer to our partners as 'French', not 'Froggies'!" Harry insisted though he noticed Kreature merely sniffed at the direction.

"And the Wizegamot will not interfere," Harry announced. "Ragnock and I met with the Minister and the Grand Witch for tea yesterday and they see the benefit in growing British links with the continental magical businesses."

"Stronger ties to the businesses on the continent will strengthen Magical Britain," Bill agreed. "Our young wizards and witches will have more opportunities and less time to become 'dark lords'.

Harry grinned and said, "You have an excellent mind for business Curse-breaker Weasley. I would like to have your opinion on the plans to expand into Spain in two years."

There was silence for a moment before Bill said, "I'll be glad to be of assistance."

Now Harry asked, "Have you heard who Headmistress McGonagall hired to be potions professor for the spring?"

"I believe that you must bear with me as potions professor this spring," Bill answered. "There was too much to do with Dumbledore's disappearance and the disaster of the First Task for the new headmistress to find any suitable candidates."

"But that's marvellous!" Harry exclaimed. "You're a great professor!"

"And now we must be going," Ragnock announced and lead the Gringotts advisors down the staircase.

"Allow me to walk with you to the floo room," Harry said, joining the goblins and wizards as they moved away from the landing and down the stairs. When they reached the floo room, Harry hesitated for a moment and Bill turned toward his host.

"It certainly has been a momentous fall, Harry," the red-head offered. "The remainder of your years at Hogwarts will be quiet and you can dedicate yourself to your education. McGonagall is determined to raise the standards."

"Merlin, I hope you are right Professor Weasley. No Dark Lords and no fights in the halls while the ministry stays busy making life better for every witch and wizard in Britain."

"You've accomplished a lot in a few short months," Bill assured the young lord.

"I had help from Gringotts, my elves and from you," Harry admitted.

"My pleasure Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin," the curse-breaker said sincerely. He made a full bow as a sign of profound respect and departed Grimmauld Place without a backwards glance.

Harry stood in the floo room for a full three minutes after the curse-breaker left, examining his feelings, and deciding he would always have a warm spot for the red-head curse-breaker, but he would search elsewhere for a consort. An image of Marcus Flint directing the students in Hogwarts after the First Task came to mind.

It was the middle of the afternoon on the day after Boxing Day when Winky suddenly popped onto the landing, grabbed Harry's hand, and popped away again.

"Winky, what is the matter?" Harry asked when they popped back in the nursery in Potter Manor.

"Mr. Lord Harry Potters-Black must be speaking to his mother!" Winky insisted with a smile.

"Harry?" called a voice he remembered from his dreams and the teen turned to see his mother's smile for the first time since October 1981. Their green eyes met and Harry felt tears begin to fall as he stepped close to the frame.

"Mom..."

"Oh, my little boy," Lily said sliding from her chair to the floor of her portrait. "No one would ever tell me anything about you. Dumbledore said it was for the best when he woke us up from time to time and your father always did what Dumbledore ordered."

"Things have changed a bit in the last year," Harry told her. "Have you spoken to anyone since you woke?"

"Just to the house elf who brought you here. She said you are staying with your grandmother during the Christmas holidays," Lily answered.

Kreature popped into the nursery at Potter Manor to find Winky conjuring a chair for Lord Potter-Black while he talked with a portrait.

"Winky Potters-Blacks, whats are you doing?" Kreature asked though the pregnant elf ignored him.

"Kreature! Kreature, come here," Harry ordered and the elf did, turning to face the portrait of the young woman with bright green eyes that matched Harry's own. "This is my mother, Lily Evans. Mother, this is Kreature, another of my wonderful house elves."

Fortunately, Kreature's training come to his aid; he remembered to bow deeply before the portrait of the mother of Lord Potter-Black.

"Lady Evans, Kreature Blacks Head Elf be's honoured to greet youse."

"I am glad to meet you too," the pretty red-head replied.

The teen and his mother talked about a million different topics it seemed; Harry's horrible childhood with the Dursleys, the location of his father's portrait, his experiences at Hogwarts and the confusing state of Magical Britain. Winky and Kreature kept them company and provided information when asked.

"In my second year, everyone turned against me when they discovered that I am a parsel mouth."

{You speak ssssnake?} hissed his mother and Harry's eyes grew wide.

{You speak parssseltongue too!} hissed Harry.

{I never knew what it was called,} Lily replied. {In my sixth year at a fair at Hogsmeade, I undersssstood what a cobra wass sssaying. We had a conversssation and he advised me not to tell othersss.}

{I can only imagine what Jamesss Potter would have done,} Harry said, agreeing with his mother.

{He would have told Dumbledore,} she insisted. {Jamesss, Sssirius and Remusss told Dumbledore everything.}

Mother and son walked around the room with Lily moving between the picture frames. She particularly enjoyed the paintings of the garden in spring and the farm in fall.

{Ssso, you live at Sssiriuss's family home with a portrait of hisss mother?} Lily asked. {What is sssshe like?}

"I forgot all about Grandmother!" Harry exclaimed in English.

He turned to Winky and exclaimed, "Lady Black will be furious that I disappeared without any word back to her!"

"Lady Blacks be sleeping," Winky replied smartly. "Winky puts her to sleep when I wents for your tea. Now, Lord Potters-Blacks can prepare hows to announce Lady Evans to his grandmother."

"Lady Evans?" asked Lily.

"You are my mother," Harry said with a grin on his face. "I am lord of three houses so I decree that you are henceforth 'Lady Lily Evans'."

{It will take some getting usssed to; my son the lord of three ancient and noble wizard families. Bet that burnsss in the belly of the pure-bloodsss.}

{Yesss and no,} Harry replied with a hiss. {There's little concern about me having three houssess, or that I will marry a wizzzard inssstead of a witch. I really created a stink with Lady Black when I spoke of marrying a muggle-born inssstead of a pure-blood wizard.}

"What? Why?" asked Lily, so surprised by the statement that she slipped back into English.

"Traditionally, pure-bloods marry strong muggleborns when their family magic is weakening. James Potter married you for strong children. My 'grandmother' is against me marrying a muggle-born because the pure-bloods would not follow my lead in the Wizegamot with a husband from the muggle world. Apparently, my great-grandchildren will need to consider marriage with muggle-borns, but we must not 'sully our blood' until then," Harry said with heavy sarcasm.

"But Dumbledore…"

"Albus Dumbledore has been disposed of, along with the Dark Lord and all my other enemies," Harry told his mother. The portrait of the red-headed woman sat down in the chair and took a deep breath.

"Explain to me why YOU had to dispose of enemies when you are only fourteen years old?" she asked, frowning and gripping the arms of the chair tightly. "Are the wizards and witches of Britain so inept…"

Harry grinned at his mother and she sighed, "They are completely inept. Nonetheless, I expect a full explanation young man!"

"Winky, can you move the portrait of my mother to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked. "She will attend the party tonight."

"Of course, Lord Potter-Black," the house elf replied. "Should we's be prepared for Lady Blacks to have a bad afternoons?"

"Does the elf mean the portrait of your Grandmother Black?" Lily asked. "Do you think she will not care for me?"

"I discovered in November that Lady Black is just as prejudiced against muggle-borns as every other pureblood. I made her sleep rather than leaving her awake when I am not at home and she resents it," he said with some resignation in his voice. There was silence for a moment.

"Shall we retire to Grimmauld Place?" asked Harry his mother, who nodded.

"Winky, take my mother's portrait to the landing in Grimmauld Place." He turned to his Black family elf and said, "Take me home, Kreature."

Words with Lady Black

The house was silent when Harry, his elves and the portrait of his mother popped into the landing where Lady Black held court. He studied the portrait of his grandmother – she slept in her chair but she was fighting the elf magic that made her remain asleep.

With his mother's portrait in place behind him, Harry instructed Winky to wake Lady Black. The portrait of Lady Black immediately called for Kreature who replied from the other side of the landing, "Kreature be not a bad elf who betrays Lord Blacks for a dead womans. Lady Black must learns that her farts are not perfumes."

Harry grinned at his mother's portrait before he gave her a full, deep bow and with a wave of his arm toward Lady Black's portrait said, "Mother, may I present my blood-adopted grandmother, the late Lady Black, mother of the late Lord Sirius Black, my blood-adopted father."

Lily curtsied to Lady Black's portrait but the lady did not acknowledge the presence of the other portrait.

"Grandmother, may I present Lady Lily Evans, mother of Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin," Harry said watching his grandmother closely. The portrait of Lady Black looked away and refused to speak or acknowledge Harry's mother's portrait.

"Lady Black, I am disappointed again. You taught me that it is considered bad manners to refuse an introduction by your lord to a person he deems worthy of notice. As the mother of the lord of three houses, Lady Evans ranks very high in magical society. Your refusal to greet her is an insult to the House of Black as well as my other houses."

He shook his head. "Just when I am happiest, a family portrait in my home offers insult to me and my mother. But I have met the portraits of the Potters so it was not unexpected."

"The muggle-born will turn you against the world of magic," Lady Black said. "She will encourage you to return to the muggle world."

"Why would I go back to the muggles?" Harry asked in confusion. "I have my friends from school and the Ministry is functioning properly. Why would you think my mother would want me to go into the muggle world?"

{Magic makesss the pure-bloodsss blind to reality,} Lily hissed. {I realizzzed shortly after marrying your father how blind they are to what could be done.}

"You are a parsel-mouth!" exclaimed Lady Black, looking between Harry and his mother's portrait. "How…When did you become…"

{I would not sssay anything in front of Lady Black'ss portrait,} Harry advised his mother. {We do not know who ssshe might tell in the future.}

"Lady Black," Lily said. "I understand you have advised and trained my son this summer. We are in your debt for your service."

"Service?" the portrait asked with a loud voice. "I am not a servant! This is my home!"

"Yes, it 'was' your home and I gave you a place of great honour. But now I know how you truly feel," Harry said sadly. "Grandmother, can you not be happy for me? I have my mother again."

The portrait frowned and waved away the teenager's argument with one hand. "Place her portrait away from the public! Your friends arrive for supper shortly and they must not see this muggleborn..."

"Winky!" Harry called.

"Youse call Winky, Mr. Lord Harry Potters-Black?"

"Yes. I wish for my grandmother's portrait to be placed away from the public."

"No!" shouted Lady Black.

"There is much space in the attics since we gots rid of all dark objects in the house. The mices and the birdies visits the attics," Winky said.

"No," Lady Black argued but Harry motioned the elf toward the portrait.

Desperate not to be relegated to the attics, Lady Black called Kreature again but the elf popped into the room with a broom and dustpan to say, "Kreature be not a bad elf who betrays Lord Blacks for a dead womans. Lady Black must learns that her farts are not perfumes."

There followed a loud breaking of wind and a pained expression on Lady Black's face as though the air in her portrait were suddenly noxious.

{I hope you didn't do that,} Lily told her son with a hiss.

{No, it isss one of Kreature'sss pranksss. He did it to Dumbledore once. Every time after that when he planned sssomething againsst me or sssaid ssomething againsst me, he experienced another round of terrible gassss.}

"You are not worthy to be Lord Black!" Lady Black yelled at Harry. "Treating the muggle-born woman as if she were a pure-blood lady!"

Without being summoned, the Black family elf appeared again. "Kreature be not a bad elf who betrays Lord Blacks for a dead womans. Lady Black must learns that her farts are not perfumes."

There followed another loud breaking of wind and a pained expression on Lady Black's face. Harry approached the portrait and pressed the tip of his wand against it.

{By my presssence, I command you to sssssleep until I awaken you,} he hissed.

The portrait of Lady Black fell into a deep sleep again, leaning back in her chair before Winky popped it from the landing to the attics of No.12 Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, I am sorry," his mother said. "This should be a happy day."

"It is happy because I have my mother to talk with again," Harry admitted. "But my life has been full of hard choices."

"I don't want to make it worse," Lily said.

"You won't." He turned toward the former location of Lady Black's portrait. "Kreature, can we move the portrait of Lady Evans here for the next few days?"

"Of course, Lord Potters-Blacks."

As Harry's friends arrived for supper that evening, he introduced each of them to the portrait of his mother. Neville, Susan, Hannah, Fred, and George were more surprised at the presence of Marcus Flint than the portrait of Lily Evans but quickly welcomed him into their conversations. Luna spent the first ten minutes giggling and pushing Harry closer to Marcus before she relented and spent the next hour telling Lily Evans many secrets.

Lily was very pleased to meet Neville, explaining to him that she was his godmother. She promised to visit the portraits at St. Mungo's Hospital to check with the portraits there about the care his mother and father received when the family members were not present.

Fred and George shared stories of Harry's adventures at Hogwarts, Luna told of Harry's kindness, and Marcus spoke of the interest Harry had taken in strengthening the potions business in Britain and France.

"My father – my family is Dark – but we live in the world, not intending to reshape it or force it in any particular direction," Marcus explained to Lady Evans. "Lord Potter-Black represents both Light and Dark in Magical Britain. I think he will be a guide for all of us in the years to come."

"Harry needs good friends, Mr. Flint. Can you be one of them?" she asked.

"I shall try," Marcus replied. "I have decided to read law beginning this summer. There are several firms in Magical Britain that cross over into the mundane world with law and I'll explore a degree in both worlds. Lord Potter-Black will be an aid with his knowledge of the mundane."

Words with Severus Snape

Lily Evans was restless – what would she do once Harry returned to Hogwarts? They moved to Potter Manor and closed Grimmauld Place in preparation for Harry leaving for school. The portrait of the witch explored all the paintings in the nursery; they offered beautiful gardens, forests, fields in spring, summer, fall and winter. But she would be alone except for Winky and her little one due any day now. The other elves would be going with Harry back to Hogwarts.

Winky was an observant elf and she spoke to Harry respectfully, "Mr. Lord Harry Potters-Blacks, Winky thinks Lady Lily will be lonely here at Potters Manor when you go back to schools."

"What do you suggest, Winky?"

"Whose did she likes to talk to before?"

Harry paused before he explained, "I don't know."

"Thens we askes her."

Harry and Winky approached the portrait and after a long talk, they concluded that the best person to speak to would be Severus Snape.

"Is Snape dead? Does he have a portrait?" asked Lily.

Harry frowned and Lily grinned, "I recognize that look! It is my own. You don't like the answer you have to give me."

"Snape blamed me for all the evil tricks that James Potter played on him at Hogwarts. He hated James Potter for stealing you from him. From the day that I arrived at Hogwarts, the professor made my life hell and he encouraged the Slytherin students to torment me. He was manipulated by Dumbledore but he hated James Potter so much that he plotted my death," Harry explained.

He took a deep breath and declared, "Yes, I killed Severus Snape. In September, almost as soon as I returned to school, I imprisoned Snape in a picture frame like the one Lady Black inhabits."

"Harry, I am so sorry you had to do that." Lily asked, "Did he suffer?"

"No," he replied. "Remember my friend Luna at the party? She's a seer and told me that he's very happy."

"Has he awakened in his portrait?"

"No, he's not affected by my family magic."

"Could you awaken him and let me speak with him?"

"Mom, he's not the person you knew," Harry argued but Lily only smiled.

"I am hardly the girl he knew either. Please Harry," she asked.

"I will speak with him first and give him my conditions to speak with you."

"Conditions, Harry? Really?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"I am Lord Potter-Black-Snake, Mom and I trust no one."

In the first basement of Potter Manor, Winky and Nod prepared the portrait of Severus Snape to awaken. They positioned the portrait of Fudge and Umbridge where Snape would see it and they placed an ordinary chair in front of the portrait.

Harry arrived dressed as if he were attending a session of the Wizegamot and sat down. He nodded at Winky who snapped her fingers and they watched as Severus Snape awoke suddenly. The man stood and pushed out what magic he had and found himself trapped inside the prison cell of a picture frame. The canvas represented his office and there were tea, biscuits, and fire whiskey on the table beside the two litres of venom.

"Good afternoon, professor," Harry greeted Snape. "How much of an explanation do you require?"

"You captured a portion of my soul when I died and trapped it inside this portrait. Do you wish to torment me for your enjoyment?" Snape sneered, "I shall drink the basilisk venom – it will still kill my soul even in here!"

"I have no wish to torment you, but you are not a portion of your soul – you are Snape's complete soul captured within a picture frame that will be your prison for the next two centuries."

"You killed me then?"

Harry nodded his head once and waited.

"I applaud your cunning and planning, Potter." Snape hesitated a moment before he asked, "The scene in the Gringotts vault with the trunk and diary?"

"A real memory," Harry replied. "My mother's journal recorded her true regrets about her loss of your friendship."

"How did you not get sorted into Slytherin?"

"Perhaps I felt that is was safer to hide among the lions of Gryffindor..."

The potions master seemed to consider different scenarios and then asked, "How much time has passed? You do not look older."

"It has only been four months since you were captured within the portrait. The winter term at Hogwarts starts tomorrow."

Quickly realizing there was a specific purpose in the boy waking him today, the wizard in the portrait looked at the room where Potter sat and noticed the Potter coat of arms on the wall as well as the portrait of Cornelius Fudge and Delores Umbridge.

"We are in Potter Manor and I see another portrait. Is that what happened to the minister and his undersecretary?"

"They were enemies number five and six," Harry replied. "My muggle relatives were numbers one through four to be trapped within a portrait frame."

Snape sat down, taking a drink from the tumbler of fire whiskey on his desk. His thoughts raced – apparently, Harry had eliminated multiple enemies in a very Slytherin and effective manner.

"You were the seventh enemy."

"And what will Dumbledore and the Dark Lord think when they discover what you have done?"

"Kreature and Ditty, bring the portraits..."

Two house elves popped into the chamber with two small picture frames that they expanded and Snape took another swallow of his fire whiskey after he viewed the portraits of the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore.

Motioning toward the portrait of the Dark Lords, the man frozen with a tumbler in one arm and the 'infant' in the other, Harry explained, "I only intended to capture Dark Lord Homunculus and his soul containers in this portrait but Barty Crouch, Jr. was possessed by one of the soul pieces. I named him Dark Lord Barty. In the Chamber of Secrets at Sanhaim, Professor Flitwick and Professor Weasley aided me in killing Dark Lord Snake and Dark Lord Pettigrew. Dark Lord Barty fled the battle and fell into the trap with the homunculus where they'll remain forever."

"You stood down three of Voldemort's soul pieces in a single night?"

"Pettigrew was weak and the snake didn't have enough magic to cast the unforgiveable curses," Harry admitted. "Then we drove the third dark lord into his prison."

Glancing at the portrait of his potions professor and then back at the pair of Dark Lords, Harry added, "I doubt anyone would mistake this pair for father and son. Notice all the soul containers on the floor. It was a close matter for several minutes and it cost me the life of a friend but Dark Lord Voldemort is truly dead and cannot return."

Severus and Harry turned to the last portrait as Nod expanded it; the sad gaze of Albus Dumbledore frozen before the desk of parseltongue books with the Philosopher's Stone in his hand.

"He really believed that the stone would give him eternal life," Severus said.

"It is a simple rock painted red," Harry said. "The goblins told me the real story. Flamel and his wife are true elves exiled to our world for some crime. The stone was a cover story for their long lives."

"How did you get him to enter the chamber?" asked Severus. "Dumbledore is usually very leery of traps and tricks."

"It was the bloody Tri-Wizard tournament," Harry said bitterly. "In the first task, the dragons got out of control, rampaged and many people died. Dumbledore tried to avoid blame but couldn't. Before the minister could evict him from Hogwarts, I enticed him into the picture frame telling him a tale of a book that had the directions to create another Philosopher's Stone and how to use it."

"What?" Snape exclaimed. "I thought you said the stone wasn't real?"

"It isn't and the book isn't real. The first chapters were in English but when the Headmaster reached the end, he found that the directions on how to use the stone were in parseltongue."

The potions professor was silent for a long minute and then cursed, "Damn you, James Potter!"

Harry looked very surprised by Snape's outburst. "What does James Potter have to do with this?"

"He wins again!" Severus Snape swore. "His name is secure in your line!"

Now Harry laughed and directed Kreature and Ditty to return the portraits of the Dark Lords and Dumbledore to the vault in Gringotts. The elves shrunk the portraits and popped away carrying them back to the depths of the goblin bank.

"Winky," Harry called and the elf appeared.

"Mr. Lord Harry Potters-Blacks calls Winky?" she asked.

"Would you hide the portrait of Fudge and Umbridge, and then bring the portrait of James Potter here?" Harry asked. After hiding the other prison portrait, Winky popped back into the room with the portrait of the late Lord Potter.

"Place it on a stand where James can see me and Professor Snape."

"Yes, Mr. Lord Harry Potters-Blacks," the elf said.

As Harry approached the portrait he turned his head toward Snape and said, "Please watch silently for a few minutes. You will be surprised by the conversation I have with this portrait."

{With my presssence, I call you to wake,} the boy said as he pressed his oak and basilisk fang wand against the canvas.

James Potter instantly awoke and looked around. "Where am I? Merlin's beard boy, you cannot keep me in a cellar!"

The man stood from his chair and began shouting, "This has gone on long enough! I am Lord Potter! You will place me in a room with portraits I may visit! Where is my wife's portrait – I need her magic!"

"James, sit down," Harry commanded and the portrait fought for a moment but then he did sit.

"I am Lord Potter! This treatment is not acceptable! You are a poor son if this is how you treat your father!"

Harry looked over at Snape's portrait. "He can go on like this for an hour. We've never had a pleasant conversation. My grandparents are just as bad."

"Where are the portraits of my parents?" James asked. "They will set you to rights!"

Then the portrait of James Potter noticed the portrait of Severus Snape.

"Merlin's hairy ass! What is 'he' doing here?" James attempted to rise from his chair but found himself confined to the chair but he still shouted at Harry, "Let me into his picture frame and I'll kick him around the room just like in school."

"You don't have your marauders to help this time, Potter," Snape reminded his hated enemy.

"James, I did not bring you here to fight with Snape. He thinks you won the competition between you two," Harry told his father's portrait.

Severus growled. "He did win – the Potter estate survives. You survive! He got Lily!"

"You call this winning?" scorned James. "I am trapped inside a lousy single scene painting, kept asleep by an ungrateful brat who took the muggleborn and her magic away from me!"

"What do you mean? What happened to Lily?" Snape demanded of the teenager.

Harry explained casually, watching Severus carefully. "Apparently, my mother's magic gave James Potter's portrait a great deal of power. He expected to be able to manifest commands from his old wand."

"I did have power after waking in the portrait!" James insisted and Harry shook his head.

"As head of the Potter family, I dissolved the marriage between James Potter and Lily Evans several months ago; her portrait is safe from him now."

"You brat! That muggleborn is my wife!" yelled James Potter.

"You're a pompous ass! That wonderful witch is my mother!" Harry hollered back as he walked up to the portrait. "You took her dreams from her and locked her into the house at Godrics Hollow! At Dumbledore's command, you used your wife and child as bait to kill the Dark Lord!"

James looked away as Harry heaped scorn upon the portrait. "But Dumbledore betrayed you as well! He sent the message to the Dark Lord via Wormtail on All Hallows when he knew you would be at home!"

The portrait was silent and refused to speak further so Harry placed his wand against the canvas and hissed, {By my command, sssleep until I call you to wake!}

James dropped back in his chair and in the silence of the room, Winky popped the portrait of the late Lord Potter back to the ballroom.

Snape grimaced, "I wish you would give me five minutes with him in the portrait. I would douse him with basilisk venom and watch him dissolve away."

"Would that work?" Harry asked. "There is an entire ballroom of Potter portraits I cannot stand to talk to! They are all pure-blood bigots!"

"Potter, as revealing as this conversation is, why have you awakened me?" asked Snape.

Harry sat back down in his chair and replied, "There is another who wishes to speak to you."

"Who wants to speak to me?" Severus asked with surprize in his voice.

"My mother..."

Old Friends are New Again

Once Harry had returned to the nursery, Winky popped the portrait of Severus Snape into the nursery where Lily waited in her portrait, dressed in a pretty muggle dress with new shoes and her hair in a ponytail.

When her eyes met Snape's, she grinned, "Hello Severus."

"Lily... I..." the man stuttered.

"Harry, may I go into his frame?" asked Lily.

"No!" Snape declared. "There's basilisk venom here. It is not safe."

"Then a neutral painting," Harry said, pointing to the painting of a garden filled with spring flowers. "Winky, allow Severus to enter this painting."

Severus walked into the garden first and waited nervously. "Potter, thank you for letting me speak with Lily."

"I find I will do almost anything for my mother. The only thing she asked is to speak with you."

"He is a thoughtful son," Lily said as she stepped into the painting.

Severus bowed deeply and said, "Miss Evans, I am Potions Master Severus Snape and I am pleased to make your acquaintance again."

Lily curtsied while Harry said, "Potions Master Snape, I would like to introduce you to my mother, Lady Lily Evans."


	16. Chapter 16

This Harry Potter story was written for fun. All rights belong to the wonderful lady (JK Rowling) who gave the world Harry Potter to read and enjoy.

Slash. While the character of Harry Potter is gay in this story, there will not be any intimate scenes – he's fourteen for most of this story and that's too young to be involved in an adult relationship. He doesn't seem to think much of the adults around him in any case.

This short chapter wraps up the future for many of the wizards and witches from the story.

 **Printed Word in letters and newspapers.**

{Parsel tongue conversation}

Chapter 16: An Ending

A Gift for Ragnock – Three Years Later (1997)

Chief Ragnock of the Gringotts tribe of goblins was pleased when he received the request for a meeting with his favourite client – Lord Potter-Black-Snake had been absent for two months following the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts. The note he sent indicated that the young wizard would bring a gift – every goblin loved gifts.

When Harry was ushered into the office where he had often been before, he crossed to stand just in front of the chief's desk and bowed until his face almost touched the surface of the shiny wood, his breath fogging the wood for a moment.

"Chief Ragnock, I pray your blade drips with the blood of your enemies and your gold buries their cries under the rubble of their dreams," the young man said in greeting when he rose.

Pausing for a moment at the bloodiness of the greeting – very much like a victorious goblin, Ragnock returned the greeting. "Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin, I shall work tirelessly to sharpen our blades and protect our treasure from thieves and faithless fools."

"My betrothed and I just returned from a vacation to North Africa to see the hidden forests of the basilisks underneath the sands of the Sahara Desert," Harry explained. "It is a most amazing, magical world hidden from the muggles."

"The honeymoon before the wedding?" teased Ragnock and Harry blushed bright red.

"We wed at Yule and invite you and your mate to join with our families and friends for the ceremony."

Grinning broadly, Ragnock welcomed the invitation. Then Harry continued, "To celebrate my happiness Chief Ragnock, I bring a gift. The great painting that depicts the end of our common enemy, Albus Dumbledore."

Ragnock's heart began pounding in his chest as Harry called for Kreature. The house elf appeared balancing a small picture frame on his shoulder. The elf snapped his fingers to create a large stand that would hold the painting at the appropriate height for goblins to view the entire canvas and get close enough to see the details.

"Is this safe, Lord Potter-Black?" asked Ragnock.

Harry nodded. "The headmaster is a footnote in history already. In a few years, you can display this painting in the lobby and none of the wizards will give it a moment's notice."

Ragnock stepped back as Harry removed the shrinking charm on the painting until it filled half of the wall in the goblin's office. There was the former headmaster sitting on his usual throne but before a simple wooden table with a mug in one hand and the bright red Philosopher's Stone in the other. On the table were several books and scattered papers.

The disappearance of Albus Dumbledore disappointed his enemies who wanted him to face judgement and his allies who found they had to think for themselves again. Gringotts goblins had danced for a month with joy at the manipulative wizard's demise and Ragnock led dances at lunch and dinner for a full week.

Now today, the portrait prison stood before him and the goblin chieftain stared for a full minute before he attempted to thank the young wizard, "Lord Potter-Black, I cannot find the proper words..."

Harry tilted his head and asked, "What would you say about the expression on his face?"

"Hopelessness and despair," Ragnock said instantly. "He realizes he cannot command the Philosopher's Stone. There is no magic to extend his worthless and wasted life."

"And the books around him?"

"I can't read... They are not in any language I recognize..."

"Neither could he. He could not read parseltongue," Harry replied.

"They were the sacrifice required by the ritual?" asked Ragnock.

"Some might speculate that there was a sacrifice of ancient writings in parseltongue to capture the evil Lord of Light in a soul prison," Harry hinted. "But I would never say that to anyone."

"How can I thank you, Lord Potter-Black?" Ragnock asked. "This trophy will lift Gringotts above all other goblin tribes in Europe and Asia. Even the dwarves must respect Gringotts now."

Harry grinned. "I remember you wanted Dumbledore's beard to hang in your office as a trophy, Chief Ragnock. This portrait is a gift from the houses of Potter, Black and Slytherin to the chief of the Gringotts tribe for helping the boy who came to you more than four years ago."

Waving at the painting, Harry said, "Allow me to present you the Old Goat as a trophy for your wall."

Patiently, Ragnock allowed his senior managers and counsellors to take tea in his office that afternoon; they all clamoured to view the portrait, and each and every goblin danced in the hallways after viewing the portrait. As word spread through Gringotts, the different department heads, clerks and dragon handlers appeared at his office door; finally, the chief had the painting moved to the goblin dining hall for a week – he kept it under heavy guard always and there were long lines to view the painting. An intrepid goblin mage conjured a few rows of rising seats with extra lighting where goblin scholars could come to sit for hours to study the composition of the painting, catalogue all the contents and write their opinions.

Word of the great trophy spread among all the magical banks in Europe and then across the globe. There was a great scandal among the goblins when a contingent of dwarves from Germany appeared from the floo with a request to view the great painting. They stayed for almost ten hours and studied the trophy before politely thanking the goblin chieftain for the opportunity and admitting aloud that Gringotts was a goblin tribe to be respected by all creatures in the banking world.

The painting remained a favourite war trophy of the Gringotts Tribe for several centuries.

Ten Years Later (2007)

On the thirteenth anniversary of the disastrous First Task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the disappearance of Albus Dumbledore, the goblins displayed the portrait of the former headmaster in the lobby of Gringotts Bank for the wizarding public to see. The painting created a minor stir among wizards in some circles but drew scant attention from the daily publications. Freelance reporter Luna Lovegood-Weasley published a story in the Daily Prophet with a photo of the previously unknown painting of Albus Dumbledore. Married to George Weasley for almost eight years, Luna was expecting her second child and now only wrote when she found her muse.

' **The non-magical portrait depicts some moment of realization or despair on the part of the headmaster – perhaps after he fled from Hogwarts ahead of Aurors sent to arrest him. The appearance of the Philosopher's Stone and the many parseltongue texts around him will create speculation among my readers. Was Dumbledore a secret 'parseltongue' and did he use parsel magics to escape and hide? Does he have the true Philosopher's Stone and drink the elixir of life today?**

 **I remind everyone that this is an artist's imagining; much like the portrait of the former Minister for Magic and his supposed lover who disappeared years ago. They sit on golden thrones in a vault surrounded by a mountain of gold – all the fanciful imaginings of the artist.'**

Very few people read Luna's article with great interest and fewer studied the photograph of the painting for any length of time. The wizards and witches of Magical Britain were more interested in the results of the International Quidditch Match where seeker Ginny Weasley caught the snitch in the championship match against the Bulgarians. This was the third time that she led the British team to the title match.

The Burrow was relatively quiet–Ron was anxious to begin his fourth year at Hogwarts where he would play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the second year–his famous sister trained him to be a versatile and valuable player. Each year his siblings supported him with new robes and books with the understanding that his studies and grades came first. While he was not top of his class, his grades exceeded expectations, and Ron planned a career in Quidditch like his sister and then he would work for Fred and George in their chain of magic shops.

Eldest brother Bill visited occasionally when he was in Britain; his work with Gringotts took him across the world working in ancient tombs as a curse-breaker. He always had interesting stories to tell his youngest brother.

Arthur sat reading his copy of the Daily Prophet, immune to Molly's complaints that none of her grandchildren ever came to visit. Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George all married against her wishes and they were fathers many times over but they seldom brought their families to visit. Ginny refused to consider the idea of marriage as long as her career as a champion seeker continued.

When Bill got together with his brothers, he watched their families and sometimes he wondered how different his life would have been if he made a different choice all those years past. But then he was called upon to be the uncle of the twelve Weasley nieces and nephews, and forgot his regrets.

At Malfoy Manor, Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy and his family awaited the birth of Draco and Daphne's second child – a boy this time.

Narcissa and Lucius had welcomed three more children of their own, two girls and one boy, each with varying metamorphic powers. Draco and Daphne's daughter, now three, was proving to be equal to her aunts and uncle in her ability to change her hair, colour, and size.

Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot married shortly after graduation from Hogwarts and they were often away from Britain combing the world for plants with new magical properties. They travelled with a circus of house elves to care for their three children. Lady Longbottom despaired of them ever settling in one place for long so she could visit her great-grandchildren.

At Potter House, a beautifully remodelled Potter Manor, a harried politician called for help. "Harry, where are the papers for the bill to fund the research for the Avalon gates?"

Next door in the nursery, Harry played with their youngest son who was just beginning to walk, and through the open door, he replied, "They are in the case on your desk beside our bed! You put them there last night."

When his husband didn't respond, Lily's portrait turned her attention from her older grandsons, "Go make certain Marcus has his papers. The elves and I will watch your herd of boys until you return."

"It be's time for Heir William Potters and Heir Rigel Blacks to have their morning snack," announced Dobby Jr. as he popped into the nursery, followed by his mother.

"DJ, it be's your turns to change Heir Marcus Slytherin's nappy," Winky ordered as she set a tray with two sippy cups and food on a low table. The two eldest boys tumbled toward the house elf for hugs and kisses before they drank apple juice, and gobbled up plain biscuits and slices of peaches. In a corner, DJ distracted the youngest heir with floating teddy bears while the nappy was changed. The baby would get a bottle and everyone celebrated the little one's new skill – he could hold the bottle now.

"Severus is the only person who calls them a 'herd'," Harry teased his mother before glancing at his children with great happiness. Winky had been prophetic when she said Harry's children would be 'powerful as Merlin'. On the day that each of their sons were born, the house elves across all Britain danced on the ceilings of manors, the ministry, Gringotts and the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

Just last year Lily Potter discovered the power of William, her eldest grandson, when he brought his grandmother 'out' of the portrait. He was sick with a fever and wanted his grandmother to hold him so his magic 'pulled' her form from the portrait she spent the next hour holding him. Harry spent the whole time holding his mother as she rocked her fussy grandson before she felt the pull of the portrait and returned to Severus' arms.

Now Heir Potter and Heir Black called both 'Gran' and 'Pop' from their picture frames to attend birthday parties in summer or to build snowmen in winter. Their fathers planned to hire special tutors for lessons before Hogwarts and worked diligently with Headmistress McGonagall to create a suitable curriculum and hire additional professors that would keep their sons interested in learning.

Behind his mother's animated image, Harry noticed Severus sitting in his usual chair, reading the Daily Prophet and drinking tea while he waited for Lily to complete her morning time with her grandchildren. The house elves in Potter Manor were powerful enough now to send the daily newspaper, food, clothing, and books into the portraits for Lady Lily and her husband to enjoy. The two men exchanged polite nods–the happiness of Lady Lily Evans was tied up in Severus Snape, Harry Potter-Black-Slytherin and the three little boys who filled the sunny nursery with laughter and questions. There was nothing more important to the potions master than her happiness in their world of portrait frames.

Across the hallway, Harry found the door to their bedroom open and Marcus Potter-Black-Slytherin reviewing the bill he planned to introduce in the Wizegamot. With Lucius as Minister for Magic, Marcus Flint took up the seats for Slytherin and Potter after marrying Harry and becoming Consort Potter-Black-Slytherin, leaving Draco to vote the Black and Malfoy seats.

Today, Marcus would speak of the need to escape this world before the muggles destroyed it. The Lords and Ladies would vote to fund the research for the Avalon Gate – a portal to the parallel world where magical folk could emigrate to escape the muggles.

"Morning," Harry said as he reached up to kiss his husband's cheek. "Did you find the papers exactly where you left them last night?"

Marcus grinned, "No, Kreature found them for me." He placed the papers back into the case and turned to take his handsome husband into his arms for a proper kiss.

"Now, tell me about what you have planned for your day?"


End file.
